Cerca de ti
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: Te mire a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, me enamore con con solo una mirada...¡Pero no soy gay!,aún así mi piel se electriza cada vez que roza tu piel, mi estómago hormiguea cada vez que pronuncias mi nombre...¡Pero alejate de mi, no te quiero cerca!. Sasuke tenía tantas cosas que decirle a cierto Hyuga, y cada vez que estaba frente a él no podía decir nada de lo que sentía SasuHina
1. Reencuentro

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

_Cerca de ti__ © Hitomi-chan_

**_Aviso:_**

-_Diálogo interno-_

* * *

**_*** Reencuentro ***_**

* * *

Un suave viento mecía los largos cabellos de un hombre que simplemente permanecía parado frente a la calle después de salir del aeropuerto, donde solo unos momentos antes un avión lo regresó de nuevo a su país, aquel que hace ya más de 5 años había dejado atrás para viajar al extranjero y poder cumplir parte de su sueño, y aunque no lo planeo así, volverse un poco conocido en el mundo culinario y fuera de el al ser uno de los mejores chefs de cocina internacional. Incluso podía decir que por un tiempo mantuvo un programa de cocina en la TV estadounidense con grandes niveles de audiencia que apenas y había terminado de grabar un año atrás para luego dedicarse a escribir un libro de recetas orientales.

—Por fin en casa— El hombre respiro hondo y sonrió feliz al ver de nuevo las luces de su país, camino hasta la acera jalando la maleta que llevaba con él y subió a un taxi mientras le indicaba al conductor la dirección del hotel al que llegaría.

Durante el camino, sus ojos miraron con atención todo a su paso, hasta el más simple árbol parecía diferente ahora que estaba en su hogar, todo se podía sentir tan familiar que no pudo evitar esa sensación de nostalgia que se apoderaba de su pecho.

Cuando al fin llegaron al hotel, bajo del vehículo y pidió al chofer que esperará por él pues solo dejaría su equipaje y saldría de nuevo. Con paso firme camino hasta la recepción de aquel hotel y le sonrió a la recepcionista causando un leve sonrojo en ella al verlo.

—Buenas noche señorita, tengo una reservación en este hotel — Miro a la chica y pudo ver como esta torpemente ponía sus manos sobre el teclado de la computadora frente a ella.

—S-Su nombre por favor— Al parecer esa chica se había puesto nerviosa, aunque en realidad él no hizo nada para que ella se pusiera de ese modo.

—Hyūga Hinata— Cabello negro con suaves destellos en azul que llegaba hasta su cintura que era sujeto por una coleta baja, hermosos ojos blancos, piel como de porcelana, mirada tierna y gentil, sonrisa encantadora, cuerpo esbelto y trabajado en gimnasio, 1.75 metros de estatura, 28 años de edad y modales de caballero antiguo... Ese era el segundo hijo de la familia Hyūga, y aunque él mismo no se percatará de sus cualidades, las mujeres con las que se encontraba si las podían apreciar.

—Su...Habitación es l-la 207— Con timidez la chica extendió su mano hacia el hombre y le entrego una tarjeta que serviría para abrir su habitación —Bienvenido señor Hyūga— Aún sonrojada, la chica miro a los ojos al hombre y su sonrojo fue mayor al verlo mirarla a ella también a los ojos mientras le sonreía tiernamente y tomaba la tarjeta de sus manos rozando suavemente su piel en el acto.

—Gracias— La verdad la actitud de esa mujer le pareció demasiado encantadora, hasta esos detalles había extrañado de su país, las mujeres siempre eran más tiernas y tímidas que en cualquier otro lugar.

Sin prestar mayor atención a la mujer que lo atendió, se dirigió a su habitación sin esperar alguien del hotel lo ayudara con su equipaje, llegó hasta su habitación solo para lanzar la maleta dentro de ella y cerrar de nuevo para bajar y llegar de nuevo hasta el taxi que aún esperaba por él.

Indicándole una dirección, el chofer de inmediato supo a qué lugar se dirigía y lo llevo ahí sin demora, después de todo era un lugar muy conocido para cierta parte de la población de aquel lugar.

Al llegar, Hinata descendió del vehículo y pago por su transporte para luego mirar la entrada de aquel lugar al que había llegado, a pesar de tener 5 años sin visitarlo, parecía ser tal y como era antes, sonrió al descubrir que al menos algunas cosas se mantenían iguales y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada.

A su paso, las luces neón que adornaban el lugar lo cegaron por un momento hasta que logro acostumbrarse a ellas y admirar con más detalle cómo era que el lugar estaba mucho más decorado que antes, y que las personas que asistían a él eran más numerosas que cuando recuerda fue recién inaugurado.

Esquivando algunos chicos a su paso, logro llegar hasta la barra de aquel lugar y le indico al barman que se acercara un poco para que lograra escucharlo.

—Me das una cerveza por favor— A la mañana siguiente tendría que atender muchas cosas, y no podía permitirse embriagarse esa noche, por lo que lo mejor era solo tomar una cerveza y nada más. Cuando el barman se alejó de él para servirle lo que le pido, Hinata saco de entre sus ropas su celular y comenzó a mandar un mensaje para avisar a la persona que había ido a ver que acababa de llegar.

—Aquí tienes— El barman le acercó un tarro de cerveza y se giró a seguir atendiendo más clientes que le pedían bebidas.

Tomando su bebida, dio un gran sorbo al líquido y dejo que recorriera su garganta mientras disfrutaba del amargo y frio sabor, hace mucho tiempo que no se tomaba un poco de tiempo libre para salir y distraerse un poco.

—Bienvenido Hinata kun— Una voz a su lado hizo al joven girarse y fijar su atención en la persona que acaba de llegar —Estas más guapo que cuando te fuiste—

Frente a Hinata estaba una mujer de piel blanca, ojos y labios color carmesí, cabello negro y ondulado que llegaba más abajo de sus hombros, una figura casi perfecta, con cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y busto sobresaliente perfectamente vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo de lentejuelas —U-Usted esta hermosa Kurenai Sensei— Le sonrió a la mujer al verla llegar hasta él y abrazarlo con familiaridad. Nadie se podría imaginar que tan hermosa mujer había nacido con el cuerpo de un hombre.

—V-Veo que le va muy bien Sensei— Alejándose un poco, el Hyūga pudo ver como la cantidad de personas en el lugar incrementaba poco a poco.

—La verdad si— Tomando un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, la mujer sonrió y se giró para poder quedar recargada sobre la barra y así ver directamente al escenario de aquel lugar que poco a poco estaba siendo iluminado por luces de colores —Mi bar cada vez se hace más popular— Llevo el cigarrillo a sus labios y fumo de el mientras le ofrecía uno al chico junta a ella y este lo rechazaba —Parece que cada vez son más las personas que gustan de ir a un bar gay como este— Casi en cuanto termino de hablar, la música subió de nivel y las luces se apagaron para concentrarse en el escenario, provocando los gritos de euforia de los presentes.

Por la puerta del escenario comenzaron a aparecer un grupo de hombres vestidos solamente con un pantalón negro y un antifaz, dejando al descubierto por completo su torso desnudo y bailando una coreografía simple, pero erótica a la vez. Todos los presentes, en su mayoría hombres comenzaron a gritarles mientras uno a uno de esos hombres bajaba del escenario y comenzaba a bailar entre los presentes dejando que en alguna que otra ocasión los tocaran sin que se sobrepasaran.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban fijos en aquellos hombres y sus bailes que no se dio cuenta en que momento otro chico llego y se puso frente a él impidiéndole seguir viendo a los otros y solo fijar su atención en el recién llegado. A diferencia de los otros chicos, este llevaba puesta una camisa blanca apenas desabotonada y no bailaba en absoluto, aunque si llevaba puesto un antifaz como los demás.

Por un instante el hombre no hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente parecía estar mirando fijamente a Hinata, o eso era lo que él creía ya que no podía ver los ojos de ese hombre frente a él.

—¿H-Hola...? — De cierta forma, ese chico lo estaba poniendo incomodo - _¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Acaso era algún conocido? _-, parecía ser una estatua frente a él, así que decidió hablarle y para su sorpresa en cuanto lo hizo el hombre dio media vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa si decir ni hacer nada más. —¿Quién era? — Luego de perder de vista al misterioso chico Hinata giro su vista a Kurenai que aún estaba a su lado.

—No le prestes atención, solo era un novato— Mirando de reojo hacia la dirección donde se había ido aquel hombre, Kurenai solo negó suavemente con su cabeza y suspiro fastidiada antes de volver a fumar de su cigarrillo —Ya volverá luego— Restándole importancia a lo que sucedió, invito a Hinata a seguir mirando el espectáculo de los tres chicos mientras ella sacaba su celular y comenzaba a escribir un mensaje:

**¡Que valiente! ¿Para eso querías que te dijera cuando llegaba Hinata?**

**Él se quedará un tiempo en la ciudad, en verdad espero que puedas tener el valor para acercarte a él.**

Luego de terminar de escribir, guardo su móvil y pidió una cerveza como el hombre a su lado mientras comenzaba a interrogarlo un poco sobre su estancia en el extranjero.

—Entonces, ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo aquí? — Lentamente la mujer camino hasta la salida del lugar para alegarse un poco de la multitud de gente y el sonido de la música.

—Aún no lo sé muy bien— Al salir y recibir el aire fresco sobre su rostro, Hinata no pudo evitar aspirar profundamente y mover su largo cabello para poder sentir aún más ese fresco del exterior —Todo depende de Shino kun—

—¿Quién es él? — Aunque estuviera algo molesta por el actuar cobarde del sujeto al que estaba intentando ayudar, no podía evitar tratar de obtener la mayor información para que él pudiera actuar cuando al fin se atreviera a hacerlo. —¿Es tu novio? — La pregunta más importante de todas era claro que debía hacerla.

—N-no...— Un suave sonrojo se coló por las mejillas del Hyūga —...E-es mi amigo y agente— Miro a la mujer en forma de reproche, Kurenai sabía muy bien que sin con alguien había mantenido contacto todos esos años que se mantuvo fuera, era con ella, así que sabía prácticamente todo de su vida, si tuviera un novio era claro que ella seria de las primeras en saber, así que no entendía del todo la pregunta.

—Cierto...— Sonrió de medio lado y le indico a uno de los hombres que custodiaban la entrada del lugar que se acercara a ella —...Casi se me olvida que ahora eres famoso y tienes un agente— Le indico al hombre que le pidiera un taxi seguro y luego que este se fue a cumplir con su pedido volvió su atención al hombre de ojos blancos.

—No soy famoso— Hinata negó con la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado algo avergonzado —S-Solo me ha ido un poco bien—

—Tan humilde como siempre— En un acto fraternal, la mujer froto la cabeza del chico y sonrió feliz al ver de nueva cuenta a ese chico, si debía ser honesta cuando se fue nunca creyó que regresaría, pero lo había hecho y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Luego de solo algunos minutos el hombre que antes había mandado llamar Kurenai, llego de nuevo pero esta vez acompañado de un taxista y su vehículo.

—Ve a descansar Hinata, luego tendremos tiempo de vernos de nuevo— La mujer abrazo al hombre y se despidió de él mientras lo veía subir al taxi y perderse entre la calle.

Justo en ese momento el móvil que llevaba con ella sonó y la alerto de un nuevo mensaje, lo saco de entre sus ropas y miro de inmediato la pantalla.

**¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se quedará en la ciudad?**

En cuanto miro el número del que provenía tal mensaje supo que era del mismo sujeto al que ella le había mandado un mensaje antes, así que simplemente ignoro el mensaje y guardo de nuevo su celular mientras caminaba de nueva cuenta hacia la entrada de su bar.

* * *

El reloj en la muñeca de Hinata marcaban las 10 en punto de la mañana, la hora exacta en la que le había dicho a su padre y hermano que llegaría a casa, y la hora exacta en la cual llego.

Respiro profundamente y toco la puerta de aquella misma casa donde años atrás se había ido para comenzar una nueva vida. No tardó mucho en ver como la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabellera larga y castaña con ojos similares a los de él que solo fijo su mirada en él por algunos segundos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—H-Hola padre...—Haciendo una reverencia ante el mayor, bajo la mirada y le extendió un pequeño regalo —...E-Estoy de vuelta en c-casa— No quería tartamudear, pero era casi imposible siempre que estaba frente a su padre, y más después de tantos años sin verlo, aun cuando mantuvo contacto con él seguido, no era lo mismo que verlo en persona y frente a frente.

—Bienvenido a casa, Hijo— Hinata pudo sentir un suave contacto sobre sus brazos extendidos y al alzar la vista pudo ver con su padre se acercaba a él e instintivamente bajo el regalo que sostenía y se refugió en los brazos de su padre en un gran y ansiado abrazo. En verdad sabía que quería abrazar a su padre, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuanto hasta que por fin lo estaba haciendo.

—Parece que llegue justo a tiempo— Una voz tras Hinata hizo que ambos hombres soltaran un poco su abrazo y giraran hacia la entrara para ver al recién llegado. Junto a Hinata, estaba parado un hombre idéntico a él, en rasgos y altura, solo con el cabello castaño y una banda que le cubría la frente

—Hermano— Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Hinata fue hacia los brazos de su hermano de la misma forma en la que antes lo hizo con su padre. Ese chico al cual abrazaba ahora no solo era su hermano gemelo, era su mayor confidente y apoyo en la vida.

—Tu no cambias Hinata — Devolviéndole el abrazo, el hombre alejo un poco a su hermano para poder verlo a la cara —Creí que a tu edad cambiarias un poco— Los Hyūga se distinguían por ser hombres de carácter serio y frio, pero Hinata rompía ese molde y era cálido y tímido.

—L-lo siento Niisan— Se alejó de su hermano con la mirada baja, él sabía que su carácter no era como el de su familia, pero no podía cambiarlo aun con los años.

—No dramatices — Revolviendo el cabello de su hermano, el castaño camino hacia dentro de la casa pasando a un lado de él y de su padre —Compre rollos de canela, ¿Quieres? — Alzo en el aire una bolsa que llevaba con él y sonrió de medio lado al ver la mirada de su hermano sobre él.

—Sí, Neji— Aunque sabía que su hermano no intentaba molestarlo, él siempre terminaba sintiéndose mal por tener su carácter, aunque luego de solo minutos eso se le pasaba gracias al mismo Neji.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Hinata entro a la casa jalando la maleta de su equipaje y seguido por su padre entraron por completo siguiendo al castaño rumbo a la cocina, solo deteniéndose un poco en un lugar muy especial de aquella casa.

—Madre...— Cerca de la pequeña sala, estaba una mesa con la fotografía de una mujer de cabellera negra y destellos azules con hermosa sonrisa y piel blanca, junto a ella un pequeño ramo de flores y algunas frutas acomodadas en una canastilla. Hinata se paró justo frente a la fotografía e hizo una reverencia ante ella mientras tomaba uno de los inciensos que estaban colocados a un lado y lo encendía para luego dejarlo en el incensario y juntar las palmas de sus manos para hacer de nuevo una reverencia —...Estoy de vuelta— Alzo la vista hacia la fotografía y sonrió nostálgicamente —Su hijo ha regresado a casa— Hizo una última reverencia ante la fotografía y dio un paso atrás para luego girar a ver a su hermano y padre que simplemente permanecieron en su lugar observándolo todo ese tiempo.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos para luego seguir su camino hacia la cocina y comenzar a comer ese postre que tanto gustaba al menor de los Hyūga, después de años separados por fin tenían de nuevo la oportunidad de comer juntos como antes.

* * *

—Uchiha san, Abúrame san está aquí— Una chica vestía con un uniforme color azul marino de falta hasta las rodillas y saco del mismo color entraba tocando suavemente a la oficina de Uchiha Sasuke mientras anunciaba al hombre con el que tenía cita.

—Que pase— Con la mirada fija en unos documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio, Sasuke desvió su mirada apenas hacia la entrada para ver al hombre que entraba. Según los rumores ese hombre hablaba muy poco y tenía la fama de ser un genio en cuestiones de negocios, aunque por muy raro que pareciera esos mismos rumores decían que no le gustaba mucho involucrarse en grandes negocios.

La chica que era la secretaria del Uchiha, le indico al Abúrame que entrará y ella se dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de sí para dejar a ambos hombres solos en aquella oficina.

—Bienvenido Abúrame Shino, por favor tome asiento— Levantándose un poco de su lugar, Sasuke le indico al recién llegado donde podía sentarse frente a él y además aprovecho para ver como llevaba unos lentes oscuros que no se molestó en quitarse y que parecía no se quitaría.

—Gracias, Uchiha san— El hombre tomo asiento frente al hombre con el cual días atrás había hablado por teléfono y que le pidió hablar con él para proponerle un negocio, aunque al principio se negó le llamo la atención la insistencia de ese Uchiha por hacer negocios, y ahora que lo veía bien, pese a tener una apariencia de -_chico flor_\- poseía una mirada fría y una nula expresión en su rostro.

—Gracias por aceptar reunirse conmigo— En verdad que no era fácil ese sujeto, pero ahora que lo tena en su oficina no lo dejaría marchar sin que antes firmará un contrato con él. —Como le dije por teléfono, me interesa hacer negocios con Hyūga Hinata— Le extendió sobre el escritorio el grupo de papeles que había estado leyendo antes —Sé que él ha tenido éxito en el extranjero, y deseo que ahora lo tenga en su país junto a mi empresa—

Con lentitud, Shino tomo los papeles que el Uchiha le ofrecía y comenzó a leer con atención esos pedazos de papel —¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse en Japón?— La pregunta de Sasuke hizo que el Abúrame levantara la vista hacia él —Lo pregunto, por qué podemos planear más proyectos si es que desean quedarse por mucho tiempo— Aún con esas gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas ese hombre, Sasuke pudo sentir su mirada extraña ante su pregunta, así que decidió responder antes de que él le preguntara cualquier cosa.

—Sé que usted y él se conocen desde la secundaria— Con calma Shino de nuevo centro su atención en los papeles que estaba leyendo y giro la página sin voltear a ver al hombre frente a él de nuevo —Si gusta puedo llamarlo para que acuerden una reunión y hablen tranquilamente— Si algo tenía el Abúrame, era que investigaba los antecedentes de todos sus posibles socios de negocios, y ese Uchiha no había sido la acepción, y claro que sabía que Hinata y él se conocían de tiempo atrás, así como también sabía que jamás acostumbraba revelar más información de la necesaria ante nadie, ni siquiera ante un posible negocio.

La mirada de Sasuke se congelo por un segundo sobre Shino ante sus palabras, aunque no había dicho nada extraño, para él fue como si hubiera echado un balde de agua fría sobre él, sin poder evitarlo trago un poco de saliva y su mirada fue a dar hacia su escritorio donde se topó con una fotografía de Hinata en una revista.

**_Flash Back_**

_El primer año de secundaria estaba por comenzar, aunque había nuevos rostros entre compañeros que ya se conocían, la realidad era que muy pocas caras nuevas se dejaban ver en la gran escuela de elite de Kohona._

_Sin muchos ánimos, y más por obligación que por deseo, Sasuke tomo lugar en uno de los asientos que le fue asignado en su nueva aula, poco le importaba que comenzara un nuevo año y ahora estuviera en secundaria, la realidad era que le fastidiaba estudiar y de no ser por la presión de su padre ya hubiera dejado de estudiar ese mismo año._

_Mientras todos los alumnos entraban al aula, un par de chicos en especial llamo sin proponérselo la atención del grupo que ya estaba dentro, girando sus miradas a verlos mientras estos solo entraban discretamente y buscaban un lugar para poder sentarse._

_Los recién llegados eran un par de jóvenes de ojos color violeta claro que parecían ser blancos, de cabellera larga y rostros prácticamente idénticos, a no ser porque uno tenía el cabello castaño y una expresión fría, y el otro el cabello negro con tonos azules y expresión tímida._

_Fue cosa de solo segundos, pero la mirada de Sasuke choco contra la mirada blanca del chico de cabellera negra haciendo que el pecho del Uchiha se contrajera involuntariamente provocándole una incomodidad extraña que jamás había sentido antes. Confundido, bajo la mirada y golpeo suavemente su pecho mientras sentía como justo a su lado uno de los chicos de antes se sentaba tranquilamente, al ver de reojo pudo percatarse de que se trataba del tipo de cabellera negra que simplemente se sentó a su lado y dejo sus cosas de lado para ver al frente._

_—Hola— Una chica llego hasta él recién llegado de cabellera negra y lo saludo alegremente —Me llamo Yamanaka Ino— La joven de rubia cabellera y ojos azules extendió su mano hacia el chico_

_—H-Hola— El joven tímidamente tomo la mano de la rubia y le sonrió —Yo soy Hyūga Hinata— Con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, el joven pudo ver como la chica se sonrojaba aún más que él al verlo, y la realidad es que no comprendía muy bien por qué era eso, pero al girar su mirada pudo ver como no solo la rubia tenía esa expresión hacia él, sino que más chicas del salón estaban iguales; mirándolo atentamente mientras se sonrojaban._

_Incomodo, Hinata bajo la mirada y se acomodó en su lugar mientras soltaba la mano de Ino y se cubría el rostro con una mano en un intento por ocultarse de las chicas a su alrededor. Giro su vista para ver a su hermano que no estaba muy lejos y pudo ver como con él también estaba un grupo de chicas preguntándole por su nombre, pero que a diferencia de él este no parecía importarle mucho tener atención, ya que su expresión continuaba como siempre._

_La atención que Hinata recibía no era solo de las chicas, una negra mirada también estaba fija en él y no se había perdido ni un solo detalle desde que Ino fue a presentarse, era extraño, pero Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de ese chico, aun cuando el profesor entro y las clases dieron comienzo, de vez en cuando el Uchiha necesitaba desviar su mirada para ver las acciones del Hyūga, las cuales casi siempre eran ver al frente o escribir en su cuaderno._

_—Hinata kun— De nuevo la voz de Ino llamaba la atención del Hyūga y del Uchiha sin quererlo al llamar al primero alegremente mientras guardaba sus pertenencias y se disponía a salir del aula — ¿Te unirás al equipo de soccer? — La rubia se colocó a un lado del chico y alzo su mirada para verlo._

_—S-Si— Esa chica en verdad que lo ponía nervioso, lo trataba con tanta familiaridad en el primer día - ¿porque era así una niña? -, termino de guardar todo y comenzó a caminar a la salida seguido muy de cerca por Ino_

_—¿Es verdad que estas becado al igual que tu hermano? — Si de algo nunca debían dudar los que conocían a Ino, era que ella podía averiguar todo de alguien en un tiempo record cuando fijaba su atención en esa persona, y esta vez su atención fue a dar en Hinata y su hermano gemelo Neji, así que se dedicó a investigar de ellos todo lo que pudo aprovechando que su madre era una de las directivas de aquel lugar y su celular estaba listo para que ella lo usará y acosará a su madre con mil preguntas sobre los nuevos alumnos._

_—Sí, nuestra beca es deportiva, por eso entraremos al equipo de soccer — a pesar de que esa chica se veía de clase alta, algo en sus intensos ojos azules le inspiraba confianza a Hinata, y aunque parecía estar interrogándolo, no la sentía agresiva, así que poco a poco su tartamudeo habitual fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer._

_—Te estaré apoyando Hinata kun— Ino le sonrió al chico y camino a su lado mientras seguía preguntándole muchas cosas más, hasta que Neji se unió a ellos y los tres se fueron rumbo a las canchas deportivas._

_Muy de cerca, Sasuke había escuchado toda la plática de Ino y Hinata -¿Qué diablos le importaba a él escuchar todo?- Chasqueo con la lengua molesto con él mismo por quedarse a escuchar algo que no le importaba y se acomodó su mochila sobre el hombro y camino a la salida, se largaría a su casa a leer algún manga o ver alguna película para distraerse, pero sus piernas se negaban a moverse hacia la salida y en cambio lo hicieron girar rumbo a las canchas deportivas, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba parado frente al entrenador de soccer dispuesto a hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo._

_Cuando inicio la secundaria, Sasuke se propuso hacer lo mínimo indispensable para pasar el año y así darle gusto a su padre - ¿Por qué ahora estaba haciendo una prueba para formar parte de un equipo deportivo? -, giro su vista hacia un lado y pudo ver a los gemelos Hyūga hablando entre ellos._

_—No falles Hinata, recuerda que dependemos de esto para estudiar aquí — Neji miro a los ojos de su hermano y este solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras lo mirada decidido._

_—No fallare Neji, tu tampoco lo hagas— Aún con mirada decidida, Hinata le sonrió a su hermano mientras ambos se tomaban de las manos y corrían hacia el campo en espera de que el entrenador comenzara con la prueba._

_Dejando salir un bufido de fastidio, Sasuke corrió también al centro del campo y sin proponérselo fijo su mirada en Hinata que en esa ocasión parecía ser su rival y a quien tenía que pasar para poder meter un gol. Al sonido del silbato que daba inicio a la prueba todos comenzaron a moverse por el campo maniobrando el balón entre sus pies para poder llevarlo hasta la portería de su rival._

_Cuando el balón llego hasta los pies de Sasuke este corrió directamente a la portería rival, esquivando y evadiendo a todos los que se ponían frente a él, hasta que se topó con unos cabellos negros azulados que detuvieron su paso robándole el balón sin que él pudiera hacer mucho para evitarlo._

_En cuanto Hinata robo ese balón, lo golpeó fuertemente y lanzo directamente hasta los pies de Neji que, al recibirlo, no dudo en pasarlo y crear una jugada que termino en un gol directo en la portería de sus rivales._

_En cuanto el balón cruzo la portería, un grupo de chicas grito emocionadas, lanzando porras a ambos hermanos Hyūga, haciendo sonrojar en el proceso a Hinata y provocando así aún más gritos de -"Es tan lindo, se sonrojo de nuevo"-_

_La mirada de Sasuke también presto atención en ese sonrojo del Hyūga notando algo que no había notado la primera vez que lo vio. Ese chico a su lado era un poco más alto que él, su piel estaba sutilmente bronceada y su cuerpo era atlético, provocando una armonía casi perfecta entre su estatura y su complexión, su cabellera larga, ahora atada en una coleta baja le daba un aire místico, y las gotas de sudor que se colaban por la piel de su cara delineaban aún más esas finas y elegantes facciones del chico._

_Dándose cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, Sasuke de inmediato desvió la vista y se golpeó la frente fuertemente mientras comenzaba a correr para alejarse del Hyūga - ¿Qué diablos me está pasando? - Tomo de nuevo la posición de juego y se maldijo una y otra vez por prestarle tal atención a un chico, -maldita sea, es un hombre, no debo de verlo de esa forma- Se repitió una y otra vez mientras el juego se reanudaba y él volvía con su juego de antes._

_Durante todo el juego, la mente de Sasuke se dividió en jugar y tratar de ser seleccionado -¿Para qué diablos quería ser seleccionado en ese equipo?- , aunque no sabía muy bien la razón de su esfuerzo, aún así dio lo mejor que tenía mientras su mente también insistía en concentrarse en aquel Hyūga y ver esos sonrojos y sonrisas que siempre tenía cada vez que alguien de su equipo hacia algo, al final del partido termino tan agotado que no pudo evitar tirarse sobre el pasto mirando al cielo y respirando agitadamente mientras trataba de controlar su respiración de nuevo._

_—Bien hecho chicos— El entrenador se acercó a todos los jóvenes y les aplaudió mientras miraba a uno por uno —Mañana anunciaremos quienes forman parte del equipo, por hoy pueden irse a su casa y descansar— Les sonrió una última vez a todos y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, dejándolos solos._

_—Hinata kun, Neji kun— Ino llego hasta los chicos que estaban tirados sobre el pasto para poder descansar y les sonrió —Lo hicieron muy bien, seguro que se quedan en el equipo—_

_—G-gracias Ino san— Hinata le sonrió a la chica y ato un poco más alto su larga cabellera para dejar que el viento corriera por su nuca y así refrescarse un poco más._

_—Tu también lo hiciste increíble Sasuke kun— La rubia giro su cuerpo y miro al moreno que solo estaba mirando en su dirección sin decir una solo palabra y con cara de pocos amigos —Aunque creí que no te gustaba el soccer— Fijo su azul mirada en el Uchiha y este solo le contesto con un -hmp- antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse de ellos sin decir ni hacer nada más —Valla creo que está molesto— Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado mientras soplaba un poco y hacia volar parte del flequillo que llevaba sobre el rostro._

_—¿Molesto? ¿Por qué? — Hinata miro a la rubia y luego al chico que recién se había ido, y pregunto curioso mientras tomaba un poco de agua que su hermano le acaba de pasar._

_—Antes yo era su fan— Con tranquilidad la rubia giro su cuerpo y miro fijamente a Hinata —Pero ahora ya no lo soy...— Dio unos cuantos pasos más y se acercó a él mientras se sentaba a su lado y recarga su cuerpo sobre el de él —...Ya soy fan de alguien más, de un chico más tierno y lindo que el amargado y frio de Sasuke kun—_

_Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de Hinata mientras escupía el agua que estaba tomando y trataba de ocultar su rostro con una de sus manos volteando a ver hacia otro lado._

_—Primer día y ya tienes una admiradora hermano— Neji sonrió de medio lado al ver la situación en la que su hermano estaba y bebió de su termo de agua._

_—I-Ino san...— Hinata miro de reojo a la chica completamente sonrojado y esta solo sonrió ampliamente al verlo._

_—Lo vez...— Con delicadeza la rubia tomo las mejillas sonrojadas del chico y las presiono suavemente —...Eres tan lindo— Un suave sonrojo también se apodero de ella al verlo de esa forma, que la hizo sonreír más. Esa rubia fingía estar coqueteando con él, pero Hinata la sentía más como una forma de molestarlo para hacerlo sonrojar y luego ella poder molestarlo. Tal vez se equivocaba, pero Ino parecía más solo querer ser su amiga, más que querer ligarlo._

_—Vamos, tenemos que llegar a casa— Neji se puso de pie y espero a que Hinata hiciera lo mismo, aunque su hermano estaba pasando un buen momento con la rubia, la realidad era que tenían cosas que hacer más que perder el tiempo ahí._

_—No te enojes Neji kun— Ino se puso de pie antes que Hinata y miro de frente al Hyūga mientras se acercaba a él de forma seductora —Tu eres aún más lindo que Hinata— Con una de sus manos toco suavemente el brazo del chico y fue subiendo hasta su hombro —Aunque no seas igual de tierno—Hizo una cara de puchero al ver como este Hyūga no se sonrojada ante ella ni parecía tener la más mínima pizca de vergüenza._

_Hinata al ver la coquetería de Ino hacia su hermano, confirmo que en verdad ella no intentaba ligarlo, o de lo contrario no haría lo mismo con su hermano, solo estaba divirtiéndose y al parecer tratando de hacer nuevos amigos, aunque debía admitir que admiraba la personalidad de esa chica, era capaz de acercarse a la gente con tanta naturalidad que cualquiera diría que ya los conocía desde hace años._

_A la distancia, oculto tras un árbol, un par de ojos negros seguían atentos a esos tres chicos que apenas comenzaban su camino para alejarse del lugar. Sasuke aunque lo intento, no pudo alejarse y en cambio se quedó observando como Ino coquetea con esos dos y como el tal Hinata se sonrojaba violentamente para luego sonreír -Lárgate de una vez, ¿Que diablos haces quedándote aquí?- Aunque en su mente el Uchiha sabía lo que debía hacer, la realidad era que no podía alejarse, desde el segundo que sus negros ojos se toparon con los blancos de ese Hyūga algo raro paso en su pecho, desde ese momento no podía apartar la mirada de él, y eso que apenas era el primer día que lo conocía -¿qué pasará después?- Tal vez solo es curiosidad por el color de sus ojos lo que llamo su atención, una vez que se acostumbre a verlos todo volverla a la normalidad... -¿Pero entonces por qué no le paso lo mismo con Neji? ¿Porque a él no lo seguía con la mirada? - Sacudió su cabeza ante todas sus dudas y esta vez si comenzó a caminar para alejarse, mañana seria otro día, y seguramente ese Hyūga ya no le llamaría la atención como hoy._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

—Todo me parece bien— La voz de Shino hizo que Sasuke regresara al presente, y fijara su atención en el hombre de gafas frente a él —Pero antes de firmar algo tengo que consultarlo con Hinata— Alzo los papeles en el aire y se pudo de pie —¿Puedo llevarme estas copias para que Hinata las lea? —

—Claro— Sasuke hizo lo mismo que Shino y se puso de pie —Podemos firmar en cuanto ustedes lo decidan— Si tenía que admitir algo, era que ese contrato era demasiado a favor del Hyūga, pero deseaba en verdad que trabajará con él, y luego de que regresará después de tantos años, tenía que encontrar una forma de retenerlo un tiempo en ese lugar, y nada mejor que ofreciéndole un trabajo justo en lo que a él más le gustaba hacer; _Cocinar_.

—Le marcaré mañana para informarle lo que decida él— El Abúrame se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida — Gracias Uchiha san— Se despidió del moreno y salió de su oficina tranquilamente.

Por su parte, Sasuke se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla en la que antes estaba mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos —Maldita sea— Saco entre sus ropas su celular y miro la pantalla con frustración al ver que no tenía nuevos mensajes de la persona que deseaba —¿Por qué no me respondes Kurenai?— Abrió el último mensaje que le mando a la mujer y se topó con su misma pregunta de antes_...-".¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se quedara en la ciudad?"-_ , Aunque el contrato que él le ofrecía era bueno, no tenía la certeza que aceptara, y si no lo hacía, debía tener un plan de respaldo sabiendo cuanto tiempo él estaría ahí, pero parecía que nadie quería responderle esa pregunta.

Lanzo su celular a un lado y se puso de pie molesto mientras se giraba y miraba por la ventana de su oficina hacia la calle. Apenas la noche anterior había vuelto a ver a los ojos a ese hombre, y como paso la primera vez, se congelo por completo y no pudo hacer nada, a pesar de llevar puesto un disfraz, no fue capaz siquiera de hablar o hacer algo, esos ojos blancos aún seguían congelándolo como la primera vez que los miro.

—Ya no tengo 15 años— En aquel tiempo no sabía y no entendía muy bien lo que paso con él al ver a Hinata por primera vez, pero ahora ya era un adulto y sabia perfectamente lo que le sucedía, aunque ese le diera tanto miedo como en el pasado.

3 días pasaron sin que Sasuke tuviera noticias de Hinata o de Kurenai, simplemente fueron días de trabajo donde la empresa que su padre le otorgo le demandaba más y más atención, poco a poco crecían y con ello el trabajo.

Crear contenidos por televisión de paga era tarea difícil, aunque no lo pareciera del todo, siempre estaba tratando de no llenar su tiempo al aire con comerciales o ventas inútiles de productos milagro, pero con todo y eso, era difícil poder lograr un buen contenido cuando se tenía un límite de presupuesto para ello.

—Uchiha san— La voz de su secretaria llego a sus oídos, pero aun así él no perdió la concentración de su computadora mientras redactaba algunos informes que más tarde debía entregarle a su padre.

—¿Qué pasa? — Claramente le dijo a ella que no lo molestara, así que más le valía que fuera algo importante si no quería perder su trabajo.

—Hyūga Hinata está aquí, y pide verlo señor— En cuanto ese nombre salió de los labios de la mujer, la mirada de Sasuke al fin dejo su computadora y se fijó en su secretaria.

—Déjalo...entrar— De pronto el cuerpo del Uchiha se paralizo, aunque el clima aún era cálido, su sangre pareció congelarse por un segundo, su corazón intensifico sus latidos y su boca parecía secarse. Sin apartar la vista de la entrada vio cómo su secretaria salía y le indicaba a esa otra persona que entrara en su lugar para luego cerrar y dejarlos solos.

—Hola, Uchiha san— De nuevo, volvía a escuchar su apellido ser pronunciado por esa voz que durante años sonó en su cabeza sin poder sacársela u olvidarla. —M-me da gusto verlo de nuevo— Con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, Hinata hizo una reverencia ante él para luego alzar la vista y sonreírle como en aquellos años del pasado.

El cuerpo del Uchiha se debilito por completo al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa y ese sonrojo que tanto tiempo añoro volver a ver, de no ser porque estaba sentado, podría asegurar que sus piernas le hubieran fallado y lo tiraran al suelo. La sonrisa de ese hombre era aún más magnifica que antes, y esa mirada no perdía la calidez y ternura de antes aún con los años, al contrario, parecía que todo ese hombre había florecido hermosamente.

—L-lamento venir yo a verlo— Al ver que el Uchiha no le decía absolutamente nada, y solo tenía su mirada fija en él decidió acercarse un poco a su escritorio y sentarse frente a él —Shino san está arreglando unos papeles antes de venir aquí— Sonrió un poco nervioso e incómodo al tener esa negra y penetrante mirada sobre él tan fijamente —P-Pero venía a i-informarle que aceptaré su contrato— En realidad lo que Sasuke le ofrecía como sueldo era bastante poco comparado con lo que solía ganar, pero deseaba quedarse en su hogar, y ese era un pretexto perfecto para permanecer una buena temporada sin alejarse de nuevo de su padre y de su hermano. —S-Según entiendo, sería solo por una temporada mi p-programa— Esa mirada de Sasuke ya lo estaba incomodando en serio, si no dejaba de verlo, pronto daría la media vuelta y se saldría de ahí, era verdad que el Uchiha siempre se había portado raro, pero pareciera que con los años su personalidad empeoro. Él estaba deseando ver a su viejo amigo, pero ahora que estaba frente a él parecía que Sasuke lo miraba como un extraño o algo así, ya que no se dignaba siquiera en saludarlo.

—Así es...— Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para tratar de salir del trance en el que ese rostro perfecto y ojos blancos lo dejaron, Sasuke al fin pudo habar mientras desviaba la mirada para no verlo más —...Serán alrededor de 20 episodios y 3 en vivo— Sin verlo aún le extendió parte del programa que tenía planeado para él y como serían sus jornadas de grabaciones —Tal vez debes tener una convivencia con algunos televidentes si es que tienes éxito— A pesar de los años, las manos de Sasuke comenzaban a sudar solo por estar cerca de ese hombre, hace años logro superar eso, y ahora volvía a portarse como un adolecente.

—Me parece bien— Leyendo de forma superficial lo que el moreno le pasaba lo dejo sobre la mesa y miro al hombre —Shino san ya me informo de todo, y será un placer trabajar con usted— Aunque lo recordaba distante, podría jurar que sus últimos años junto a ese Uchiha fueron buenos amigos - _¿por qué ahora se comportaba tan frío? _\- Por algunos minutos un silencio se instaló entre ambos hombres hasta que fue Hinata quien lo rompió —¿Quiere cenar conmigo? — Deseaba hablar con ese hombre, recordar viejos tiempos y por qué no, recuperar esa vieja amistad que se perdió cuando él se fue, así que nada mejor para comenzar de nuevo, que una cena _\- ¿verdad? -_

De nuevo la mirada de Sasuke se enfocó en la de Hinata -_Él lo estaba invitando a cenar_-, y para colmo de males, tenía esa sonrisa que lo desarmaba, _\- ¿cómo se negaría?_ \- Era verdad que deseaba pasar algo de tiempo con ese chico, y que deseo por años volver a verlo, pero no deseaba estar a solas con él, admitía que tenía miedo de tenerlo cerca, tenía miedo de hacer algo que no debía hacer, de dar un paso que no debía dar.

—Podemos hablar de los viejos tiempos...— Emocionado, Hinata se acercó un poco más al escritorio para ver mejor al Uchiha —...Podemos ser amigos de nuevo, si así lo desea—

—No—La palabra salió en automático de los labios del Uchiha, él no deseaba hablar de viejos tiempos, no deseaba ser amigo de ese Hyūga...No podía. Trago un poco de saliva y volvió su mirada hacia la pantalla de su computadora para comenzar a escribir de nuevo sin girar a ver al chico frente a él —Si estás de acuerdo con el contrato, mi secretaria les hará llegar una copia para que la firmen, yo les informaré cuando comenzamos a grabar el programa— Con ese tono frío que siempre tenía para hablar con todos, hablo con ese chico que lo ponía nervioso y como muchas veces antes en el pasado lo alejaba de él.

Con una última sonrisa, Hinata se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia ante el moreno, no tenía caso el querer hacerse amigo de Sasuke de nuevo, ya en el pasado le dejo claro que no le simpatizaba mucho y que incluso lo repudiaba por sus preferencias, aunque poco a poco había parecido ir tolerándolo, ahora era claro que no lo quería cerca de él como su amigo.

—No lo molesto más Uchiha san— Miro de nuevo al moreno que no se tomó la molestia de girar a verlo de nuevo por estar centrado en su computadora y simplemente se dio la media vuelta para dejarlo trabajar tranquilo, cerró la puerta tras él y se fue sin decir más.

En cuanto Hinata salió de su oficina, Sasuke se alejó de su computadora molesto y golpeo una de las paredes que le quedaban más cerca, odiaba sentirse así, odiaba no tener control de sus emociones, odiaba desear acercase a ese Hyūga, pero más odiaba tener miedo de hacerlo.

**_Flash Back:_**

_Casi un año es el que había pasado ya desde que entraron a la secundaria, un año en el que Sasuke se había dedicado a entrar a cuanto maldito club se le ocurría entrar a Hinata y - ¿para qué? -, si apenas y se saludaban entre ellos, no hablaban aun cuando por algún motivo se quedaban solos o tenía que realizar algún trabajo escolar._

_Aunque Hinata siempre sonreía al ver a Sasuke, este simplemente se giraba a otro lado y expresaba un "-hmp-" como respuesta a casi todo._

_—Creo que le caigo mal a Uchiha san— Hinata llamo la atención de su hermano y de Ino mientras miraba como a la distancia el moreno lo miraba extraño y luego parecía irse molesto_

_—¿Por qué lo dices Hinata kun? — Ino miro al chico y luego dirigió su vista en dirección a donde él miraba_

_—Siempre parece molesto cuando está conmigo, y apenas me saluda cuando le hablo— Bajo la mirada un poco triste y comenzó a jugar con la comida que él mismo había hecho y que ahora compartía con la rubia y su gemelo._

_—Sasuke kun odia a medio mundo— Restándole importancia al hecho de que Sasuke en verdad parecía actuar más rudo con Hinata que con otro, Ino sonrió y siguió con su comida —Tal vez este celoso de que eres igual o más popular que él con las chicas—_

_—P-Pero yo no hecho nada para que las chicas me sigan— Un sonrojo se coló por sus mejillas mientras miraba a su amiga y como esta se reía de él al verlo rojo de nuevo_

_—Lo sabemos...— Tomando las mejillas del Hyūga entre sus manos las apretó de nuevo —...Y por eso nos encantas Hinata kun—_

_Luego de un momento de berrinche por parte de Ino al ver que Hinata no se dejaba apretar más las mejillas, Neji al fin hablo._

_—Si él tiene un problema contigo que te lo diga...— Termino la comida que su hermano le había preparado y alzo su vista para verlo a los ojos —...Por ahora solo ignóralo y no le prestes atención—_

_Afirmando un poco con la cabeza a su hermano mayor, Hinata termino de comer también sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que era odiado por alguien sin saber por qué, según podía recordar no le había hecho nada al Uchiha para que estuviera molesto._

_Esa tarde tendrían un partido, y su concentración debía estar en eso y no el moreno de actitud fría y distante._

_El último partido de soccer que habían jugado había sido peor que agotador, Hinata sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y apenas podía dar un paso más para entrar a las duchas de la escuela y poder quitarse todo el sudor y tierra que traía encima. Junto a él todo el equipo parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que casi sin hablar uno a uno comenzó a entrar a bañarse._

_Por el cansancio, Hinata prefirió tirarse sobre el suelo y recostarse un poco, el otro equipo jugaba tan sucio que sus piernas tenían ya algunos moretones que le dolían tanto impidiéndole estar más de pie. Además, se sentía algo incómodo de ver a sus compañeros desnudos y bañarse con ellos, que siempre prefería hacerse el tonto y esperar ellos terminaran para luego entrar él._

_—¿Te quedaras ahí Hinata? — Neji se puso a su lado y lo miro mientras se quitaba la camisa sucia y la lanzaba a un lado, dejando su torso al descubierto_

_—Solo un momento...— Abriendo apenas un ojo para ver a su hermano, Hinata sonrió como pudo por el cansancio y volvió a dejar su cuerpo completamente relajado sobre el suelo._

_Dándole una suave patada en un costado, Neji sonrió de medio lado y fue directamente a las duchas para bañarse cuando antes, deseaba quitarse cuanto antes ese olor a sudor._

_Luego de algunos minutos, casi todos los integrantes del equipo salían del baño y comenzaban a vestirse con ropas limpias, haciendo que Hinata al fin se pusiera de pie y comenzara a caminar a las regaderas, con paso lento y cansado se deshizo de su camisa y de toda su ropa hasta que llego por fin a esa regadera de la que salía agua caliente que al contacto con su cuerpo le provocó dolor y luego al fin bienestar._

_Con delicadeza paso la esponja con jabón por su piel y dejo que el agua fluyera con calma hasta que luego de algunos minutos logro sentirse un poco mejor y cerro el flujo del agua para luego enredar una toalla alrededor de su cintura y salir de aquellas duchas con el cabello mojado y pegado a su espalda y parte de su pecho._

_Mirando como algunos moretones se comenzaban a formar en sus brazos, Hinata no se dio cuenta en que momento Sasuke había entrado a aquel lugar y su mirada se fijaba en él._

_—U-Uchiha san— Al verlo, un suave sonrojo se apodero de él, por estar atento a sus heridas no se había vestido aún y estaba casi desnudo frente a ese chico._

_Sin decir una sola palabra, Sasuke fue bajando su mirada de esas mejillas sonrojadas del Hyūga hacia su largo cabello húmedo pegado a su piel y a ese pecho y abdomen que estaban tan bien formados como si toda su vida hubieran sido esculpidos para verse tan perfectos, la negra mirada Uchiha fue un poco más abajo y se topó con esa toalla blanca que sobria apenas la parte baja de la cadera de ese chico._

_Golpeándose internamente por desviar de esa forma la mirada sobre el cuerpo de otro hombre, Sasuke bufo molesto y comenzó a caminar hacia las regaderas pasando por un lado del Hyūga y sintiendo como este lo tomaba del brazo impidiéndole seguir avanzando._

_—Uchiha san, está sangrando— En la frente del moreno, una herida producto de un mal golpe en el partido comenzaba a sangrar levemente provocando un hilo rojo desde su frente hasta casi llegar a su ojo derecho._

_—No me toques— Bruscamente Sasuke aparto la mano de Hinata de él y dio un paso lejos_

_—Y-Yo solo quiero a-ayudarlo— Un poco sorprendido por la reacción del Uchiha, Hinata trato de acercar de nuevo su mano a él y solo pudo sentir como este lo tomaba de la muñeca y apretaba fuertemente mientras clavaba su negra mirada en él_

_—No te me acerques más Hyūga— Sin pensarlo y actuando más por miedo que por otra cosa, Sasuke lanzo un golpe directo al rostro de Hinata haciéndolo caer al suelo bruscamente mientras se tocaba con la mano uno de sus ojos._

_Un fuerte dolor se apodero del rostro de Hinata ante el contacto de Sasuke, seguramente ese golpe le provocaría un enorme moretón sobre su ojo y ya casi podía sentir como poco a poco este se cerraba impidiéndole ver, ese Uchiha lo había golpeado demasiado fuerte sin que él le hiciera nada._

_Al ver a Hinata en el suelo y con el golpe sobre su ojo, Sasuke retrocedió aún más, ese hombre lo hacía actuar extraño, no lo quería cerca de él porque siempre terminaba actuando raro, no quería que lo tocara porque siempre sentía una corriente eléctrica al sentir su piel, no quería ni que pronunciara su nombre porque lo hacía sonar tan bien que le gustaba lo dijera, en definitiva no quería a Hinata cerca de él, y aunque tampoco quería lastimarlo no sabía que más hacer en ese momento... tenía miedo de Hyūga Hinata._

**_Fin Flash Back._**

Tratando de despejar su mente y no pensar más en el Hyūga, Sasuke encendió el televisor de su oficina y se dejó caer sobre el sillón frente a él, solo quería pensar en algo más que no fuera Hinata, pero para su mala suerte el canal en el que estaba sintonizado aquel aparato era justo uno donde estaban la noticia del chef internación Hyūga Hinata;

_-**Después de años fuera de su país natal, Hinata Hyūga al fin regresa a casa, y según los rumores que circulan estará aquí por una larga temporada, aún no sabemos si es por cuestiones laborales o simplemente porque extrañan su lugar de nacimiento, lo que sí sabemos es que se ha convertido en uno del mejor chef de comida internacional que existen actualmente, eso sin contar sus trabajos como modelo. ¿Quién diría que luego de que se declaró abiertamente gay al inicio de su carrera lograría tal éxito? -**_

**_-El que sea gay no tiene nada que ver con su talento-_**La voz de otro de los presentadores se escucho

**_-Ya lo sé, pero no debemos olvidar que aún existen muchas personas conservadoras en este país ¿Creen que le vaya tan bien en su país como le fue en el extranjero? -_**

**_-Según se, él siempre se ha declarado gay desde la secundaria, no veo por qué ahora que posee fama mundial le vaya mal aquí. Si logro superar todo cuando era más joven, con mayor razón ahora-_**

**_-Tienes razón, Hinata será capaz de lograr triunfar en su país sin importar sus preferencias sexuales-_**

**_-Aunque admito que es una lástima, es tan atractivo-_**

**_-Aunque fuera heterosexual no creo que tuvieras posibilidades. -_**

**_-Tu que sabes de los gustos de Hinata kun...-_**

Sin poder escuchar más, Sasuke apago el televisor y revolvió sus cabellos molesto, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea el trabajar con Hinata, sería muy complicado alejarse lo suficiente para poder evitar lo que le provocaba, ahora entendía que extraño tanto a ese hombre que solo deseaba verlo, olvidándose de que no era una buena idea tenerlo cerca.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, APENAS ESTOY COMENZANDO A ESCRIBIR YAOI, ASÍ QUE NO SEAN MUY MALOS Xd, TENGO QUE PRACTICAR PARA PODER MEJORAR MIS ESCRITOS, ASÍ QUE EN VERDAD AGRADEZCO CADA COMENTARIO QUE ME DEJAN, ESO ME AYUDA A SEGUIR CRECIENDO Y MEJORANDO 3**_

* * *

Les dejare algunos detalles de la historia para que la comprendan mejor ;)

Bien aquí unos puntos importantes que deben tener en cuenta:

*Hinata será un hombre [Obvio]

*Utilizaré mucho los flash back, ya que gracias a ellos podrán entender acciones del presente en la trama.

*Otros personajes también cambian de género [Pero se los diré en la trama]

*Neji y Hinata son hermanos gemelos

*Neji nació un poco antes que Hinata, y por eso lo considera "hermano menor" [Y yo también lo mencionaré como el menor de los Hyuga]

*En esta trama, los Hyuga serán pobres.

*Hinata no será el típico chico afeminado

Creo eso es lo importante xD, gracias por leer de nuevo y comentar ;)


	2. Confesión

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

_Cerca de ti__ © Hitomi-chan_

**_Aviso:_**

-_Diálogo interno-_

* * *

***** Confesión *****

* * *

Luego de firmar el contrato con la empresa de Sasuke, este le habló a Shino para indicarle que comenzaría a grabar en tan solo una semana y que tuvieran todo preparado cuanto antes.

—¿Con que platillo comenzaras Hinata? — Shino camino al lado del Hyūga mientras este recorría con paso lento todo el mercado de verduras cercano a su casa eligiendo los mejores ingredientes para su primer platillo en su nuevo programa.

—Onigiris— Con tranquilidad le respondió a su amigo mientras elegía algunos vegetales frescos y los pagaba a la vendedora

—¿No crees es algo muy simple? — Aunque no dudaba de los talentos de su amigo, la realidad es que nunca lo había visto cocinar algo tan sencillo en televisión.

—Es algo que la mayoría de las personas come aquí...— Deteniéndose en otro puesto, Hinata pidió 2 kilos de arroz blanco y luego de pagarlo se lo paso al Abúrame para que lo cargará él —...Que mejor que mostrarles cómo cocinarlos a mi manera— Sonrió alegre al ver el puesto de mariscos y corrió a comprar algunos camarones mientras era seguido de cerca por su agente.

Luego de visitar algunos puestos más, Hinata al fin termino con sus compras y ambos hombres se dirigieron a la casa del Hyūga para dejar todo lo comprado.

—Pasaré por ti temprano, así que duerme bien— Una vez que ayudo al moreno a acomodar todo lo comprado en la cocina de su casa Shino se paró frente a él mientras acomodaba sus gafas

—Sabes que siempre lo hago— Hinata le sonrió a su amigo y lo acompaño hasta la salida de su hogar despidiéndolo y entrando nuevamente para comenzar a cocinar, su padre y hermano no tardarían en llegar y él quería recibirlos con uno de sus mejores platillos.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, preparó cada uno de los ingredientes y puso manos a la obra mientras se colocaba un delantal y ataba su cabello en una coleta alta. Justo cuando termino de cocinar, la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a su padre que guiado por el olor a comida había llegado directamente hasta la cocina.

—Bienvenido padre— Dejando el último platillo sobre la mesa, Hinata alzo la vista e hizo una reverencia ante el mayor

—Veo que estuviste ocupado— Sin apartar la mirada de cada platillo, Hiashi sintió como su estómago comenzaba a gruñir de hambre

—Huele muy bien— A los pocos segundos, Neji era el segundo en llegar guiado también por el exquisito aroma —Sabia que Hinata había cocinado— Mirando toda la comida sobre la mesa, sonrió de medio lado y se acercó un poco —Ya era hora que lo hicieras, no has hecho nada desde que llegaste— No es que ese fuera un reclamo, pero Hinata ya tenía una semana ahí y esta era la primera vez que les cocinaba algo.

—L-lo siento Neji— Sonrió algo avergonzado ante su hermano —Estuve ocupado este tiempo— Sin esperar más, tanto Neji como su padre lavaron sus manos y se sentaron a la mesa, esa comida lucia tan bien que el hambre aumentaba cada vez más. —Disfruten la comida— Hizo una reverencia ante ambos hombres y estos hicieron una igual ante él para comenzar a comer.

Durante algunos minutos, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos y algún que otro sonido proveniente de los labios de los hombres al comer, hacia tantos años que Hinata no cocinaba para ellos que no creyeron extrañar tanto la sazón de ese chico, pero ahora que volvían a comer algo preparado por las manos del menor de los Hyūga comprendían que en verdad tenía un don para la cocina.

—¿Cuándo regresará Ino san? — Rompiendo un poco el silencio que se había formado por estar comiendo, Hinata hablo mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano.

—Dice que en 3 días...— Pasando un gran bocado de carne por su garganta Neji le respondió al menor mientras seguía con un nuevo trozo de comida —...Ya quiere verte de nuevo—

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en los labios del Hyūga al saber que su amiga añoraba verlo como él a ella. En su estancia en el extranjero apenas lograron reunirse un par de veces, aunque si tenían largas sesiones de video llamadas al menos cada semana para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas.

—Las chicas siempre se han sentido atraídas por ti Hinata— Con tono bajo, Hiashi hizo que la atención de sus dos hijos se centrara en él. —Aunque tú y Neji son idénticos, las jovencitas siempre te han preferido por ser más cálido y amable— Miro de reojo a sus hijos y siguió comiendo como si nada.

—Padre...— Desde el momento que le confeso a su padre que él era gay, sintió que algo en el mayor sufrió un daño irreparable, aun cuando no lo rechazo o lo trato mal, tampoco le dijo nada más, simplemente fue como si lo que le dijo no tuviera la mayor importancia, pero al final de cuentas siempre sentía que su padre deseaba algo más de él y que en el fondo le fallo solo por sentir atracción hacia los chicos.

—¿Esto es lo que prepararas mañana en tu programa? — Neji desvió el tema para evitar que Hinata comenzara a pensar cosas raras, y que su padre siguiera hablando imprudentemente, los conocía tan bien a los dos que ya sabía hasta lo que pensaban, y aunque sabía perfectamente que su padre aceptaba a Hinata como era, también sabía que era un hombre de la vieja escuela y aún le costaba entender ciertas partes de la vida, además ese no era el momento de hablar de eso.

—No.…— Comprendiendo lo que su hermano intentaba hacer, Hinata sonrió ante él y se puso de pie para ir hasta una laptop que tenía a un lado de la cocina y mostrársela a Neji —... Haré Onigiris— Cuando su gemelo y padre lo miraron con la misma expresión que Shino antes, se apresuró a responder como lo hizo con su amigo —Es el platillo más consumido en Japón y lo haré con mi estilo y un toque especial—

Luego de explicarles y contarles hasta el más mínimo detalle a su familia de como comenzaría a grabar y todo lo que tenía pensado hacer, invito a ambos hombres a su primera grabación y aunque estos se negaron prometieron ir a futuras grabaciones una vez que lograran tener tiempo.

* * *

—¿Hinata ya llego? — Como casi nunca lo hacía, Sasuke estaba en el pequeño estudio de grabación donde el programa de cocina del Hyūga se grabaría, él personalmente había supervisado la escenografía y al equipo de trabajo.

—Si Uchiha san, ahora está en maquillaje — Una chica que llevaba unos papeles en las manos le respondió al moreno mientras le entregaba una hoja con lo que se suponía Hinata cocinaría ese día —En un minuto estará aquí — en realidad lo único que debían hacerle al hombre era ponerle un poco de polvo para evitar su rostro brillara ante cámara, y listo.

Sasuke tomo la hoja que la chica le paso y leyó su contenido —¿Onigiris? — Pregunto dudoso al ver que algo tan simple seria con lo que ese Hyūga comenzaría su emisión.

—Un platillo sencillo que todo Japón conoce, pero hecho con mi toque especial— La voz de Hinata llego hasta los oídos de Sasuke, haciéndolo girar de inmediato para verlo.

Los ojos Uchiha fijaron de inmediato su atención en la filipina color purpura con detalles negros que el Hyūga llevaba puesta, donde en el cuello estaba la bandera de su país y al otro lado su nombre escrito en letras doradas _-¿Por qué rayos se ve bien con cualquier cosa?_-, ante su pensamiento Sasuke volvió a golpearse mentalmente por su pensamientos y solo afirmó con la cabeza antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse, pero sin poder llegar muy lejos ya que frente a él e impidiéndole el paso estaba una mujer de piel blanca, cabellera negra, cuerpo curvilíneo y ojos carmín —Kurenai—

—Hola Sasuke san— Fumando un poco de su cigarrillo, sonrió ante el chico que solo la miro sorprendido por un segundo para luego volver a su actitud de siempre

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Susurrando solo para que ella escuchara se puso a su lado como si pretendiera quedarse a ver la grabación

—Hinata me invito...— A la distancia la mujer saludo al chico, que le devolvió el gesto mientras un técnico comenzaba a colocarle un micrófono entre su ropa.

—¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes? — Fingiendo desinterés, el Uchiha miro como Hinata tomaba su lugar antes de que el director comenzara la cuenta regresiva para comenzar con la grabación

—¿Por qué debería? — Sin girar a mirlo, y terminando el cigarrillo que traía entre los dedos, Kurenai respondió al moreno —Los cobardes no son dignos de que yo les responda— Aunque desde que conoció a ese chico siempre terminaba ayudándolo, la verdad es que ya se estaba hartando de su actitud siempre temerosa ante sus propios deseos.

Sasuke sabía que esa mujer tenía razón, él era un cobarde cuando se trataba de Hinata, pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente tratar de alejarse y observar a la distancia.

—Me conformo solo con mirarlo a la distancia— Olvidándose un poco del lugar en el que estaba, Sasuke fijo su mirada en Hinata y como este comenzaba a hablar ante la cámara mientras explicaba lo que haría ese día —Con escuchar su voz, y sentirlo un poco cerca de mi es suficiente— En ese momento poco le importo si alguien lo escuchaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se atrevía a hablar con sinceridad.

—¿Entonces no te importaría que alguien más se acerque a él? — Sacando su celular de entre sus ropas, Kurenai miro de reojo al moreno —Que tú te conformes con verlo a la distancia no significa que otro se conforme con lo mismo—

—¿Está interesado en alguien? — Dejo de ver al Hyūga para mirar a la mujer a su lado, no podía creer que Hinata tuviera una pareja

—Ahora no...— Buscando en su móvil, Kurenai encontró algunas fotografías que el propio Hinata le había mandado hace tiempo —...Pero este es su ex-novio— En la pantalla del celular de la mujer apareció Hinata al lado de un chico de cabellera rubia y uno intensos ojos color azul tomados de la mano en lo que parecía ser un parque —Terminaron por que él debía viajar constantemente por su profesión de modelo y poco tiempo tenían para verse, pero sé muy bien que ahora lo está buscando de nuevo— Paso a otra fotografía y en esta ambos hombres unían sus labios en un beso al atardecer —En unos días vendrá también a Japón y aquí estará un tiempo por trabajo— Kurenai pudo ver como el rostro de Sasuke se descomponía al ver las imágenes y escucharla —Deja tu miedo atrás Sasuke, no te conformes con solo verlo a distancia, permítete vivir tus sentimientos y no pienses en los demás—

Hace mucho tiempo ya que le había dado ese consejo al moreno, pero parecía que no entendía.

La negra mirada Uchiha dejo de ver a la mujer y su teléfono para ver a Hinata que sonreía feliz al estar preparando su comida e interactuando con un invitado que se suponía era sorpresa por ser el primer programa. Los puños de Sasuke se tensaron al recordar las imágenes de ese rubio y el Hyūga, se veían sonriendo y no les importaba ser vistos por nadie, claramente esas imágenes fueron tomadas en el exterior y a la vista de todos, sin preocupaciones de los murmullos de nadie.

Durante toda la grabación Sasuke no se movió ni un centímetro mientras miraba a Hinata, Kurenai por su parte decidió dejarlo pensar tranquilo y se apartó un poco de él sin tomar una distancia mayor. al término de su grabación, Hinata agradeció a todos los presentes por su esfuerzo y espero le retiraran el micrófono que anteriormente le habían colocado, busco con la mirada a Kurenai y le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Hinata— La voz de Sasuke hizo que detuviera su paso y girara a ver al hombre que ahora caminaba directamente hacia él —Cena conmigo...— Ante la sorpresa en el rostro del Hyūga, el moreno se apresuró a terminar —...Es para celebrar tu primera grabación — Para fortuna de Sasuke, todo el equipo de producción estaba tan ocupado que poca o nula atención le prestaban a él y a Hinata mientras hablaban.

—Claro...—Con cuidado el Hyūga fue desabotonando su filipina —... ¿vendrá toda la producción? — Giro su vista hacia los chicos que parecían apurados por terminar su trabajo.

—No, ellos aún tienen otro programa que grabar—No era del todo mentira, aunque fue él quien le dio ese trabajo a última hora previniendo esa pregunta del chico.

—Ok, entonces le diré a Kurenai sensei si desea venir con nosotros— Giro un poco su cuerpo para ver a la mujer que lo había acompañado, y la encontró hablando por celular mientras se acercaba a ella aún con el móvil en su oído.

—Lo siento Hinata kun, debo irme, pero hablamos luego...— Se acercó al hombre y le dio un abrazo rápido —...Excelente programa — le guiño un ojo y se dio media vuelta para ver a Sasuke y giñarle un ojo a él también mientras se alejaba hablando por celular.

—¿Le molesta que seamos solo nosotros dos? — Hinata no podía invitar tampoco a Shino porque él estaba cenando con sus padres, así que si el Uchiha deseaba aún cenar serian solo ellos dos.

—Es perfecto así— Mirando a los ojos al Hyūga le hablo con sinceridad mientras este le sonreía con un leve sonrojo.

—I-Iré a cambiarme y regreso— No sabía muy bien por qué, pero esas palabras de Sasuke lograron ponerlo algo nervioso, así que solo se dio media vuelta y se alejó para poder cambiarse de ropa y tomar sus pertenecías.

* * *

—N-No creí que la cena seria en su departamento Uchiha san— Hinata hablo un poco confundido al ver como el moreno abría su departamento y lo invitaba a pasar luego de haberse detenido a comprar algunas cervezas y comida china.

—¿Te molesta venir aquí? — Cuando pensó en invitarlo a cenar, el único lugar en el que pensó poder sentirse un poco más cómodo era su propio departamento, así que no creyó estuviera mal.

—No.…— De inmediato negó con las manos mientras reía nervioso —...Solo es raro…— Quitándose los zapatos y el abrigo que llevaba puesto, se adentró al lugar y miro como todo era perfecto, desde el color de las paredes hasta los muebles, era simple pero elegante a la vez —…Pero me gusta estar aquí — Después de todo cenaría junto a un viejo amigo, y no estaría en la calle o con ruidos y personas molestas.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke le indico que se sentara al lado de la mesa de centro que tenía en su sala y él hizo lo mismo frente al Hyūga mientras sacaban toda la comida y bebidas que habían comprado y las colocaban frente a ellos.

—Gracias por invitarme Uchiha san— Sonriéndole de forma honesta, Hinata saco de su mochila un pequeño recipiente con algunos Onigiris que ese mismo día había preparado —Hice unos especiales para usted...— Le extendió el recipiente —No sabía que me invitaría a cenar, así que pensé en dárselos al final de la grabación — Al ver que el moreno no hacia ninguna acción y solo fijaba su vista en esos pequeños envoltorios de arroz, de inmediato Hinata tomo uno entre sus manos y lo extendió hacia la boca de Sasuke —Pruebe uno, están muy ricos— Sonrió y espero a que el hombre frente a él hiciera algo.

Mirando el bocadillo y luego el rostro del hombre frente a él, Sasuke se acercó lentamente hasta la comida y abrió sus labios para poder dar un bocado de esa comida, jamás alguien le había dado de comer en la boca, y ahora ese chico lo hacía como si fuera algo tan natural.

—¿Le gusta? — Esperando algo ansioso la respuesta del moreno, Hinata se acomodó en su lugar y miro atento al hombre.

—Si...— Paso el bocado por su garganta y aunque disfruto de su sabor, la verdad era que su mente no podía dejar de pensar en cómo ese Hyūga lo había alimentado solo unos segundos antes.

—Qué bueno— Sonriendo satisfecho por haber logrado agradar a ese chico, comenzó a comer esos platillos chinos que antes habían comprado para su cena, mirando de vez en cuando al moreno comer en silencio —Me alegra volver a r-reunirnos como en los viejos tiempos— Hablo mirando su plato de comida y sin esperar respuesta alguna, después de todo Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido algo extraño de tratar, pero aun así deseaba expresarle su emoción por reunirse con un viejo conocido.

—¿Cómo supiste que eras gay? — Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Hinata haciendo que alzara la vista rápidamente y mirara sorprendido al Uchiha —¿Por qué no te da vergüenza decirlo a los demás? — Con una mirada carente de emociones para los ojos del Hyūga, Sasuke fijo su atención en él —¿Cómo logras ver a los ojos de tu padre siendo cómo eres? —

Tragando un poco de saliva, Hinata miro hacia otro lado y bajo la vista al igual que los palillos con los que estaba comiendo, ya muchas veces antes había tenido que responder esas preguntas y muchas peores, pero ahora no entendía a qué diablos venia que el Uchiha se las preguntara. —Uchiha san, no veo por qué le importa ahora eso— Al igual que el moreno, él también fijo su atención en él para demostrarle que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse y si eso era lo que planea hacer, se había equivocado con él.

—Solo responde Hyūga— Con la misma mirada y expresión fría, Sasuke hablo sin apartar un solo segundo la mirada de Hinata.

Por algunos minutos Hinata solo se quedó mirando al Uchiha, no entendía por qué le pregunta eso, pero tal vez para eso era la cena, simplemente deseaba saciar su curiosidad y tal vez pedirle que no hiciera nada –_extraño-_ mientras estuviera en su compañía. Suspiro fastidiado de ver que su viejo amigo lo podría tratar diferente por sus preferencias y tomo una de las cervezas para darle un gran trago y dejarla caer fuertemente sobre la mesa derramando un poco de líquido a su paso.

—Cuando tenía 14 años, mis amigos y yo jugamos a algo llamado gay chichen— Fijo su mirada en Sasuke —Se suponía que dos hombres debían besarse y el primero en alejarse perdía. En aquel tiempo yo no sabía muy bien lo que sentía realmente. — Llevo una de sus manos hasta su nuca y la sobo ligeramente en un intento por no sentirse tan incómodo —Varios jugamos, pero al ser mi turno, me toco besarme con uno de mis amigos, su nombre era Sabaku no Gaara— Un sonrojo se apodero de él con solo recordar aquel chico de cabellera roja y ojos verde agua —V-Varios ya había aceptado el reto, así que nosotros también lo hicimos—

—Y te gusto— Con tan solo ver la reacción del chico, no hacía falta preguntar, sino solo afirmar.

Afirmando con la cabeza, Hinata bajo un poco la mirada avergonzado —E-Ese beso m-me hizo sentir...—llevo una mano a su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente —...C-Como si cientos de fuegos artificiales explotaran en mi interior, m-mi cuerpo se debilito y mi m-mente no podía pensar en n-nada más que no fuera la suavidad y calidez de esos labios ajenos a los míos — jalo aire a sus pulmones y trato de volver a su estado normal, eso había pasado tanto años atrás y él un seguía poniéndose así al recordarlo -_que tonto-_

—¿Con ese beso te descubriste gay? — La fría voz de Sasuke, hizo que Hinata recuperara más rápido la compostura al sacarlo de su burbuja de recuerdos.

—No.…— Tomando de nuevo un sorbo de su cerveza, el Hyūga miro al moreno —…Realmente— Ese cuestionario del Uchiha estaba logrando ponerlo nervioso más de la cuenta —Gaara kun me gustaba tiempo atrás, ese beso solo me hizo darme cuenta que me gustaba de una forma diferente y…especial— En aquellos años se había arrepentido de no confesarle sus sentimientos a ese pelirrojo, pero aún era muy joven y ser gay nunca había sido bien visto.

En ese preciso momento, Sasuke se estaba arrepintiendo de haber preguntado, Hinata se había sonrojado al pensar en un tipo de su pasado, y pareciera que aun guardaba sentimientos por él, tal vez había sido su primer amor, pero no quería que lo recordará, él debía olvidarlo y no ponerse en ese estado cada vez que se acordara de él. agarro una cerveza y la bebió casi de un solo trago, para tratar de calmar la molestia de su pecho al haber escuchado al Hyūga hablar así de su primer beso.

—Y no Uchiha san...— La voz de Hinata sonó de nuevo por el lugar luego de algunos minutos en silencio —...M-Mis sentimientos n-no tienen por qué avergonzarme— En realidad esas eran palabras de Neji, las mismas que su hermano le dijo el día que se atrevió a confesarle que le gustaba Gaara —S-Si a otros les incomoda, es su problema, yo puedo a-amar a quien yo quiera— Al pronunciar esas palabras la imagen de Neji se coló por su mente y fue como si el mismo se las estuviera diciendo de nuevo.

—¿Y tu padre? — Algo muy importante que Sasuke quería preguntar, - _¿cómo un chico al que le gustan los hombres puede ver a su padre a los ojos?_ -, el sentir es clase de sentimientos por otro chico era algo impuro y anormal, tal vez era la peor ofensa que se le podía hacer a un padre - _¿Porque él seguía con su padre como si nada?_ -

—N-No fue sencillo decírselo — La blanca mirada de Hinata se tornó algo gris al recordar aquel momento —Él piensa de forma diferente a la mía o la de Neji...— Con una sonrisa nostálgica tomo lo que quedaba de su cerveza y miro al Uchiha —Pasaron días en las que él ignoro mi presencia, aunque no me grito, tampoco dijo nada— Desvió su vista a los platos vacíos de comida y comenzó a jugar con uno de los palillos —Luego de un tiempo poco a poco él volvió a acercarse a mí— Suspiro suavemente y miro de reojo al moreno —No puedo decir que todo es como antes, pero sé que él me ama, y poco a poco me acepta—

De nuevo un silencio se apoderó del ambiente dejando a ambos hombres inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Hinata recordando por todo lo que había pasado al descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, y Sasuke en un debate interno que cada vez que lo pensaba, más profundo se confundía.

Lentamente el Hyūga se puso de pie y estiro un poco su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia una de las ventanas del departamento del Uchiha, estaban en el quinto piso, y la vista a la ciudad de noche no era tan mala en aquel lugar. —No ha sido fácil decir que soy gay— se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a admirar la belleza de las luces artificiales de la ciudad en combinación con la oscuridad de la noche —He conocido personas que reprueban como soy, pero también a muchas otras que me comprenden y aceptan— Giro su cuerpo y miro al Uchiha que aún estaba sentado en su lugar mirando los platos de comida vacíos —Y-Yo solo quiero que las personas importantes para mí, me acepten, los demás no me importan— Sonrió al ver que el moreno alzaba su vista hacia él —Si espero que todo el mundo acepte mis sentimientos nunca lograría estar con la persona que me gusta realmente—

Ante las palabras de Hinata, Sasuke sintió como la opresión en su pecho se intensificaba aún más, no podía describir que clase de emoción era la que estaba sintiendo, pero ya le era demasiado incomoda, tenía tantos años sintiéndose así que ya era casi insoportable. Se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar al lado de aquel Hyūga que no había desviado la mirada de él ni esa sonrisa de sus labios hasta tenerlo cerca.

—Necesito que no digas ni hagas nada por lo que estoy a punto de hacer— Los ojos de Sasuke se adentraron los blancos de Hinata perdiéndose en ello por completo —Solo déjame hacerlo y no me alejes — Con lentitud, las manos del Uchiha tomaron los brazos del Hyūga.

—¿P-Pero que p-planea hacer? — La mirada con la que Sasuke lo estaba mirando, jamás la había visto en él antes, y mucho menos la manera en como sus manos ahora presionaban suavemente sus brazos mientras daba un paso hacia él.

—No digas nada...— Con una lentitud que parecía el tiempo se detenía cada segundo, Sasuke acerco poco a poco su rostro al del Hinata —...Por favor— susurro a los labios masculinos mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por el brazo del chico y subía hasta una de sus mejillas para acariciarla suavemente.

Aunque Hinata sabía perfectamente lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer, la sorpresa de sus acciones lo habían congelado un momento, nunca creyó que el Uchiha se le acercara de esa forma _-¿Qué pretendía?, ¿Vivir una experiencia diferente al lado de un hombre?-_ Aunque esas preguntas cruzaron por la mente del Hyūga y pensó en alejarlo de un golpe, ese "por favor" que le dijo, lo hizo permanecer quieto y sin poder moverse, lo dijo de una forma casi suplicante que él simplemente no tuvo el valor de rechazarlo -_Yo no soy un juguete para que él experimente_-, se dijo mentalmente al sentir la mano del moreno sobre su mejilla, pero aun así no se movió de su lugar, y en cambio miro los ojos de ese hombre que parecía uno diferente al que él había conocido en el pasado.

Acortando la distancia entre sus ellos, Sasuke rozo sutilmente los labios de Hinata —Quiero saber si explotan fuegos artificiales en mi interior — Terminando el recorrido hacia los labios Hyūga, Sasuke dejo que la calidez de Hinata se colara en sus labios, con lentitud y disfrutando de cada segundo se dedicó a probar la suavidad de esos carnosos y apetecibles labios que Hinata simplemente le ofrecía sin oponer resistencia. Suavemente, el Uchiha mordió el labio inferior del otro chico mientras pasaba la mano que tenía sobre la mejilla del de ojos blancos hasta su nuca y lo pegaba un poco más a él, ladeo un poco su rostro y se separó unos breves segundos para luego volver a unirse abriendo esta vez un poco sus bocas y sintiendo el aliento del otro a la vez.

Luego de un par de minutos, los labios de Sasuke se detuvieron y permanecieron inmóviles sobre los labios de Hinata, las manos del Uchiha tomaron el rostro masculino para luego separarse de ese beso mientras pegaba su frente a la del Hyūga cerrando los ojos para evitar así que las sensaciones que había sentido se perdieran por completo de él.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del Uchiha mientras bajaba su rostro y apoyaba esta vez su frente en uno de los hombros de Hinata para luego aferrarse a ese cuerpo masculino con fuerza y comenzar a reír.

—U-Uchiha san...— No comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, Primero ese chico lo trataba distante, luego lo invitaba a cenar a su departamento, después lo besaba de esa forma tan..._ ¿Especial?_, y ahora se ponía a reír sobre su hombro -_ ¿Que le pasaba?_ -

—Me gustas Hyūga Hinata...— La voz de Sasuke sonó tan fuerte para los oídos de Hinata que por un segundo creyó haber escuchado mal, pero luego el mismo Uchiha le dejaba claro que no escucho nada mal —...Me gustas desde el primer día que te vi en secundaria—

Lentamente Sasuke se apartó del cuerpo de Hinata para poder verlo a los ojos, no pudo evitar ver la mirada de ese hombre frente a él mientras le decía lo que por tantos años estuvo callando.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que algo raro pasaba conmigo— Siempre se hizo el tonto con eso, creyó que era una simple cosa de adolescentes, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, y ahora al besar a ese hombre no podía seguir engañándose a él mismo —Siempre trataba de estar cerca de ti, aun cuando a la vez me trataba de alejar, el día que te fuiste de la ciudad intente confesarte todo, pero al final decidí que era mejor que te fueras y así todo lo que sentía se iría contigo...— Revolvió un poco su cabello y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo —...Pero no pude olvidarte, no pude dejar de pensar en ti...— Alzo la vista hacia Hinata y por un segundo su mirada se volvió ruda y fría —...No podía dejar de pensar en un hombre, al que extrañaba cada día— Bajo de nuevo su mirada y golpeo el suelo bajo él con furia —Y ahora que regresaste no puedo evitar acercarme de nuevo a ti, y ahora que te bese, yo...— Golpeo más fuerte el suelo hasta que la mano de Hinata detuvo la de él con delicadeza.

Poniéndose también de rodillas, Hinata tomo la barbilla de Sasuke para hacerlo que alzara el rostro a verlo, mientras con su otra mano detenía su puño para impedirle se siguiera haciendo más daño —Uchiha san...— Miro dentro de esos profundos ojos negros y comprendió por lo que estaba pasando ese hombre en ese momento, y lo que vivió por todos esos años —...Por favor ya no se haga daño— Con suavidad tomo la mano lastimada de Sasuke entre las suyas y la beso tiernamente —No debe sentirse culpable por sentirse como se siente— Coloco la mano del Uchiha sobre su mejilla y le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por el cuello haciendo que él recargara su cabeza a un lado de la de él.

Si podía entender un poco a Sasuke, Hinata comprendía que los sentimientos que el Uchiha tenía lo hacían sentir culpa, que estaba en un debate por saber si lo que sentía estaba bien o mal, que él mismo se negaba a aceptar su naturaleza aun cuando cada una de sus acciones lo llevaban a un mismo destino. Acaricio el cabello de Sasuke y recordó el miedo que él mismo había experimentado al darse cuenta que era gay, tal vez era el mismo miedo que ahora Sasuke experimentaba.

—¿Quiere que me aleje de usted? — Si algo podía saber con certeza Hinata, era que Sasuke tenía una vida echa, era el presidente de su propia compañía y tenía una carrera que iba en acenso, su familia por lo que recuerda era muy tradicional, así que el solo hecho de saber que tenían un hijo gay sería motivo de escando y problemas. Aunque ese moreno se había confesado, tal vez solo necesitaba decir lo que sentía y pasar página, él no quería lastimar la vida de Sasuke, si le pedía se alejara de él lo haría, nunca creyó ser responsable de tales sentimientos en el Uchiha, pero haría lo que pudiera por no lastimarlo. y si su cercanía lo confundía, él se haría a un lado sin problemas.

—No — Casi de inmediato, el Uchiha se alejó de él y lo tomo por los hombros —No sé qué pase mañana, o como seré capaz de enfrentar esto, pero...— Respiro hondo, y trato de que esta vez las palabras no se quedaran atoradas en su garganta —...Quédate a mi lado, y déjame a mi poder estar junto a ti—

—Uchiha san, yo...— Al ver como poco a poco Sasuke de nuevo se acercaba a él para besarlo, una de sus manos se cruzó en su camino y lo alejo lentamente —...D-Deme tiempo para p-pensar— Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, que sentía el tiempo se había adelantado o algo así. Tal vez para Sasuke sus sentimientos eran de años tras, pero para él eso era completamente nuevo, siempre creyó que ese moreno apenas lo toleraba, nunca imagino que sentía algo por él de forma romántica.

—¿Qué significa eso? — Nunca nadie le había pedido tiempo a él, al menos ninguna de las chicas con las que se enredado en el pasado lo habían hecho.

—S-Significa que p-pensare acerca de n-nosotros— Con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro Hinata miro como Sasuke tomaba sus manos entre las de él sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

—¿Quieres que te conquiste? — Una vez Kurenai le había comentado que Hinata era un chico romántico al que le gustaba el romance, tal vez todos esos años él intento alejarse del Hyūga y nunca hizo nada por ganar su afecto, pero ahora deseaba cambiar eso, y si hacía falta aplicar sus técnicas de conquista con ese hombre lo haría.

—N-No hace falta...— Nervioso, Hinata desvió la mirada del moreno —...S-Solo vamos a conocernos m-mejor— Igual no estaba muy seguro que ese Uchiha supera como conquistar a un hombre, apenas unos minutos atrás estaba a punto de llorar por haberlo besado, así que se podía decir tenia cero experiencias en ese campo.

Una sonrisa se coló en los labios de Sasuke al ver el sonrojo de Hinata mientras él sostenía su mano, por fin había besado a ese chico luego de todos esos años de imaginarlo, por fin había logrado acercarse a ese Hyūga. Bajo la mirada y rio suavemente mientras recordaba todas esas noches donde solo pudo imaginar y soñar ese momento que acaba de vivir. Por más extraño que pareciera, sentía que su pecho era menos pesado, incluso podía sentirse respirar mejor.

—Uchiha san— La voz de Hinata trajo de nuevo a la realidad a Sasuke —¿E-En verdad le gusto desde la s-secundaria? — Arrodillado sobre el suelo, el Hyūga pregunto curioso y a la vez avergonzado al moreno frente a él.

—Si— Mirando a los ojos a ese chico que lo trastorno desde que lo conoció, sonrió una vez más para él, una sonrisa que muy pocos tenían el privilegio de ver en él. —Siento que no fuera tan obvio en aquel entonces—

**_Flash Black_**

_—No puedo creer que te cayeras Hinata kun_— Ino comenzaba a colocar un ungüento en el ojo del Hyūga mientras hacía muecas de dolor al ver como poco a poco el golpe comenzaba a cambiar de color rojo a un tono morado.

_—R-Resbale al salir de la ducha— Trato de contenerse para no mostrar dolor mientras la rubia hacia lo que podía con el golpe en su rostro._

_Aunque trataba de ignorarlo, Hinata podía sentir la mirada acusadora de su hermano sobre él, tal vez no había creído en su cuento del golpe accidental, pero tampoco es como que le pudiera decir que fue el Uchiha quien lo golpeo, si hacia eso era seguro que Neji iría a golpear a Sasuke sin dudar, y él ya no quería tener más problemas con ese moreno._

_—Ese moretón parece ser producto de un puño — La voz de Neji sonó de forma ruda y fría mientras se acercaba a su hermano menor y analizaba más de cerca la herida —Dime quien te golpeo Hinata— Si su hermano pretendía hacerlo tonto, le dejaría claro que no podía engañarlo aún si lo intenta._

_—N-Neji p-por favor...— Si algo no podía hacer en la vida, era engañar a su gemelo, eso lo sabía desde pequeño, al final de cuentas siempre terminaba siendo descubierto —...D-déjalo así— Si no podía engañarlo, al menos le pediría dejar todo por la paz, mirando fijamente a los ojos de hermano, Hinata suplico en silencio que no hiciera nada._

_—¿Entonces si te golpe alguien? — Ino fijo su atención aún más en ambos hermanos y sus miradas en silencio_

_—Como quieras— Neji se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de los otros dos chicos en silencio, si Hinata no quería que él lo ayudará, no lo haría, aunque igual se iba a enterar de quien fue quien lastimo a su hermano._

_—A mi si dime quien fue— La rubia se acercó al rostro de Hinata en cuanto vio que Neji se perdió de su vista —Juro hacer pagar al que se atrevió a golpea un rostro tan perfecto como el tuyo Hinata kun— Acaricio suavemente la mejilla del chico sobre la cual estaba el moretón._

_—I-Ino san...— Sonrojándose por las acciones de la chica, Hinata se hizo hacia atrás provocando que la herida en su cara doliera de nuevo y dejando salir un quejido de dolor._

_—No te muevas así — al ver como el chico se quejaba, de inmediato la joven lo tomo por la cabeza e impidió se volviera a mover. —Creo que mañana tu ojo no se podrá abrir, mejor vayamos a un hospital— La realidad era que el ungüento que ella le aplico no le seria de mucha ayuda más que para calmar un poco su malestar._

_—No, e-estaré bien— Sonrió ante la rubia, al ver que en verdad sentía una preocupación genuina por él y con delicadeza la tomo de las manos para hacerla que dejara de sostener su cabeza —Gracias Ino san—_

_Un suave sonrojo se coló por las mejillas de Ino al ver la sonrisa de Hinata y sentir sus manos sobre las de ella —Si gustas yo puedo ser tu enfermera — Seductoramente se acercó al chico y pego un poco su cuerpo con el de él —Incluso puedo conseguir un disfraz— Le guio un ojo al Hyūga y lo vio sonrojarse violentamente._

_—Ino san— Casi gritando el nombre de la rubia, Hinata la soltó de las manos y se alejó de ella rápidamente caminando en la misma dirección que su hermano lo haya echo antes dejándolo atrás, era increíble lo que esa chica podía decir sin sentir vergüenza alguna._

_—Solo bromeo Hinata kun— corriendo tras su amigo, rio al verlo tan apenado y se colocó a su lado, mientras seguía molestándolo un poco por su sonrojo._

* * *

_Con apenas 10 minutos antes de la hora de entrada Hinata había cruzado la puerta de su aula con la mirada baja y sin girar a mirar a nadie, fue hasta su asiento y apoyo uno de sus brazos sobre su banca para cubrirse el rostro con una de sus manos._

A su lado, Sasuke podía solo ver de reojo como el chico se limitaba a saludar con su otra mano a quien lo saludaba a él o se le acercaba sin alzar en realidad la vista.

_—Hyūga...— Casi como susurro Sasuke pronuncio el apellido del chico para hacerlo voltear a verlo y solo se topó con el cuerpo de Neji interponiéndose entre él y Hinata mientras pasaba a su lado y le decía algo a su hermano en secreto._

_Sin atreverse a hablar de nuevo, el Uchiha permaneció en silencio y solo observando de vez en cuando a Hinata, desde que lo golpeo había querido ir con él y saber cómo estaba, nunca quiso herirlo, pero el miedo se apodero de él y termino haciendo algo que no deseaba hacer, y ahora no sabía cómo disculparse con ese chico._

_—¿Hinata que te paso en el rostro? — El primer profesor que entro al aula miro de inmediato al Hyūga y no dudo en preguntar mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de la barbilla para obligarlo a alzar la vista._

_—R-Resbale en las d-duchas— Desde que despertó por la mañana y vio la mitad de su rostro morado y su ojo cerrado, supo que no sería un día fácil en la escuela, ya que las preguntas y la curiosidad por lo que le había pasado estaría a la orden del día._

_—Cuídese joven, si necesita ir a la enfermería no dude en informarle a algún profesor— Luego de hablar, el mayor se dio media vuelta y comenzó a dar su clase con normalidad, ignorando los murmullos de los demás alumnos que se habían apresurado a ver y cuestionar al Hyūga._

_Olvidando que no deseaba girar a ver al Uchiha a su lado, Hinata volteo y se topó de frente con la negra mirada de ese chico que apenas el día anterior fue el responsable de golpearlo sin motivo. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, el Hyūga bajo la mirada y giro de nuevo para evitar ser visto por ese moreno._

_Algo en el interior de Sasuke se revolvió al ver como esos hermosos ojos blancos estaban marcados por su culpa, incluso uno de ellos estaba completamente cerrado y era imposible de verlo, se maldigo internamente por ser tan idiota al golpear a ese chico, pero - ¿Que más podía hacer? - la realidad es que no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando él se le acercaba, de cierta forma le gustaba escucharlo hablar y tenerlo cerca, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo y lo quería lejos de él, todo era tan confuso._

_Durante días, el Uchiha solo se dedicó a observar a Hinata a distancia, interactuando solamente lo necesario mientras estaban en clase o en entrenamientos, poco a poco se pudo percatar como el moretón en su rostro se esfumaba y de nuevo sus ojos blancos volvían a verse igual que siempre. En más de una ocasión intento acercarse a él, hablarle, aunque fueran solo más de dos palabras, pero siempre era el mismo resultado; terminaba por alejarse con el ceño fruncido y frustrado por ser incapaz de acercarse a él._

**_Fin Flash Black_**

—Siempre creí que... — La mirada de Hinata se tornó levemente más gris mientras enfocaba su atención en el suelo —...Yo le desagradaba—

—Era todo lo contrario— Con una de sus manos, Sasuke tomo uno de los largos mechones de cabello de Hinata y lo llevo hasta sus labios para besarlo —Me gustabas tanto, que tenía miedo de ti— Cerro los ojos y disfruto del aroma de aquel cabello que siempre veía mecerse con el viento.

Ante las palabras del moreno, Hinata sintió como su corazón daba un pequeño salto, nadie le había hablado antes así, era la primera vez que un hombre le expresaba sus sentimientos de esa forma, y sobretodo, era la primera vez que veía al siempre frío y solitario Sasuke Uchiha hablar de esa forma.

Por algunos minutos, ambos hombres permanecieron en su lugar, inmóviles y en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sasuke pensando en lo que podría pasar en un futuro por sus acciones de esa noche, y Hinata tratando de asimilar todo lo sucedido tan repentinamente.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? — Levantándose del suelo, Sasuke miro a Hinata y espero su respuesta antes de comenzar a caminar y tomar dos latas de cerveza que aún les quedaban para luego ir de nuevo hasta el Hyūga y ofrecerle una de las latas.

—G-gracias— Tomo la cerveza que le ofrecía el moreno y se puso de pie como él mientras aun en silencio ambos pensaron en lo mismo y fueron hasta uno de los sillones de aquel lugar y se sentaron uno al lado de otro, siempre con la mirada fija en sus bebidas y no en el otro.

—¿Has tenido muchas parejas? — Por algo debían romper el hielo y comenzar a hablar, y para Sasuke era mejor empezar por lo más importante, total, ya había pasado por lo más fuerte.

—N-No.…— Algo avergonzado, Hinata rio nervioso y dio un trago a su bebida —...N-no soy de p-pasar una solo noche con alguien— Entendía que lo que el Uchiha pretendía era hacer lo que él mismo le dijo; conocerse, pero empezaba con preguntas algo fuertes.

—¿Que paso con tu último novio? — Las fotografías que Kurenai le había mostrado, volvieron a la mente de Sasuke mientras giraba a ver al Hyūga —¿Hace cuánto terminaron? —

—F-Fue hace como 1 año y medio, p-pero creo que él se acaba de casar— Sonrió nervioso al sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre él de forma tan intensa —L-La verdad no t-tengo mucho contacto con él ahora—

-_ ¿Se casó?, pero si Kurenai le dijo que estaba a punto de volver por él_\- Pensando un poco en todo, el moreno se acercó más a Hinata —Hace poco mire unas fotografías tuyas junto a un tipo rubio de ojos azules— Analizo cada gesto del chico para tratar de ver si le estaba mintiendo —Dijeron que ese tipo y tu eran pareja—

—¿He?— Su última pareja fue un chico castaño de ojos color marrón, nada que ver con un rubio de ojos azules, trato de pensar de quien hablaba y recordó a ese chico —D-Debe haber visto una campaña que hice para apoyar a la comunidad gay en Estados Unidos— Metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco su celular para luego buscar en internet la campaña de la que hablaba —Él es Uzumaki Naruto, es un modelo con el que trabaje solamente— Le acerco el teléfono a Sasuke y este pudo ver las dos fotografías que Kurenai le había mostrado, más otras cuantas con la bandera multicolor a un lado y un grupo más de personas mezcladas entre modelos, actores y personalidades famosas.

—Maldita sea— Murmurando entre dientes, apretó furioso el celular entre sus manos mientras se daba cuenta del gran engaño del cual fue víctima gracias a Kurenai. Esa mujer le había mentido y él cayo como idiota en su trampa.

—¿Pasa algo? — La mirada de Sasuke ahora parecía molesta y furiosa, a comparación de antes que era más relajada y tranquila.

Dejándose guiar por el sonido de la voz de Hinata, el Uchiha dejo de lado la pantalla del celular para fijar en cambio su atención en el chico a su lado. Los blancos ojos de Hinata estaban atentos a los de él, mirándolo fijamente mientras sus labios permanecían un poco abiertos y el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas se hacía presente de nuevo.

Era verdad que actuó gracias a un engaño de Kurenai, pero al ver a Hinata frente a él no podía evitar pensar que fue el mejor engaño en que había caído, por primera vez había probado la suavidad y calidez de esos labios masculinos, incluso había logrado tener una oportunidad de acercarse a él, gracias a Kurenai.

Acortando la distancia entre ambos, Sasuke acerco su cuerpo al de Hinata —Déjame besarte de nuevo— Miró fijamente los labios del Hyūga y se acercó lentamente a él, ya antes le había impedido besarlo de nuevo, pero deseaba tanto hacerlo que no le importaba pedir permiso esta vez.

Ver la actitud del Uchiha hacia él lo ponía nervioso, pero extrañamente le estaba gustando sentirse así junto a él, por un segundo pensó en alejar a Sasuke de nuevo, pero al recordar las palabras que le dijo antes, no pudo alejarlo y simplemente dejo que sus labios se unieran de nuevo, a diferencia de la primera vez, Hinata podía sentir como Sasuke ya no actuaba con temor y se dedicaba a saborear sus labios tranquilamente, aunque con demanda, no era un beso que le exigiera más que no fuera un suave contacto.

Sin previo aviso, Hinata llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Sasuke y lo tomó delicadamente mientras hacía más presión sobre sus labios y pasaba su lengua por ellos haciendo que el Uchiha abriera su boca y él pudiera adentrarse con su lengua saboreando el sabor de la saliva del otro y jugando un poco con sus lenguas en el proceso.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de Sasuke al sentir la lengua de Hinata jugar con la de él, apenas habían bastado unos segundos para sentir como el Hyūga tomaba el control de la situación y con su simple beso estaba logrando erizar su piel y despertar la parte baja de su anatomía.

**Continuará****...**

* * *

_MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, APENAS ESTOY COMENZANDO A ESCRIBIR YAOI, ASÍ QUE NO SEAN MUY MALOS Xd, TENGO QUE PRACTICAR PARA PODER MEJORAR MIS ESCRITOS, ASÍ QUE EN VERDAD AGRADEZCO CADA COMENTARIO QUE ME DEJAN, ESO ME AYUDA A SEGUIR CRECIENDO Y MEJORANDO 3_

* * *

_**EN CUANTO LA HISTORIA LLEGUE A 30 REVIEWS PUBLICARÉ DE INMEDIATO LA CONTINUACIÓN ;), así que si desean actualice pronto, comenten la historia por favor *-* [Evitemos el spam solamente xD]**_

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤Ahora si, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quien me escribe comentando que le pareció la historia ٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤

***UchihaHyugaAmit.**\- Aqui tu continuación, y creeme que habrá muchos momentos SasuHina en el futuro xD. Gracias por comentar y espero te guste la continuación ;)

*******Marys.**\- Sasuke es "necio" no por que él lo quiera, sino por otras circunstancias, pero ya lo verás conforme avance la trama, igual te puedo decir que el Uchiha solo tiene miedo, nada más...

***o-my-kira**.- Gracias por comentar, espero que no te decepcione la continuación xD

*******Perla.**\- Aquí tienes la continuación, y mil gracias por tus palabras, espero que la historia te siga gustando y me comentes que te pareció la continuación ;)

***Sdlsjj**.- ¿Por que no te imaginas un fic así? xD, en mi mente esta trama ya tenia mucho tiempo rondando, y se me hizo algo "diferente" a lo que estamos acostumbrados en el SasuHina, y quise intentarlo xD, dale la oportunidad a la trama y dime que te parece ;)

***anon-san.- **Hi and thanks.

The truth is this is just my second BL story, I don't have much experience writing about the genre, but as I really like it, I'm trying to write Yaoi stories.

I hope you will like the continuation and follow the whole plot, so tell me what you think and give me your honest opinion;)

*** Hortensia Ramirez.**\- Mil gracias y aqui esta la continuación, espero no te decepcione xD. Gracias por comentar el fic y decirme que te parece :)

*******Cami-san Uzumaki****.**\- La verdad yo también tenía muchas ganas de leer algo así xD, pero nada más no encontré nada y pues me puse a escribir yo la historia xD... Espero te gustara la continuación, ya sabes que en cuanto llegue a 30 reviews tendrán la tercer parte xD

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	3. No es de Hombres

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

_Cerca de ti__ © Hitomi-chan_

**_Aviso:_**

-_Diálogo interno-_

* * *

****** No es de Hombres...******

* * *

Toda la noche se la había pasado dando vueltas en la cama después de haberse duchado con agua fría al menos 3 veces. Después de ese beso, el Hyūga simplemente se alejó de él, se despidió y se fue sin más, dejándolo en una situación poco favorable.

Ahora, tenía que estar en el trabajo y concentrarse cuando ni siquiera pudo dormir 5 minutos, se sentía cansado, pero a la vez con más energía que cualquier otro día. Sin poder evitarlo, cada vez que recordaba el beso con Hinata una sonrisa se colaba por sus labios.

**_-Tenemos que hablar, fue buena tu jugada Kurenai-_**

Sin olvidar tampoco su asunto con Kurenai, se apresuró a escribir un mensaje en su celular para enviarlo de inmediato y así poder dejarlo de lado mientras caminaba hacia su oficina, saludando de vez en cuando a algún empleado en su camino.

—B-Buenos días Uchiha san— La voz de Hinata frente a él logro congelarlo un instante, después de todo lo que paso, era la primera vez que volvía a ver a ese chico y su corazón latía fuertemente por ese simple hecho.

—Buenos días Hyūga san— La voz de un grupo de técnicos hizo que Sasuke desviara su atención de Hinata para ver como los hombres saludaban al chico y pasaban a su lado.

Mirando a los hombres y a Hinata, Sasuke giro su atención a todo el lugar y se encontró con muchas miradas que a veces lo veían a él o a Hinata, pero siempre algún par de ojos estaban mirando sus acciones. De pronto el miedo de siempre se apodero de él e intento caminar a prisa para alejarse cuanto antes del Hyūga, las personas no podían verlo cerca de él o pensarían cosas extrañas, si se acercaba de más o si Hinata decía algo sobre la otra noche y alguien escuchaba - _¿qué haría?_ -

Pasando al lado de Hinata, Sasuke se apresuró a perderse entre los empleados dejando al Hyūga atrás que solo sonrió tristemente al ver marcharse al moreno -_Tiene miedo_\- Entendió lo que le pasaba a ese chico y suspiro -_Un saludo no lo va a delatar_\- Reprocho por la actitud del Uchiha y camino hasta el set donde grabaría su programa, no estaba molesto con él , después de todo sabía que eso pasaría y Sasuke ocultaría su naturaleza de todos, pero al menos creyó que se portaría más cortésmente con él y no como el idiota que siempre se portaba.

Al llegar a su oficina, el Uchiha revolvió su cabello de forma desesperada y se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a su escritorio, de nuevo volvía a hacer lo que en el pasado; corría de Hinata apenas este dirigía su vista a él.

Cerro los ojos en un intento por calmarse y pensar mejor las cosas, pero lo único que logro es recordar a su familia y sobretodo las palabras de su padre.

**_Flash Black_**_:_

_—Malditos desviados, deberían largarse a otra parte — Un hombre de mediana edad, con cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color estaba parado frente a un par de chicos de no más de 20 años que estaban a un lado de él con las manos entrelazadas._

_—No le hacemos daño a nadie señor— Uno de los chicos miro al hombre y lo desafío con la mirada mientras sostenía aún más firme la mano de su pareja._

_—Lo que hacen no es natural— Con asco y repudio, el hombre dio un paso atrás de esos chicos —Los maricones en verdad que dan asco— Escupió hacia ellos y continuo su camino que había detenido al ver a esos chicos besándose en la calle._

_Al lado de ese hombre mayor llamado Fugaku Uchiha, caminaba un Sasuke de 17 años que había presenciado todo en silencio, por órdenes de su padre tenía que trabajar en la empresa después de clases, y ahora debía seguirlo a casi todos lados para aprender "el negocio familiar"._

_—Sasuke— La voz de su padre hizo que el chico girara a verlo de inmediato —No quiero saber que te acercas alguna vez a tipos como esos, eres un hombre y compórtate como tal— Miro fijamente al chico —Yo no engendro homosexuales—, luego de solo nos segundos con la mirada fija en él, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar —Prefiero un hijo muerto a uno gay— Y dicho eso se alejó de su hijo como si nada hubiera pasado._

_\- ¿Porque su padre le decía eso? - Estaba bien que odiara la homosexualidad, pero - ¿por qué decirle eso? -, algo en el interior de Sasuke se revolvió desagradablemente por las palabras de ese hombre, - ¿Acaso él había hecho algo para molestar al Uchiha mayor? -, no, él nunca hacia nada para irritar a su padre, al contrario, siempre hacia de todo para complacerlo - ¿Entonces por qué decirle eso directamente a él? ¿Sabía algo que él mismo no sabía? - Con mirada confundida miro en dirección hacia donde su padre se había ido, y luego a donde esos otros dos jóvenes habían sido reprendidos por el mayor._

**_Fin Flash Black_**

Las horas siguieron su curso entre una eterna reunión de Sasuke y una muy agotadora sesión de Hinata con el equipo de producción para coordinar locaciones y futuros invitados, ambos hombres tuvieron poco tiempo para pensar en el otro entre un asunto y otro. Para fortuna del Uchiha eso sirvió para despejar un poco su mente y no volver a estresarse por el hecho de que ahora estaba intentando tener una relación amorosa con un hombre.

Hinata por su parte terminaba con todo lo necesario para terminar al menos 5 programas y ahora solo estaba tirado sobre una silla en un rincón del área de utilería mientras esperaba que uno de los de producción le entregara un pastel gigante hecho de espuma que colocaría en una de sus grabaciones como decoración.

En solo un par de minutos, el Hyūga fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos ante la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, el ruido era casi nulo a no ser por algunos pasos a la distancia, y la luz tenue, al menos esa área era un lugar perfecto para dormir un momento, así que cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y se acomodó en su lugar mientras se dejaba llevar un poco por el cansancio y otro poco por la tranquilidad del lugar.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar a dormirse, una de las manos de Hinata fue tomada con brusquedad y jalado hacia adelante obligándolo a poner de pie y seguir a la persona que había ido por él y que sin dirigirle palabra alguna ahora lo jalaba hacia un pequeño cuarto de ese lugar donde por lo general lo usaban para cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Q-que pasa? — El cuarto era oscuro, y más porque ninguna de las dos personas en el se había preocupado por encender la luz —¿Porque estamos aquí? — Aún en las penumbras Hinata lograba distinguir el serio rostro de Sasuke.

—Quería verte— Con miedo, Sasuke abrazo el cuerpo masculino frente a él y aspiro hondo el aroma de ese chico, todo el día había querido hacer eso y no podía, necesitaba sentirlo cerca para olvidar el recuerdo desagradable que tuvo de su padre, necesitaba sentir a ese Hyūga para que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza.

—¿Siempre será así? — Aunque se dejó abrazar por el moreno, él no correspondió su abrazo y en cambio sí se atrevió a preguntar —Cada vez que uno quiera ver al otro... — Tomo los hombros de Sasuke y lo alejo un poco de él —... ¿Debemos escondernos de todas las miras y fingir indiferencia en público? — Comprendía al Uchiha y sus miedos, pero él ya estaba en otra etapa de su vida como para volver a esconderse de esa forma.

Sin saber exactamente como debía contestarle a ese chico, Sasuke simplemente dejo perder su mirada en el perfecto rostro de ese Hyūga, era complicado de admitir, pero cuando Hinata estaba frente a él y más ahora que podía tocarlo, poco o nada le importaba lo que pasara luego, el presente para él era mucho más importante que un futuro.

Con ambas manos, el Uchiha tomo ese rostro masculino del Hyūga y lo beso ignorando el hecho de que él parecía querer alejarlo -_ ¿Que acaso Hinata no entendía todo lo que lo deseo por años?, simplemente quería sentirlo y estar cerca_-

—Basta— Con fuerza, Hinata alejo a Sasuke de él —N-No me gusta esto— Con algo de sonrojo en el rostro, pero con mirada molesta, comenzó a limpiar sus labios para borrar rastros de aquel beso —E-Entiendo que no desee que los demás sepan que es gay...— Los ojos del Hyūga pudieron ver como el rostro del Uchiha se distorsiono un poco ante sus palabras _-¿se molestó?-_ Daba igual, de cualquier forma debía de hablar —...Pero a mí no me gusta que delante de todos sea indiferente y hasta grosero para luego simplemente venir a mí y jalarme a un cuarto oscuro a besarme— Bastante pruebas había sufrido a lo largo de los años para ahora caer en algo que simplemente no le venía nada bien. —S-Si solo desea e-experimentar una relación con un hombre, busque a otro— Ahora comenzaba a creer que ese Uchiha solo quería liberar su deseo con él, y que todas sus palabras de antes era un pretexto para llevarlo a la cama.

Mirando como Sasuke no decía nada y simplemente seguía con la mirada fija en él, Hinata negó con la cabeza molesto al ver que tal vez solo era una diversión para el Uchiha que al saber él era gay podía jugar y de paso saciar su curiosidad o deseo, o lo que sea que tuviera con él. Se dio media vuelta y tomo la manija de la puerta para abrirla y largarse de ese lugar, cuando pudo sentir unos brazos rodearlo por la cintura mientras la frente del moreno se pegaba a su espalda.

—Perdón...—Jamás en su vida había pronunciado esas palabras y menos a un hombre, pero ahora que había visto en Hinata esa mirada molesta y el gesto de desaprobación sintió miedo de que él se alejara y jamás volver a tocarlo o sentirlo —...Nunca he sabido cómo actuar cuando estas a mi lado— Aun con la frente pega a la espalda del Hyūga, Sasuke apretó un poco más fuerte su agarre sobre la cintura masculina —No te alejes por favor—

Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, Hinata puso sus manos sobre las de Sasuke y las mantuvo así por algunos minutos en los que ambos solo quedaron en silencio. Sasuke tenía miedo de soltar al Hyūga y que este se alejara sin mirar atrás. Hinata intentaba saber qué hacer, no quería vivir en las sombras como ese moreno pretendía, pero tampoco tenía el corazón de alejarse de él cuando se veía tan afectado.

—¿Quiere venir a comer conmigo Uchiha san? — Esta vez con tono tranquilo, Hinata acaricio suavemente las manos del Uchiha —Cerca de aquí, está un buen restaurante—

—¿Salir? — Sasuke despego su frente de la espalda del Hyūga sin soltarlo de la cintura —¿Solo nosotros? — Era medio día, y muchas personas los verían, decenas de ojos estarán mirando lo que ellos dos hacían, simplemente no podía hacer eso.

—Sí, quiero invitar a comer a un viejo amigo— Hinata giro su cuerpo para poder estar frente al Uchiha y mirarlo a los ojos —No tiene nada de extraño que dos viejos conocidos se reúnan a comer y hablar un poco de su vida— Acaricio una de las mejillas del moreno y le sonrió —¿Acepta Uchiha san? — Poco a poco debía alejar los miedos de ese hombre, al menos debía ser capaz de poder atreverse a hablar con él en público, no era sano para nadie estar de esa forma.

-_Claro que no aceptaría_\- Salir y ser visto en público con él no era aceptable, todos sabían que Hinata era gay, seguramente comenzaría a rumorear que él también lo era por salir a comer juntos, no podía permitirse eso, pero al ver la sonrisa del Hyūga y ese suave contacto con su piel, simplemente afirmo con la cabeza ante sus preguntas y se dejó embriagar por esa suave caricia que le entregaba.

* * *

Aún no lo podía creer, estaba sentado frente a Hinata rodeado por mucha gente mientras el Hyūga ordenaba un combo de pollo frito, papas y refrescos.

—¿Esto es buena comida? — Sasuke al menos pensó en un restaurante cuando él lo invito a comer, no pensó que lo llevaría a un restaurante de comida rápida donde la mayoría eran niños o adolescentes.

—¿No le gusta? — Sonrió ante el moreno mientras tomaba una servilleta de papel y comenzaba a doblarla —A mí me parece un buen lugar—

—Eres un chef profesional, ¿cómo puedes comer esta clase de cosas? — Básicamente lo que les llevarían era un pollo frito en ciento de grasa de dudosa calidad lleno además de sales y otras cosas artificiales.

—De vez en cuanto, me gusta comer en lugares así— Le extendió la servilleta de antes al Uchiha —También me gusta hacer origami— Miro al moreno y luego la servilleta que le estaba entregando para que este desviara su vista al trozo de papel y pudiera ver la pequeña garza que había hecho. —L-le dije que debemos conocernos mejor Uchiha san—

Sasuke tomo la pequeña garza de papel y sonrió de medio lado al comprender lo que ese hombre intentaba hacer, era claro que Hinata no sentía por él las mismas emociones y sentimientos al estar juntos, pero al parecer estaba haciendo un intento por conocerlo en verdad en vez de solo alejarse o tenerle lastima por ser un sentimiento unilateral. Con esas pequeñas acciones, el Hyūga no se daba cuenta que solamente lograba hacer que el corazón del Uchiha latiera aún más fuerte que antes.

—Soy malo para comer picante— Hinata continúo hablando mientras mirada al moreno jugar con la pequeña garza entre sus manos para luego alzar la vista hacia él —N-Neji dice q-que soy adicto a los rollos de canela— Sonrojándose un poco por contar ese detalle de él giro su rostro hacia una mesera que recién acaba de llegar con su pedido y lo dejaba frente a ambos hombres.

—A mí me gusta el tomate— Luego de que la mujer se alejara una vez que dejo la comida, Sasuke se atrevió a seguir la dinámica que el Hyūga había impuesto —Soy bueno jugando ajedrez y soy poco tolerante al frío— Ambas miradas de los hombres se centraron en la otra mientras sonreían y comenzaban a comer sin dejar de lado, esos pequeños datos random que, aunque simples eran en verdad importantes para cada uno de ellos, y que aunque fueron amigos en el pasado, en realidad poco o nada habían sabido uno del otro.

Luego de un rato terminaron de comer, y aunque Hinata pago la cuenta, Sasuke se encargó de dejar claro que ahora él le debía una comida. Salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, por pedido del mismo Hyūga no llevaron automóvil, y en cambio aprovecharon que Sasuke era el presidente de la compañía, y que Hinata no tenía un horario fijo para tomarse más tiempo del debido fuera de la oficina sin preocupaciones.

—Uchiha san...— Sin detenerse y a una distancia prudente del moreno, Hinata giro a verlo una vez que las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a ser menos y podía estar seguro que nadie escucharía su plática —... ¿L-le ha gustado algún otro hombre? —

—No— Con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando solo de reojo al Hyūga, Sasuke respondió

—¿N-nunca ha visto una r-revista o algún v-video gay? — Sonrojándose un poco por la clase de preguntas que estaba haciendo, Hinata redujo aún más el tono de su voz para que solo el moreno pudiera escuchar —¿N-Nunca ha sentido d-deseo por un h-hombre? — Si Sasuke era gay, al menos en todos estos años debió sentirse atraído por algún otro chico, incluso él a veces sentía deseo por algún hombre extraño.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?— Sasuke detuvo su marcha e hizo que Hinata hiciera lo mismo, permaneciendo parados a un lado de la calle donde casi ninguna persona estaba pasando por el momento —Si tienes la duda, no, nunca he estado con ningún hombre y tampoco me ha interesado estarlo — Con una intensa mirada, fijo sus ojos en los de Hinata provocando un sonrojo más fuerte en él Hyūga —Solo tú me has hecho desear estar con un chico...— Guardo un poco de silencio mientras pasaba al otro lado de la calle una anciana que logro ver de reojo y que desde antes había visto iba tras ellos, una vez que la mujer paso de largo de ellos, es que volvió a hablar sin haber apartado ni un segundo la mirada de los ojos Hyūga —...Solo por ti he sentido y siento deseo, eres el único hombre que hace me olvide de todo lo que se y pienso—

Hinata sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, al principio pensó que Sasuke solo tenía curiosidad por él, pero ahora no sabía que pensar, el hecho de que le dijera que solo con él se ha sentido así lo hacía sentir especial y extraño al mismo tiempo.

—He tenido intimidad con mujeres muchas veces, pero la sensación al final es vacía— Dio un paso hacia Hinata y vio como este retrocedía —Tal vez no sea como tu Hyūga— Miro de reojo al chico y sonrió de medio lado —A mí solo me gusta un solo hombre— Paso de largo al chico y continúo caminando tranquilamente.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo, Hinata solo quería preguntar para saber si Sasuke era gay, bisexual o solo un hombre confundido, no era para que le dijera que él si gustaba de varios hombres cuando el Uchiha solo gustaba de uno. Hizo una mueca de molestia y se apresuró a alcanzar al moreno para seguir caminando a su lado mientras le reprochaba sus últimas palabras.

—Debiste decirme que también eres muy infantil Hyūga— Sonriendo ante el chico a su lado, Sasuke giro a verlo mientras miraba sus mejillas sonrojadas y su puchero infantil

—Y-Y usted d-decir que s-sabe sonreír— Desde que lo conocía, Hinata apenas había visto una media sonrisa en Sasuke, pero ahora lo veía sonreír completamente y de forma sincera —Luce bien cuando sonríe Uchiha san— él también sonrió al ver como un suave sonrojo se coló en las mejillas del moreno y dejaba de sonreír para caminar más rápidamente, tal vez avergonzado por lo que acababa de decirle.

En una plática que ninguno de los dos imagino llegar a tener, al fin llegaron hasta su lugar de trabajo, donde en la entrada se toparon con un grupo de empleados que los saludo cortésmente mientras seguía su camino como si nada. Ante eso Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar como todos simplemente los saludaban y ya, sin murmurar cosas raras ni pensar de más.

—Todos saben que nos conocemos desde jóvenes— Hinata se apresuró a hablar mientras veía como Sasuke parecía analizar todo a su alrededor —Era más extraño cuando se portaba tan distante conmigo— Sonriendo presiono el botón del elevador para que ambos entraran y así llegar a sus respectivos lugares.

En silencio y solo dedicándose una que otra mirada, ambos hombres llegaron a su destino y se despidieron con un simple gesto de mano como cualquier otro amigo más.

Una vez que Sasuke llego a su oficina, no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al cerrar la puerta y descubrir que había estado todo este tiempo junto a Hinata sin que pasara nada con las miradas prejuiciosas de la gente. Toco su pecho y pudo sentir el latir de su corazón acelerado, al fin había hablado con ese chico que tanto lo había perturbado estos años, al fin estaba acercándose a Hinata.

* * *

Luego de un par de salidas en el trabajo, donde a veces simplemente comían en la cafetería de la misma empresa o en algún lugar cercano junto a otros muchos trabajadores, al fin Sasuke se daba cuenta de que nadie pensaba mal de él, aun cuando sabían que Hinata era un hombre homosexual, nadie pensaba que él también lo era. De hecho, no era el único hombre con el que el Hyūga convivía de esa forma, también lo hacía con el chico que era su asistente y hasta con los mismos técnicos, a los cuales en ocasiones les preparaba la comida y serbia una vez terminada una grabación o un ensayo.

Desde la llegada de Hinata, ya habían pasado 2 meses, donde él le permitió a Sasuke conocerlo y a la vez se permitió conocer aún más al Uchiha, de vez en cuanto sus encuentros a solas implican la demanda del moreno por besos apasionados, pero más de eso no había pasado.

—N-No sé qué hacer— Hinata estaba sentada en una de las mesas del bar de Kurenai con ella a su lado mientras la música sonaba a su alrededor y las luces iluminaban su mesa —C-Creo que solo tiene curiosidad por tener sexo con un hombre— Tomando del tarro de cerveza que tenía entre las manos miro a la mujer frente a él y como siempre la vio fumar tranquilamente —Y-Yo no soy de pasar una noche, o de cumplir caprichos de alguien—

—Acuéstate con él— Con tranquilidad Kurenai miro al chico e hizo a un lado su cigarrillo para tomar también de la copa de vino a su lado —Si solo tiene curiosidad sáciasela y listo— Apago su cigarro para inclinar su cuerpo hacia Hinata —Tú te enamoras muy fácil, mejor hazlo antes de que caigas con él y al final si es solo un capricho termines herido—

La verdad eso ya lo había pensado él también, esos días junto a Sasuke habían sido buenos y no sería complicado desarrollar sentimientos por el Uchiha, pero a la vez no quería acostarse con él simplemente así como así, las veces que había estado con alguien siempre implicaba tener sentimientos por esa persona, jamás se había acostado con alguien por puro capricho o placer.

Tomando aún más de su cerveza, termino su tarro en cuestión de segundos mientras giraba su vista a ver a un chico que comenzaba a bailar en el escenario una música lenta a la vez que movía su cuerpo seductoramente.

—Debo irme — Miro a la mujer y se puso de pie —Nos vemos Kurenai sensei— Comenzó a caminar y salió del lugar mientras la mujer solo sonreía al verlo marcharse.

Desde que Sasuke le mando ese mensaje como reclamo por engañarlo, ella simplemente lo había ignorado y se negaba a responderle, sabía que el Uchiha jamás entraría a su negocio a reclamarle directamente, y por ahora creía la mejor opción dejar que las cosas fluyeran naturalmente entre esos dos, y si todo salía como pensaba que pasarían no tardaría mucho tiempo antes de que en verdad tuviera que hablar con Sasuke.

* * *

—¿Que le gustaría que le cocinara? — Hinata pregunto curioso ante Sasuke, que recién lo acaba de invitar a cenar a su casa.

—Podemos comprar algo, no hace falta cocines— Estaban caminando rumbo a los foros donde Hinata comenzaría una de sus grabaciones, mientras hablaban entre ellos en voz baja

—Me gusta cocinar...— sonrió ante el chico y termino el nudo que hacia sobre el delantal de su filipina —...déjeme cocinar para usted— Hizo una reverencia ante el hombre una vez que llegaron a su destino y se despidió de él tranquilamente mientras saludaba a todos en el estudio y comenzaba su trabajo.

Los latidos de corazón de Sasuke se aceleran sin control al ver a Hinata, parecía que, con cada palabra, aunque fuera simple le provocaba una reacción muy fuerte, se dio media vuelta para evitar delatarse ante los demás y se alejó de ese lugar rápidamente, al fin de cuentas esa noche estarían solos en su departamento y ahí no hacía falta esconderse de nadie.

Luego de un largo día de trabajo, Hinata salió un poco antes para dirigirse a un supermercado y comprar algunos ingredientes para preparar la cena del Uchiha, reunió todo y se dirigió rápidamente al departamento del moreno, una vez que llego toco a la puerta y casi de inmediato Sasuke abrió.

—¿Le gusta el Biryani? — Alzo un poco las bolsas de supermercado que traía entre las manos, para que el moreno las viera

—Nunca lo he comido— Miro de arriba a abajo al hombre y se hizo a un lado para que entrara al departamento

—Es un platillo de la india que aprendí a hacer cuando viaje allá— Sonrió y camino hasta la cocina que Sasuke le había señalado al entrar —Es algo condimentado, pero espero le agrade— Dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa y comenzó a quitarse la chamarra que traía puesta para luego atar su cabello en una coleta alta.

Sin decir nada, y con la destreza de un felino, Sasuke llego desde atrás hasta Hinata y paso sus manos sobre la cadera del Hyūga a la vez que besaba la nuca ahora expuesta del chico

—U-Uchiha san...— Un sonrojo se apodero de Hinata mientras sentía como Sasuke pegaba cada vez más sus caderas a él al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengua sobre la piel de su cuello.

Hace tanto tiempo que Sasuke deseaba tocar a Hinata, que cada vez que lo tenía cerca no podía contenerse mucho tiempo, el aroma de ese chico junto a la suavidad de su piel lo enloquecían sin control, ya hace muchos años atrás tuvo la oportunidad de sentir y oler la piel de Hinata, y comprobar que su aroma lo embriagaba, aunque en aquel tiempo no fue capaz de hacer nada por sentir un poco más esa agradable sensación.

**_Flash Black:_**

_Subiendo y bajando una y otra vez las gradas del campo de soccer, Hinata, Sasuke y Neji cumplían con el castigo que el entrenador les impulso por haber llegado tarde al entrenamiento._

_Los gemelos Hyūga tenían la excusa de haberse quedado a terminar un trabajo de algebra que no terminaron en casa, pero que igual al entrenador poco le importo e igual los castigo. Sasuke en cambio no se tomó la molestia de dar una excusa y simplemente acepto el castigo, igual nunca diría que falto por culpa de haberse quedado dormido bajo un árbol mientras escapaba de algunas chicas que lo seguían._

_—! Neji ¡— la voz de Hinata sonó fuerte para los otros dos jóvenes que de inmediato giraron a verlo, y solo alcanzaron a ver como a mitad de su camino a la cima de las gradas, el Hyūga caía estrepitosamente sobre uno de sus pies, soltando un grito de dolor._

_De inmediato el mayor de los Hyūga corrió hacia su hermano —¿Dónde te duele? — La pregunta de si estaba bien, estaba de más, era claro que su gemelo estaba herido. Lo miro con preocupación hasta que Hinata le indico que era su pie izquierdo._

_—D-Duele mucho Neji— Aguantando las ganas de llorar, Hinata se aferró a uno de los brazos de su hermano mientras Sasuke solo permanecía inmóvil a un lado y veía como el entrenador llegaba corriendo hasta ellos._

_—¿Que paso Hyūga? — De inmediato tomo con cuidado la pierna que el chico decía dolía y la miro con atención —Puede ser una fractura, iremos al hospital— Con delicadeza dejo la pierna en el suelo y se puso de pie —Iré por mi auto, por favor ustedes tráiganlo hasta la salida mientras tanto, no debemos perder tiempo— Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr rumbo al estacionamiento de aquella escuela dejando a los chicos atrás._

_—¿Puedes ponerte de pie? — Con suavidad, Neji intento tomar de la cintura a su hermano y pasar uno de sus brazos por su cuello para jalarlo hacia arriba, pero casi de inmediato un nuevo grito de dolor salió de los labios de Hinata —Te llevare en mi espalda— Giro a ver a Sasuke —Ayúdame a subirlo Uchiha— Se puso frente a su hermano y coloco una rodilla sobre el suelo esperando Sasuke ayudara a su hermano a subir a su espalda._

_—Neji, debes ir por nuestras cosas y decirle a Ino san — Pensando en la rubia, aguanto un poco el dolor que sentía para poder hablar con su hermano —Ella nos e-estará esperando— Miro como el castaño lo miraba de reojo y luego su atención iba a dar a Sasuke._

_—¿Puedes llevarlo por mí? — Neji se volvió a poner de pie y miro a Sasuke —Iré rápido y regresare cuanto antes._

_Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza ante el castaño y tomo la posición que él tenía antes frente a Hinata, esta vez fue Neji quien tomo por la parte baja de los brazos a su hermano y lo ayudo a subir a la espalda del moreno mientras este pasaba sus manos por atrás de las rodillas del Hyūga y se ponía de pie con él a cuestas. Aferrándose al cuello de Sasuke, Hinata miro una última vez a su hermano que ahora salía corriendo rumbo a donde estaba la rubia._

_—P-Perdón por molestarlo U-Uchiha san— La suave voz de Hinata llego a uno de los oídos de Sasuke mientras también lo hacia el cálido aliento de ese chico. Sin controlarse, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sasuke, el aroma del perfume de Hinata estaba llegando a su nariz y el peso de su cuerpo sobre él lo estaba haciendo sentir una extraña calidez que hasta ese momento no había experimentado._

_No dijo una sola palabra, pero en todo el camino desde los campos de entrenamiento hasta el vehículo de entrenador el corazón del moreno latió tan fuerte que casi podía sentirlo salirse de su pecho._

_—Te ayudo Uchiha— Al verlos llegar, el entrenador se apresuró a cargar a Hinata para meterlo en su automóvil, mientras miraba a Sasuke —Fue un gran esfuerzo para ti chico—, El Hyūga era un poco más alto de Sasuke, y con una complexión atlética, así que al ver al moreno con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas lo primero que el entrenador pensó era que se debía al esfuerzo de cargar a ese chico, aunque la realidad era una completamente diferente._

_Sasuke había girado el rostro al escuchar al entrenador, no creyó que estuviera sonrojado, aun cuando podía sentir su rostro caliente y su ritmo acelerado, la cercanía con ese Hyūga lo había afectado al grado de que alguien más se había dado cuenta, aunque lo confundió con otra cosa._

**_Fin Flash Black_**

—U-Uchiha san...— Hinata intento apartar las manos del moreno de su piel en cuanto sintió como este las colaba bajo su camiseta y acariciaba su abdomen —...D-Deje de jugar— Aplicando un poco de fuerza se liberó del moreno girando al momento para verlo a los ojos.

—No estoy jugando— De nuevo se abalanzado sobre el Hyūga y lo arrincono entre una pared y su cuerpo impidiéndole escapar —¿Aun no te das cuenta de lo que me provocas Hyūga? — Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo mientras subía hasta su oído y lo mordía suavemente.

—N-No comience a-algo que le d-dará miedo terminar— Sintiendo como su cuerpo poco a poco estaba cediendo ante Sasuke, se apresuró a decir lo único que lo podría salvar de esa situación. —¿E-Esta listo p-para tener sexo con un h-hombre? — Lo miro y pudo ver como el moreno se alejaba un poco de él y bajaba la mirada —Y-Yo no soy una chica, y c-conmigo t-todo será diferente a lo que conoce—

Por algunos segundos la mirada de Sasuke se perdió en el suelo, hasta que la alzo de nuevo y dejo que sus negros ojos se perdieran en la mirada de Hinata —Si es contigo, todo estará bien para mí— Acorto la distancia entre ambos para unir sus labios en un beso mucho más demandante que cualquier otro que se hayan dado antes, sus lenguas de inmediato comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, y sus alientos a mezclarse en uno solo.

Dejándose llevar por la misma intensidad del beso, Hinata rodeo la nuca del moreno con sus manos y apenas se separó unos milímetros de los labios Uchiha para poder hablar —V-vamos a la habitación— Evito mirar los ojos de ese chico y simplemente se dejó guiar casi de inmediato por el cuerpo de Sasuke a lo que suponía era su habitación, él iba de espaldas y caminando torpemente apenas sostenido por ese chico que parecía no querer separar un solo segundo sus labios de los de él.

Al llegar a la habitación, el Hyūga miro de reojo el lugar y de inmediato alejo a Sasuke de él empujándolo fuertemente hacia la cama y haciendo caer en ella -_Si esto es lo que quieres Uchiha Sasuke, haré lo que pides_\- Pensó para él mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un moreno que simplemente se había quedado tendido en la cama mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada -_Si para ti es un juego, haré que dejes de jugar_\- Si Kurenai tenía razón y al pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke terminaba por enamorarse terminaría muy lastimado si el Uchiha solo estaba experimentando y jugando, lo mejor era poner un punto final a todo eso y descubrir las verdaderas intenciones del Uchiha.

Con lentitud, Hinata apoyo sus manos sobre la cama dejándolas a cada lado del cuerpo del moreno mientras avanzaba hacia él y esta vez eran sus piernas las que subían a la cama apoyando sus rodillas en esta y dejándolas a cada lado de Sasuke. Sin apartar la mirada del Uchiha comenzó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta y dejo al descubierto su pecho para luego acercarse al hombre bajo él y besar su cuello para luego subir hasta su oído y al mismo tiempo desabotonar su camisa colando sus manos por el abdomen del moreno y recorriendo su piel.

El aroma del cuerpo de Hinata estaba embriagando gratamente la nariz de Sasuke, siempre imagino como seria estar con ese hombre de esa forma, pero nunca creyó que eso se haría realidad hasta ese momento, sentía que las piernas le fallaban con tan solo los besos de ese chico sobre su cuello, sus manos sobre su piel lo estaban enloqueciendo, haciendo que su erección creciera dentro de sus pantalones sin poder evitarlo, tantos años deseo eso que ahora que al fin lo podía experimentar era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa imaginable.

Los besos del Hyūga descendieron del cuello de Sasuke hasta pasar por su pecho y saborear uno de sus pezones, escucho un suave gemido por parte del moreno e intensifico sus acciones mientras con sus manos delineaba la cintura del Uchiha hasta llegar a sus caderas y bajar un poco sus pantalones. Dejando un poco los pezones masculinos, Hinata decenio aún más y beso su obligo mientras al fin llegaba hasta esa prenda que al parecer comenzaba a molestar a Sasuke.

Con delicadeza, desabotono el pantalón del Uchiha y lo jalo lentamente por sus piernas hasta sacarlo por completo, Hinata no tenía prisa, le daría a Sasuke una buena experiencia que pudiera recordar siempre. Acariciando las piernas del moreno, Hinata dejó un rastro de caricias y besos hasta llegar a la ropa interior que aún quedaba en aquel hombre y aún con algo de duda sobre si sus acciones serian correctas, le quito por completo esa última prenda dejando desnudo al Uchiha ante él.

La erección en el cuerpo de Sasuke ya era grande y palpitante, no es que el Hyūga no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de eso, pero ahora que lo veía no podía evitar sonrojarse. Decidido abrió un poco las piernas del moreno y se posiciono entre ellas para acercar su rostro a esa palpitante erección y simplemente dejarla a milímetros sus labios —Uchiha san...— susurro el apellido del chico y beso con delicadeza su miembro mientras unas de sus manos comenzaban a acariciar los pequeños bultos que caían de el.

Los ojos de Sasuke no podían creer lo que pasaba, su estómago se contrajo violentamente al sentir el aliento de ese chico sobre su miembro, podía sentir como la parte baja de cuerpo se sentía entumecida y al mismo tiempo tan bien, quería gritar, pero prefería morderse los labios..._Gritar en ese momento no era de hombres_.

La erección de Sasuke se introdujo lentamente en la boca de Hinata mientras este intensificaba las caricias en esos dos bultos a los que se había enfocado, sin ser consiente en que momento, la mirada de Sasuke se perdió en el rostro del Hyūga que ahora lo veía fijamente mientras aún conservaba ese suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al verlo así el Uchiha pudo sentir como su excitación crecía aún más e inconscientemente movió sus caderas para introducirse aún más en esa boca que solo se estaba dedicando a succionarlo en cada movimiento.

La mano libre de Hinata viajo un poco más abajo de los bultos que su otra mano masajeaba e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la pequeña entrada del Uchiha haciéndolo dejar salir un pequeño gemido. Sin detener ninguna de sus acciones el Hyūga siguió su labor a la vez que miraba como la cabeza del moreno se hacía hacia atrás y sus manos se aferraban a la sabana bajo él.

—¿Que...haces? — La voz de Sasuke sonó más grave que de costumbre, casi volviéndose un sonido ronco y grutal.

En vez de contestarle, el Hyūga introdujo un segundo dedo en su entrada y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares mientras sacaba su erección de su boca y besaba el nacimiento de esta para ahora lamerlo de abajo hacia arriba.

—Hinata...— Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control de él mismo, su cabeza le gritaba que detuviera eso, que no era correcto y no estaba bien, que tal vez mañana se arrepentiría de todo, pero su cuerpo estaba disfrutando tanto que hacia nublar su pensamiento y simplemente se dejaba llevar por todas esas sensaciones que el Hyūga le estaba provocando.

Un tercer dedo se introdujo en su interior, y esta vez un pequeño grito salió de los labios del Uchiha, la sensación era nueva para Sasuke, pero se sentía un hormigueo tan placentero que podía sentir su orgasmo llegaría pronto, y más al sentir esa hábil lengua de Hinata sobre su erección para luego sentir esa succión sobre él.

Sin avisarlo, Sasuke dejo salir su orgasmo en la boca de Hinata mientras se relajaba sobre la cama en un intento por controlar su cuerpo y dejar pasar un leve temblor que ahora se estaba apoderando de él.

Al sentir como Sasuke llenaba su boca, Hinata se alejó un poco de él y saco los dedos que mantenía en su interior, para esta vez alzar un poco las piernas del moreno y llevar su lengua hasta la entrada donde antes estaban sus dedos, lamio un poco esa pequeña entrada y escucho como de nuevo un gemido salía de los labios del Uchiha a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba levemente. Introduciendo su lengua en esa pequeña apertura, Hinata dejó un rastro de su saliva mezclada con el propio semen de Sasuke en su interior y fuera de esta.

Alejándose lentamente del cuerpo de Sasuke, Hinata se paró frente a la cama y el propio Uchiha mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón y se deshacía de él al mismo tiempo que de su ropa interior. El sonrojo en su rostro se intensifico un poco al sentir la atenta mirada de Sasuke sobre él, desvió un poco su mirada y se acercó al cuerpo masculino frente a él mientras sentía como su propia erección comenzaba a palpitar por la excitación, si algo tenía ese Uchiha era un cuerpo casi perfecto, que con tan solo verlo lo había excitado.

Tomo las piernas del moreno y lo obligo a que las pasara a ambos lados de su cadera mientras él besaba su pecho y subía hasta su cuello, apoyo ambas manos a un lado del cuerpo de Sasuke rozo su erección en la entrada del Uchiha mientras mordisqueaba su oído.

—Dime que me detenga— Hinata susurro suavemente al oído del moreno, mientras movía suavemente sus caderas y empujaba su erección contra él —S-si me pides que no lo haga, no lo haré— Era verdad que pensaba poner a prueba a Sasuke y ver sus verdaderas intenciones, pero ahora que había llegado a ese punto sentía remordimientos -_¿Que pasaba si luego el Uchiha se arrepentía de todo?_-, por más que lo intentará él no era un mal tipo, y jamás haría algo que lastimara a nadie, y si Sasuke no estaba aún seguro de él mismo o tenía miedo, lo mejor era detener todo cuanto antes, así tuviera que bañarse con agua fría o hacer cualquier cosa para controlar sus propios deseos.

-_Sí, eso no estaba bien_\- la mente de Sasuke le gritaba nuevamente que se detuviera, pero el aliento de Hinata chocando contra su oído lo volvían a excitar provocándole una nueva erección y ese hormigueo en el vientre que lo estaba volviendo loco. Miro de reojo al Hyūga que simplemente besaba su cuello en espera de una respuesta y sonrió de medio lado mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de Hinata y las llevaba hasta su espalda. —Hazlo— En cuanto pronuncio esa palabra, su corazón dio un salto, acababa de decir algo que cambiaría todo su mundo por completo, estaba dispuesto a dejarse penetrar por un hombre y aunque sabía que -_eso no era de hombres_\- aún así no podía evitar desearlo con todo su cuerpo.

Al escuchar la respuesta del moreno, Hinata dejo su cuello y alzo su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos —¿Está loco? — Nunca creyó escuchar esa respuesta, pensó que un –Lárgate-, o -Aléjate -saldrían de los labios del Uchiha, después de todo él estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres, nunca había vivido la experiencia que estaba por ocurrir, y que en definitiva seria dolorosa y nueva para ese moreno.

—Si...— Perdiéndose en la blanca mirada del Hyūga, Sasuke podía sentir que todo estaba bien, si alguna duda le quedaba al ver esos ojos blancos sobre él, todo miedo se esfumaba —...Tú me volviste loco Hinata— Sonrió de medio lado al ver como las mejillas del hombre se tornaban más rojas ante sus palabras.

—¿Q-Que pasa si mañana se arrepiente? — Alejando un poco sus caderas del Uchiha, Hinata bajo la mirada e intento alejarse de él. No podía tener sexo con Sasuke ahora, esta vez él era el que tenía miedo de acercarse a ese moreno y lastimarlo sin sentido.

—No me arrepentiré...— Al sentirlo alejarse, Sasuke tomo la barbilla del Hyūga y lo obligo a verlo de nuevo, no quería dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos en ese momento —...Ya dije que, si es contigo, todo estará bien— Sonrió y llevo la mano que tenía sobre la barbilla del hombre hacia su nuca y lo jalo hacia él —Te estuve esperando por años, ahora no seas tú el cobarde al alejarte—

Por primera vez desde que estaba con ese Uchiha, Hinata pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba intensamente por las palabras de ese moreno, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y una calidez extraña se apodero de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a ese chico y besaba sus labios de forma suave. En un movimiento brusco el Hyūga se alejó del moreno y tomo el pantalón que antes se había quitado para buscar en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar un pequeño paquete que abrió de inmediato y saco su contenido.

Un condón de color transparente fue lo que Hinata saco de un pequeño sobre hermético mientras lo colocaba sobre su miembro y caminaba de nuevo hacia el Uchiha hasta subirse sobre él y posicionarse entre sus piernas.

Lentamente, la erección de Hinata fue introduciéndose dentro de Sasuke sin prisas y sin brusquedad, simplemente deslizándose suavemente, al parecer el preservativo que antes se había colocado ese hombre tenía una especie de lubricante que hacia su erección se desplazara más fácilmente dentro de él. Un quejido de dolor salió de los labios Uchiha que fue callado de inmediato por los labios Hyūga mientras con una suave caricia Hinata deslizaba una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del moreno.

—Sasuke...— Susurrando el nombre del moreno Hinata se introdujo completamente en el Uchiha. Nunca creyó que ese chico sintiera algo tan fuerte por él, su corazón se aceleró por sus palabras, lo creyó un hombre frívolo y superficial que solo quería jugar, pero ahora entendía que Sasuke no estaba jugando.

El fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo en la parte baja de su cuerpo, fue complemente apaciguado al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Hinata, la suave piel de ese hombre estaba acariciando la suya haciendo que su cuerpo se electrizara de una forma que, aunque lo aturdía lo hacia sentir muy bien a la vez.

El corazón de Sasuke latía tan fuerte que su pecho le estaba doliendo, el largo cabello del Hyūga caía sobre su cuerpo provocando un cosquilleo que intensificaba el hormigueo en su estómago y relajaba sus músculos haciendo que el dolor disminuyera considerablemente.

—¿No piensas moverte? — Hinata había entrado en él y no se movió ni un centímetro más, simplemente lo beso en los labios y el cuello. Ambos eran hombres, y Sasuke sabía que el Hyūga la debía estar pasándolo mal por no poder moverse dentro de él, además el dolor punzante que había sentido al principio poco a poco se iba calmando.

—Q-Quiero que… te sientas c-cómodo primero— el Hyūga susurro al oído del moreno mientras llevaba sus manos hasta las caderas de este y las acariciaba suavemente. Se sentía ansioso por la estreches del moreno, pero esa era su primera vez y no podía ser brusco con él, además de hacerlo sentir dolor lo podría lastimar físicamente y no quería hacerle daño en su primer encuentro, así que simplemente se limitó a besarlo y acariciar su cuerpo mientras encontraba una señal de que era momento de moverse.

De nuevo, el corazón del Uchiha daba un salto -_ ¿Lo estaba cuidando?_ -, Hinata tal vez no se diera cuenta, pero desde el primer día que lo conoció, su sonrisa perforó el corazón de Sasuke, su amabilidad y gentileza poco a poco fueron colándose en él hasta llegar el momento en que no pudo más y se rindió a él. Con una simple palabra, una mirada, o una sonrisa bastaba para que el Hyūga derrumbara todos los prejuicios y barreras del moreno, aunque él no lo supiera.

Con una lentitud casi irreal Hinata comenzó a salir de Sasuke para luego volver a entrar, todo era tan lento y suave que el dolor en el cuerpo del Uchiha comenzaba a mezclarse con un placer que nunca antes había conocido, las manos del Hyūga alzaron un poco más las piernas del moreno acelerando poco a poco la velocidad de las embestidas sobre él, dejando un recorrido de besos desde el cuello hasta la barbilla del hombre, Hinata acelero aún más el movimiento de sus caderas provocando que su amante se aferrara fuertemente a su espalda con sus manos a la vez que mordía su labio inferior por no dejar salir sonido alguno de su boca.

Los labios del Hyūga se fusionaron con los del moreno, mientras los sentidos de ambos comenzaban a alterarse a la vez que sus cuerpos les indicaban pronto llegarían a su clímax. Con una de sus manos, el Hyūga acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke a la vez que bajaba la intensidad de su beso e intensificaba las embestidas sobre él, haciendo llegar a un orgasmo que provoco ambos cuerpos se mancharan con los fluidos del moreno sobre sus vientres.

Sin apartar sus labios de él, Hinata continuo sus embestidas hasta que llego también a su clímax y se corrió dentro del cuerpo de aquel Uchiha, tenía tanto tiempo que no se había sentido tan bien, que había valido la pena dejarse dominar por el momento. Dejo los labios del moreno y sonrió completamente sonrojado mientras miraba esos intensos ojos negros que lo veían fijamente —U-Uchiha san...— Susurro el apellido del hombre bajo él y tiernamente beso su frente mientras salía de su interior y se dejaba caer a un lado.

—Hinata...— Mirando al techo, Sasuke llamo la atención del hombre a su lado —...En verdad me gustas— Giro su cabeza hacia él e intento relajar su cuerpo aún entumecido —¿Ahora me crees? —

**Continuará****...**

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤Ahora si, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quien me escribe comentando que le pareció la historia ٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤

*******esther82**.- Espero la historia te siga atrapando xD, aqui esta la continuación y actualice creo yo pronto ¿O no? xD

*******Marys.**\- Si, tu reviews vale por mil y más...Mil gracias por siempre comentar los capítulos ❤... Ahora no solo se besaron, paso algo más xD, y no lo deje en la mejor parte ahora... Espero que te gustará la continuación ;)

***Sdlsjj.**\- Pues no llegamos a la meta, pero tampoco quise dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, así que aquí está...Espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando, aún no escribo el final, pero si puedo asegurar que no será para nada triste, aunque si se viene un poco de drama más adelante ;(

*******o-my-kira.**\- Este capitulo ya no fue tan tierno [Bueno, un poco *_*], gracias por comentar y espero te gustará la continuación ;)

*******Perla**.- FELIZ AÑO 2020 *-*, y gracias por leer mi fic aunque no sea muy apta a estas tramas xD, espero que te siga gustando y con cada capítulo te enganches más ❤❤, No sabes como me dan ánimos al leer de alguien que gusta de mis locas historias aún cuando antes no les agradaban ❤❤❤❤

***kazumi123.**\- Pasame esa playlist *_*, yo siempre escribo también con una, pero como que ya se me volvió muy repetitiva xD...Gracias por gustar de mi trama y de mi forma de escribir, siempre me sube el ánimo y las ganas de seguir escribiendo leer todo lo que me comentan, siempre escribo todo con cariño, así que tus palabras no sabes o bien que me hacen al leerlas, gracias en verdad ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤. En cuanto a tu pregunta de si habrá o no triangulo amoroso, puedo decirte que; "si y no",habrá algunas situaciones pero ya sabrás más adelante xD.

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	4. Mi principe

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

_Cerca de ti__ © Hitomi-chan_

**_Aviso:_**

-_Diálogo interno-_

* * *

****** Mi principe******

* * *

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke -_ ¿Hizo todo esto para demostrarme que en verdad le gusto?_ -, en el interior del Hyūga no podía creer que ese hombre fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos cuando él ni siquiera le había demostrado mayor interés amoroso. Aunque era atractivo nunca se interesó en verlo de esa forma, al menos no hasta ese momento.

Sonriéndole, el Hyūga se acercó más al Uchiha y pasó su mano tras la nuca de este para acercar sus rostros —T-Te creo...Sasuke…kun— Beso una de las mejillas del moreno y pego su frente a la de él —¿Q-quieres ser mi n-novio?— Se sonrojo un poco más ante la pregunta que acababa de hacer, pero él no era de estar acostándose con cualquiera, y si Sasuke sentía algo tan fuerte por él, no estaría a su lado solo para jugar, haría las cosas bien y pondría todo de su parte por hacer funcionar esa relación, después de todo parecía que no sería muy complicado enamorarse de ese moreno.

—Solo porque tuvimos sexo. ¿Ya quieres que sea tu novio? — él quería el corazón de Hinata, quería que él sintiera lo mismo y con la misma intensidad que él sentía al verlo o tocarlo, no necesitaba su lastima y caballerosidad. No por haber pasado un momento juntos debía atarse a él sin sentir nada, y esa pregunta más que hacerlo sentir bien, le había provocado un malestar en el estómago_…- ¿acaso Hinata le tenía lástima? -_

—C-Creí que h-habíamos hecho el amor? — Hinata se alejó un poco del rostro del moreno y fijó su mirada en la de él. Bueno, tal vez no era "_hacer el amor_" realmente, pero tampoco fue un simple sexo casual para él.

—Tu no sientes nada por mi...— Con algo de amargura, Sasuke recordó cómo fue aquel primer beso que le dio al Hyūga, y como este simplemente le pidió tiempo para pensar, y como en todo ese tiempo hasta ahora nunca había dado muestras de sentir algo más —… ¿Cómo podríamos hacer el amor? —

—Y-Yo no me acuesto con a-alguien por simple d-deseo— En la negra mirada del Uchiha, Hinata podía ver amargura, hasta ahora él nunca lo había visto de esa forma, y aunque no quisiera algo en su interior se retorció al ver esa mirada —E-Estoy c-comenzando a s-sentir algo por usted...— Bajo la mirada avergonzado y en un intento por no seguir mirando esos ojos negros. —M-Me gusta U-Uchiha san— Con el rostro completamente rojo y la mirada perdida sobre una de las sabanas de aquella cama, el Hyūga se dio la media vuelta y dio la espalda al moreno mientras se sentaba sobre la cama completamente desnudo.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban -_Hinata sentía algo por él_\- y se lo acababa de confesar, su mente voló tan lejos que el entumecimiento de su cuerpo se esfumó y sin pensarlo acercó su cuerpo al del Hyūga para tomarlo de los hombros y girarlo hacia él, necesitaba ver eso ojos blancos que electrizaban su piel con una simple mirada, necesitaba besar esos suaves labios que solo hace unos momentos atrás lo habían hecho llegar al cielo.

Una vez que giro al hombre, el Uchiha unió sus labios en un beso tan necesitado que Hinata podía sentir como el aliento se le escapaba más rápido de lo normal, lentamente el moreno inclinó de nuevo al Hyūga sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre él sin apartarse de ese beso.

—Repítelo de nuevo— susurrando sobre los labios de Hinata, Sasuke apenas se separó un poco del contacto de sus labios —Dime que te gusto— tal vez él había escuchado mal, necesitaba confirmar una vez más esas palabras para poder asegurarse de que fueron dichas en verdad por aquel Hyūga.

Un poco sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz por sentir de nuevo a ese Sasuke de antes, Hinata sonrió ante el moreno —M-Me gustas...— Se sonrojó de nuevo al volver a decir esas palabras, pero esta vez no apartó la mirada de la del Uchiha —...Me gustas Sasuke kun—

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del moreno mientras se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre bajo él —¿Sabes por cuantos años esperé escuchar eso?— Comenzó a besar el cuello del Hyūga a la vez que pegaba sus caderas a las del hombre en un intento por volver a despertar una erección en él —Házmelo de nuevo Hinata...— mordisqueo un poco la piel del cuello del hombre y bajó un poco más hasta llegar su pecho sin dejar de mover sus caderas —...Hazme el amor de nuevo— él nunca había hecho el amor, pero ahora que Hinata se lo había hecho, admitía que había sido el mejor orgasmo que pudo haber tenido, y aunque por un momento la idea de que Hinata estuviera mintiéndole cruzó por su cabeza, la realidad era que en ese momento ya no le importaba nada más que no fuera dejarse llevar por ese Hyūga.

—P-Pero Sasuke...— Tomando las caderas del moreno con su manos, trato de detener la fricción que hacía con su miembro, pero ese moreno no le dejó muchas opciones y terminó por volver a tener una erección —...E-Es tu p-primera vez, t-te lastimaras— Retuvo en sus boca un gemido de placer al sentir las manos del moreno sobre su erección y como lentamente él mismo la introducía en su interior, ni siquiera se había quitado el condón usado que llevaba puesto y ese chico estaba de nuevo pidiéndole entrará en él.

Sin hacer caso a las quejas del Hyūga para que se detuviera, esta vez él mismo marcó el ritmo de las embestidas y la profundidad de estas —Tu novio quiere hacerte el amor Hinata...— Sonriendo arrogante al ver al hombre sonrojarse violentamente, Sasuke dejó caer por completo sus caderas sobre la erección del Hyūga haciendo que ambos dejaran salir un gemido de placer y dolor para el moreno, se sentía tan bien llamar novio a ese chico que espero por tantos años, que el dolor y molestia en su parte baja se olvidaba fácilmente —...¿Tu no quieres volver a hacérmelo?— La respuesta era clara, la erección de Hinata estaba palpitante dentro de él, y más dura que antes, pero quería escuchar a esos carnosos y seductores labios decírselo, hasta ahora se había portado como un caballero con él, pero también era un chico y al final de cuentas todos pensaban casi igual cuando de sexo se trataba.

Negándose a responderle al moreno, Hinata desvió la mirada de él y simplemente lo dejo seguir con su propio ritmo de embestidas sobre su erección, estaba avergonzado, pero disfrutando del momento con ese Uchiha, él mismo lo dejaba entrar tan profundo que pronto volvería a correrse en su interior.

Aguantando un poco más el dolor que sentía, el Uchiha movió por última vez sus caderas y se dejó caer por completo sobre el Hyūga que simplemente lo recibió en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el moreno se corría de nuevo sobre él

—¿E-Estas bien? — Por más que Sasuke se hiciera el fuerte, él sabía que estaba adolorido, así que simplemente susurro en el oído del moreno mientras acariciaba ahora su cabello.

—Si...— El Uchiha alzó la mirada y se topó de nuevo con esos ojos blancos que lo electrizaban, sonrió y besó esos labios que parecían temblar entre los suyos, beso a Hinata como si deseara comprobar no era un sueño, y lo hizo así hasta que sintió como ese Hyūga aún permanecía dentro de él e igual de duro que antes... Hinata no había llegado a su orgasmo como él lo hizo y aun así se comportaba tan gentil y amable como siempre, por un segundo Sasuke odio que ese chico lo tratara como si él fuera una chica, era un hombre y no necesitaba de tanta amabilidad y dulzura.

Mirando de reojo como el Hyūga simplemente cerraba los ojos y besaba ahora su cuello, sin intenciones de moverse, fue Sasuke quien comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo para ayudarle a Hinata a correrse, no debía de ser muy cómodo para él quedarse en ese estado, pero antes de que pudiera moverse más, las manos de Hinata se colocaron sobre las caderas del Uchiha impidiéndole moverse más y en cambio haciéndolo hacia arriba para que ambos cuerpos perdieran esa unión que antes habían formado.

—N-No te fuerces más Sasuke...— Aunque el moreno no lo dijera, en su rostro se podía ver ese gesto de incomodidad, después de todo esa era su primera vez y lo que Hinata menos quería era que ese moreno recordará esa ocasión como algo doloroso, así que por esa ocasión él debía de parar. Con suavidad Hinata dejó que las caderas del moreno se apoyarán sobre sus piernas y un poco más abajo de su erección, sonrió ante el Uchiha y tomó una de sus manos para que Sasuke comenzara a acariciar su pecho y descendiera poco a poco hasta su erección y la tomará con su mano.

Sasuke comprendió de inmediato las intenciones del Hyūga y quito el preservativo usado tirándolo a un lado, para poder comenzar a acariciar la erección de Hinata, su mano no era tan hábil en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, esa era la primera vez que tocaba la erección de otro hombre, y de no ser por las veces que él mismo se masturbo no sabría como hacerlo de forma correcta.

Inclinándose de nuevo hacia Hinata, Sasuke beso sus labios mientras seguía con su labor en su entrepierna, era raro, pero deseaba besar a ese Hyūga, todos esos años pensando en él solo habían logrado hacerlo desearlo más.

Tomándolo de la nuca, Hinata profundizó el beso de Sasuke sobre él, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su erección y la colocaba sobre la del moreno indicandole hacer más rápidos los movimientos de su mano. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Hyūga se corriera sobre la mano del Uchiha dejando salir un suave gemido de placer sobre los labios del moreno.

Dejando caer su cuerpo a un lado del de Hinata, Sasuke tomó una de las manos del Hyūga y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, no sabía muy bien porque lo hacía, pero sentía una necesidad de sujetarlo de esa forma.

—No me iré a n-ninguna parte...Sasuke kun— La voz de Hinata hizo que el moreno girara a verlo —D-Desde hoy, p-permaneceré a tu lado— Le sonrió al Uchiha y apretó aún más la mano que él le sostenía, mientras ambas miradas se perdían en la otra sin decir una palabra más, no hacía falta Sasuke dijera algo, Hinata pudo entender que ese moreno tenía miedo de soltarlo, era como un niño que temía perder lo que quería.

* * *

Ya casi habían pasado 3 semanas desde la primera vez que Sasuke y Hinata habían hecho el amor, después de eso el Hyūga se había encargado de hacer sus encuentros más intensos, el sujeto gentil y comprensivo de la primera vez parecía haberse esfumado. Incluso un día había llegado al departamento del moreno con un lubricante especial para sus encuentros, dejándolo ahí mismo a la vez que no perdía tiempo y tiraba al moreno sobre el sillón de su sala y le hacía ahí mismo el amor.

Aunque fuera de las paredes del departamento del Uchiha todo parecía ser normal, Hinata se encargaba de que no todo fuera tan normal como parecía.

—¿Qué trae ahí Hinata san? — El chico que trabajaba como asistente del Hyūga, pregunto al verlo llegar a la empresa con una gran bolsa roja en la mano.

—Son filipinas viejas...— Sonrió al chico y miró de reojo como algunos empleados estaban también ahí mirándolo —...P-pensé en traerlas, porque me gustan bastante, y quiero usarlas— Camino hasta ponerse al lado del chico y comenzar su camino hacia el estudio donde grababa los últimos programas de su temporada y así restar importancia al asunto de su bolsa.

—Por cierto, Hinata san— Apresurandose a sacar de entre su ropa un papel, el chico giro hacia el Hyūga y le entrego lo que parecía ser un cartel de un evento —La empresa organiza una fiesta de Halloween, todos los empleados estamos invitados— Sonrió feliz ante el hombre —Es de disfraces—

La mirada de Hinata fue del chico al trozo de papel en sus manos, leyó de qué trataba todo, y sonrió feliz de poder ir a un evento así, comenzó a discutir con su asistente sobre su posible disfraz y todos los detalles random que podía, había hecho tan buena amistad con el chico que era como tener a un hermano menor con el que podía platicar por horas.

—Hyūga— La voz de Sasuke sonó fuerte para ambos chicos que discutían sobre la próxima fiesta haciendo que un suave sonrojo se colara en las mejillas de Hinata al escuchar al moreno y verlo acercarse lentamente a él. —Ven a mi oficina— Paso a un lado de ambos hombres y apenas dirigió una mirada al chico de ojos blancos.

Sin decir nada más, Hinata se despidió con un gesto de mano de su asistente y le indico que lo esperara en el estudio, corrió para alcanzar al moreno y entró a la oficina de éste en cuanto él lo hizo, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—T-Traje el almuerzo Sasuke kun...— Sonriendo ante un Uchiha que ahora le daba la espalda por estar frente a su escritorio, Hinata comenzó a caminar hasta él y acarició suavemente uno de sus brazos al llegar a su lado para luego dejar la bolsa que traía entre sus manos sobre el escritorio y comenzar a sacar las filipinas que traía para al fin sacar una pequeña caja con comida que tenía escondida entre tanta prenda de ropa.

—Siempre lo haces— Tomando de la cintura al Hyūga, Sasuke pego su cuerpo al de él mientras besaba su cuello y aspiraba su aroma, desde hace semanas que era ya una costumbre ver a Hinata llevarle de contrabando una caja de comida a su oficina —...Hinata— mordió levemente uno de los oídos del Hyūga y le susurro —¿Por qué no fuiste a mi departamento ayer? —

—M-Mi padre nos pidió ... limpiar la casa— Terminó de sacar el almuerzo del moreno y metió de nuevo las filipinas a la bolsa para luego girar su cuerpo y quedar frente al Uchiha —P-Perdón por no llamarte— Tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y beso sus labios apenas rozándolos —Neji metió mi celular en una caja y no lograba encontrarlo—

Acortando la distancia entre sus labios, Sasuke beso al hombre entre sus brazos, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al escritorio a sus espaldas y a su propio cuerpo, subió una de sus manos de la cintura masculina hasta su cuello e intensifico ese beso, a la vez que su otra mano en la cintura de Hinata se aferraba más a él pegándolo a su cuerpo por completo. Duró todo un día sin besar esos labios, y ahora tenía que compensar eso.

Sintiendo como el cuerpo de Sasuke y el suyo propio despertaban por la cercanía del otro, Hinata alejó al Uchiha de él y le sonrió completamente sonrojado mientras tomaba la bolsa con la que antes había entrado y caminaba hacia la salida —N-Nos vemos en la noche— Se despidió de él y salió rápidamente de su oficina, si permanecía más tiempo con él, terminarían haciéndolo sobre el escritorio y eso no sería ser muy discretos en el trabajo.

Al ver salir a Hinata, los labios de Sasuke se formaron en una sonrisa mientras pasaba su lengua por ellos y disfrutaba un poco más del sabor que ese hombre le había dejado impregnado, miró la pequeña caja con el almuerzo y la tomó entre sus manos mientras la abría y comenzaba a comer un poco de lo que su novio le había preparado especialmente para él -_¿Cómo no enamorarme de él?_\- Aunque nunca lo había dicho, si algo sabía el moreno era que estaba enamorado dél Hyūga, y que cada día que pasaba a su lado, el sentimiento se hacía más y más fuerte.

* * *

Sobre uno de los sillones del departamento del Uchiha estaba sentado el propio Sasuke con una laptop sobre sus piernas a la vez que parecía revisar algo atentamente.

Sentado sobre el suelo, Hinata comía algunos rollos de canela que él mismo había preparado por la tarde mientras revisaba los mensajes de su celular.

—Tu programa tiene una gran audiencia— La voz del moreno llamó la atención del Hyūga que dejo de ver su celular por girar a verlo a él —Te has convertido en la estrella de la compañía — Sasuke le sonrió al hombre frente a él y volvió a centrar su atención en el ordenador —Tal vez hagamos una segunda temporada si los números siguen siendo así de buenos—

—Espero mi jefe me aumente el suelo— Una suave risa salió de los labios del Hyūga mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al del Uchiha y recargaba su cabeza sobre una de las piernas del moreno.

—Tu jefe puede darte lo que le pidas...— Mirando de reojo al hombre, Sasuke sonrió arrogante al ver como las mejillas Hyūga se teñían de rojo al comprender el doble sentido de su palabra —...Aunque eso ya lo sabes— Miro como el Hyūga volvía a tomar su celular y centraba su atención en el sin decirle nada más pero sonrojándose violentamente por sus palabras.

De reojo, la mirada del moreno fue a dar hasta la pantalla del móvil de Hinata y se encontró con una página donde al parecer vendían disfraces de diferentes estilos, descubriendo de inmediato lo que ese chico estaba haciendo.

—¿Buscas un disfraz para la fiesta de la compañía? — Sasuke dejó de lado su computadora y se inclinó hacia el Hyūga para ver mejor la pantalla de su móvil

—Si...— Algo fastidiado Hinata suspiro a la vez que acercaba su teléfono al Uchiha —...Pero no sé qué disfraz comprar— ya se había pasado toda la tarde buscando posibles atuendos y ninguno le convencía, había uno para usar en pareja y estar combinados, pero ese ni de chiste lo podía considerar.

Sasuke tomo el celular de Hinata entre sus manos y busco entre todos esos disfraces, él también debía elegir uno y hasta ahora no se había preocupado por ese detalle —Compra cualquiera, tampoco es algo que importe mucho— Sin girar a ver al hombre a su lado, el Uchiha continuo en lo suyo, era verdad que el disfraz no era importante, no entendía por qué Hinata tomaba tanto de su tiempo en eso.

—¿Y si me disfrazó de príncipe como en el instituto? — De pronto Hinata habló en un tono alegre mientras miraba al moreno —¿Lo recuerdas? — Sonrió y se quedó conforme con haber pensado en esa opción, era un buen disfraz y sería algo original ir vestido así a una fiesta de Halloween.

—No— Casi en cuanto el Hyūga termino de hablar, Sasuke giró su negra mirada a él y lo vio fríamente —Ni se te ocurra vestirte de príncipe de nuevo— Aún recordaba ese día en el instituto y como fue uno de los peores para él, claro que no permitiría que Hinata se vistiera otra vez de ese modo.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_—Tres meses completos sin poder hacer ningún deporte...— Neji fijó su mirada en su hermano sentado frente a él mientras lo veía bajar la cabeza y golpear con ella levemente la mesa donde él, su hermano y Sasuke compartían el almuerzo —Espero tu cuerpo no se olvide de como correr—_

_—No..fue mi culpa — Con desgano, Hinata alzó la mirada hacia los dos hombres frente a él —R-Resbale— sus blancos ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza —No quiero p-perder m-mi beca—_

_—Fue un accidente provocado por el castigo de un profesor— La voz de Sasuke se dejó escuchar mientras el moreno comía tranquilamente el almuerzo que tenía enfrente —La dirección no te retirara la beca por eso, simplemente debes unirte a otra actividad escolar mientras tu pierna sana por completo— Miro como Hinata alzaba su vista hacia él y aunque primero lo miro con duda, luego le mostró esa hermosa sonrisa que poseía mientras limpiaba un poco las lágrimas que sus ojos ya habían dejado salir._

_—¿Eso es verdad? — Ambos Hyūga preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras miraban al Uchiha_

_—Sí, no es la primera vez que sucede algo así— Sasuke en realidad no sabía ni qué diablos estaba haciendo sentado junto a esos dos Hyūga, lo único que recordaba es a Hinata hablándole durante clases mientras le sonreía dulcemente y le preguntaba si quería almorzar con ellos, luego de eso simplemente se vio sentado a un lado de Neji y frente a él un almuerzo que el propio Hinata había preparado para él en agradecimiento -¿De qué diablos le agradecia?- , según él Hyūga, él lo había ayudado al cargarlo y llevarlo al automóvil del entrenador, así que creyó esa es una forma de agradecimiento, y aunque intentó dejarlos ahí y largarse, en cuanto probó la comida simplemente su cuerpo se negó a moverse y se quedó ahí mirando a Hinata y saboreando la exquisita comida que le preparó, y ahora hasta estaba tratando de que no se sintiera mal y llorara -¿Que rayos pasaba con él?- Ese no era el Uchiha de siempre, aunque ya nunca lo era cada vez que Hinata estaba cerca._

_Con una gran sonrisa, Hinata acercó su mano a la del Uchiha y la tomó feliz entre las de él —Gracias Uchiha san...— Apretó fuerte la mano del moreno y giro su vista hacia su hermano —Desde hoy, también le traeré el almuerzo a Uchiha san todos los días— De nuevo fijó su vista en Sasuke —D-Dígame si quiere algo en especial—_

_El contacto de la mano de Hinata sobre la piel de Sasuke lo paralizó, esa piel era tan cálida y suave que un extraño hormigueo corrió de su mano hasta su estómago, tal vez imaginara cosas, pero podría jurar que su rostro se sintió algo caliente y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía y lo obligaba a permanecer así._

_—Pero...— Hinata alejo su mano de Sasuke mientras miraba a la mesa y adquiría una expresión pensativa —... ¿A qué actividad escolar me uno? —_

_—A la que vengo a ofrecerte claro está, Hinata kun— Ino llegó hasta el moreno y se sentó a su lado mientras sonriera feliz —Yo tengo la solución a tu problema— Tomó algo de la comida del Hyūga y giró su mirada para saludar a Neji y Sasuke, que apenas y reaccionaba ante ella al hablarle._

_—¿De qué se trata...Ino san? — No estaba muy seguro de preguntar cuando se trataba de esa rubia, tal vez no sería algo bueno para él al final._

_—Al club de teatro que acabo de crear...— Arrebatándole por completo el almuerzo a Hinata, la rubia comenzó a comer —¿Porque a mí no me traes el almuerzo? — Miro a Hinata y siguió comiendo._

_—Yamanaka..— Al ver como la chica solo comía sin decir nada más, Neji la llamó —...Yamanaka...— Pero al parecer era completamente ignorado por la rubia —...Yamanaka— Para poder llamar la atención de aquella mujer, golpeó la mesa y al fin logro hacer que los ojos azules de la rubia lo vieran —¿De qué diablos le sirve a Hinata unirse al club de teatro?— Clavó su mirada en Ino para evitar se volviera a distraer con la comida, ellos tenían una beca deportiva, no sabía si el teatro les ayudaría en realidad._

_—Que desesperado eres...— Miró con reproche al hermano de Hinata y limpio un poco su boca —...Este año yo soy la presidente del club, y ante los directivos de la escuela, el club tiene tanta importancia y validez como cualquier club de deportes— Sonrió arrogante ante el castaño —Si Hinata se une al teatro, será como si estuviera aún en su club deportivo—_

_—¿Aún existe el club de teatro? — Sasuke termino su almuerzo y miró fríamente a Ino —Creí que nadie se unía a él y por eso lo eliminaron de las actividades—_

_—El club aún sigue con vida, y este año yo me encargaré de hacerlo el club más popular de la escuela— Ino se sujetó del brazo de Hinata —Hinata kun necesita ganar puntos con los directivos para no perder su beca, y yo lo ayudaré con eso a la vez que él me ayuda a mí con el teatro— Recargo su cabeza sobre el brazo del chico y sonrió._

_Tanto Neji como Sasuke sabían que ese no era el verdadero motivo que movía a la rubia, pero ninguno dijo nada, ambos hombres deseaban que Hinata no perdiera su beca, y si Ino aun con un plan malvado impedía eso, habría que apostar por ella._

_—¿Q-Qué debo hacer Ino san? — Hinata miró de reojo a la rubia aferrada a su brazo y se sonrojo un poco al sentir los pechos de la chica. Él no sabía actuar, pero por ahora esa parecía ser su única esperanza para seguir estudiando en esa escuela._

_—Te lo diré pronto Hinata kun— Se alejó un poco del chico y le guiño un ojo mientras se despedía de los otros dos y se alejaba caminando coquetamente._

**_2 semanas después..._**

_La cara de Hinata estaba completamente roja de vergüenza mientras Ino terminaba de colocar su último folleto sobre uno de los árboles de la escuela._

_—Listo, ahora vamos a probarte el traje que tengo para ti Hinata kun— Tomo la mano del chico y comenzó a caminar, pero fue detenida casi en seguida por la mano de Sasuke que detuvo en seco su andar, seguido de inmediato por el cuerpo de Neji que se puso frente a ella._

_—¿Que rayos es esto? — Neji puso frente a la rubia uno de los tantos folletos publicitarios que repartió por la escuela —¿Así es como planeas ayudar a que Hinata no pierda la beca? — Estaba molesto, no podía creer que Ino obligara a su hermano a hacer algo semejante._

_—No dramaticen los dos— Ino miro a Neji y luego a Sasuke que no entendía muy bien que estaba haciendo al tomarla del brazo tan fuertemente. En los últimos días esos tres se habían hecho amigos, pero de eso a verla con odio y detenerla así era muy raro, de Neji podía entenderlo, pero no del Uchiha. —Ya hablamos con los directivos de la escuela y están de acuerdo en agregarle el toque extra a la obra de teatro—_

_—A-Así es hermano— Tímidamente Hinata hablo mientras alzaba su vista al otro Hyūga —I-Ino san dice q-que así podemos r-reunir mucho más público— Sin perder el sonrojo en su rostro, bajo la mirada apenado._

_—Reuniremos más público que cualquier otro año— Con una sonrisa arrogante, la rubia jalo a Hinata y lo sujetó del brazo —Ya hice algunas encuestas en la escuela y créanme que se sorprenderán — Miro indiferente a Sasuke y Neji y siguió con su camino al lado de Hinata._

_—Esperen...— Neji corrió tras los dos mientras intentaba persuadir a la rubia, sabía de la personalidad de Hinata y tal vez no lograría soportar tal presión al verse en los planes de Ino, debía hacer algo por su hermano._

_Mirándolos alejarse Sasuke volteo de nuevo sus ojos al folleto entre sus manos y de nuevo no pudo creer de lo que esa Yamanaka era capaz._

**_"¿Quieres un beso del príncipe Hyūga Hinata?_**

**_¡Esta es tu oportunidad!_**

**_Únete a la subasta donde 1 ganador(a) tendrán la oportunidad de besar a Hinata... ¡EN LOS LABIOS! (_**_Se puede incluir lengua si así lo desean/El beso puede durar hasta 1 minuto...**)**_

**_Desde hoy hasta el día del estreno de nuestra obra de teatro "La bella durmiente" la subasta estará abierta al mejor postor_**

**_¡No pierdas la oportunidad!, recuerda que tus donativos son para la caridad de la escuela._**

**_Visita la página oficial y deja tu mejor oferta por los labios de nuestro príncipe Hyūga"_**

_Arrugando el trozo de papel entre sus manos, Sasuke lo lanzó a un lado una vez que termino de leerlo, pensó en ir y hacer una oferta, pero - ¿Besar a un chico? - era algo absurdo, aún si era Hinata, él no haría eso, seguramente algunas chicas ofertarían, pero dudaba que fueran muchas y bonitas, la Yamanaka era la única que parecía obsesionada con él. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, maldiciéndose internamente por tener el deseo de abrir esa maldita página y ver las ofertas, tendría que descontar su internet si no quería ceder a la tentación._

**_2 semanas después_**

_Aún faltan 15 minutos para que la primera clase del día en el instituto diera comienzo, la gran mayoría de estudiantes ya estaban presentes y perdían un poco de tiempo hablando entre amigos en la entrada o parte de los pasillos del lugar._

_—Ino s-san...— La tímida voz de Hinata llegó a los oídos de la rubia mientras esperaba fuera del vestidor de chicos en el gimnasio —¿E-En verdad es n-necesario esto? —_

_—Claro que lo es Hinata kun— Saco su celular y comenzó a revisar las cifras de su subasta —Ya reunimos bastante dinero, pero nada que impresione al director, ya sabes que esos viejos solo quieren dinero— Se hizo a un lado cuando escucho la puerta del vestidor abrirse sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla de su móvil —Si juntamos bastante dinero, esos viejos te dejarán estar tranquilo por un buen tiempo, sin el rollo de la beca, tu solo confía en mi Hi...na...ta…—_

_Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por completo al ver al chico frente a sus ojos. La primera vez que vio a Hinata supo que era un chico atractivo, pero ahora que lo veía vestido como un auténtico príncipe parecía sacado de un cuento de fantasía realmente._

_—¡Kyaaa! — Dando un gran grito de emoción Ino se apresuró hacia el chico y comenzó a rodearlo mientras poco a poco se sonrojaba y al final quedaba frente a él sujetándolo de una mano mientras miraba sus ojos —Eres...perfecto—_

_—I-Ino san— No sabía si era buena idea ponerse ese vestuario que Ino le dio, era como ir a una fiesta de disfraces, la rubia le había conseguido un traje de príncipe medieval que, aunque era lindo lo hacía sentir incómodo por ser el único vestido de esa forma, y más ahora que Ino llamaba la atención de una chica para que le tomara una foto junto a él y la chica al verlo se había sonrojado violentamente. Se suponía que era un truco para promocionar su obra de teatro que estrenaría por la tarde, pero él era el único con disfraz y paseándose por la escuela._

_—Hinata kun, cárgame en tus brazos como una princesa— De inmediato la chica pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello del Hyūga y este obedientemente la cargó en peso mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas al ver como la rubia ponía cara inocente y lo miraba tiernamente._

_La chica a la cual Ino le pido sacarle la foto, lo hizo para luego acercarse tímidamente a ellos —¿P-puedo tomarme una con usted Hinata san? —_

_—Claro que puedes...— La Yamanaka contestó aún desde los brazos de Hinata —...Las fotos serán gratis, pero recuerda el premio que puedes llevarte si ganas la subasta— Le guiño un ojo a la chica y acarició el rostro del Hyūga para que la joven lo viera mejor y se sonrojara aún más. —Además no olvides ir a vernos al estreno de nuestra obra de teatro esta tarde—_

_Bajando con cuidado a Ino, Hinata se colocó al lado de la otra chica mientras le sonreía tímidamente y la tomaba de la mano para besarle el dorso de esta tal cual la rubia le había dicho que debía de hacerlo, como si en verdad fuera un príncipe real._

_Agradeciendo tímidamente, la joven se alejó de ellos, no sin antes escuchar un grito de Ino diciéndole les diera a sus amigas._

_—Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer— Ayudándolo a caminar un poco, Ino se colocó al lado de Hinata y con paso lento comenzaron a caminar rumbo a uno de los jardines del instituto, por fortuna ese día apenas tenían un par de clases después de medio día._

_Casi de inmediato que llegaron al jardín, un grupo de chicas comenzó a reunirse alrededor pidiendo una foto con el "príncipe Hyūga", mientras algunas incluso tomaban video que subían a sus redes sociales a la vez que se saltaban sus clases y comenzaban a ofertar cantidades cada vez más fuertes en la subasta, lo bueno de tener familias ricas era que el dinero podía no ser un problema a la hora de cumplir un capricho._

_En la mente de Hinata, solo estaba el rostro de su madre y padre trabajando horas extras para que él y Neji pudieran estudiar, no se podía permitir perder su beca y causarles problemas a sus padres, así que si debía de pasar por esa vergüenza lo haría, dejaría atrás su timidez para poder actuar como debía y juntar todo el dinero que necesitaba, si quedaba bien con la escuela, él y su hermano podrían graduarse sin problemas, aunque ahora se sintiera como si "vendiera su cuerpo por dinero"._

_—En 10 minutos se termina la subasta— Ino gritó llamando la atención de todos, pronto el timbre que daba inicio al receso de clases y donde todos los alumnos saldrían a comer sus almuerzos estaba por llegar —¿Quién será la ganadora del beso de nuestro príncipe? — Señalo al Hyūga a su lado y sonrió feliz al ver como todas las chicas de alrededor gritaban a la vez que tomaban sus celulares y comenzaban a subastar cantidades cada vez más grandes con tal de tener ese tan ansiado beso._

_A unos cuantos metros de donde Hinata e Ino estaban, Sasuke y Neji solo miraban atentos lo que pasaba con ese grupo de chicas, poco a poco comenzaban a llegar más haciendo el grupo aún más grande, incluso alumnos de niveles superiores estaban reuniéndose para ver el "espectáculo" que la Yamanaka había preparado._

_—¿Enserio dejaras a tu hermano hacer eso? — Sasuke miró de reojo a Neji mientras este solo fijaba su atención en la dirección donde estaba Hinata._

_—Aunque es ridículo, no tenemos opción— Suspiro resignado —Yo aún puedo entrar a las competencias atléticas y sostener mi beca, pero Hinata tardará un tiempo en reponerse y puede perderla—_

_—Eso ya lo sé— Molesto, la voz del moreno se tornó aún más fría y severa —Pero aun así lo que están haciendo es patético y humillante— Quería detener ese espectáculo y no sabía cómo, y a esas alturas el único que podía hacer algo por frenar las locas ideas de Ino, era Neji, después de todo era su hermano y podía interferir sin verse "raro" —¿Que los Hyūga no tienen orgullo? —_

_Si algo había notado el Uchiha en ese tiempo de convivir con esos gemelos, era que Neji era el más serio y orgulloso de los dos, si atacaba por ese lado, tal vez lograría hacer que Hinata dejara esa estúpida subasta._

_—Tal vez no Uchiha— Neji bajó la mirada y acomodo la mochila que tenía sobre su hombro —Cuando se es pobre, a veces debes olvidar tu orgullo, por algo más— Miró al moreno con la misma frialdad y arrogancia que él lo miraba —Hinata hace esto por mantener su beca...—_

_Sasuke tragó saliva con dificultad al ver esa mirada sobre él, los ojos de Hinata, aunque poseían el mismo color que su hermano, eran abismalmente diferentes, los ojos del Hyūga castaño era como ver los suyos, en cambio los de Hinata eran cálidos, amables y siempre transmitían una sensación agradable para él._

_—...Nuestros padres trabajan horas extras para que nosotros podamos estudiar aquí, aún con una beca— Comenzando a caminar, Neji se alejó poco a poco del moreno y avanzaba hacia su hermano en la distancia. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco encontraba otra solución y ya que no podía hacer nada más, al menos iría y lo apoyaría para que no cayera desmayado por la vergüenza o algo así al tener que dar ese beso a alguien._

_—¡LA SUBASTA HA TERMINADO!— Con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, Ino gritó fuertemente mientras estaba parada sobre una de las mesas del jardín para hacerse ver por todos los alumnos —Anunciaré a los 3 ganadores— Sonrió feliz al ver como el ganador del primer lugar en su subasta había pagado casi el total del dinero que necesitaba para cubrir el donativo que la escuela necesitaba, con tan solo las dos primeras subastas bastaba para complacer a los directivos, esa idea suya de la subasta fue todo un éxito sin duda alguna._

_—Ya di quién ganó Ino— Una chica grito fuerte mientras todas las demás comenzaban a hacer lo mismo, por idea de la misma rubia, la subasta fue anónima y los participantes solo podían ver un pequeño avatar de quién iba a la delantera sin saber quién era exactamente, solo el mismo participante que subía su apuesta podía ver si era el primero o no, a excepción de Ino que era la coordinadora de la página y ella tenía acceso al número de matrícula del alumno que apostaba más alto._

_—Calma, ya lo diré— Divertida, Ino miró de reojo a Hinata completamente sonrojado y sentado sobre una de las bancas a su lado, simplemente mirando a la nada y como quien espera a su verdugo para cortarle la cabeza. —Mencionaré primero a quien ganó el tercer lugar, y que tendrá como recompensa una comida con nuestro príncipe— Comenzó a revisar la pantalla de su celular y casi de inmediato alzó su vista hacia los demás alumnos —¿Quien tiene el número de alumno 5432179? —_

_—¡Yo! — Una de las chicas que estaban al frente de todas, gritó emocionada mientras alzaba su celular en el aire y corría hacia la Yamanaka mostrándole su identificación de estudiante y su número de alumna._

_—Felicidades, eres la ganadora de la comida o cena con Hinata— Ino, comprobó que la chica era la ganadora y le pidió se pusiera a un lado de ella —El segundo lugar tendrá para ella o él a nuestro príncipe por todo un día completo, y es para quien tenga el número de estudiante 9173846—_

_—S-Soy yo-yo...— Tímidamente una chica se abrió paso entre los demás alumnos y llegó hasta la rubia para extenderle su credencial mientras se sonrojaba al ver de reojo a Hinata._

_—Felicidades, tu tendrás a Hinata kun por todo un día completo— La rubia sonrió ante la tímida chica y no pudo evitar pensar en que era como Hinata, pero en su versión mujer, se verían extremadamente lindos si ella hubiera ganado el beso. —Bien, es la hora de que diga quién es la ganadora del beso— Sonrió feliz al ver el entusiasmo de todas las chicas frente a ella, aunque en realidad la ganadora ya sabía que era ella quien gano, y las demás solo estaban gritando por emoción y no por que se creyeran las afortunadas, o tal vez simplemente estaban deseado saber también ellas quien se llevaría el beso del príncipe Hyūga. —Nuestra afortunada chica ganadora del beso tiene el número de estudiante 8639106— Alzó la vista y miró entre la multitud esperando a que esa chica se acercara a reclamar su premio._

_—Temo que el ganador de ese beso no es una chica...— Alzando la mano, un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color, con extrañas marcas rojas en su mejilla sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba hacia la rubia y le entregaba su identificación —...Sino un guapo chico— Le guiño un ojo a Ino y giro su vista hacia Hinata que simplemente fijó su mirada en él con la boca entreabierta al no poder creer que debía besar a un chico frente a toda la escuela._

_—Kiba kun...— Ino miró al chico castaño y comprobó sus datos, ella conocía bien al joven, era el hijo del primer ministro del país, y aunque sabía que a veces ese chico gustaba de estar con otros hombres, nunca creyó que fuera capaz de realizar la mejor oferta por un beso._

_—¿Ya puedo reclamar mi premio? — El castaño miro a la rubia y sonrió —El dinero ya está depositado—_

_Ino miró de reojo a Hinata y se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído —Tranquilo Hinata kun, él es un buen chico y nadie comenzará rumores raros— Se alejó del Hyūga y le guiño un ojo en complicidad, después de todo no hace mucho que su amigo le había confesado que era gay, y ahora al besar a un hombre frente a los demás, podía comprender que tuviera más miedo del normal. Abrazo a su amigo fuertemente para luego alejarse de él y sonreírle una última vez para tratar de calmarlo._

_—Bien...— La rubia se giró hacia los demás alumnos —...Nuestro príncipe cumplirá su palabra— Sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar que Kiba se acercara a Hinata que solo podía ver sonrojado el suelo sin atreverse a ver al castaño junto a él._

_—Hola— Extendiendo su mano, el castaño se acercó al Hyūga —Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba— Espero a que el otro hombre tomara su mano para mostrarle una gran sonrisa de su parte —No te avergüences , aunque quiero que uses tu lengua conmigo, la verdad es que me agradas— Miró fijamente al chico que al fin se atrevía a verlo a los ojos —Quiero ser tu amigo— apretó suavemente la mano que sostenía entre la de él y se acercó a solo centímetros del rostro de Hinata —Quiero mi beso después de tu función de teatro si no te molesta— Se alejó de él y sonrió ampliamente mientras algunas chicas gritaban emocionadas al ver la cercanía de ambos chicos._

_—¿D-Después de la f-función? — Sonrojado, Hinata fijo su vista en el castaño frente a él para luego girar a ver a Ino, que luego de unos segundos de mirarlo, afirmó con la cabeza._

_—Muy bien chicos ...— Tomando de la mano a Hinata y a Kiba, la rubia sonrió feliz mientras daba un paso al frente —...Vengan a ver nuestra función de teatro para ver el beso de nuestro príncipe a nuestro afortunado ganador—_

_Todos comenzaron a gritar mientras murmuraban entre ellos y sacaban aún más fotografías del Hyūga y el castaño juntos_

**_Fin Flash Black_**

* * *

—P-Pero...— Intentando comprender un poco la actitud del moreno, Hinata se puso de pie y se sentó junto a él —Solo es...un disfraz— Era verdad que cuando se vio _forzado_ a vestirse así muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida escolar, la verdad que no podía arrepentirse de nada, y al final resultó ser una gran experiencia para él.

Mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hinata, Sasuke giró su cuerpo un poco para poder estar más cómodo al ver al Hyūga —¿No entiendes que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo?— No sabía si sentirse molesto por que Hinata aún no comprendiera desde cuándo estaba interesado en él, o por el hecho de que no comprendiera sus sentimientos —Verte rodeado de tantas chicas y chicos babeando por ti, no fue nada agradable— De tan solo volver a recordar ese día, el Uchiha no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula y desviar la mirada para volver a centrar su atención en la laptop que tenía sobre las piernas —Además ver a ese perro del Inuzuka besarte de esa forma...— Completamente molesto cerró la tapa de su portátil y miró de nuevo a Hinata —¿Por qué diablos tenías que hacer lo que Ino te dijo?—

Parpadeando un par de veces, Hinata miró sorprendido al Uchiha frente a él, se veía completamente molesto por algo que había sucedido hace años, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaba justo en esos momentos cuando siguió el juego de su rubia amiga. Luego de un momento, la sonrisa del Hyūga se hizo presente de nuevo a la vez retiraba la laptop de las piernas de Sasuke dejándola a un lado.

—Perdón...— Acercó su cuerpo al del moreno y paso una de sus piernas a un lado del cuerpo del Uchiha para sentarse ahora él sobre las piernas de Sasuke —...Por eso...— Acerco sus labios a uno de los oídos del hombre —...Uchiha san— Aunque se suponía debía sentirse mal por el mal momento que le hizo pasar a ese chico si siquiera saberlo en el pasado, la realidad era que le estaba excitando ver a ese moreno en su pequeño ataque de celos pasados.

—Hinata— La voz de Sasuke sonó más ronca de lo normal al sentir cómo las manos del chico comenzaban a colarse por debajo de su camisa hasta tocar su estómago y pecho. Era increíble como ese Hyūga aún no era consciente de lo que podía provocar en él, de estar molesto por un estúpido recuerdo, ahora sentía el hormigueo en su cuerpo con solo unas simples palabras y caricias de Hinata.

—¿P-Por eso estuviste t-tan gruñón por días? — De repente, Hinata alejo su rostro del moreno y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con un suave sonrojo, por su mente acaban de llegar esos días después de aquel día de la función de teatro —M-Me tratabas muy mal—

—Estaba molesto...— Con delicadeza, Sasuke coloco sus manos sobre las caderas del Hyūga.

Con cara de disgusto, Hinata desvió la vista a un lado mientras se alejaba del moreno y se sentaba al otro extremo del sillón —E-era castigado por ti, sin saber por qué — Él siempre había tratado a Sasuke como un buen amigo, y este siempre lo había rechazado y tratado mal por motivos que nunca comprendió hasta ahora.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien se acercó a Hinata —Perdón...— Haciendo lo mismo que había hecho antes el Hyūga, el moreno mordió suavemente uno de los oídos de Hinata —...Por eso...— Deslizó una de sus manos tras la nuca del Hyūga y lo hizo girar su rostro hacia él —...Hyūga san— Nunca lo había llamado así ni de jóvenes, y al hacerlo ahora no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el fuerte sonrojo que se apoderó de Hinata al escucharlo. Acercó sus labios a los de ese hombre y lo besó lenta pero apasionadamente, esos días junto a ese Hyūga solo le habían demostrado que tanto estaba atado a ese hombre.

Con una rudeza nunca antes vista en Hinata, este levanto a Sasuke del sillón al mismo tiempo que él, mientras rodeaba su cintura con una de sus manos y lo guiaba hasta la habitación del moreno.

—Pagaras...— Separándose apenas un poco del beso del moreno, el Hyūga pego su cadera a las de él —...Por tratarme mal en el pasado— Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del moreno al escuchar a Hinata, su voz era grave y podía sentir algo extraño en su voz - _¿Lujuria tal vez?_ -

Ahora que recordaba los detalles, Hinata sentía la necesidad de hacer pagar a ese Uchiha, de joven se portó como un auténtico imbécil con él y nunca se tomó la molestia de decirle porque, está bien que se sintiera atraído y tuviera celos, pero si nunca decía nada - _¿Cómo diablos esperaba que él supiera las cosas?_ -, de tan solo recordar otra vez, sentía coraje al tener que haber soportado las niñerías de Sasuke.

**_Flash Black:_**

_Un fuerte grito lleno el pequeño auditorio donde la obra de teatro organizada por Ino se acababa de terminar, justo después de eso, el tan esperado beso de Hinata y Kiba se llevaba a cabo dejando ver como el castaño se aferraba a la nuca del Hyūga a la vez que lo besaba apasionadamente ante la mirada de todos los alumnos que habían asistido a tal evento._

_A un lado de aquel auditorio, en una de las esquinas de este, estaba Sasuke mirando atento todo lo que pasaba con el Hyūga, en cuanto vio los labios del Inuzuka pegarse a los de Hinata golpeó fuertemente una de las paredes del lugar y se apresuró hacia donde estaba el castaño y Hinata, pero una mano le impidió seguir su camino._

_—Cálmate Uchiha— La voz de Neji llegó hasta los oídos de Sasuke, a la vez que la presión sobre su brazo se hacía más fuerte —Recuerda porque está haciendo Hinata esto...— Al ver la ira en el rostro del moreno, el mayor de los Hyūga lo jalo hasta sacarlo por completo de aquel lugar —...Solo es un beso por compromiso— Una vez fuera, Neji fijo su vista en el Uchiha y soltó su brazo sin alejarse mucho de él por temor a que regresara de nuevo sobre sus pasos y fuera hasta donde estaba Hinata._

_—Váyanse al diablo— Dedicándole una mirada de odio, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se alejó de Neji y todo lo demás sin siquiera mirar atrás._

**_1 día después_**

_— B-Buenos días Uchiha san— Hinata se sentó junto al moreno en el salón de clases mientras lo saludaba con una sonrisa._

_Sin responderle al Hyūga, y sin siquiera girar a verlo, Sasuke se puso de pie y se alejó del Hinata tomando otro asiento alejado de él._

_Al verlo, el Hyūga intento hablarle y seguirlo, pero el profesor acaba de entrar al aula haciendo que solo pudiera ver de reojo al moreno y como su rostro parecía más severo de lo normal. Mirando solo de reojo al Uchiha, Hinata se concentró en la clase y trato de no pensar en que estaba mal con ese moreno, aunque no era la primera vez que se veía molesto con él, si era la primera vez que ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara._

_En cuanto la clase termino, Hinata se puso de pie y caminó hasta el asiento del moreno, para ponerse frente a él —Uchiha san...— tomó una silla cercana y se sentó a su lado —... ¿Le gusta lo dulce? — Sonrió ante el chico y enfoco su mirada en él que implemente parecía estar concentrado en guardar sus útiles y hacer como si él no estuviera a su lado —Ayer compre algunos postres de canela y traje algunos para usted—_

_Antes de que el Hyūga pudiera terminar de hablar, Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida de aquella aula sin mirar atrás, simplemente dejando a Hinata de lado e ignorando a todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino._

_—¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora? — Ino se acercó de inmediato a Hinata al ver marcharse a Sasuke de esa forma y tomó asiento donde antes había estado el moreno._

_—N-No lo sé— Con la mirada baja, el Hyūga giro su cabeza hacia su rubia amiga, y alzó la vista para verla a los ojos —¿Crees que yo...lo hice enojar? — Aunque desde hace unos días podía ver a Sasuke molesto, la realidad es que en términos generales estaban "bien", pero ahora parecía como si en verdad quisiera exterminarlo del planeta con tan solo una mirada._

_—Sasuke kun parece enojarse de todo estos días— Restándole importancia al mal humor del Uchiha, Ino comenzó a jugar con su cabello —Ya se le pasará en algunos días, no le prestes atención— Sonrió para su amigo y se inclinó un poco hacia él para evitar los demás alumnos que quedaban en el salón los escuchar —Mejor cuéntame qué tal besa ese Inuzuka— Miro pícaramente al Hyūga que comenzaba a sonrojarse de forma violenta y evitar reírse nuevamente de ese chico frente a ella ante sus reacciones tan inocentes._

_A un lado de Ino y de Hinata, Neji simplemente permaneció en silencio, escuchando y observando todo desde el inicio en que su hermano menor había saludado al Uchiha y este lo había ignorado, hasta que el moreno se fue sin siquiera mirarlo. Desde el día anterior al ver la reacción de Sasuke ante el beso de Hinata y Kiba, una idea había cruzado por la mente de Neji, y ahora esa idea se hacía aún más fuerte para el Hyūga, pero acaso - ¿Podría estar equivocado al pensar así de Uchiha Sasuke? -, admitía que la reacción de ese chico no fue normal de alguien que considera "amigo" a otro chico, pero el moreno no había dado ninguna señal clara para hacerlo pensar algo más._

_Masajeo un poco su frente y miró de reojo a su hermano que cada vez se sonrojaba más ante la plática de Ino - ¿Le gustas al Uchiha, Hinata? - Pensó para él mismo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia donde antes se había ido Sasuke y luego hacia Hinata._

_En todo ese día, y casi dos semanas siguientes, Sasuke borro la existencia de Hinata de su vida, sin siquiera mirarlo, y mucho menos hablarle, cada vez que ambos jóvenes estaban cerca por alguna actividad o simple casualidad, el moreno se encargaba de alejarse y simplemente ignorarlo, llegando incluso en una ocasión a tirar a la basura la comida que el Hyūga había preparado para él, dejándole claro que no deseaba nada que proviniera de ese chico de ojos blancos._

**_Fin Flash Black_**

El recuerdo de aquel tiempo, donde solo una rara sensación estaba en el pecho de Hinata por la fría y distante actitud de Sasuke hacia él, hizo que el Hyūga tomara el cuerpo del moreno y lo girara violentamente pegando el rostro de este sobre las sábanas de la cama y dejando su espalda venerable ante Hinata.

—Probablemente...—Quitándose la parte de arriba de su ropa y dejando al descubierto su torso, el Hyūga se inclinó hacia el moreno y lo tomó de la barbilla para hacerlo girar un poco su rostro y así robarle un beso —...Mañana no puedas ir a trabajar— Sin previo aviso, Hinata bajó los pantalones del Uchiha y tomo su miembro con sus manos mientras alzaba un poco las caderas de este y las pegaba a las de él.

Esa noche, Hinata se encargaría de hacerle ver a Sasuke que sus acciones del pasado no fueron correctas, y aunque ya habían pasado algunos años, esta vez él le haría algo similar de lo que el Uchiha le hizo en el pasado, solo que si el moreno optó por no hablarle y hacer como si él no existiera, esta vez Sasuke sabría por completo de la existencia de Hinata, y gritaría su nombre como en el pasado no lo hizo.

**Continuará****...**

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤ MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIRME, EN VERDAD NO SABEN COMO AMO Y COMO ME MOTIVA LEER CADA UNO DE SUS MENSAJES ٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤

***ceciliaHP.**\- Confieso que esta también es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic SH donde ambos son hombres, además de que es mi primer fic yaoi (en forma), así que ambas somos nuevas en este "mundo" xD, espero te guste la continuación ;)

*******Marys.**\- Creo que Sasuke te puede sorprender aún más [para bien] en el futuro, trato de no hacer una historia demasiado cliché, así que espero te siga gustando y me comentes que te parece 3

*******Cami-san Uzumaki.**\- Gracias por siempre comentar los capítulos ❤❤, espero este capitulo te gustara, y también feliz 2020 para ti, gracias por todo 3

*******o-my-kira**.- FELIZ 20202 para ti también ❤, con este fic trato de escribir una historia "distinta" en cuanto al drama yaoi dentro del SH (por que como bien dices siempre Hinata es el sumiso y el enamorado), es mi primer fic de este género, así que si fallo en algo espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios ;)

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	5. Familia

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

_Cerca de ti__ © Hitomi-chan_

**_Aviso:_**

-_Diálogo interno-_

* * *

****** Familia ******

* * *

A primera hora del día, justo a las afueras de la empresa que Sasuke lideraba, un grupo de chicas y chicos hacía fila pacientemente mientras terminaban de armar algunos carteles con brillos y almorzaban algo ligero para poder soportar ese día.

—¿Que hace toda esta gente aquí? — Al llegar, el Uchiha miro indiferente a todas esas personas que en su mayoría eran adolescentes y jóvenes, y se dirigió de inmediato hacia el guardia de seguridad que les estaba impidiendo entrar al edificio.

—Vienen a ver a Hyūga san— Con tranquilidad el guardia le respondió a su jefe —Hoy está programado un convivio con algunos fans— Miro con dudas al moreno, él era el jefe y se suponía que estaba al tanto de todo, no podía creer que olvidar un detalle como ese, cuando él mismo fue quien programo dicha convivencia.

—Hmp— Había olvidado por completo esa maldita convencía, los últimos días se había enfocado tanto en estar al lado de Hinata, que todo lo demás se borró de su mente, incluso los asuntos de trabajo o las llamadas con su madre era como un vago recuerdo que no podía recordar bien.

Miro una última vez al grupo de personas y al guardia, y comenzó a caminar hasta su oficina -_Por eso Hinata se fue tan temprano hoy_\- Recordó como el Hyūga había despertado a las 6 de la mañana y se fue de su departamento con la excusa de que debía hacer cosas para ese día, y ahora entendía que era por esa convivencia, pero igual _-¿Que debía hacer?-_ si bastaba con que se presentara y estuviera una hora con esas personas y listo, no entendía la prisa de ese hombre por salir de su cama en esa mañana.

Con todos sus pensamientos, entro a su oficina y encendió su computador para comenzar a trabajar en todos los pendientes que dejo acumular por dedicarle tiempo al Hyūga, tal vez esa llamada de su madre y padre, eran para quejarse de su pobre desempeño en la oficina.

* * *

Un grito al unísono de todas las chicos y chicos que esperaban por Hinata a las afueras de la empresa se dejó escuchar al ver llegar una gran camioneta blanca y con ella al Hyūga que bajaba de ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un leve sonrojo.

—Hinata kun— Al ver al hombre todos corrieron hacia él y apena se detuvieron un poco al ver también a los guardias de seguridad interponerse entre el Hyūga y ellos

—H-Hola...— Tímidamente, Hinata se colocó a un lado de los guardias mientras escuchaba como cada vez más gritaban su nombre —...P-Por favor, cálmense un poco— Al lado de Hinata, apareció Shino que simplemente miro indiferente a los presentes y acomodo sus gafas negras. Él no era un idol ni nada similar, no comprendía porque esos chicos se comportaban así al verlo, aunque muy adentro de él admitía que se sentía bien, ser recibido así.

—Hinata les ha traído un pequeño presente a todos ustedes— Indicándole a las personas que viajaban con ellos en la camioneta que comenzaran a bajar todo, miro como poco a poco una mesa era colocada a un lado de él y varios paquetes con comida eran puestos en fila —Ha cocinado este para ustedes, esperamos que les guste—

El sonido de los gritos ceso por un momento al ver la comida —E-Es algo sencillo...Espero les agrade— Hinata hizo una leve reverencia ante los presentes mientras les sonreía. Se suponía que esa convivencia era solo para 5 personas que habían ganado una trivial, pero por idea de Shino, le sugirió pasar un tiempo y consentir un poco a todos esos fans que no ganaron nada y que aún los esperaban por él para verlo, aunque sea a lo lejos.

Un grito más fuerte que el anterior sonó de nuevo, a la vez que se podía escuchar comentarios como -Es tan lindo-, -Nos preparó el almuerzo-, -Hinata kun es el mejor de todos-, -Lo amo-

Dejando pasar los comentarios que escuchaba, Hinata camino hasta la mesa provisional que su equipo había dispuesto, y comenzó a repartir esas pequeñas cajas con almuerzo a cada uno de los presentes mientras dejaba que ellos se tomaran fotos con él e incluso grabaran pequeños videos que inmediatamente subían a sus redes sociales.

Cuando comenzó a grabar esos programas de cocina para la empresa de Sasuke, Hinata nunca creyó que tendría tal éxito, aún en sus programas en el extranjero, aunque logro hacerse de un nombre y cierta fama, no era nada comparado con lo que vivía ahora, aunque tal vez todo se debía a Shino y su forma en llevar su carrera. Ahora no solo se dedicaba a cocinar, sino que su faceta como modelo estaba tomando un rumbo más profesional y cada vez era más solicitado por marcas famosas que pedían modelara sus diseños, aunque hasta ahora todo era a base de fotografías, ya que nunca había desfilado en una pasarela o algo similar.

Hinata kun— La voz de un chico hizo que el Hyūga fijara su atención en él y en cómo le extendía un par de fotografías donde aparecía modelando un conjunto deportivo —¿Podría firmarlos? — Tímidamente el joven miro al hombre frente a él y le extendió aún más esa imagen junto a un bolígrafo.

—Claro— Justo como lo pensaba, parecía que era más conocido por ser modelo que por ser chef, sonrió para el joven y le entrego sus fotografías con su firma y una pequeña dedicatoria deseándole una larga y buena vida.

* * *

La puerta de la oficina de Sasuke se abrió sin que nadie se anunciara antes, o su secretaria le informara de un nuevo invitado, haciendo que el moreno simplemente siguiera trabajando en su ordenador a la vez que reprendía al recién llegado.

—Quien sea, puede irse ya— No necesitaba ver al recién llegado, hace solo unos minutos atrás había recibido un mensaje de Hinata diciéndole estaría grabando su programa y en la convivencia con sus fans, así que él no era el que entro a su oficina, y cualquier otro se podía largar enseguida.

—¿Así tratas a tu madre cuando viene a visitarte al trabajo? — La voz de una mujer, hizo que Sasuke desviara al fin su vista del ordenador hacia la entrada de su oficina.

—Madre...— Al ver que en verdad se trataba de su madre, el moreno se puso de pie y camino hacia ella para poder darle un suave abrazo y saludarla debidamente —... ¿Por qué no me dijo que vendría? —

Con un suave golpe en la cabeza, la mujer reprendió a su hijo mientras lo miraba fingiendo enojo —Te estuve llamando toda la semana para decirte que pasaría unos días contigo— Ya lo había notado extraño en esas llamadas, pero la mujer nunca creyó que su hijo en verdad olvidaría sus conversaciones.

—Lo siento— Ya sabía que estaba pasando algo por alto, y ahora comprendía que era el hecho de que su madre lo estaría visitando —¿Quieres algo de tomar? — Trato de desviar un poco el tema para que su madre no descubriera que la estuvo ignorando mientras lo llamaba por teléfono.

—Espera... — Con una sonrisa, la mujer se hizo a un lado y dejo ver cómo tras ella también había llegado una chica de cabellera rosa, ojos verdes y piel blanca que simplemente permaneció en silencio todo ese tiempo pasando desapercibida para el Uchiha —...Ella es la chica de la que te estuve hablando— Con cuidado tomo a la joven del brazo y la hizo dar un par de pasos al frente para que quedara más cerca de su hijo —Su nombre es Haruno Sakura—

Con una gran sonrisa, la joven extendió su mano hacia el hombre —Tenia tantas ganas de conocerte Sasuke kun...— Espero que el chico correspondiera su saludo y se acercó un poco más a él —Mikoto san me ha hablado tanto de ti— Miro directamente a los ojos del moreno y se dejó llevar por esos profundos ojos negros.

—Hmp— Esa mujer apenas lo conocía y ya le hablaba con tanta familiaridad mientras se le acercaba tanto, en definitiva, se vea una chica molesta. Soltó la mano de la mujer y giro su atención hacia su madre ignorando de nuevo a de la cabellera rosa. —Pediré te traigan un poco del té que te gusta— Paso a un lado de su madre y salió de su propia oficina aprovechando para alejarse de esa mujer que acababa de conocer.

—Sasuke kun es aún más guapo que en las fotografías Mikoto san—, acercándose a la madre del moreno, Sakura rio emocionada mientras se sonrojaba un poco —Gracias por presentármelo—

—No es nada...— Mirando la reacción de la chica, la mujer adulta se cuestionó un poco su decisión sobre presentarla a su hijo, ella representaba todo lo que Sasuke odiaba, pero tarde o temprano su hijo debía casarse y puesto que ya había rechazado a todas las otras mujeres que le había presentado, ahora Sakura era su última opción para poder tener una nuera cuanto antes y así complacer al mismo Fugaku Uchiha en el proceso, al ver a su primogénito al fin casado y al frente de su compañía.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta uno de los sillones de aquella oficina y se sentaron a esperar al moreno mientas platicaban entre ellas animosamente, no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero Sakura era la hija de uno de los socios de Fugaku, y después de que la madre de la joven se empeñara en presentársela a la familia Uchiha para poder tener una "unión" de familias, Mikoto se dio la oportunidad de conocer a la peli rosa y a la vez dejar que Sasuke la conociera para ver si algo podía llegar a suceder entre esos dos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke entrará de nuevo a su oficina y se sentará frente a su madre.

—Y entonces hijo...— Rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se instaló en la oficina luego del regreso del moreno, Mikoto se apresuró a hablar —... ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? —

—Debo terminar los reportes que mi padre me pidió la semana pasada— No era del todo una mentira, pero Sasuke ya sabía de qué iba la pregunta de su madre, y no se permitiría caer en ese juego.

Su hijo era inteligente, y Mikoto lo sabía, él ya estaba al tanto de sus planes, pero igual debía esforzarse en su plan, pero justo antes de que pudiera volver a decir algo, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y la secretaria del moreno llamo la atención de este.

—Uchiha san, la convivencia de fans con Hinata san está por comenzar—

—¿Hyūga Hinata está aquí? — En cuanto escuchó el nombre de ese chico, Mikoto se puso de pie y miro a su hijo sonriendo —Tienes que llevarme con él Sasuke— Tomo de la mano al moreno y lo jalo hacia la salida de su oficina olvidando el motivo porque ella estaba ahí en primer lugar, y a cierta chica peli rosa que simplemente permaneció unos segundos en su lugar sin saber qué hacer para terminar corriendo detrás de los Uchiha que la habían dejado olvidada.

* * *

La voz de Hinata era la única que se escuchaba al entrar al estudio de grabación, donde uno de los últimos programas estaba siendo grabado bajo la atenta mirada de técnicos, un grupo seleccionado de fans y ahora también dos pares de ojos negros y un par de ojos verdes.

—Es tan guapo...— Mikoto fijo su atención en el chico mientras explicaba el procedimiento para crear katsudon —...¿Cómo diablos puede verse tan perfecto mientras esta picando cebollín?— Desde que en Hyūga comenzó su carrera en la Tv en los estados unidos, la madre de Sasuke se había vuelto su fan, creaba cada una de las recetas que ese chico daba, lo seguía en twitter, era fiel seguidora de todos sus eventos y publicidades como modelo, y ahora incluso cargaba con su libro de recetas en su bolso en una esperanza de encontrarlo y pedirle que lo firmara, aunque cuando llego a la oficina de su hijo nunca creyó que la oportunidad se presentaría tan pronto.

—Tiene mi edad, madre— Sasuke miro de reojo a la mujer a su lado y la vio levemente sonrojada mientras miraba a Hinata terminar de cocinar —Deja de portarte como una adolecente — Ya en otras ocasiones el Uchiha había visto el efecto que Hinata tenía sobre las mujeres, pero esta era la primera vez que veía a su madre caer ante los encantos de un jovencito, aunque debía decir que le causaba gracia ver a su madre así.

— ¿Crees que sea raro si le pido ser mi hijo?— Mikoto miro a su hijo y sonrió — Lastima que no es una chica, sino le pediría se case contigo— En cuanto termino de hablar, noto la presencia de la peli rosa a un lado del moreno — Lo siento Sakura chan— Había olvidado por completo que esa chica estaba ahí, y hablo sin pensar en que ella la escucharía — No hagas caso de mis palabras, solo estoy jugando— Aunque en realidad si desearía ese Hyūga fuera una mujer y poder tenerla así como nuera, pero la naturaleza se encargó de que él fuera un hombre y su hijo también, dejando cero posibilidades de que entrara a su familia, ya que aunque Hinata fuera gay, su hijo era heterosexual.

— No se preocupe Mikoto san— Con una gran sonrisa, Sakura miro a la mujer y luego a Hinata que estaba ahora despidiendo su programa y agradeciendo a todos por haberlo ayudado — Yo también soy fan de Hinata kun— De cierta forma entendía a la mujer mayor, y no la culpaba por sus palabras anteriores — Aunque Sasuke kun es mucho más guapo que Hinata kun— Miro de reojo al moreno y se sonrojo levemente al verlo sonreír por primera vez - _¿Acaso sonreía por ella? -_

— B-Buenas tardes...— La tímida voz de Hinata se coló hasta los oídos de Sakura y Mikoto que no se habían percatado de su presencia a un lado de ellas — ...Uchiha san—

—Hinata— Sin apartar la mirada del chico de ojos claros, Sasuke avanzo hasta él y se puso a su lado, en cuanto lo miro caminar hacia él no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota, sabía que no debía demostrar lo que sentía por ese hombre delante de su madre, pero era casi imposible contener su sonrisa al ver a ese Hyūga ir hacia él — Ella es mi madre— Señalo a la mujer y negó un poco con la cabeza al ver como esta se sonrojaba y tomaba de inmediato la mano de Hinata en cuanto esté la extendió hacia ella para saludarla.

— Gusto en conocerla— Un sonrojo se apodero de Hinata al conocer a la madre de Sasuke, aunque la había visto en el pasado, esta era la primera vez que el moreno se la presentaba — Y-Yo soy...—

— Hyūga Hinata, eso ya lo se querido— Apretando la mano del chico entre las de ella, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente al ver el sonrojo del chico frente a ella, verlo por televisión o en una revista era una cosa, pero ver la timidez y ternura de ese chico en vivo era algo completamente diferente — Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, pero puedes llamarme solo Mikoto—

— Gusto en conocerla, Mikoto san— El Hyūga hizo una leve reverencia ante la mujer, provocando que esta se sonrojara un poco y dejara salir un pequeño grito de emoción.

— Es aún más lindo y perfecto de lo que pensé— Sin contenerse, Mikoto se acercó a Hinata y le dio un fuerte abrazo, en verdad podía comprobar como la madre de ese chico hizo un gran trabajo al criarlo, era una lástima que ella muriera y dejará solo a tan grandioso chico.

Algo confundido y sin saber exactamente que debía hacer, Hinata miro a la mujer que se aferraba a él, y luego a Sasuke que simplemente movió su cabeza indicándole al Hyūga que la dejará ser y no hiciera nada.

—Perdona mi entusiasmo querido— Luego de un momento, la mujer se alejó del Hyūga y trato de recobrar la compostura de lo que se suponía debía ser una señora de su edad, por un momento se dejó llevar como cualquier otra fangirl de ese chico.

—D-Descuide...— En realidad a Hinata le causaba gracia esa mujer, era tan opuesta a Sasuke en carácter que si no fuera porque se parecían físicamente nadie creería que esa mujer tan cálida era la madre del frio Sasuke.

—Hola Hinata kun— Alzando un poco la voz para ser escuchada, Sakura dio un paso al frente y extendió su mano hacia el Hyūga, ya que una vez más parecían haberse olvidado de ella y dejado a un lado como cualquier cosa —Yo soy Haruno Sakura— Sonrió ante el chico y al igual que la otra mujer no pudo evitar admirar esa belleza masculina frente a ella, aunque Sasuke era sumamente atractivo, Hinata poseía una calidez en su mirada y sonrisa que lo hacían atractivo para cualquiera.

—Sakura san, gusto en conocerla— Sonrió ante la mujer y por un segundo el Hyūga fijo su atención en el hermoso y brillante cabello rosa de la chica, era tan bonito que combinaba perfectamente con sus bonitos ojos verdes y su piel blanca, esa chica era muy hermosa -_ ¿Será familiar de Sasuke también?_ -, aunque no poseía ninguna de las características de los Uchiha.

—Perdona Sakura chan— Mikoto se reprendió mentalmente por haber olvidado de nuevo a esa peli rosa, y se acercó a ella —Me distraje un momento con Hinata san— Sonrió ante la chica y luego giro a ver a su hijo, para de inmediato dirigír su atención hacia el Hyūga —Iremos a cenar Hinata san, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? — En realidad no planeaba invitar al chico a esa cena, pero cuando menos lo pensó ya había lanzado la invitación.

—Lo siento...— Un poco nervioso ante la mujer mayor, Hinata le señalo hacia una de las esquinas del lugar, donde un grupo de fans estaba reunido y esperándolo —...Tengo un convivio con fans— Esos chicos y chicas habían esperado horas por él, claro que no podía simplemente irse y dejarlos ahí.

—Es verdad— De inmediato la mujer tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo jalo hacia ella para acercarlo a la vez a Sakura y quitarse de en medio de esos dos de inmediato, acercándose en cambio a Hinata y colocándose a su lado. —En ese caso dejamos a los enamorados cenar solos, y yo me quedo aquí contigo — Sonrió y saco el libro escrito por el Hyūga que llevaba en su bolso.

—¿E-Enamorados? — La mirada de Hinata de inmediato se fijó en Sasuke y en Sakura que solo permanecía con actitud tímida y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Ni siquiera la conozco— Sasuke no podía creer lo que acaba de decir su madre, acepto esa maldita cena por que su padre personalmente lo llamo para ordenárselo, y por qué su madre estaría presente, claro que no era enamorado de esa chica ni nada similar —Mis padres acordaron esto, no yo— Por un segundo, el Uchiha pudo ver como los ojos de Hinata adquirían un semblante triste y eso no podía captarlo, y menos por algo que él ni siquiera estaba buscando, como una estúpida chica de enamorada.

—Bueno, esperemos que con esta cena, todo cambie— Aunque Mikoto sabía que su hijo no deseaba nada de eso, debía de forzar un poco la situación para que tanto Sasuke como ella no tuvieran problemas con el líder Uchiha, él quería a esa Haruno dentro de la familia, y ella debía "aceptar" la situación y tratar de forzarla cuanto pudiera —Yo quiero a Sakura chan como mi nuera— En realidad no de todo, aunque era una chica linda y educada, su personalidad era algo molesta, pero era hija de una poderosa familia que hacia negocios con su marido, así que... debía de "quererla".

—Yo no.…— Su madre estaba hablando de más, Y Hinata cada vez más desviaba su mirada de él con un semblante serio, trato de acercarse al Hyūga y tocarlo en el brazo para explicarle todo, pero este lo interrumpió de inmediato mientras daba un paso atrás.

—D-Debo irme ahora— Sonrió de forma fingida y miro a Sakura y al Uchiha —Gusto en conocerla Sakura san— Hizo una rápida reverencia ante la chica para luego fijar su atención en el moreno —Disfruten de su cena— Hizo la misma reverencia ante Sasuke y comenzó a alejarse de ellos hasta reunirse con el grupo de fans que lo esperaban y comenzaban a llenarlo de preguntas y comentarios que provocaban un suave sonrojo en él.

—Espérame Hinata san— Mirando como el chico se alejaba, Mikoto giro a ver a los dos chicos frente a ella —Vayan a cenar y disfruten su noche, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más— Sonrió para ambos y se acercó a darle un abrazo a la peli rosa en forma de despedida, para luego hacer lo mismo con su hijo no sin antes susurrarle algo al oído —Recuerda que tu padre tiene negocios con la familia de esta chica, por favor no la trates mal como a las otras— Sonrió una última vez ante el moreno, y fue en las misma dirección donde el Hyūga ahora comenzaba a firmar todo lo que le ponían enfrente.

Sasuke solo podía ver a la distancia como Hinata parecía sonreír ante toda esa gente como si nada hubiera pasado, él deseaba correr hacia él y abrazarlo mientras le explicaba que esa chica a su lado no era nada para él, pero no podía, sentía como si un par de cadenas lo forzaran a permanecer en su lugar sin permitirle correr e ir hacia él -_Hinata, por favor no te alejes de mi_\- En el pasado, tenía miedo de que ese Hyūga se le acercará de más, pero ahora tenía miedo de que él se alejara de su lado sin que pudiera hacer nada.

—¿Nos vamos Sasuke kun? — La voz de Sakura llego a los oídos del moreno haciendo que desviara un momento la mirada y girara a verla, mientras esta lo tomaba por el brazo y se pegaba a él sonriendo.

* * *

Entre Sakura y Sasuke el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos al ser usados, un silencio casi sepulcral se había instalo entre ambos jóvenes mientras el moreno solo se dedicaba a comer sin siquiera girar su vista hacia la mujer frente a él.

En varias ocasiones, la peli rosa hizo más de un intento por comenzar una plática con ese hombre, pero todos sus intentos habían fracasado cruelmente, recibiendo no más de un -Hpm- por parte del moreno, o simplemente un silencio que no daba espacios para poder volver a hablar.

Fue hasta que el celular del moreno recibió un tono de mensaje, que este se apresuró a sacarlo de su bolsillo y mirar la pantalla y el silencio entre ambos jóvenes se rompió por un momento.

En el celular de moreno había llegado la alerta de una nueva actualización en la página personal de su madre, para desgracia de Sasuke, no tenía ni un solo mensaje o llamada de Hinata, aunque estaba esperando ansioso que ese chico lo llamara para poder aclarar las cosas, parecía que simplemente el Hyūga no pensaba llamarlo esa noche.

—¿Quién es Sasuke kun? — Mirando como el moreno, se apresura por revisar su celular y ahora le prestaba más atención que a ella que estaba sentada frente a él, se atrevió a preguntar mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Con una mirada molesta, Sasuke desvió su atención de su celular hacia la chica de cabellera rosa -_ ¿Quién diablos se cree para hacerme esa pregunta?, A ella que diablos le importa quién me llame o no_\- Quería largarse de ese lugar y dejarla ahí sola, pero no podía hacerlo, o su padre se molestaría y lo reprendería por desobedecerlo, así que simplemente se tragó sus pensamientos y dejo de ver a esa molesta mujer, para ver de nuevo su celular.

En la página personal de Mikoto, esta estaba subiendo selfis que acababa de tomarse junto a Hinata, y algunos videos donde el Hyūga se podía ver riendo ante algunas de las preguntas de los fans le hacían sobre alguna tontería.

-_En verdad eres una fangirl madre_\- Cada que Sasuke miraba una nueva fotografía que la mujer subía, comprobaba que ese Hyūga no solo lo había atrapado a él, sino que su madre también estaba cautivada por Hinata. _"- ¿Crees que sea raro si le pido ser mi hijo? -", _De pronto el Uchiha recordó las palabras de su madre antes, y no pudo evitar sonreír, si esa mujer supiera que su hijo estaba enamorado de ese Hyūga y si no existieran tantos prejuicios en su familia, Hinata podría ser el hijo político de Mikoto cuando quisiera.

* * *

El día había sido demasiado agotador para Hinata, sentía que sus fuerzas se esfumaban de su cuerpo y lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y dormir toda la noche.

—Mañana tienes el día libre Hinata— Shino llamó al Hyūga una vez que detuvo el automóvil donde él conducía y en el cual había llevado al hombre a su casa —¿Quieres venga por ti? — Hace días que Hinata le había pedido a su amigo y representante un favor especial, y con la carga de trabajo que ambos tenia últimamente no habían podido llegar a nada, pero al parecer poco a poco sus tiempos se acomodaban y les permitirían terminar los asuntos pendientes.

—No— Bostezando un poco, el Hyūga se tallo los ojos y abrió la puerta del automóvil para poner un pie fuera de este —Quiero tener todo el dinero necesario antes de eso— Sonrió a su amigo y bajo por completo del auto —Descansa Shino kun— Lo miro por una última vez y se dio media vuelta rumbo a su casa, escucho a la distancia como el Abúrame arrancaba el automóvil y él en cambio entro a su hogar y camino hasta su habitación. Neji seguramente estaría dormido ya, y su padre al parecer estaría un par de días fuera de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, así que prácticamente tenía la casa para él solo.

Paso al lado de la imagen de su madre e hizo una reverencia ante ella, para luego seguir su camino, una vez en su habitación se dio un baño rápido y se puso la primer pijama que encontró a la mano, y la cual era una pijama azul con tiernos osos panda dibujados en ella, se tiró sobre la cama y casi de inmediato el sueño se apoderó de él haciéndolo dormir.

Apenas habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Hinata logro quedarse dormido, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, primero con lo que parecían ser mensajes de texto, y luego con llamadas, aún con sueño y sin muchas ganas de despertarse, el Hyūga busco ese molesto aparato sin abrir siquiera los ojos y simplemente tentando con su mano hasta que lo encontró justo a un lado de él tirado sobre la cama. Abrió un ojo apenas para poder ingresar la clave de desbloqueo y respondió la llamada sin ver quien era quien le llamaba, simplemente cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir de nuevo.

—Hola...— La voz del Hyūga era adormilada, y sin muchas ganas de responder.

—Hinata, tenemos que hablar—

—¿Sasuke kun? — Reconociendo la voz al otro lado de la línea, Hinata al fin abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama para poder responderle al moreno, aunque el sueño aún estaba por vencerlo en cualquier momento —¿Qué pasa? — Tallo sus ojos en un intento por despertarse un poco más —¿Necesitas algo? — Miro hacia un lado, y su pequeño reloj de mesa indicaba apenas las 12 de la noche.

—Estoy frente a tu casa— La voz de Sasuke, aunque intentaba ser tranquila, la realidad era que estaba todo menos tranquilo, -_ ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata no aceptaba hablar con él?_ -. Tantos años esperando para estar con ese hombre, y en un segundo con un siempre comentario podía perderlo —... hablemos—

—Está bien— Sin comprender mucho la actitud del moreno, Hinata se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta la entrada de su casa, sin terminar la llamada con el Uchiha. Una vez que abrió la puerta de su casa, miro a Sasuke parado a un lado de su automóvil estacionado justo frente a su hogar —Entra Sasuke kun, mi padre no está y Neji duerme— Luego de decir eso, el Hyūga miro como de inmediato el moreno colgaba la llamada y caminaba hasta él.

En cuanto Sasuke llego frente a Hinata, este lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia dentro de la casa mientras cerraba la puerta y lo conducía en silencio hasta su habitación, donde una vez dentro también cerró la puerta y dejo salir una vez más un bostezo de sus labios.

—¿Que sucede? — Por la mirada de Sasuke, no parecía ser nada demasiado grabe, así que al menos por ese momento no sentía debía preocuparse o algo similar.

—Lo que dijo hoy mi madre...— Con lentitud, Sasuke dio un paso hacia Hinata —...Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa mujer— Tomo una de las manos del Hyūga y la apretó levemente entre la de él —Y nunca lo tendré— ¿Por qué tenía miedo?, el corazón del Uchiha estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal, y tenía miedo de algo que no sabía exactamente que era, tal vez... ¿Tenía miedo de perder a Hinata?

Al escuchar al moreno, Hinata al fin entendió un poco la actitud de ese ese hombre -_ ¿Así que por eso viene a verme a esta hora?_ -, Sonrió para él y acaricio sumamente una de las mejillas del Uchiha —Lo sé— Beso suavemente los labios masculinos frente a él.

—¿No estas molesto conmigo por ir a una cita con esa mujer? — Toda la tarde estuvo esperando una llamada de ese Hyūga, ya fuera para reclamarle por largarse con la peli rosa o pedirle fuera con él, pero nada, y ahora que estaba en su casa ofreciéndole una explicación que nunca le pidió actuaba tan...normal - ¿Que acaso él no le importaba?, ¿Le daba igual que saliera con mujeres? -

—Ahora estas aquí conmigo— El Hyūga pego su frente a la de moreno y cerró los ojos —Si por algo me molestaría, es por no poder tomarte de la mano en público— Sonrió levemente y rodeo el cuerpo del moreno con sus brazos —Sé que eres mío Uchiha Sasuke— susurro al odio masculino mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre de su abrazo.

Aunque Sasuke había ido a darle una explicación a Hinata, la verdad era que ahora era él quien no entendía nada —... ¿Sabes lo de...? — Sin alejarse del agarre del Hyūga, Sasuke intento preguntar algo que invadió su mente al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, no podía creer que él supiera eso durante todo ese tiempo y no le dijera nada.

—Si— Esta vez Hinata fue el primero en alejarse de ese abrazo, y simplemente caminar hacia su cama para sentarse en ella e indicarle a Sasuke que hiciera lo mismo a su lado —S-Sé que has ido a muchas ...citas en estos meses— Bajo la mirada y trato de mantenerse en calma, le dolía saber que el moreno se veía con mujeres, pero también podía comprenderlo —Tus p-padres te creen heterosexual...— De nuevo alzo la mirada para poder ver el rostro del Uchiha —...E-Es normal que quieran buscarte novia para que les des nietos pronto— Trato de sonreír como normalmente lo hacía, para ocultar esa punzada en su corazón ante la idea que tarde o temprano Sasuke se alejaría de él para cumplir con los deseos de su familia.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — Si ese Hyūga sabía de él y esas mujeres, que no le dijera nada significaba que no le importaba, que para él le daba igual con quien estuviera, y eso solo provocaba una fuerte presión en el pecho de Sasuke —¿No te importa si me voy con cualquier mujer? — él fue a dar explicaciones, pero ahora era él quien necesitaba explicaciones ante la actitud tan fría y desinteresada de Hinata.

—Sé que nunca te iras con ninguna de esas chicas— Respondió casi de inmediato que Sasuke había terminado de hablar, apenas y se había dado cuenta de lo arrogante que había sonado con esa frase saliendo de sus labios.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — Sasuke debía admitir que ahora estaba molesto, no podía creer que a Hinata le importara tan poco que, aun sabiendo de sus citas con mujeres, él actuara tan tranquilo y lo creyera tan seguro, si fuera al revés, ese Hyūga podía estar seguro que él armaría toda una guerra para reclamarle que saliera con otras personas.

—T-Tú me h-hacer ser seguro— Un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas Hyūga mientras acariciaba suavemente el dorso de la mano de Sasuke. En verdad se sentía seguro de los sentimientos de ese chico hacia él, aunque de lo que no estaba seguro es hasta donde ese Uchiha se atrevería a estar con él, tal vez siempre permanecerían en las sombras aún con esos fuertes sentimientos entre ambos.

—¿Yo? — Pero si iba a citas a espaldas de él, no tenía el valor de decirle a sus padres que gustaba de un hombre, y además le había pedido a ese chico frente a él que no le diera muestras cariñosas en público ni nada que delatara lo que ellos dos tenían, entonces -_ ¿Cómo es posible que le dé seguridad siendo cómo es?_ -

—L-la forma en que tus manos tiemblan cada que t-tocan mi cuerpo...— Las suaves caricias de Hinata dejaron la mano del Uchiha y comenzaron a recorrer el brazo de este —...C-Como me dedicas esas s-sonrisas que solo yo puedo ver en tus labios— llego hasta el cuello masculino y enredado sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca del moreno —C-Como tu cuerpo se estremece ante mis caricias...— Sonrió al ver como sus palabras surtían efecto en Sasuke y se estremecía —...Pero sobretodo ...— Se sonrojo aún más al fijar sus ojos en los negros del Uchiha —...La forma en la que me miras...— Por un segundo el aire se escapó de los pulmones Hyūga al ver esos profundos ojos que lo veían tan profundamente que Hinata tuvo que jalar aire para poder seguir hablando—...N-Nunca podría dudar de esa mirada que me hace perder el aliento— Su rosto se tornó completamente rojo mientras luchaba por no alejar la mirada de Sasuke, estaba avergonzado, pero necesitaba decirle a ese moreno por que confiaba tanto en él —Sé que me quieres...Y nunca me engañarías—

Las defensas que Sasuke se había puesto para no caer más ante ese Hyūga cayeron en un segundo - _¿Cómo no se enamoraría cada segundo más de ese hombre?_ -, sin pensarlo jalo a Hinata hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente, nunca nadie antes había logrado calmar sus inseguridades con simples palabras y una mirada. En el pasado y sin darse cuenta, Hinata entro en su corazón con acciones que tal vez él ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero ahora él era consiente de todo y confiaba tanto en él, que hacia su corazón diera pequeños saltos de alegría.

**_Flash Black:_**

_—Ya me cansé— Ino extendió sus brazos al frente donde además de ella, también estaba Neji, Hinata y Sasuke con un montón de libros frente a ellos esparcidos sobre la mesa que estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela —Vamos a caminar un poco y distraernos— Se puso de pie y estiro aún más su cuerpo para tratar de que el entumecimiento de sus extremidades se fuera. —Luego seguimos con esto— Molesta cerro el libro que apenas hace unos instantes estaba leyendo._

_—Es buena idea— Neji se puso de pie como la rubia y extendió un poco sus brazos también —Vamos Hinata— Para un par de chicos como ellos acostumbrados al movimiento, estar tanto tiempo inmóviles leyendo y estudiando era aún más pesado que para cualquier otro, así que puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y se quedó mirándolo por un momento esperando que este se pusiera de pie también y lo siguiera._

_Por un segundo, Hinata estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero al ver como el Uchiha permanecía inmóvil y solo fijando su atención al libro entre sus manos, prefirió quedarse en su lugar_

_—P-Prefiero quedarme...Con Uchiha san— Aunque tenían días distantes, donde ese moreno parecía negarse a hablarle, la verdad era que no podía irse y dejarlo ahí solo, siempre estaba aislado de todos, y él no haría lo mismo que los demás, permanecería al lado de Sasuke, hasta que este le gritará que se largara de su lado._

_—Está bien— Neji giro su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar para estirar sus piernas a la vez que se acercaba a la rubia para caminar a su lado._

_—Les traeremos algo de comer— Guiñándole un ojo al menor de los Hyūga, Ino sonrió feliz mientras seguía a Neji en su camino y dejaba a los otros dos atrás._

_Para Hinata, el permanecer al lado de Sasuke, era un gesto de amistad sincera, quería que comprendiera que él podía ser su amigo real sin que estuviera molesto por cualquier cosa, pero para Sasuke eso era algo completamente diferente, en cuanto escucho a ese Hyūga decir que prefería quedarse a su lado en vez de seguir a su hermano y a la rubia hizo a su corazón acelerarse, lo había preferido a él sobre esos dos y sobre su propia comodidad al tener tiempo de relajar su cuerpo._

_Discretamente, la mirada del Uchiha dejo el libro que tenía entre las manos para ver al hombre a su lado, que parecía estar escribiendo algo en uno de sus libros mientras rascaba su cabeza y hacia una mueca bastante graciosa para los ojos de Sasuke, parecía querer entender algo que al final no lograba entender del todo._

_—¿Quieres que te ayude? — Dejando su libro de lado, Sasuke llamo la atención de Hinata mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos._

_Afirmando solo con la cabeza, el Hyūga miro sorprendido al moreno mientras este se acerca un poco a él y a su libro para poder ver mejor en que es que tenía problemas. Mirando a Sasuke cerca de él, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír feliz, después de días esa era la primera vez que el Uchiha le dirigía de nuevo la palabra, y era para ofrecerse a ayudarlo, no podía ser más feliz, que simplemente sonrió como hace días no lo hacía._

_-¿Por qué diablos me sonríes así?- Al verlo, el corazón de Sasuke se detuvo por un segundo para luego comenzar a latir de nuevo pero más rápidamente -¿No sabes que tu sonrisa me pone mal?- En su mente, el moreno no podía evitar hacerse esas preguntas y muchas más, siempre que estaba junto a ese Hyūga le pasaban cosas tan extrañas que siempre terminaba corriendo lejos por el miedo, pero ahora al ver esa sonrisa tan cerca de él, simplemente se permitió quedarse en su lugar y disfrutar del momento, sin darse cuenta que un suave sonrojo se colaba por sus mejillas al ver hipnotizado a ese hombre de ojos claros que le sonreía solo a él y a nadie más._

**_Fin Flash Black:_**

—¿Quieres dormir aquí? — Entre los brazos de Sasuke, Hinata lanzo la pregunta mientras aspiraba ese suave aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del moreno

—Tu familia...— Las veces que habían dormido juntos, había sido en el departamento del Uchiha, pasar una noche en la casa del Hyūga, era algo nuevo, además por la mañana Neji y su padre se darían cuenta de su presencia.

—Solo esta Neji hoy y mañana— El sueño comenzó a hacerse presente en Hinata —Puedes irte cuando él lo haga— Sintiéndose cómodo entre los brazos del moreno, se acomodó un poco más sintiendo como sus ojos cada vez se hacían más pesados.

—Está bien— Hinata ese día le había confirmado que, aunque sea un poco, pero estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él, aunque no sintió celos o algo similar al verlo con la peli rosa o cualquier otra chica, si confeso perder el aliento con su mirada, además de que sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia él y con eso bastaba para dar este nuevo paso en su relación.

Con suavidad, ambos hombres se recostaron en la cama mientras el Hyūga rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo del moreno y recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de este.

—Dulces sueño, Sasuke kun— La voz de Hinata salió más suave de lo normal de sus labios - _¿Cómo diablos podía dormirse tan pronto luego de su plática?_ -, Sasuke había llegado con una sensación de miedo en su vientre, y este hombre simplemente parecía que vio ese tema de las citas con mujeres como cualquier cosa sin importancia.

—Dulces sueños Hinata kun— Con delicadeza, el Uchiha beso la cabeza del Hyūga y sintió como poco a poco su respiración se acompasaba y el sueño terminaba por vencerlo —Te amo Hyūga...— Cuando comprobó que el chico sobre él estaba dormido se atrevió al fin a pronunciar delante de él esas palabras que siempre se atoraban en su garganta cuando quería decirlas —...Creo que te amo desde que te conocí— Sonrió al escuchar el suave ronquido de Hinata y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse por completo en la almohada y ver al techo, tal vez en esa ocasión Hinata no había escuchado su confesión de amor, pero al menos él había podido decírselo y sacarlo de su pecho.

Al igual que el Hyūga, Sasuke también dejo que el sueño terminara por ganarle y se quedó profundamente dormido mientras sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Hinata sobre él, ya antes habían dormido así y podía jurar que siempre era cuando dormía mejor.

* * *

El sol aún no se hacía presente en el cielo, y Neji ya se había levantado de su cama y estaba vestido con su ropa deportiva mientras ataba su cabello en una coleta baja y tomaba de la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama su teléfono celular y el reloj de muñeca que siempre usaba para medir sus tiempos a la hora de correr.

Salió de su habitación y camino lentamente hasta la cocina para sacar del refrigerador un recipiente con un líquido verde que puso sobre la mesa para luego ir hasta la ventana y ver hacia la calle como siempre lo hacía por las mañanas. Al correr las cortinas y ver hacia el exterior, sus ojos de inmediato se toparon con un automóvil negro estacionado justo en frente de su casa, no es que no lo hubiera visto llegar por la noche, pero creyó que al menos se había ido en algún momento, no que aún estuviera ahí, sonrió de medio lado y camino lentamente hasta la habitación de su hermano gemelo donde toco suavemente la puerta para llamarlo.

* * *

Hinata abrió apenas los ojos cuando su mirada se encontró con el reloj a un lado de su cama, marcaba apenas las 7 de la mañana y él tuvo que evitar dar un salto de la cama para no despertar al moreno que aún dormía tranquilamente abrazado de él, con cuidado deshizo el abrazo que los mantenía unidos, y se levantó lentamente para luego al fin correr hasta su armario y sacar un conjunto deportivo que se puso de inmediato para luego atar su cabello en una coleta alta y buscar sin mucho éxito el reloj que su hermano le había regalado para esas actividades y que se suponía media su ritmo cardiaco y no sabía cuántas cosas más.

—¿Hinata? — Despertado por el ruido que el Hyūga hacia al buscar el dichoso reloj, Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama mientras miraba a Hinata con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño—Aún es muy temprano— tallándose uno de sus ojos, giro a ver ese reloj que el Hyūga tenía a un lado y comprobó cual temprano era —Ven a la cama—

—N-No puedo...— Bajando aún más su voz para no despertar del todo al moreno, se acercó a él y se sentado a un lado de la cama —...Prometí ir con Neji a correr— Sonrió al ver como Sasuke bostezaba y tallaba un ojo como si fuera un pequeño niño —Tu duerme un poco más, y espera a que regrese— Con delicadeza empujo al moreno de nuevo hacia la cama

—¿Tardaras? — Acomodándose de nuevo, Sasuke se dejó arropar por Hinata mientras parecía extenderse sobre él y tomar algo que estaba al otro lado

—2 horas— En las manos del Hyūga al fin estaba ese reloj que tanto buscaba y que él mismo había dejado el día anterior a un lado de su cama para tomarlo por la mañana, se lo coloco en su muñeca y giro a ver de nuevo al moreno en su cama, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron girar a ver la entrada.

—¿Estás listo Hinata? — La voz de Neji se escuchó fuerte mientras dejaba de golpear la puerta.

—S-Si...— No sabía por qué, pero al escuchar a su hermano, y tener a Sasuke en su cama lo ponían sumamente nervioso —...A-ahora voy— Le sonrió al móreo que simplemente quedo en silencio mirando también a la puerta y luego a él para darle un suave beso en los labios a forma de despedida y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida.

—Dile al Uchiha que puede venir con nosotros si lo desea— Al escuchar esas palabras el cuerpo de Hinata se congelo de inmediato en su lugar, cuando apenas había abierto levemente la puerta de su habitación - _¿Cómo es que Neji sabía que ahí estaba Sasuke?_ \- Mirando inmediatamente hacia atrás para ver al Uchiha, Hinata pudo ver en la mirada de Sasuke también la sorpresa que él mismo tenia.

Sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, Hinata simplemente salió velozmente de su habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta y tratando de alejar a Neji cuanto antes, sin darle tiempo a que pudiera ver a Sasuke acostado en su cama.

Al estar fuera de su habitación y frente a su gemelo, el sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata se intensifico aún más, al ver esa sonrisa de medio lado que su hermano tenia. Paso a un lado de él intentando ignorar todo y que así tal vez Neji no dijera nada más y camino hasta la salida de la casa mientras el otro Hyūga lo seguía de cerca.

Al salir a la calle, los ojos de Hinata se fijaron en el automóvil de Sasuke que estaba estacionado frente a la casa y se golpeó mentalmente _\- ¿Ahora qué le diría a Neji?, ¿Que simplemente el Uchiha fue a hablar? -_ Seguramente su hermano ya se había imaginado otra clase de escenarios que pasaron durante la noche.

—Por cierto...— Sin haberse dado cuenta, Hinata se había quedado parado a mitad de la calle observando el auto del Uchiha mientras pensaba en silencio —...Lo vi llegar por la noche— Neji sonrió al pasar a un lado de su hermano y verlo sonrojarse violentamente para luego comenzar a correr y ser seguido por este en completo silencio y solo con la mirada baja por la vergüenza.

* * *

Al escuchar al Hyūga "invitarlo a correr" esa mañana, la sangre de Sasuke se congelo por un momento, ese chico sabía que él estaba en la habitación de su hermano y que seguramente habían pasado la noche juntos, él que siempre intento pasar inadvertido ante todos, ahora se había descuidado y Neji lo había descubierto.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, y camino hasta la ventana de la habitación de Hinata para poder ver hacia el exterior, sus ojos de inmediato se encontraron con su automóvil y comprendió cuan obvio estaba siendo, Neji sería un auténtico idiota si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su llegada y de que aún estaba ahí.

Miro como ambos Hyūga salían de la casa y como el mayor sonreía al decir algo, para luego Hinata solo sonrojarse y seguirle el paso, al menos había sido Neji quien lo descubrió, nunca se lo dijo, pero Sasuke sospechaba que ese chico sabia de sus sentimientos desde hace muchos años atrás, así que si al menos era el gemelo de Hinata quien sabia lo de ellos 2 estaría bien.

Suspiro al ver a los dos chicos alejarse y perderse de su vista y regreso de nuevo hasta la cama donde había estado antes, se dejó caer entre las sabanas y aspiro el suave aroma que Hinata había dejado impregnado en ellas, todo en aquella habitación era tan del Hyūga que una sonrisa se coló por los labios del moreno, cerró los ojos y se permitió quedarse un momento más en aquella cama, se iría antes de que aquellos gemelos regresaran, pero al menos quería disfrutar un poco más de esa sensación tranquilizante y confortante que le brindaba estar ahí.

Sin darse cuenta, volvió a quedarse dormido y despertó una hora después, gracias a que alguien en la calle había arrancado su automóvil de forma brusca, se puso de pie de inmediato y miro la hora, solo faltaría 1 hora más para que llegaran a casa, así que tomo con tranquilidad sus cosas y salió de la habitación. La garganta del Uchiha comenzaba a doler un poco por estar seca, así que busco con la mirada lo que parecía ser la cocina y camino hacia ella para tomar un vaso y abrir el refrigerador sacando un poco de agua fría y llevándosela de inmediato a los labios mientras miraba aquel lugar, era una casa bastante sencilla y aunque contaba con algunos detalles clásicos japonés, en realidad era como cualquier otra de clase media.

Mirando los detalles de aquella cocina, donde seguramente Hinata pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaba en casa, el Uchiha llevo su mirada hasta la mesa que estaba en el lugar, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de la impresión y que el agua que apenas estaba pasando por su garganta se atragantará haciéndolo toser y escupir un poco de ese líquido.

—Buenos días, joven— El patriarca Hyūga, estaba sentado a la mesa tomando una taza de café mientras observaba detenidamente al moreno frente a él —¿Durmió bien? — Con tranquilidad llevo la taza de café hasta sus labios, mientras veía como el chico trataba de aclarar su garganta mientras lo miraba sorprendido

**Continuará****...**

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIRME, EN VERDAD NO SABEN COMO AMO Y COMO ME MOTIVA LEER CADA UNO DE SUS MENSAJES ٩(◕‿◕)۶

*******ceciliaHP.-** Bueno en si, Hinata no es muy dominante en esta trama xD, no es frágil y afeminado, pero tampoco es el típico seme de los yaoi xD. Creo que como mencionas, todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse a ver a Hinata como un chico... Espero te gustará este capitulo ;). Gracias por comentar.

***kazumi123**.- Mil gracias por tus palabras, no se si sea tan buena escritora como dices, pero siempre se siente bien leer que alguien más gusta de lo que uno hace. Y me alegra saber que te levanto el ánimo leer este fic, a mi siempre me ayuda escribir para poder levantarme el ánimo xD, que bueno que en ti provoco ese mismo efecto leerlo. También te deseo mucha saluda y amor en tu vida, gracias por escribirme ❤❤❤

*******Cami-san Uzumaki.**\- Gracias *-*, los capítulos son algo largos, así que no acaban tan pronto xD, espero te gustará esta continuación ;)

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	6. Te amo

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

_Cerca de ti__ © Hitomi-chan_

**_Aviso:_**

-_Diálogo interno-_

* * *

**:::: Te amo...::::**

* * *

El cansancio ya estaba haciéndose presente en el cuerpo de Hinata, tenía semanas, incluso meses tal vez en las que dejó de ejercitarse por pasar ese tiempo al lado de Sasuke, y ahora que estaba junto a su hermano se daba cuenta de cómo él si se dedicaba a seguir entrenando día a día y se veía tan tranquilo como si no fueran corriendo a su lado desde hace 1 hora.

—¿Por qué el Uchiha fue a hablar contigo? — No es que fuera un entrometido en los asuntos personales de su hermano, pero desde que eran unos niños, entre ellos no existía secreto alguno, y tanto Hinata sabía cada detalle de él, como él lo sabía de su hermano.

—Fue… a ...explicarme …sobre una …cita… que su …madre le …programó… con una …mujer— El aire en los pulmones de Hinata se escapó un poco por el cansancio y apenas pudo jalarlo para responderle al mayor.

—¿Apenas se dio cuenta que sabias de esas citas? — Mirando como el cansancio se apoderaba del cuerpo de su hermano, Neji comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de su carrera hasta que poco a poco comenzó solo a trotar.

—Él …solo quiere …complacer… a su …padre— Agradeció internamente que Neji bajara su velocidad y que ahora le fuera más fácil seguirlo mientras veía como poco a poco el sol comenzaba a salir e iluminar la calle.

—Por complacer a su padre, terminara casándose con quien él le diga...— Miró de reojo a su hermano, y lo vio bajar la mirada ante sus palabras, no quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que siguiera con el Uchiha, cuando al final sabia como terminaría todo —...Y tú sabes bien eso—

—Lo… sé— Con los ojos fijos en el suelo y recuperando un poco su aliento de nuevo, Hinata pudo decirle a su hermano lo que él también pensaba —…He querido alejarme de él, decirle que termine con esto y haga su vida...— Alzó la vista y miro a su hermano que ahora había detenido el paso y simplemente se había quedado parado a mitad del camino —...Pero, sé que lo lastimaré...— Un nudo se formó en su garganta de tan solo pensar en eso —...Sé que me ama— Para nadie era un secreto eso ahora, incluso Hinata podía saber cómo ese Uchiha se había enamorado de él, aun cuando nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

—También te has enamorado de él ahora Hinata— Conocía a su hermano, y sabía que poco a poco y aunque lentamente el Hyūga menor había caído ante el Uchiha y se había enamorado de él también.

—...—Eso era algo que ni él mismo sabía si era verdad, decir "amor" era algo sumamente fuerte y que no tomaría a la ligera, así que si algún día decía estaba enamorado de Sasuke, era por que en verdad lo creía con todo su corazón y no tenía la mínima duda de eso, aunque ahora admitía que le partía el corazón saber que él se veía con otras mujeres, y más sabiendo que con una de ellas terminaría casándose y formando una familia dejándolo a él simplemente en un pasado que nunca debió de existir.

La mirada de Hinata se oscureció por un segundo, pero no paso inadvertida para Neji, que de inmediato se acercó a su hermano y lo tomó de los hombros —No quiero que ese Uchiha te lastime— Tal vez ya era tarde para eso, sabía que si aún terminaba con él ese mismo día, el corazón de Hinata sufriría —Si él no está dispuesto a amarte como tú te lo mereces, no permitas que te estime de esta forma— Tal vez era estúpido, pero Neji aún tenía la esperanza de que ese Uchiha hiciera las cosas bien con su hermano, lo había amado desde que lo conoció, no creía posible que ahora que al fin lo podía tener a su lado, ese moreno lo dejará ir tan fácilmente solo por complacer los caprichos de su padre, por eso mismo no había hecho nada por meterse entre esos dos, Hinata era inteligente y sabía bien lo que hacía, confiaba en él más que en nadie en el mundo, y sabía que él se daría cuenta en que momento detener todo eso si solo lo lastimaría.

La mente de Hinata sabía lo que debía hacer, pero su corazón se negaba a alejarse aún, confiaba en Sasuke, después de todo él siempre regresaba a él y lo veía con esos ojos que lo habían hecho perder el aliento en más de una ocasión, hasta ahora solo había complacido a su familia con esas citas, jamás se había visto con esas mujeres nuevamente y por lo que sabía siempre terminaba mal con ellas por que se portaba grosero, así que tal vez el Uchiha terminaría siguiendo a su corazón y haría lo correcto con él, solo bastaba esperar un poco más y confiar en el amor de ese moreno.

Con una sonrisa, Hinata miro a los ojos de su hermano y lo abrazo fuertemente, aún si Sasuke rompía su corazón en mil pedazos, él siempre tendría a Neji a su lado para ayudarlo a armar de nuevo ese corazón y nunca dejarse caer.

Neji revolvió un poco el cabello de su hermano y suspiro al saber que de nuevo ese pequeño se lanzaba a lo desconocido por que sabía él nunca soltaría su mano, odiaba admitirlo, pero Hinata a veces se aprovechaba de la relación entre ellos para no tomar precauciones y simplemente dejándose llevar.

—Vamos, tenemos que regresar— Con suavidad Neji susurro al oído de su hermano mientras este lo soltaba lentamente de su abrazo —El Uchiha debe estar esperándote — Sonrió al ver el suave sonrojo en las mejillas del menor y comenzó a correr de nuevo en dirección a su casa.

De inmediato Hinata corrió tras él, y le dio alcance, no creía que Sasuke siguiera aún en la casa, tal vez ya se había ido desde que ellos salieron, pero igual deseaba llegar - _¿Que tal y aún seguía ahí?_ -

* * *

En completo silencio, y simplemente sentados uno frente al otro, Hiashi Hyūga clavo su mirada en el Uchiha que tenía enfrente, la taza de café que tenía en una de sus manos ya comenzaba a enfriarse y poco le importó, simplemente continúo mirando fijamente al chico que ahora por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo actuar o qué debía decir.

—Debo irme...— Sasuke se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia ante el hombre que no se movió ni un solo milímetro de su lugar —...Disculpe las molestias— Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero la voz autoritaria del mayor lo obligo a permanecer quieto en su lugar.

—Siéntate — La orden del mayor de los Hyūga fue obedecida sin rechistar por el Uchiha que simplemente volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes.

No sabía cómo diablos había llegado a esa situación, se suponía que ese hombre no estaba en la casa, y justo cuando a él se le ocurre ir a visitar a Hinata se tenía que encontrar con su padre, y más sabiendo que paso la noche dormido en su habitación, aunque no hayan hecho nada indebido, la falta seguía ahí.

—Hyūga san, perdoné por pasar la noche en su casa sin avisarle— De algún modo debía liberarse de ese hombre y su mirada acusadora, así que lo mejor para el moreno era tratar de explicarse y salir cuanto antes de esa casa —Tuve un pequeño problema y Hinata me permitió dormir aquí por una noche— Después de todo, no era tan extraño que dos amigos durmieran en una misma habitación por alguna ocasión especial, era solo una muestra de amistad _¿cierto?_ —Agradezco su hospitalidad, pero ahora debo irme...— Conocía de vista a ese hombre por el pasado que convivió con los Hyūga, pero ahora que estaba hablando tanto con ese hombre se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso al verlo que no apartaba la mirada de él, ni con su propio padre se ponía en ese estado al ser reprendido por algo.

—¿Eres pareja de mi hijo? — La pregunta salió como si fuera un cuchillo que perforó directo el pecho de Sasuke, los blancos ojos del Hyūga no se habían apartado un segundo de los de él.

—Yo...— _¿Que debía responder?,¿Estaría bien mentirle al padre de Hinata?, ¿Qué pasaría si le decía la verdad?_, mil preguntas pasaron por la mente del Uchiha mientras trataba de encontrar una buena forma de liberarse de esa situación, pero parecía que su cerebro ahora no estaba funcionando bien, ya que cada vez que pensaba en algo, sus labios no se movían y no podía responder —...Somos...Amigos—

—¿Amigos?— Una de las cejas del Hyūga se alzó mientras el hombre inclinaba un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras su mirada se endurecía aún más sobre el Uchiha —Déjame preguntarte una vez más— Acomodando las manos sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie Hiashi se acercó un poco más al moreno sin apartar la vista de él —¿Eres la pareja de mi hijo?— La voz del mayor sonó agria y tan fría que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, Neji, Hinata y ese hombre compartían el mismo color de ojos, pero en definitiva ese hombre frente a Sasuke era el que poseía una mirada tan penetrante que parecía ver en el interior del Uchiha impidiéndole mentir, ya que al final de cuentas sería descubierto.

—...Si...— Sasuke no supo cómo es que fue capaz de admitir eso, se suponía que era un secreto que nadie debía de saberlo, y ahora no solo Neji estaba al tanto, sino que también el padre de Hinata lo sabía.

Alejándose un poco del moreno después de escuchar su respuesta, Hiashi volvió a sentarse en su lugar y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras cerraba por un momento los ojos y aspiraba profundamente una y otra vez.

Al ver al mayor de esa forma, Sasuke pensó en salir corriendo, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entraron los gemelos que antes habían salido a correr, parecían estar conversando de algo que poca o nula atención pusieron a los dos hombres que estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la cocina.

—P-Padre...— Fue cosa de un segundo en la que la mirada de Hinata fue a dar a la cocina y se encontró con la escena de Sasuke y su padre uno frente al otro, casi pudo sentir como sus piernas se debilitan y el color se iba de su cuerpo, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de sonrojarse, al contrario, su piel se tornó aún más pálida y fría.

—El viaje de nuestro padre fue cancelado...— Neji se colocó a un lado de su hermano y miró lo mismo que Hinata miraba para luego desviar su mirada hacia su hermano a un lado de él —...¿No te lo dije?— Sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de espanto que el menor tenia y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina —Debí haberlo olvidado, lo siento— Aunque él no se metería en la relación de esos dos, tampoco significaba que dejaría a su hermano a la deriva, era hora de ver si ese Uchiha podía al menos admitir sus sentimientos por Hinata delante de su padre, o si era tan cobarde para salir corriendo y fingir nada ocurría. Que Sasuke quisiera ocultar su relación del resto del mundo era una cosa, pero sus familias eran algo aparte, si ese moreno tenía miedo a los suyos, con los Hyūga debía enfrentarse si quería estar al lado de Hinata, con eso no había vacilación ni dudas.

La mirada de Hinata apena pudo desprenderse de su padre y de Sasuke para ver a su hermano, no podía creer que Neji le jugara tan mala pasada, era claro que él lo había hecho a propósito - _¿Ahora cómo saldría de eso? _-

—Hinata...— La voz de su padre lo llamo de la misma forma que lo hacía de niño cuando se portaba mal y lo iba a reprender, lo cual hizo que el Hyūga tragara saliva con dificultad y mirara a su progenitor con una mezcla de miedo y dudas —...Ven siéntate — Con pasos lentos y como si sus pies pesaran una tonelada, Hinata llego hasta un lado de su padre y se sentó junto a él mirando apenas de reojo a Sasuke, no sabía qué era lo que él le había dicho, y siempre había sido malo mintiendo, no sabía que debía hacer.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre los presentes mientras Sasuke miraba de reojo a Hinata, Hiashi mantenía los ojos cerrados como intentando meditar algo, Neji estaba recargado sobre el refrigerador de la cocina, simplemente tomando agua y viendo la escena, Hinata tenía la mirada baja negándose a levantarla y ver la expresión de su padre.

—¿Estás enamorado de mi hijo? — De nuevo, la voz de Hiashi fue la primera en escucharse para romper el silencio, y fue solo para lanzar una pregunta directa hacia el Uchiha, esta vez la mirada del mayor era menos intensa que antes, pero igual de demandante por respuestas.

—P-padre no h-haga esto— Hinata se apresuró a tomar uno de los brazos el mayor y mirarlo suplicante, aunque le había confesado que era gay, nunca antes él había conocido a ninguna de sus parejas, saber algo era una cosa, pero enfrentarse a esa realidad de frente debía ser algo fuerte para su padre, y lo que menos quería era tener problemas, primero con el mayor, y luego con Sasuke por haberlo expuesto de esa forma con su familia.

—Sí, amo a su hijo— La voz de Sasuke sonó tan natural que Hinata de inmediato giró su atención a él encontrando la negra mirada de Sasuke fija en él y ahora en sus ojos —Me enamore de Hinata desde la primera vez que lo vi llegar a la escuela— La familia de ese Hyūga ya sabían de su orientación sexual, y ahora lo habían descubierto dormir en su habitación, mentir no era una opción, igual entre Hiashi y Neji se encargaría de descubrir la verdad —Y lo he estado amando durante todos estos años, aun cuando se fue al extranjero, nunca pude olvidarme de él— Esa era la primera vez que Sasuke confesaba su amor por Hinata, la primera vez que le decía abiertamente que lo amaba, y fue precisamente frente a su padre y hermano.

Las mejillas de Hinata al fin volvieron a cobrar color, tiñéndose de rojo al escuchar al moreno, no podía creer que ese Uchiha estuviera diciéndole eso mientras lo miraba a los ojos y en presencia de su familia, era algo sumamente vergonzoso, pero que hizo saltar su corazón de emoción y logro hacer que su cuerpo adquiriera una calidez que nunca antes había sentido.

Neji miró sorprendido al Uchiha, cuando imagino ese momento, pensó que únicamente diría que están juntos, nunca imaginó que confesaría su amor de esa forma, al menos el moreno tenía claro lo que sentía por su hermano, eso le ayudaría a decidir claramente lo que deseaba hacer en el futuro, y no lastimar a Hinata por sus estúpidas dudas.

Hiashi en cambio, permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, todo eso le estaba costando demasiado de asimilar, él fue educado de otra forma, una donde los hombres amaban a las mujeres y nunca se amaban entre ellos, pero ahora su hijo estaba con otro hombre, y este hombre amaba a su hijo. - _¿Debía oponerse a esa relación?_ -, No, ya en el pasado su amada esposa le había hecho ver la realidad de todo, y por ella es que en todos esos años se preparó para ese momento.

**_Flash Black:_**

_El olor a comida recién hecha inundaba la casa Hyūga mientras Hiashi llegaba hasta donde su esposa meneaba algo dentro de una olla y condimentaba con un poco de sal._

_—Huele muy bien— El hombre se acercó hasta la mujer y se puso a su lado mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la espalda de esta y acercaba su nariz al recipiente para oler mejor._

_—Estofado de cerdo— La mujer sonrió al ver a su esposo olfatear la comida —Tu favorito— Con dulzura beso la mejilla del hombre y continúo meneando la comida frente a ella._

_Ante la acción de su esposa, Hiashi se giró hacia ella y beso su cabeza, amaba a esa mujer más que nada, y no se cansaba de tenerla cerca —¿Alguna ocasión especial? — Miro de reojo a la mujer y la vio morderse el labio inferior, esa era una clara señal de que estaba nerviosa, y que su estofado de cerdo era un chantaje para pedirle algo, al final de cuentas ella siempre sabía que nunca podía decirle que no a nada cuando lo alimentaba con esa deliciosa comida, que por cierto siempre era preparada por Hinata en secreto haciendo parecer que era esa mujer quien la preparaba._

_—Tengo algo que decirte. — Con suavidad, la mujer deslizo su mano sobre la de su marido, y lo jalo suavemente hacia una de las sillas que estaban frente a la mesa donde siempre comían —...Es un secreto que jamás debes revelar, nunca debes decir que yo te lo conté— Los ojos de la mujer se fijaron en los de Hiashi, poseía unos hermosos ojos color miel que contrastaban con su piel blanca y cabello negro._

_—¿De qué se trata? — Desde que se conocieron habían sido cómplices, jamás se mentirían uno al otro y jamás se guardarían secretos, que ahora su esposa le dijera eso, antes de contarle algo lo ponía un poco nervioso._

_—No es un secreto mío, pero al final de cuentas nos incumbe a los dos— Antes de hablar con su marido, la mujer ya había pensado mucho tiempo si decírselo o no, y al final de cuentas creyó que eso era lo mejor para todos._

_—Habla mujer, sabes que no diré nada si tú me lo pides— Que le diera tantas vueltas algo, no era normal, deseaba saber de qué se trataba cuanto antes._

_—Es...Sobre Hinata— La voz de su esposa se suavizo en cuanto pronuncio el nombre de su hijo —Me revelo un secreto—_

_—¿Que te confeso? — Para Hiashi, Hinata era un chico tranquilo, y amable, aunque poseía un carácter blando para su gusto, no lo veía como un chico que guardara secretos._

_Por algunos minutos, la mujer guardo silencio, aun dudando un poco si debía hablar o no, solo mirando a esos ojos blancos de su esposo que la habían enamorado desde que los miro por primera vez —...Es gay— Atreviéndose al fin a hablar, la mujer sostuvo la mano de su esposo entre las de ella fuertemente._

_—¡¿Que?!— Parándose de golpe de su lugar, pero sin poder alejarse demasiado por el agarre de su esposa tenía en su mano, Hiashi casi grito a la mujer frente a él —¿Mi hijo es un marica? —_

_—Él es tu hijo— Al escuchar a su esposo, la mujer se puso de pie al igual que él y lo miró fijamente con un semblante serio y enfadado, nada propio de su siempre sonriente y amable rostro —Antes que sus preferencias, o cualquier cosa, él es tu hijo— Suavizando de nuevo la expresión de su rostro la mujer acerco una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del hombre para acariciarla suavemente._

_—Pero le gustan los hombres— En realidad Hiashi no sabía muy bien cómo se sentía; ¿Molesto?, ¿Decepcionado?, ¿Avergonzado?, tal vez era una mezcla de todas esas emociones —¿Cómo se supone que comprenda eso? — El que Hinata gustara de alguien de su mismo sexo, era algo anti natural, no estaba bien y en definitiva era algo aberrante._

_—No tienes por qué comprenderlo— Con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, la mujer acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su marido con la mano, en todos esos años de conocerlo, había aprendido a cómo tratarlo, y ahora solo debía de calmarlo para que no actuara emocionalmente y provocara algún daño a su hijo —A Hinata kun le gustan los chicos, tú no tienes por qué comprender eso— Como siempre, intentaba buscar el lado divertido aún a las peores situaciones —Simplemente debes aceptarlo y amarlo sea como sea— Tomo la otra mano de su marido entre la de ella y entrelazo sus dedos._

_—Eso no es algo normal. — Aunque su mujer dijera lo que dijera, el que su hijo fuera gay era algo malo, él fue educado de manera conservadora, no podía aceptar algo así, como si nada —...No pueden gustarle los hombres, él es un hombre— Miro fijamente a los ojos de su mujer, y espero que ella también lo comprendiera a él como lo estaba haciendo al defender a su hijo._

_—Hinata es tu hijo, y siempre será así...— Ella comprendía a su marido, aunque él creyera que no lo hacía, si le confeso ese secreto de Hinata era precisamente porque lo comprendía y conocía tan bien, que sabía se pondría así cuando lo supiera, y no quería que lo hiciera cuando el propio Hinata se lo dijera de frente —Aunque le gusten los chicos o las chicas, jamás dejara de llevar tu sangre, de tener tus hermosos ojos...— Acerco su rostro al del hombre y lo beso suavemente —...Jamás dejará de ser tu hijo...Somos sus padres, no podemos obligarlo a gustar o querer lo que nosotros decidamos, solo podemos amarlo y ya—_

_Siempre se decía que era un caballero quien domaba al feroz dragón para salvar a la doncella en apuros, pero la realidad era que la doncella siempre era quien domaba al dragón la mayoría de las veces, y en esta en particular, era una hermosa mujer la única capaz de domar y tranquilizar al feroz Hiashi Hyūga._

_El hombre quería gritar, golpear a Hinata para tal vez así hacerlo entrar en razón, aun con las palabras de su esposa, no podía aceptar tener un hijo así, pero tampoco podía hacer nada porque ella jamás lo perdonaría si lastimaba a Hinata -¿Que haría entonces?- Cerro los ojos y se dejó caer en la silla donde antes estaba, soltó las manos de su mujer y las llevo hasta su cabeza para revolver un poco su largo cabello y al final simplemente sujetarse firmemente la cabeza como un intento por no gritar de furia y no comenzar a arrojar todo a su alrededor._

_—Hinata no te dirá nada aún— La mujer coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su marido —Él está descubriéndose a él mismo todavía — Con suavidad acaricio el largo caballeo del hombre —Tenemos tiempo de asimilar todo y comprenderlo para cuando llegue el monto que él te lo confiese— En realidad Hiashi era quien debía comprender y asimilar todo, pero ellos dos era un equipo, y claro que estaría al lado de su marido en ese camino por aceptar y comprender a su hijo._

_—¿Y qué hago mientras tanto? — Mirando al suelo, el hombre tomo la mano de su esposa que aún estaba sobre su hombro, está bien que se suponía era un secreto que él no debía saber aún, pero ya lo sabía, y no era algo que desaparecería solo con fingir no saberlo._

_—Actúa con él como siempre lo haces— Sonrió al escuchar a su esposo hablar más tranquilamente mientras tomaba su mano con suavidad —Te darás cuenta que aun cuando sabes él es gay, sigue siendo tú mismo hijo de siempre— Se acercó hasta el rostro del hombre y pego su mejilla con la de él —El mismo chico al que siempre le pides te haga esas golosinas que yo te prohíbo comer— Lo abrazo por la espalda y lo miro sonreír por sus palabras —Dale tiempo a que él esté listo para confesarte la verdad, y mientras tanto, tu también date tiempo de pensar en todo, sé que no quieres lastimar a tu hijo, así que piensa bien que le dirás cuando llegue ese día—_

_Girando su rostro en dirección a su esposa, Hiashi unió sus labios a los de ella en un tierno beso - ¿Que haría él sin esa mujer a su lado? -, desde que sus hijos nacieron, siempre deseo que ellos encontraran a una mujer igual de increíble que su madre, pero ahora se enteraba de que a Hinata le gustaban los hombres, ¿cómo encontraría entonces a alguien tan especial y única como la mujer que ahora él estaba besando?_

**_Fin Flash Black:_**

—S-Sasuke kun...— Por primera vez Hinata escuchaba de labios de Sasuke que lo amaba, quería besarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil en su lugar, incapaz de moverse o hacer algo.

La mirada de Hiashi iba de su hijo hasta ese moreno, se veía como un chico de dinero, su ropa y el automóvil que tenía afuera indicaban que era un "niño rico", tal vez ese sería un problema para ambos jóvenes también, ya que los Hyūga apenas tenían una vida decente, aun cuando Hinata era famoso y ganaba bien, todo su dinero estaba destinado a cumplir su sueño, uno que no era nada fácil de realizar, ya que ese chico siempre soñaba en grande.

—Antes de Navidad, todos no reuniremos...— Llamando la atención de ambos hombres, Hiashi se puso de pie y miró al Uchiha —...Lo invito a pasar unos días con mi familia— No sabía muy bien como darle la "bienvenida" al novio de su hijo, así que lo primero que pensó fue en tratarlo como si fuera cualquier pareja de su hijo, tal y como lo hubiera hecho si se tratara de una chica —¿Acepta venir? —

Para los ojos de Sasuke, el hombre que lo congelo con una sola mirada, se había esfumado, aunque aun la mirada del padre de Hinata no era del todo amable, si era más cordial al verlo, incluso ahora que lo estaba invitando a convivir con su familia podía notar cierto tono áspero en su voz, pero nada fuera de un suegro que trata por primera vez con el novio de su amado hijo.

—Con gusto, estaré con ustedes— Jamás creyó que conviviría con los Hyūga de esa forma, en realidad acepto por pura cortesía, pero ahora que lo había dicho y era casi una realidad, confesaba que se sentía feliz.

—Bien, nos veremos luego—Miro por última vez al moreno y a Hinata para comenzar a caminar y entrar a su habitación perdiéndose de la vista de los hombres que dejaba tras él.

Las miradas de Sasuke y Hinata se encontraron de inmediato, al ver a Hiashi irse _\- ¿Qué diablos paso?_ \- Por la mente de ambos pasos la misma pregunta mientras trataban de comprender lo sucedido, todo fue casi como una realidad alterna donde habían sido espectadores y creyeron todo fue realidad.

—Creo que todo salió bien— Neji al fin se atrevía hablar luego de solo permanecer como un espectador en todo ese tiempo, dejo el vaso que traía entre las manos en un lado y camino hasta el moreno —Bien hecho Uchiha— Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y sonrió de medio lado antes de comenzar a caminar también y entrar en su propia habitación dejando solo al moreno y a su hermano solos.

En cuanto Hinata se vio solo con Sasuke, sus mejillas se tornaron con un rojo intenso —¿P-por dijiste eso frente a mi padre? — Una enorme vergüenza estaba dentro de su cuerpo por culpa de ese Uchiha que en verdad tenía ganas de golpearlo por primera vez.

—Él me preguntó— Aunque Sasuke no sabía exactamente a que se refería Hinata en concreto, se limitó a reponerle con algo que se ajustaba a todo lo que ese Hyūga preguntara, después de todo él simplemente respondió a lo que el padre de Hinata le pregunto.

—¿P-por qué d-dijiste que me amas? — Bajando el tono de su voz, y apenas susurrando, Hinata se acercó al moreno, aún le causaba vergüenza el volver a decirlo y que su padre lo escuchara de nuevo.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Sasuke se acercó también hacia Hinata y dejo su rostro a solo centímetros de el del chico —Porque es verdad— Susurro de la misma forma que el Hyūga lo hacía y lo miro divertido mientras este tornaba casi toda su cara de un rojo intenso.

Sasuke jamás creyó ser tan libre como lo era en ese momento, le había confesado al hombre frente a él que lo había amado por años, incluso le había confesado a la familia de Hinata que lo amaba sin miedo, y ahora podía actuar como deseaba junto a ese Hyūga, incluso iría a convivir con su familia en algunos días _-¿Seria acaso un sueño?-_ , los gay no podía vivir una relación con tanta libertad y naturalidad _-¿O sí?-,_ al menos los Uchiha siempre lo habían educado con una creencia muy diferente a lo que ese día había vivido en casa de Hinata. Una sonrisa se coló en los labios del moreno al darse cuenta de que siempre se sentía tan bien al lado de Hinata, junto a él nunca sentía esa presión y angustia que siempre tenía, junto al Hyūga siempre se sentía en calma y armonía, era tan jodidamente increíble ese chico que sin pensarlo unió sus labios a los de Hinata para comprobar que no era un sueño, y que todo era tan real como ellos dos besándose en la cocina Hyūga.

* * *

Una canción se escuchaba a todo volumen mientras un grupo de personas comenzaba a bailar mientras traían con ellas un vaso de bebida o simplemente se unían a otros para formar una pista de baile en medio del salón donde las empresas Uchiha celebraban como cada año la fiesta de Halloween de la compañía donde Sasuke era ahora el presidente.

En el lugar, todo empleado de la empresa estaba disfrazados con diferentes atuendos, algunos aterradores, otro más con el toque sexy, y muchos más simplemente con algún atuendo que compraron por internet y que ahora usan para no sentirse fuera de lugar. Entre esas personas estaba Hinata, que luego de su plática con el Uchiha donde le pidió no vestirse de príncipe, pensó por un largo tiempo en que disfraz usar para no llamar la atención, en realidad a él tampoco le gusta llamar la atención de otros, y si podía pasar desapercibido sería mucho mejor.

—¡Pero que tierno! — Un grupo de chicas vestidas de brujas que Hinata reconoció como secretarias de algunos ejecutivos, pasaron al lado del Hyūga mientras lo miraban con ojos brillantes y sacaban su celular para tomarle una fotografía.

Para Hinata, la mejor opción era comprar un Kigurumi de panda e ir a esa fiesta tranquilamente, nunca creyó que esas mujeres lo encontrarían tierno y hasta una fotografía le tomaran.

— ¿Puedo tomarme una fotografía con usted Hinata san? — Una de las mujeres se puso a un lado del chico y le sonrió mientras este simplemente afirmaba con la cabeza y posaba junto a ella esperando las otras mujeres tomaran la fotografía.

— Yo también quiero una— Otra mujer se colocó de inmediato junto al Hyūga y una nueva fotografía fue tomada. — Gracias Hyūga san— El grupo de mujeres agradeció al chico mientras se alejaban de él murmurando entre ellas y mirando las fotografías que acaban de tomar.

— Que discreto Hyūga— Sasuke había observado a la distancia como Hinata aún con un traje de panda que en realidad era un pijama llamaba la atención de las chicas. Espero que las mujeres se alejaran y ahora fue él quien se acercó discretamente al chico para llamar su atención.

—Sasuke kun...— Fijando su atención en el moreno, Hinata suspiro cansado mientras tomaba una bebida de una mesa que tenía cerca — ...Soy un panda— Tomo de su bebida y miro al rededor, cada uno de los disfraces en esa fiesta eran llamativos y hasta sangrientos, incluso Sasuke con su disfraz de vampiro se veía elegante y sexy al mismo tiempo, pero él se puso un simple pijama de panda para ir a ese lugar — S-se... burlan de mi—

Para Hinata el que esas chicas le pidieran una fotografía a su lado, era como una forma de burlarse de su disfraz, y él por idiota y educado no podía negarse o insultarlas, simplemente ceder a su pedido y dejar que luego esas imágenes estuvieran en el internet mientras le comentaban cosas desagradables. Bajo la mirada resignado a lo que le esperaba y se maldijo internamente por no haberse esforzado en ese maldito disfraz, opto por lo más sencillo y ahora estaba pagando por eso.

A Sasuke le gustaba ver que Hinata no se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto él era atractivo para los demás, era verdad que llevaba un traje de panda que además de quedarle grande, era un pijama, pero el encanto Hyūga era más poderoso que ese tonto disfraz. La piel clara de Hinata, junto a sus ojos blancos y cabello negro, mezclado con su sutil sonrojo le daban una apariencia demasiado encantadora metido en ese traje, además su estatura y cuerpo complementaban esa imagen de hombre sexy oculto tras un tierno traje de panda. Tal vez eso mismo era lo que las chicas veían, y que el Hyūga pasaba por alto, él mismo parecía no conocer sus cualidades reales.

— No te pierdas mucho, quiero acompañarte a casa— Sasuke no sería quien le dijera a Hinata todas sus cualidades - _¿Qué pasaría si él sabía de su gran atractivo y lo dejaba por alguien más?_ -

—I-Iré a comer algo— Hinata afirmo con la cabeza ante el moreno, comenzó a caminar con la mirada baja hasta la mesa de los postres, por lo que no se dio cuenta como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios Uchiha al verlo.

Lo que el Hyūga más quería era que esa noche terminará, con pesadez tomo uno de los bocadillos de la mesa de postres y miro con desinterés a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado, algunas de inmediato iban a bailar junto a otras, mientas algunas personas más simplemente hacían lo que él y se quedaba al lado de la comida para platicar o comer.

—¡Hinata kun!— De pronto el nombre del Hyūga fue pronunciado con entusiasmo y casi en un grito, haciendo que el chico cuyo nombre había sido pronunciado, girara su vista en busca de aquella persona que lo había llamado tan energéticamente —¡Hinata kun!— Justo cuando los ojos del Hyūga encontraron a la persona responsable de llamarlo, esta corrió hacia él y se lanzado a sus brazos haciendo que la inercia de su cuerpo desequilibrará a Hinata y tuviera que dar algunos pasos hacia atrás para no caer al suelo.

—I-Ino chan— Sorprendido, el Hyūga recibió en sus brazos a su rubia amiga, mientras se sonrojaba un poco al ver como algunas personas a su alrededor giraban a verlos.

El abrazo de la rubia sobre el Hyūga, no disminuyo ni un solo momento, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo había podido abrazar que ahora que lo podía volver a hacer quería disfrutar un poco más esa sensación —¿Me extrañaste Hinata kun? — Alejándose solo un poco del chico, para poder verlo a los ojos, Ino sonrió al ver el sonrojo del Hyūga de nuevo.

—H-Hablamos casi a diario Ino san...— La mujer entre sus brazos parecía ponerse cada vez más hermosa cuando la veía, su rubio cabello y ojos azules, junto a su cara angelical eran una belleza digna de admirar, eso sin contar la sensualidad, gracia y carisma que esa mujer poseía —...Pero igual te extrañe mucho— Sonrió para su amiga y beso su frente tiernamente

—Yo también te extrañe Hinata kun— Sonrió tiernamente al sentir el beso del chico sobre su frente y lo abrazo nuevamente, acurrucándose entre los brazos del Hyūga para esta vez permanecer así por más tiempo.

—¿Quieres que la aparte de ti? — Tras Ino, apareció Neji que todo ese tiempo simplemente había visto las acciones de esos dos desde tan solo unos metros de distancia —Sabes que no se alejará por si sola— El Hyūga mayor, miro a su hermano y bromeo un poco mientras se acercaba a ellos y fingía jalar a la rubia por la espalda.

Con una sonrisa, Hinata miro a su hermano y luego a la rubia que en verdad parecía no querer soltarse de su abrazo —Tienes que ir a descansar Ino san— acariciando un poco el cabello de la chica, Hinata hablo suavemente para ella —Mañana podemos vernos— Cuando Neji le mando un mensaje para informarle que Ino había llegado a la ciudad, supuso que ella iría a verlo.

—Está bien...— Alejándose por fin del chico, Ino suspiro cansada, en verdad estaba agotada, pero no quería irse a dormir, así como así sin ver a ese Hyūga antes

—¿Por qué siempre le haces caso a Hinata y nunca a mí? — Neji llamo la atención de la rubia que siempre parecía ignorarlo por completo cuando estaba con su hermano menor

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Sasuke kun? — Fingiendo ignorar de nuevo al castaño, Ino tomo el brazo de Hinata y busco con la mirada al moreno, para ella no era un secreto la relación de Hinata con ese chico, y todo lo que había pasado desde que él regreso a Japón.

Bufando molesto por la actitud de la rubia, Neji tomo una de las copas de licor que estaban cerca y comenzó a beber, ya sabía cómo se comportaba la rubia con Hinata, pero aun así siempre terminaba fastidiándose de esa actitud, aunque al final nunca hacia nada por cambiar la forma de actuar de la rubia.

Al escuchar a Ino, Hinata también busco con la mirada al moreno, encontrándolo no muy lejos de ellos hablando con un grupo de ejecutivos y con Sakura al lado riendo secretamente mientras llevaba puesto un sexy traje de vampiresa haciendo juego con el propio traje de Sasuke

—¿Quién es esa tipa? — Casi al mismo tiempo que Hinata encontró al moreno, Ino hizo lo mismo —¿Por qué se le está pegando tanto a Sasuke kun? —, ese hombre ya tenía pareja, y era nada menos que Hinata, ninguna mujerzuela vestida en traje entallado podía pegársele de esa forma al novio de Hinata kun.

—E-Es...Haruno san— Bajando la mirada para no ver más la escena donde la peli rosa se agarraba del brazo del moreno y comenzaban a caminar a uno de los extremos del salón, Hinata tomo también una copa de vino como su hermano para beber un poco.

—¿Y por qué se le pega así a Sasuke kun? — Una pregunta había sido respondida, pero no la segunda y más importante, Ino ya estaba sintiendo ganas de ir y arrastrar a esa mujer del cabello para alejarla del moreno.

—L-Los padre de Sasuke...— Mirando de reojo a su hermano, Hinata se cuestionó si era buena idea decirles la verdad, después de todo no hace mucho que había tenido una platica con Neji sobre eso, aunque al final de cuentas tarde o temprano terminarían sabiéndolo, y lo mejor era que lo escucharan de sus labios y como él se sentía al respecto a que formaran sus propias ideas —...Q-Quieren unirlos como p-pareja— Desvió la mirada para que su hermano no lo interrogara como siempre lo hacia mirándolo a los ojos y bebió por completo el contenido que tenía en su copa.

—¡¿Que?!— Los azules ojos de Ino se fijaron de inmediato en la Haruno mientras la analizaba de arriba abajo —¿Esa insípida pretende ser la novia de Sasuke kun? — Hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver mejor a la joven —Es una chica sin gracia y sin ningún atractivo, además, ¿A quién quiere engañar con ese cabello rosa? se le ve tan artificial que da pena—

—Hinata...— Mientras la rubia seguía enumerando los múltiples defectos que encontraba en la Haruno, Neji se acercó a su hermano —...¿Qué piensas hacer?— No tenía caso hacerle ver a su hermano que lo que estaba pasando no era lo correcto, y que tampoco era correcto que aceptara algo así, pero era Hinata, y él nunca le había dicho a ese chico que hacer, simplemente lo había apoyado en cada una de sus acciones, y ahora que sabía estaba con ese Uchiha, no podía intervenir entre ellos, por más que quisiera hacerlo.

—N-No lo sé— En su interior sabía muy bien que debía alejarse del Uchiha, pero también sabía que no podía hacerlo, no quería alejarse de ese moreno.

Al ver la expresión que su hermano tenia, Neji sintió la necesidad de ir y golpear a Sasuke, sin darse cuenta ese Uchiha estaba lastimando a Hinata, sabía que el Hyūga le había dicho al moreno que comprendía ese tema de las citas y más, pero aun así el corazón de Hinata parecía romperse un poco cada vez al Uchiha y la peli rosa.

Mientras Hinata debía permanecer a la distancia, en silencio y oculto de todo el mundo para que no "miraran mal" a Sasuke, esa chica podía estar pegada a él y sonriendo tranquilamente. Sentir eso era como una gran espina en el corazón, los sentimientos del Hyūga no eran inmorales ni incorrectos, entonces _-¿Por qué debía esconderse y dejar que ese moreno fingiera ser algo que no era?_-

En silencio, ambos Hyūga simplemente escucharon a Ino hasta que esta se cansó, ninguno de los dos quería decir nada más, Hinata por que no sabía cómo explicar lo idiota que estaba actuando, y Neji porque no quería herir a su hermano al decirle lo estúpido que era al estar con ese Uchiha.

—Vamos Hinata...— Ino tomo la mano del chico y comenzó a caminar en dirección de Sasuke y la peli rosa —...Demuéstrale a esa zorra quien está en realidad con Sasuke kun—

—Ino...— Deteniendo el andar de la rubia, Hinata tomo con delicadeza la mano que esta tenía sobre él —...Ve a descansar, mañana hablamos de esto— Era una fiesta de la compañía, y no podía exponer a Sasuke de ese modo, si iba y armaba una escena como Ino proponía, todos se darían cuenta de su relación.

—Pero...— Al ver la mirada de Hinata, Ino no tuvo más opción de desistir de su plan, los ojos de ese Hyūga estaban tristes y sin su brillo normal. Giro a ver a Sasuke y Sakura y no pudo evitar sentir una rabia en su interior que casi nunca experimentaba, esos dos habían logrado que los ojos de Hinata se entestecieran y eso era algo impermeable para ella —...Mañana te quiero todo el día para mi Hinata kun— Apretó la mano del Hyūga entre las de ella, y trato de sonreír para él, en esos años junto a esos gemelos había aprendido a descifrarlos y comprenderlos, y ahora tenía que admitir que Hinata no quería ella interfiriera en nada, y debía aceptarlo aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

Afirmando con la cabeza, el Hyūga abrazo a la rubia y giro hacia su hermano que sabía perfectamente quería reprenderlo por su actuar como Ino lo hizo, pero que también se contenía en ese momento —Vayan a casa seguros— Hinata revolvió un poco el cabello de la rubia —No te preocupes por mi...hermana— Hace más de un año que Ino y Neji se habían comprometido, y para Hinata ella ya era su hermana y se trataban como tal.

—Siempre me preocupo por ti...hermano— Aunque Ino prefería llamarlo por su nombre, tenía que admitir que decirle a Hinata hermano se sentía también increíblemente bien, sonrió para el chico y tomo la mano de su prometido para entrelazar sus dedos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

—Llámame si necesitas algo— Neji fijo su vista en su hermano, para ver como este simplemente afirmaba con la cabeza y los despedía con un movimiento de mano.

Al ver partir a sus dos hermanos, Hinata no pudo evitar girar su mirada de nuevo hacia Sasuke y la peli rosa que aún seguían hablando con algunos ejecutivos mientras la chica solo reía en ocasiones y se pegaba más al brazo del moreno —No...hagas esto Sasuke kun— Dejo salir las palabras como un suave susurro de sus labios al ver al Uchiha, bajo la mirada y trato de alejar los pensamientos que solo lastimaban su mente, en ese momento su celular sonó y un nuevo mensaje apareció en la pantalla, tomo con cuidado el aparato y miro el contendió del mensaje

_**Lo siento Hinata, mi padre esta aquí... No podre acompañarte a tu casa**_

El mensaje era de Sasuke, y al leerlo de inmediato la mirada del Hyūga fue a dar de nuevo hacia el moreno que, aunque tenía su celular en las manos aun seguía hablando no solo con su padre, sino también con Mikoto y la Haruno.

_**Regresa con cuidado, y mándame un mensaje en cuanto llegues**_

En cuanto termino de escribir, Hinata pudo ver como el moreno guardaba su celular y seguía con la plática tranquilamente, fue en ese momento que un nudo se formó en la garganta del Hyūga y sin esperar nada más, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar a toda velocidad para perderse entre las calles y tomar el primer taxi que encontró disponible.

* * *

—Deja de beber Hinata— Kurenai aparto el vaso lleno de licor del chico y le pidió a uno de los meseros de su bar que se llevaran todo lo de la mesa y trajeran en su lugar agua —Mejor cuéntame que está pasando— Miro al chico frente a ella y pudo ver en su mirada esa tristeza que hace años no veía en él.

—M-Me dijo que me amaba frente a mi padre y hermano…— Los ojos de Hyūga comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas mientras miraba a la mujer frente a él —P-pero hoy a-apenas me miro porque su padre estaba cerca…— Una traicionera lagrima salió de sus ojos, para de inmediato ser limpiada por él e impedir las demás siguieran su camino —¿Q-Que clase de amor ese? — Bajo la mirada y apretó sus manos fuertemente formando un puño —…No me gusta c-como me hace sentir—

Cuando Kurenai le dijo a ese Hyūga que se arriesgara con Sasuke, sabía perfectamente que Hinata terminaría enamorándose, pero el Uchiha ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, no podía entender cuál era el problema ahora si esos dos se amaban mutuamente. Aunque parecía ser que Hinata aún no se daba cuenta o ponía nombre a sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Qué pasa con el Uchiha? — Se acercó al Hyūga y acaricio una de las manos de este con la suya, no quería haberse equivocado al apoyar a Sasuke para que estuviera con Hinata, pero ahora que lo veía en ese estado en su bar, tenía miedo de lo que ese chico pudiera decirle.

Respirando profundamente, para evitar las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, Hinata trago saliva pesadamente mientras veía a la mujer de ojos carmín —¿P-Por que nací como hombre? — Tal vez si hubiera sido una chica podría estar con Sasuke como lo hacía la Haruno y sus padres no se opondrían —S-Si fuera mujer...Podría estar con Sasuke...sin problemas— pero no, aún si fuera una chica ella seria de una familia pobre que jamás sería aceptada por una familia rica como los Uchiha.

Fuera como fuera la situación de Hinata, el estar con Sasuke parecía no ser parte de su destino, desvió la mirada de la mujer frente a él, y se puso de pie en un intento por calmar las ganas que tenia de llorar, le dolía el pecho y su garganta estaba en un nudo que incluso pasar saliva era difícil, pero no lloraría, no debía llorar por algo así.

Por lo poco que Kurenai había escuchado, se podía dar una idea del problema de Hinata, se puso de pie y camino hasta él para darle un abrazo mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de ese chico -_Maldito Sasuke, debí saber que harías esto al final-_ En un principio ella creyó en el amor del moreno hacia el Hyūga, y tontamente pensó que ese amor podría más que los prejuicios Uchiha, y al final de todo termino lastimando a ese chico que nunca pidió acercarse a Sasuke ni enamorarse de él.

**Continuará****...**

* * *

❤❤❤٩(◕‿◕)۶MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIRME, EN VERDAD NO SABEN COMO AMO Y COMO ME MOTIVA LEER CADA UNO DE SUS MENSAJES ٩(◕‿◕)۶

***Marys**.- Siempre me gusta dejar los capítulos en "_la mejor parte_" xD, espero que esta continuación te gustará y MIL gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me gusta leer lo que ustedes piensan de la trama ❤

***ceciliaHP.**\- Espero que este capitulo te gustará igual... es un poco más intenso que el otro, pero esque debe haber algo de drama ¿no? xD

*******Perla.**\- En mi imaginación, Hinata en versión hombre es más sexy que Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara y todos juntos /, pero con esa mirada tierna e inocente de la Hinata original xD, por eso yo como Mikoto también soy fan del Hyuga ¿Te unes al club de fans? xD. Espero este capitulo te gustará, es un poco más de drama pero igual espero sea de tu agrado ;)

***o-my-kira.**\- Espero no se te pase esta ve comentar y me digas que te parece la continuación *-*, siempre me gusta leer lo que me escriben para saber si la trama les gust o no ;)

*******Cami-san Uzumaki.**-Pues aqui tienes un poco más de esta historia xD, espero te guste la continuación, ahora con un poquito de drama pero todo es para "darle sabor" a la trama xD. GRACIAS por siempre estar comentando❤❤❤❤❤❤

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	7. Sentimientos

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

_Cerca de ti__ © Hitomi-chan_

**_Aviso:_**

-_Diálogo interno-_

* * *

**:::: ...Sentimientos::::**

* * *

La mirada de Hinata se perdió por un momento en el agua que estaba dentro del vaso que recién Kurenai había puesto frente a él, el danzar de los pequeños cubos de hielo parecía más interesante que cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor.

—Sasuke va a dejarme...— Tal vez fuera por el alcohol que ya había tomado, pero Hinata podía sentir como una sensación caliente se arremolinaba en su estómago, dándole el valor de decir lo que tanto quería expresar desde antes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Kurenai encendió uno de sus cigarrillos y se acomodó sobre su silla mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas y miraba al Hyūga —Ese chico muere por ti desde hace años, no te dejará así de simple— Justo cuando termino de hablar la mujer, el celular de Hinata comenzó a iluminarse ante una llamada entrante del Uchiha —Lo vez — Miro el celular del chico y luego a Hinata, aun cuando la llamada termino y no fue contestada, de inmediato otra entro del mismo moreno.

—Entonces...tal vez...— Mirando su celular, Hinata simplemente giro la pantalla hacia la mesa e ignoro el incesante sonido de la llamada entrante —...Yo seré quien voy a dejarlo— Sonrió secamente y tomo un poco del agua frente a él.

Para Kurenai esa era una opción más factible, aunque Hinata se veía enamorado de ese Uchiha, la verdad es que el pasado de ese chico no lo dejaría caer de nuevo en ese abismo en el que ella lo encontró hace años, no importaba el amor que él sintiera por Sasuke, si el moreno no hacía algo por definir su situación, Hinata actuaria más temprano que tarde.

_**Flash Back:**_

_El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el cielo, los tonos naranjas y amarillos iluminaban apenas las calles antes de que la noche se hiciera presente, el viento del otoño soplaba cada vez más fuerte haciendo que para cierto chico correr por las calles fuera cada vez más frio. Entre más rápido corría más fría se volvía su nariz, haciendo que se pusiera roja y que tuviera que parar su carrera para evitar el aire frio entrara en sus pulmones y le causara dolor al respirar._

_—Hey chico— Justo cuando se detuvo, la voz de otro chico llamo su atención mientras giraba a ver de quien se trataba —Tu eres Hyūga Hinata ¿cierto? — Justo tras el chico que lo llamaba, un grupo de al menos 4 chicos más se acercaban a él sonriendo._

_La mirada de Hinata dio un rápido vistazo hacia su alrededor, fijándose que la calle, estaba casi desierta, de no ser por una pareja que caminaba a lo lejos nadie más que ellos estaban en el lugar._

_—L-lo siento...— Haciendo una leve reverencia ante los chicos, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir corriendo sin impórtale el frio —...Tengo prisa— pero un par de esos chicos se cruzó en su camino y le impido seguir avanzando._

_—No corras Hyūga— El mismo chico que lo había llamado primero se acercó a él sonriendo, mientras los demás comenzaban a rodearlo impidiéndole escapar —Es tan raro verte sin tu hermanito, que debemos aprovechar la oportunidad de tenerte solo a ti — El chico tomo un mechón del cabello de Hinata y lo enredo en su mano._

_—D-Debo irme— Alejando la mano del chico de él, Hinata trato de abrirse paso entre esos chicos que lo rodeaban, pero solo vio como ellos sonreía y lo empujaban de nuevo hacia el centro._

_—¿Qué pasa? — El chico se acercó a Hinata y este pudo ver como poseía unos intensos ojos cafés y cabello negro, su piel era apiñonada y su rostro tenía una cicatriz sobre su mejilla, le parecía haberlo visto en la escuela, pero no estaba del todo seguro —Creí que a los maricones como tú le gustaría estar rodeado de hombres— lo empujo con su mano hacia un lado y comenzó a reír —¿No es tu fantasía tener tantos penes a tu alrededor? —_

_Al escucharlo, Hinata simplemente fijo su vista en él para luego ver a los otros 4 —Déjenme tranquilo— Enderezo su cuerpo y la expresión de su rostro cambio a una mucho más seria —No quiero problemas— Aunque no entendía como diablos esos chicos sabían que él era gay, sabía que no lo dejarían ir tan fácil._

_—¿Escucharon chicos? — El chico se acercó a Hinata y saco su lengua mientras la pasaba por sus labios de forma lasciva —No quiere problemas la princesa— Comenzó a reír para de un segundo a otro y sin aviso lanzar un golpe directo al rostro del Hyūga._

_Para fortuna de Hinata sus años entrenando junto a Neji y su padre en el arte del taijutsu de sus antepasados rindió sus frutos, ya que logró esquivar al chico fácilmente haciendo que pasara a un lado de él y golpeando suavemente su espalda haciendo caer al suelo de cara._

_Al ver a su "líder" caer al suelo de esa forma, todos los demás chicos comenzaron a reír provocando aún más la furia del aquel que esta en el suelo, y haciendo que se le levantara rápidamente para volver a arremeter contra Hinata que simplemente se dedicó a esquivar sus golpes, en realidad no quería problemas y sabía que cuando lanzara el primer golpe, todos los demás se lanzarían contra él._

_—Agárrenlo— El chico grito la orden para los demás, y de inmediato dos de los chicos que estaban tras Hinata lo tomaron por los brazos dejando que su "líder" golpear finalmente el estómago del Hyūga directamente haciendolo perder el aire por un segundo. —Los gays dan asco— Tomo la barbilla de Hinata y lo obligo verlo —Son unos malditos enfermos— Soltó bruscamente el rostro del chico y dio un gran golpe en su cara haciendo que su labio se rompiera y un hilo de sangre comenzara a bajar hasta su barbilla._

_—N-No.…te he hecho nada— Apenas pudo pronunciar palabra, los golpes de ese chico sobre su estómago habían causado que su aire se escapara y apenas pudiera hablar._

_—¿No has hecho nada? — El chico golpeo aún más fuerte el rostro de Hinata haciendo que ahora una herida bajo su ojo se abriera haciendo que sangrara y corriera por su mejilla —El solo existir ya es una aberración Hyūga— El rostro del chico se tornó aún más sombrío y golpeo el estómago de Hinata haciendo que los que lo sostenía de los brazos lo soltaran al suelo y así entre todos comenzar a patearlo fuertemente. —Si no quieres problemas vuélvete un hombre de verdad o muérete de una puta vez—_

_Mientras los 5 chicos golpeaban al Hyūga en el suelo, un hombre llego hasta ellos y tomo a uno de esos chicos por el hombro haciendo girar hacia él y golpeando inmediatamente mandándolo al suelo para luego hacer lo mismo con otro de ellos y así hacer que los 3 faltantes pararan sus golpes sobre el chico en el suelo y giraran a verlo._

_—No te metas viejo— El "líder" del grupo hablo mientras veía al hombre que se acababa de entrometer, no parecía ser tan viejo, pero si mucho mayor que ellos._

_—Largase de aquí si no quieren que yo los golpee a cada uno de ustedes— El hombre tomo a uno de los chicos que aún estaba en el suelo por su golpe y lo lanzo hacia los demás como si fuera una simple hoja de papel._

_—Vámonos...— El chico de ojos cafés, le indico a los demás que por ahora se fueran, haciendo que todos se giraran y comenzaran a correr para alejarse del lugar —Nos la pagaras viejo, aún no terminamos con ese maricon — Antes de alejarse por completo, el chico grito a todo pulmón para hacerse escuchar por el hombre y el Hyūga._

_Aún en el suelo, Hinata trato de levantarse lentamente mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo dolía por los golpes y un fuerte sabor metálico se instaba en su boca haciéndolo saborear su propia sangre. sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y no precisamente por el dolor de los golpes que había recibido - ¿Él era una aberración?, ¿En verdad era tan malo que le gustaran los chicos? -, nunca había pensado que sentir lo que sentía fuera así de malo, incluso chicos que no conocía lo habían golpeado solo por gustar de personas de su mismo género._

_—¿Estas bien? — La voz de un hombre, hizo que Hinata bajara la vista e intentara ponerse de pie de inmediato —Tranquilo, no te haré nada— Al ver la acción del Hyūga, el hombre de inmediato se inclinó hacia él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, estaba pasando por esa calle por casualidad y escucho los insultos de esos chicos hacia el joven y como lo golpeaban, y no pudo evitar intervenir para ayudarlo._

_—S-Si...— En su intento por ponerse rápidamente de pie, un fuerte dolor a un costado de su abdomen hizo que Hinata casi volviera a caer al suelo, de no ser por los brazos de aquel hombre que detuvieron su caída y lo ayudaron a quedar en pie._

_—Te acompañare a tu casa— Con cuidado, el hombre paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico e hizo que este pasara su brazo por su cuello, a pesar de que el Hyūga era un poco más bajo que aquel hombre eso sirvió para que pudiera tener un apoyo y caminara mejor._

_—N-No hace falta— Aunque lo haya ayudado con los chicos de antes, ese hombre seguía siendo un desconocido, no podía simplemente irse con él, así como así, trato de alejarse del hombre y este se lo impidió mientras comenzaba a caminar con él._

_—Mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi— Sin girar a ver al chico al que sostenía, el hombre siguió caminando tranquilamente —No debes sentir vergüenza de tus sentimientos...— Con la mano que tenía libre, saco un cigarrillo de su ropa y lo encendió mientras comenzaba a fumar —...Y no eres una aberración por eso chico—_

_La mirada de Hinata se fijó en ese hombre - ¿Había escuchado lo que esos chicos le decían?, ¿Por eso lo ayudo? -, sea como sea, y aunque dijera no debía avergonzarse, la realidad era que no era normal que un hombre estuviera con otro, sin poder evitarlo, bajo la mirada y simplemente le indico a aquel hombre la dirección de su casa, dejándose ayudar por él._

_Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que Hinata tuvo que enfrentarse a esos u otros chicos que sin ningún motivo siempre iban a golpearlo por ser según ellos ser: Una aberración que gustaba de los hombres._

**_Fin Flash Back:_**

Kurenai suspiro al recordar ese primer encuentro que tuvo con Hinata, donde lo ayudo sin saber que ese pequeño chico se volvería tan cercano a él que luego de un tiempo lo comenzó a llamar sensei y estuvo ahí en su cambio de hombre a mujer, donde dejo ese viejo cuerpo masculino que no tenía que ver con ella y al fin logro tener ese cuerpo femenino que si correspondía a ella.

—Vamos, el agua no te bajara la borrachera — La mujer se puso de pie y tomo la mano del Hyūga para que este se pusiera de pie, lo había dejado beber tanto que ahora Hinata veía todo sombrío y sin futuro, tal vez un vez que el alcohol perdiera su efecto todo estaría mejor —Te llevare a casa— Llamo a un par de los hombres que la ayudaban en el bar y les pidió llevaran a Hinata hasta su camioneta, donde luego de acomodarlo en el asiento del copiloto, ella subió y echó a andar el automóvil rumbo a la casa del chico, no sin antes mandar un mensaje a cierto moreno, que parecía no estar tranquilo ya que había mandado casi 50 mensajes al celular de Hinata y varias llamadas más.

**Hinata está conmigo, está un poco ebrio, así que lo dejaré dormir en el bar.**

**Déjalo tranquilo por hoy, y hablen mañana.**

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a conducir y dejo su celular de lado, si Sasuke iba a buscar a Hinata al bar no lo encontraría, y al menos por eso noche ambos tendrían tiempo de pensar mejor.

* * *

La cabeza de Hinata parecía querer estallar de un momento a otro, su boca seca y la sensación amarga en su garganta le indicaban que la noche anterior se pasó al tomar tanto alcohol, se levantó de su cama y tomo un poco de agua que tenía cerca de su mesa de noche, busco con la mirada su celular y miro todas las llamadas y mensajes del moreno que no había respondido, una punzada en su cabeza hizo que dejara de nuevo su celular de lado y que notara la hora; 10 de la mañana en punto y él apenas despertaba.

Camino lentamente hasta la salida de su habitación, y noto como estaba solo en casa, su padre y Neji debían estar en el trabajo, por lo que recordaba Kurenai lo había llevado hasta su casa y Neji se encargó de llevarlo hasta la cama mientras le decía algo que no comprendió del todo en ese momento.

Busco una pastilla efervescente para controlar un poco los efectos que el alcohol le había dejado y al encontrarla la echo rápidamente en un vaso con agua y la bebió en cuanto esta se desintegro —No volveré a tomar— golpeo suavemente su cabeza sobre el refrigerador que estaba frente a él, y recordó de inmediato la razón por la cual había bebido de esa forma...Sasuke kun.

La imagen del moreno, junto a esa chica y su familia lo volvían a perturbar una vez más, al menos con esa peli rosa, su padre estaba contento con él, con ella podía estar tranquilamente frente a toda la gente sin miedo o vergüenza, en cambio con él todo debía ser a puerta cerrada y sin que nadie se pudiera enterar. Cerro los ojos al sentir nuevamente esa tristeza de antes y respiro hondo para controlar sus emociones.

Antes de que los pensamientos del Hyūga siguieran su camino, el timbre de su casa sonó haciéndolo salir de su propio mundo y que caminara hasta la entrada para abrir la puerta de su casa. Al hacerlo, la imagen de Sasuke se presentó ante él mientras cargaba un par de bolsas con él y entraba a la casa Hyūga sin que nadie lo hubiera invitado.

—No contestaste a una sola de mis llamadas o mensajes— Pasando a un lado de Hinata y con rostro molesto, Sasuke camino hasta la cocina y dejo las bolsas que llevaba con él sobre la mesa y miro de reojo al chico que simplemente cerraba la puerta de entrada tras él y caminaba hasta llegar también a la cocina.

—L-lo siento yo...— Bajo la mirada y trago saliva, no buscaría problemas con ese Uchiha por ahora, no le diría que no soporto verlo con aquella peli rosa fingiendo ser un hombre que no era y que simplemente se fue a emborrachar para tomar el valor de mandarlo al diablo.

—Mi padre insistió en que la invitara— Tal vez Hinata no hablará, pero él sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente de ese Hyūga —Se me pego toda la noche, no pudo alejarla porque mis padres estaban mirándonos— Comenzó a sacar todo lo que llevaba en las bolsas y coloco sobre la mesa algunos platos con sopa caliente de mariscos y picante, al igual que algunas cervezas que ayudarían a calmar la resaca que Hinata tenía en ese momento —No planeaba dejarte solo anoche— Al terminar de sacar todo, giro a ver al Hyūga que simplemente permaneció con la mirada baja y se sentó frente a la mesa mirando todo lo que él había llevado.

—Está bien...Sasuke kun— Forzando una sonrisa, Hinata tomo uno de los platos con esa sopa caliente y la acerco a él —G-Gracias por la comida— Alzo su vista a verlo aun con esa sonrisa forzada, y tomo una cuchara para comenzar a comer eso que olía tan bien, pero la mano del moreno sobre la de él impidió que hiciera algo.

—No está bien Hinata— Por años, Sasuke había soñado con la sonrisa de Hinata, y la sonrisa que él le estaba dando en ese momento no tenía nada que ver con las que él siempre tenía —No quería dejarte de lado, mientras esa Haruno estaba junto a mi…— Tomo la mano del Hyūga y la apretó mientras clava su mirada en la de ese chico de ojos blancos —…Pero sabes que no puedo decirles nada de esto— Al escucharlo, Hinata bajo la mirada y rompió ese contacto que los ojos de Sasuke tanto deseaba —Fingiré con ella frente a todos, y frente a mis padres— Tomo la barbilla del Hyūga e hizo que volviera a verlo de nuevo —Pero tú ya sabes con quien es con quien verdaderamente quiero estar —

Antes, Hinata sabia la que pasaría entre él y Sasuke, pero ahora las palabras de ese moreno le confirmaban todo... Su relación tenía una fecha de vencimiento y estaba por llegar.

Sasuke se acercó al rostro del Hyūga para besarlo, pero la mano de Hinata se interpuso entre él y los labios que deseaba alcanzar, incluso el Hyūga giro su rostro para evitar aún más el contacto con el moreno.

—Acabo de levantarme, aún no me aseo — Alejo lentamente al moreno de él —Además, tengo resaca— Volvió a sonreírle al Uchiha secamente y comenzó a comer lo que antes Sasuke le había llevado, sin volver a girar a verlo o decir algo más.

Terminar con Sasuke sería algo doloroso, pero si comenzaba a prepararse desde ahora, y dejaba de seguir sintiendo cosas por él, tal vez podría superarlo rápidamente, se había dejado llevar tan rápidamente por ese chico que él mismo olvido cuidarse un poco para no caer tan pronto, pero ya era algo tarde para arrepentirse del pasado, solo quedaba arreglar el presente y prevenir un futuro mejor del que el Uchiha podía darle.

Cuando Hinata alejo a Sasuke de él, el moreno pudo sentir una pequeña opresión en su pecho, ese chico frente a él por primera vez no se había sonrojado por su presencia o cercanía, ni siquiera había tartamudeado al justificarse por no querer besarlo, y ahora parecía que se negaba a verlo a los ojos, algo en definitiva no estaba bien, sabía que estaría molesto por Sakura, pero nunca creyó verlo así.

En silencio, el Uchiha se sentó al lado de Hinata simplemente mirándolo comer, ninguno de los dos pronuncios palabra alguna, y por primera vez el silencio entre ellos se sintió incómodo.

—Tomare un baño— Hinata se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a reunir todos los platos vacíos que tenía sobre la mesa —Si gustas puedes irte, saldré con Shino kun más tarde y no podré estar contigo— Dejo todos los platos sucios sobre el lavado de la cocina y miro al Uchiha esperando una respuesta de él.

—Te esperaré— Sasuke solo pudo ver como el Hyūga le sonreír y se iba rumbo a su habitación para luego salir con un par de toallas y alguna ropa. Lo miro una última vez y entro al que parecía ser el único bajo de aquella casa, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el agua de la regadera se escuchara y toda la casa permaneciera en silencio.

Al verse solo, el Uchiha comenzó a recorrer aquella casa con la mirada para fijarse en los detalles de esta, camino hasta la habitación de Hinata y vio como apenas tenía una cama sencilla, un escritorio y un guardarropa. Sobre las paredes tenia recortes de imágenes de obras famosas y algunas fotografías de todos sus amigos desde la secundaria hasta la fecha, incluso tenía una de él junto a Neji e Ino en su graduación, sonrió al ver esa fotografía y salió de nuevo de la habitación para seguir su recorrido hasta que se topó con aquella pequeña mesa a un lado de la sala donde estaba la fotografía de una mujer.

—Te pareces a ella Hinata— Mirando con cuidado, esa mujer no solo tenía el mismo tono de cabello que el Hyūga, sino que su sonrisa era igual de encantadora, incluso su mirada era casi igual, ahora podía entender por qué aun siendo gemelos Neji y Hinata eran diferentes, el mayor tenia los rasgos de su padre y Hinata los de su madre. Hizo una leve reverencia ante la imagen y prendió algunos inciensos para ella antes de que escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y a Hinata salir vestido con unos pantalones deportivos y una camisa blanca, secándose aún su largo cabello.

Sin detenerse a buscar donde es que el moreno estaba, Hinata camino hasta su habitación y se detuvo frente a su tocador mientras terminaba de secar por completo su cabello.

—¿A dónde iras con el Abúrame? — Sasuke llego tras Hinata y se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta mientras lo veía pelear con su cabello al intentar secarlo.

—Iré a buscar algún buen lugar donde poner mi restaurant— Tirando la toalla húmeda a un lado, el Hyūga saco una pequeña secadora de cabello y la conecto para comenzar a dejar que el aire caliente terminara por secar hasta la última gota de humedad de su cabello.

—¿Pondrás un restaurant? — El Uchiha camino hasta el Hyūga y se puso a un lado de él - ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? -, se suponía que él era su pareja, y no sabía de los planes que tenía su novio.

—Ese ha sido mi sueño toda la vida— Apagando la secadora, Hinata giro a ver a Sasuke —Por eso trabajo cada día— Sonrió orgulloso de sus logros hasta ahora, y giro de nuevo su vista hacia el espejo frente a él para comenzar a cepillar su cabello.

De cierta forma Sasuke sabía que algo planeaba ese Hyūga, con todos los proyectos en los que había estado como chef, su libro y sus trabajos como modelo era para que por lo menos tuviera un automóvil propio o un departamento, pero parecía que ahorraba cada moneda que ganaba para cumplir ese sueño.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? — Por un segundo la mirada del Uchiha se perdió en esa larga cabellera que parecía hipnotizarlo cada vez que Hinata lo movía o comenzaba a atarlo en una coleta baja.

-Porque es mi fututo Sasuke kun, y tú no quieres estar en el- Los labios de Hinata se sellaron ante la respuesta que su cerebro le decía dijera, por más que fuera real no podía responderle así al chico junto a él, así que solo sonrió y se dio media vuelta buscando la ropa que usaría ese día —E-Entre tanto trabajo, creo que lo olvide— Saco de su guardarropa unos jeans negros rasgados, y una camisa blanca con un estampado de un cráneo multicolor.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto cocinar? — Hasta ahora, Sasuke nunca se había dado cuenta de que sabía poco de ese Hyūga, al menos detalles como esos nunca los había preguntado.

Sin pensarlo, Hinata se sentó en la cama y Sasuke hizo lo mismo que él a su lado —Cuando cocino me siento feliz...— Miro al moreno fijamente a los ojos —Y-Y siento que...puedo hacer feliz a quien coma mi comida— Por primera vez en ese día una sonrisa sincera se formó en los labios del Hyūga —Siempre cocinaba junto a mi madre...— Un nudo se formó en garganta al recordar a la mujer, y aunque su sonrisa desapareció el brillo de sus ojos no lo hizo —...C-Cuando ella murió... c-cocinar me ayudo — Paso algo de saliva por su garganta para poder seguir hablando —Amo cocinar porque...— Miro fijamente a los ojos del moreno —...Me gusta hacer feliz a quien pruebe mi comida—

Una de las manos de Sasuke se coló por la nuca del Hyūga y lo atrajo a él rápidamente, pego sus labios a los de Hinata y no le dio tiempo de alejarlo, deseaba probar esos labios desde el día anterior, y ahora que él le había regalado esa sonrisa mientras le hablaba de su pasión por cocinar, no podía evitar el desear aún más besarlo —A mí...me haces feliz Hyūga— mordió levemente el labio inferior del Hyūga y se inclinó hacia él para hacerlo recargarse en la cama y poder quedar sobre su cuerpo.

—Sasuke kun...— La voz del Hyūga llego como un susurro a los labios del moreno que estaban a solo milímetros de los de él —¿Te casaras con...Sakura san? — Hinata nunca pensó en preguntarle eso al Uchiha, pero al besarlo no pudo contenerse, era una duda que simplemente no lo dejaba tranquilo desde que lo miro con esa peli rosa en la fiesta de Halloween, y esa la pregunta perfecta para romper el momento que ese moreno intentaba crear.

—No— Apartándose un poco del rostro de Hinata, Sasuke miro fijamente esos ojos blancos que ahora lo miraban con tristeza.

—¿Aun... si tus padres te lo piden? — Ese moreno siempre intentaba complacer a su familia, y como Neji se lo había dicho antes, tarde o temprano terminaría uniendo su vida a una mujer con tal de no tener problemas, y para Hinata era mejor saber la verdad ahora, y de labios del propio Sasuke.

—Nunca me casare con nadie que yo no quiera— Ahora Sasuke podía entender mejor la actitud de Hinata de ese día —Puedo dejar que ella aparezca a mi lado, incluso cenar con nuestras familias para guardar apariencias, pero jamás haré más que eso— Apoyo una de sus manos sobre la cama y con la otra acaricio suavemente la mejilla del Hyūga.

—Pero...Llegara un momento en que...debas casarte— Hinata podía sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Lo sé...— Aún con la mirada fija en la de Hinata, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado —...Y me casaré con el Hyūga que tengo justo bajo de mi—Aunque no estaba seguro de si eso era posible legalmente en su país, hablo sinceramente para ese chico de ojos blancos.

—S-Sasuke...— las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar las palabras de ese moreno, las había dicho mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sin titubear - ¿Podría estar mintiendo? -

—Puedo fingir todo lo que quieran— Se acercó al rostro del Hyūga y beso una de sus mejillas —Pero jamás dejaré que me alejen de ti— Acerco sus labios y esta vez beso la frente del chico.

—Yo no.…—Al ver la ternura y amor con la que el Uchiha le hablaba, por un momento Hinata dudo en hablar, pero, así como ese moreno estaba hablándole, él debía hacer lo mismo —...Viviré en las sombras— Al sentir como Sasuke volvía a alejarse un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, pudo sentir como esa leve presión en su pecho se hacía más fuerte

—¿Quieres que les diga a mis padres? — Cuando comenzaron con esa relación, Hinata estuvo de acuerdo en mantener todo en secreto, aunque parecía que ahora todo había cambiado.

—C-Cuando hagas eso, debe ser solo tu d-decisión— Esta vez fue Hinata quien tomo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos para verlo a los ojos —Pero yo no seré tu amante, cuando estés...— sintió como su pecho se sentía pesado, pero cada vez más ligero ahora que podía decirle todo a ese Uchiha —...Fingiendo con otras chicas—

Una cosa era mantener su relación oculta de los ojos del mundo, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que Hinata aceptara ser amante del Uchiha mientras él le decía al mundo que era heterosexual y tenía una relación con alguna mujer.

—¿Me dejarías? — Esa pregunta salió de los labios de Sasuke casi sin pensarla, por las palabras de Hinata sintió que él se apartaría en cualquier momento.

—Si— La voz del Hyūga era firme, sin tartamudeos como antes ni esa dulce tonada que siempre tenía al hablar con el moreno. —Anoche sentí que mis sentimientos por ti…estaban mal y por eso lo ocultabas—

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos mientras se miraban a los ojos, la frialdad con la que Hinata le confirmo a Sasuke que se alejaría de él lo congelo por un momento - ¿En verdad lo dejaría? - nunca antes lo había escuchado de esa forma, y el saber que se alejaría de él con tanta -"¿facilidad?"- no lo tomaba nada bien.

—Siento algo muy fuerte por ti Uchiha Sasuke— De nuevo la voz de Hinata sonaba cálida para los oídos del Uchiha, lo estaba mirando a los ojos mientras le decía eso —M-Me gustas…— Un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del Hyūga, deseaba poder decirle que lo amaba, pero aún no se creía capaz de decir tales palabras —…Yo...— Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, los labios de Sasuke se apoderaron de los de él en un cálido y tierno beso —...S-Sasuke kun— Intento volver a hablar y solo fue callado de nuevo con los labios del moreno.

—¿Me amas? — Fue hasta que el propio Uchiha lo decidió, que separo sus labios de Hinata y hablo, mientras lo mira a los ojos. Sonrió de medio lado al ver el fuerte sonrojo del hombre bajo él y se dejó caer a un lado para quedar recostado a su lado —Dices que te gusto y que sientes algo muy fuerte por mí, ¿es eso amor? — Se giró para poder ver mejor al Hyūga, prefería que le dijera que lo amaba a que pronunciara las palabras donde lo mandaba al diablo y le pedía jamás se acercara a él.

—N-No quiero tener sentimientos negativos hacia ti...nunca— Hinata hizo lo mismo que Sasuke y se giró hacia él para poder verse de frente mientras estaban recostados sobre la cama, no podía responderle si lo amaba o no, al menos aún no se sentía seguro de responderle, pero si podía hablar de cómo se sentía en ese momento —P-Por eso te dejaría antes de sentir rencor hacia ti— El sonrojo de sus mejillas aún no desaparecía, hacia tanto tiempo que no le decía a un chico que sentía algo por él, que las mariposas en su estómago comenzaban a alterarse y a revolotear sin control.

—Hablaré con mi madre...— El Uchiha se acercó un poco más al rostro de Hinata —...Dejare de fingir que me interesan las mujeres— Tomo un mechón de cabello del Hyūga y lo llevo hasta sus labios para besarlo.

—¿L-le confesaras la v-verdad? — Los ojos del Hyūga se abrieron ante la impresión por las palabras del Uchiha, él no quería forzar a nada a Sasuke, que hablará cuando él se sintiera seguro, solo no quería seguir siendo el amante de ese moreno cada vez que él decidiera aparentar con alguna mujer.

—Eso aún...no lo sé— Confesarse ante su padre no sería tarea sencilla, e implicaba prácticamente perder a su familia por un tiempo, y aún no se sentía del todo seguro respecto a eso —Pero si dejare de salir con mujeres, no quiero que te sientas como te sentiste ayer— Acaricio la mejilla del Hyūga suavemente mientras volvía a recorrer con la mirada ese rostro de porcelana que él poseía - ¿Cómo un hombre podía tener un rostro tan perfecto? – Claro que no perdería a ese hombre por el que espero tantos años, si debía comenzar a dejar de fingir ante el mundo, comenzaría a hacerlo, no dejaría que ese Hyūga volviera siquiera a pensar en alejarse de él.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hinata, él no pedía nada más de ese moreno, acorto la distancia entre ambos y lo beso en la frente —G-gracias Sasuke kun— pego su frente a la de él y lo miro a los ojos mientras seguía sonriendo. Era increíble como apenas unos momentos atrás pensaba en dejarlo y ahora con unas simples palabras su corazón había vuelto a latir como antes y podía sentirse feliz. - ¿Era así de fácil olvidar todo lo que sintió la noche anterior? -, incluso se emborracho debido a ese desagradable sentimiento y pensó en mil cosas que lo lastimaron, pero ahora eso parecía tan lejano y distante, que por un momento llego a dudar fue real lo que sintió antes.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? — Aunque amaba ver esa sonrisa sincera en los labios de Hinata, aún no comprendía porque él le agradecía por algo, se suponía que eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer estando en una relación con ese Hyūga.

—Por estar siempre cerca de mí— La voz de Hinata fue como una flecha que entro directo en el corazón de Sasuke, su voz volvía a ser cálida y dulce, y su mirada fija en sus ojos casi lo hacen perder el control, su cuerpo se debilito y pudo sentir como su corazón latía aún más rápido que antes. Cada día y con cada simple acción de ese chico, Sasuke se enamoraba un poco más y Hinata parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Por la mañana las cosas entre ellos esta frías y distantes, y ahora sus miradas se volvían a encontrar mientras los corazones de ambos parecían comenzar a latir a un mismo ritmo. Aunque Hinata había pensado en terminar con ese Uchiha, ahora había olvidado por completo esa idea, no se alejaría de ese hombre que parecía en verdad lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio en aquella escuela.

Mientras las miradas de Hinata y Sasuke se perdona una en la otra, unos fuertes golpes de un par de portarretratos al caer al suelo hicieron que ambos chicos se pusieran de inmediato de pie y giraran su vista hacia la entrada de la habitación donde provenía el ruido, topándose con una chica rubia que los miraba divertida mientras sonreía y levantaba de inmediato lo que acaba de tirar al suelo.

—Lo siento chicos, no quería molestar— En cuanto levanto esos portarretratos, Ino camino hacia ambos hombres y los miro más de cerca, sonriendo ampliamente al ver el fuerte sonrojo de Hinata que luchaba por esconderse, y del leve rubor en las mejillas de Sasuke que simplemente bajaba la mirada y fingía indiferencia mientras se levantaba de la cama y acomodaba sus ropas.

—¿Qué haces aquí Yamanaka? — Con un tono de indiferencia Sasuke miro de reojo a la rubia y a Hinata que simplemente se había levantado igual que él de la cama y comenzaba a acomodar la ropa que se pondría ese día sin dejar de lado su sonrojo.

—Esa pregunta es más bien para ti Sasuke kun— Miro divertida al moreno y se acercó a él —Por cierto, también me alegra volver a verte— Lo miro de arriba a abajo y coloco una expresión de picardía en su rostro —¿Ya duermes aquí Sasuke kun? —

Sasuke casi fulmina con la mirada a Ino ante sus palabras, esa rubia estaba metiendo sus narices donde no debía, por un segundo se vio tentado a tomarla del brazo y gritarle que cuidara sus palabras, pero Hinata se interpuso entre ellos y en cambio tomo a la rubia por los hombros y la coloco a su lado.

—I-Ino chan... sabe todo— La mirada de Hinata se fijó en el rostro de Sasuke que parecía confundido por todo, se suponía que solo los Hyūga sabían de lo de ellos, no tenía por qué interesarse también esa molesta chica rubia —E-Ella es la prometida de Neji— Sonrió para tratar de calmar la expresión en el rostro del moreno —Además de ser mi mejor amiga...Ahora es mi hermana también—

La rubia sonrió complacía al escuchar a Hinata hablar y se abrazó de él por la cintura mientras mirada de reojo al moreno — Así que deja esa cara de pocos amigos Sasuke kun, que igual no es que fueras muy discreto con tu amor por Hinata—

Un bufido molesto salió de labios del Uchiha al escuchar a esa rubia, nunca pensó que tendría que soportarla a ella, ya de por si fue complicado lidiar con esa Yamanaka en su época de estudiante como para lidiar con ella ahora que se casaría con Neji y seria familia de Hinata, pero no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar y tratar de llevarse bien, después de todo era verdad que parecía que más de uno sabia de su amor por Hinata en el pasado, y no solo el propio Neji.

—¿Van a venir a almorzar o se quedaran todo el día aquí? — Neji se apareció en la entrada de la habitación de su hermano y llamo molesto a todos los presentes, hace rato que Ino había ido a llamar a Hinata y aunque lo vio con ese moreno decidió quedarse a verlos y escucharlos, pero de eso ya era un buen rato y la comida que acaba de comprar se enfriaría por completo si seguían ahí.

—L-Lo siento, yo ya...comí— Giro a ver a su hermano de inmediato y le sonrió nervioso por haber sido descubierto de nuevo con Sasuke en su habitación.

—Vamos a comer Sasuke kun, así podemos ponernos al día— Ino sonrió ante el Uchiha y comenzó a caminar a la salida mientras le indicaba que la siguiera a ella y a un Neji que solo giro los ojos a modo de molestia y se apresuró a caminar hacia la cocina.

Una vez que la rubia se alejó de ellos y se perdió un poco de su vista, Sasuke se acercó a Hinata y tomo su mano —No pienses en alejarte de mí de nuevo Hyūga— Aunque no se lo dijera, Sasuke sabía que Hinata estaba pensando en dejarlo, ese hombre era tan transparente en su mirada que simplemente no podía ocultar nada una vez que se le miraba a los ojos, y el Uchiha descubrió esa mañana que su mirada blanca había cambiado, y luego de su pequeña platica no cabía duda del pensamiento del Hyūga en aquel momento.

—N-nunca más— Se sonrojo un poco y sonrió ante el moreno, mientras apretaba suavemente su mano entre la de él y le robaba un rápido beso en los labios mientras le indicaba que siguiera a sus hermanos y desayunaran juntos, ya que al parecer él le había llevado comida para su resaca, pero no había comida nada.

* * *

—Este lugar me gusta— Ino casi grito al entrar a un nuevo local que el vendedor les estaba mostrando y al que ahora tanto Neji, Hinata, Sasuke y Shino entraban también. —Es grande y en una buena ubicación— Giro a ver a los chicos tras ella, para luego volver a girarse y comenzar a recorrer cada rincón del lugar.

—El costo de este lugar es un poco más alto que el de los anteriores, pero como la señorita acaba de mencionar, es mucho más amplio y su ubicación en muy buena—Un sujeto de edad avanzada con algunos papeles en las manos sonreía a los chicos mientras los invitaba a recorrer todo el lugar.

Desde que salieron de la casa, y Shino había pasado a recoger a Hinata, todos habían decidido pasar su día buscando posibles lugares para el restaurant de Hinata, y luego de casi recorrer media ciudad al fin parecía habían encontrado el lugar perfecto.

Mientras la mirada de Hinata recorría aquel lugar, fue imaginando donde es que estaría cada mesa, cada adorno y cada simple objeto que su restaurant tuviera, por años había imaginado y soñado con eso, ahora estaba casi frente a él y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar cada uno de esos detalles.

—Parece un buen lugar, pero te quedarías con muy poco dinero Hinata— Shino se acercó al chico y hablo en voz baja para que el hombre que estaba tratando de cerrar el negocio no los escuchará.

—Pero es perfecto...— Giro a ver a su amigo y sonrió aún más, no le importaba gastar todo el dinero que había ahorrado, trabajaría aún más para continuar con su sueño, eso no importaba —...Vamos a comprarlo Shino kun—

—Está bien— Al ver al Hyūga con esa sonrisa y entusiasmo, Shino comprendió que compraría aquel lugar sin importar nada —Pero déjame ver si logro obtener un descuento— Se alejó de Hinata y fue a hablar directamente con el hombre

Sasuke simplemente se había quedado observando a Hinata y esa sonrisa que ahora tenía, parecía un niño al cual le habían regalado un juguete nuevo o acababa de ver por vez primera algo increíble, la sonrisa que ahora tenía ese Hyūga fue la misma que él tanto extrañaba todos los años que no lo vio, esa sonrisa simplemente hacia que su corazón latiera con más fuerza y que deseara más que nunca estar al lado de ese hombre de ojos blancos.

—Deja de ver así a mi hermano— La voz de Neji a un lado de Sasuke, hizo que este desviara por un momento la mirada de Hinata hacia el recién llegado —Siempre pones cara de idiota cuando lo vez— El Hyūga sonrió de medio lado al ver el gesto serio que el Uchiha puso ante sus palabras y como un muy leve sonrojo se coló por sus mejillas, debía admitir que cuando vio llegar a Hinata borracho la noche anterior y con esa mirada triste, pensó en golpear a ese idiota moreno por ser un cobarde y herir así a su hermano, pero luego de escucharlos esa mañana cambio de parecer con respecto a ese Uchiha, porque si, al igual que Ino, él también había escuchado la plática de esos dos.

—Cállate Hyūga— Volvió a centrar su atención en Hinata y como ahora se unía a Ino y comenzaban a reír mientras la rubia hacia señales con las manos como si ya estuviera colocando algún objeto invisible

—Para ser alguien que pretende mantener su relación en secreto, digamos que no eres muy discreto Uchiha— Neji miro de reojo al moreno y como este bajaba un poco la mirada mientras parecía pensar en algo —Basta con verte por un momento para saber que mi hermano te tiene totalmente atrapado— Sonrió de medio lado al ver como Sasuke giraba a verlo con un gesto molesto —Siempre ha sido igual Uchiha—

Sasuke quería negar las palabras de Neji, pero no podía, todo lo que ese castaño le decía era verdad y lo sabía, por mucho tiempo se dedicó a negar su realidad y buscar mil y un excusas para alejarse de Hinata, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y él le dijo que sentía algo por él, simplemente no podía disimular al estar junto a ese hombre, por años intento no sentir nada por él, y fue inútil, ahora que él le correspondía era imposible no sentir a su corazón agitado con tan solo verlo.

Desviando la mirada, el Uchiha simplemente se alejó del castaño y camino hacia Shino y el hombre que estaba vendiendo el lugar, ahora pensaba que había sido mala idea el ir con todos ellos, entre Ino y Neji terminarían por fastidiarlo por completo, no podía creer que tendría que soportarlos con tal de estar al lado de Hinata, sabía que no todo sería fácil, pero esos dos eran un castigo bastante fuerte de soportar.

—Entonces los veré mañana para firmar los papeles— El hombre mayor les sonrió a los chicos mientras daba la mano y se despedía de Shino y Hinata feliz de haber cerrado un trato y vender una propiedad a un buen precio —Felicidades por su compra, espero que puedan cumplir sus deseos aquí— Hizo una leve reverencia ante todos y se marchó del lugar dejándolos solos.

Una vez que el hombre se marchó, Ino se puso frente a los chicos y sonrió ampliamente —Yo invito la comida para celebrar— Abrió los brazos y fue directamente hacia Hinata para darle un abrazo y luego ponerse a su lado esperando a que todos los demás avanzaran junto a ellos, pero una mano la alejo suavemente del menor de los Hyūga y la lanzo directamente hacia el otro Hyūga que estaba en el lugar.

—Sin tanta confianza Yamanaka— Sasuke tomo el lugar que antes tenía la rubia junto a Hinata, y sin atreverse a sujetarlo como la rubia lo hacía si le indico que comenzaran a caminar juntos.

Ante el acto del Uchiha, Ino solo pudo maldecir entre dientes mientras lo miraba furiosa y sacaba su lengua hacia él como una señal de desprecio, aunque en un tiempo vio a ese moreno como el hombre más perfecto del mundo, ahora lo veía como el peor de todos - ¿Cómo se atrevía a alejarla de Hinata kun de esa forma? -, si seguía siendo así solo lograría ganársela de enemiga.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Hinata siguió al moreno mientras trataba de contenerse las ganas por reír ante la actitud infantil de eso dos, aunque parecían llevarse mal, a él le agradaba verlos convivir -en familia-

No paso mucho tiempo antes de Shino, Neji e Ino siguieran al par de morenos, hasta llegar a un restaurant que la propia rubia sugirió, era un lugar elegante pero simple a la vez, ideal para pasar un buen rato entre amigos, disfrutando de una deliciosa comida.

Una vez dentro de aquel lugar, la Yamanaka se dirigió a uno de los meseros y este le indico casi de inmediato una mesa vacía a un lado de un gran ventanal que dejaba ver un gran jardín lleno de flores, todos tomaron lugar en aquella mesa a la vez que el mismo mesero esperaba paciente a su lado la orden de cada uno de ellos.

—L-lo siento...— Hinata miro a sus acompañantes y se puso de pie mientras se sonrojaba levemente —...A-Ahora vuelvo— Miro a Sasuke a su lado y sonrió mientras se alejaba de ellos y se acercaba al mesero para preguntarle algo en voz baja tratando de que los demás no escucharan, pero que al final escucharon claramente —¿D-Donde está el b-baño? —

El mesero le indico al chico el lugar por el que preguntaba, y el Hyūga se apresuró hacia allá sonrojándose un poco más al ver como Ino y Sasuke no lo perdían con la mirada hasta que entro por fin al baño. Para fortuna de Hinata, el lugar estaba solo, y pudo orinar tranquilamente mientras sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba, llevaba un tiempo aguantándose las ganas y al fin podía liberarse y se sentirse tan bien.

Al terminar, abrocho la bragueta de su pantalón y se dirigió a lavarse las manos mientras se miraba al espejo y acomodaba un poco un mechón rebelde de su cabello para luego sonreírse a sí mismo y abrir la puerta de aquel baño.

Al salir de ese baño, un cuerpo choco directamente contra él haciéndolo caer al suelo y a la vez sentir como un líquido caliente recorría su pecho y manchaba su camisa de algo color oscuro, mientras un peso ajeno lo presionaba más contra el suelo impidiéndole levantarse.

Fue cosa de solo segundos cuando Hinata sintió como el peso sobre él se levantaba y de inmediato y el sonido de la puerta del baño se escuchaba al ser cerrada y asegurada, aunque trato de ver quien había cerrado aquel lugar con él dentro, lo primero que pudo hacer fue quitarse la camisa y así impedir que el aquel liquido caliente sobre él siguiera lastimándole la piel, fue hasta las llaves de agua donde antes había estado lavándose las manos y mojo su propia camisa para luego pasarla por su pecho y limpiar aquello que ahora podía decir era café por su olor y color. Tomo algo de agua con sus manos y la puso sobre su pecho desnudo sintiendo como el ardor disminuía y en su lugar una mancha roja iba apareciendo.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención derramar mi café sobre ti— Una voz tras Hinata hizo que este recordara la situación y volteara de inmediato a ver quién era aquel sujeto que lo había tirado al suelo y encima le había derramado café caliente encima.

Frente a Hinata estaba un hombre alto, de cabellera roja, un tatuaje sobre su frente y unos intensos ojos verdes, estaba vestido con unos jeans azules rotos en la parte de las rodillas, una polera negra y una chaqueta del mismo color con algunos parches coloridos y de figuras divertidas.

—D-Descuide...—En cuanto los blancos ojos de Hinata vieron a ese chico lo reconoció de inmediato, era ese chico que lo hizo experimentar esos juegos artificiales en su interior cuando era joven... Era su primer amor. Ahora parecía tan diferente que era seguro que ahora él no lo recordaría, Hinata trato de exprimir su camisa para poder volver a ponérsela, pero la mano del sujeto tomo una de sus muñecas y se lo impidió.

—Toma mi chaqueta— El sujeto de inmediato se quitó la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta y se la entregó al Hyūga —No puedes ponerte eso si esta mojado— Miro la camisa de Hinata entre sus manos y luego a él mientras fijaba su mirada en ese chico.

Por un momento el Hyūga se debatió entre tomar o no aquella prenda de vestir, parecía que, aunque él había reconocido a ese chico de cabellera roja, él no lo había hecho, y eso inexplicablemente lo hizo sentir un hueco desagradable en el estómago, dudoso, tomo la chaqueta de aquel hombre de sus manos y se la coloco cerrando el cierre y cubriendo su desnudes —…G-Gracias— Hizo una leve reverencia ante aquel peli rojo con su cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia la salida.

—Espera...— La voz del hombre de nuevo hizo que el Hyūga girara su atención hacia él —Eres el chef de televisión Hyūga ¿Cierto? — El hombre no aparto ni un solo momento la vista de Hinata mientras se acercaba un par de pasos hacia él para verlo a la cara directamente.

Un sutil sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del Hyūga al ver lo atractivo que era aquel hombre, en el pasado lo recordaba como un chico apuesto, pero ahora la madurez de sus facciones lo habían vuelto alguien extremadamente atractivo, solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza ante sus palabras sin decir nada más.

—Soy Sabaku no Gaara— El hombre de cabellera roja extendió su mano hacia el Hyūga y le sonrió levemente esperando a que este hiciera lo mismo que él y tomara su mano —¿Me recuerdas? — él había reconocido esos ojos blancos en cuanto lo miró, preguntarle por su nombre fue más una formalidad que una necesidad para él.

—S-Si…— El hueco desagradable que se había formado antes en su estómago, desapareció por completo al escuchar Gaara de nuevo, si lo recordaba y logro reconocerlo también —…G-Gusto en volver a verte Gaara kun— Estrecho la mano que el chico le ofrecía y no pudo evitar sonreír, había encontrado a un viejo amigo de su pasado, uno que significó tanto para él y este aún lo reconocía.

Por algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada, pero sus ojos se encontraron uno al otro y sin apartar la mirada tampoco alejaron sus manos que seguían atrapadas entre ellas sin intensiones de soltarse, por esos minutos el tiempo retrocedió y ambos se vieron como aquellos jóvenes de 15 años que compartían un almuerzo bajo un árbol mientras los demás jugaban apartados de ellos, como esos dos chicos que se regalaron su primer beso uno al otro en un tonto juego entre amigos que al final de cuentas los marco profundamente a ambos sin que ninguno se atreviera a decir algo en ese momento.

—Perdón por tirar mi café sobre ti— La voz de Gaara rompió el silencio entre ellos mientras desviaba un poco sus ojos de los de Hinata y veía el pecho de este ahora cubierto por su chaqueta.

—D-Descuida…— Apenas se había dado cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de ese peli rojo, así que de inmediato aparto su mano de la de él y sonrió nervioso —…M-mañana t-te devolveré tu chaqueta…— Pero - ¿Cómo haría eso? - no tenía el número de ese chico y tampoco sabía dónde vivía, y aunque quisiera preguntárselo jamás lo haría por vergüenza —…L-La dejaré con el e-encargado del restaurant— Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

—No hace falta…— Los verdes ojos de Gaara no se apartaron un solo momento de Hinata —…Puedes quedarte con ella— Fuera de aquel baño, comenzó a escucharse un alboroto haciendo que el peli rojo mirará el reloj en su muñeca y luego se acercará al Hyūga —Dame tu celular— Extendió su mano hacia Hinata y espero unos segundos hasta que este le entrego su teléfono celular —Este es mi numero— Luego de que el de ojos blancos lo desbloqueara, de inmediato comenzó a registrar su número en el del otro chico —Llámame pronto Hinata— Le entrego el teléfono al chico y camino hasta la salida para abrir la puerta de aquel baño y salir por completo, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al Hyūga que se quedaba atrás.

**Continuará...**

* * *

❤❤❤٩(◕‿◕)۶...Ahora solo con 2 comentarios ToT, pero no me deprimire ToT, esta historia es algo que quería escribir y la terminaré ToT. Mil gracias a estas dos personitas por escribirme ❤❤❤❤❤

*******Cami-san Uzumaki**.- Tranquila, que este fue un drama muy ligero xD, el verdadero drama llega más adelante ;). Espero te gustará este capitulo 3, mil gracias por siempre estar mandando tus reviews en cada capitulo 3.

*******Perla**.-Esta vez no quise dejar a Hiashi como el "padre malvado" xD, más adelante él se ganará un poquito más tu corazón ;). GRACIAS por escribirme, y espero este capitulo te gustará, como puedes ver cierto pelirrojo ya estra en escena...¿para bien o para mal? O.o, pronto lo sabrán ;)

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	8. El pasado regresa

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

_Cerca de ti__ © Hitomi-chan_

**_Aviso:_**

-_Diálogo interno-_

* * *

**_::::: El pasado regresa :::::_**

* * *

En cuanto Gaara salió de aquel baño, se apresuró por correr y salir por completo de aquel lugar. Llegó a la calle y sus ojos lograron ver el automóvil que lo esperaba a un lado de la calle con una puerta abierta y el chofer listo para arrancar en cualquier momento.

Se apresuró a correr aún más y subió a ese vehículo de un solo salto, dejándose caer por completo y relajando al fin su cuerpo después de toda esa carrera que había tenido que hacer tan solo por haberse querido detener a comprar algo de comida para soportar el día.

—Vámonos rápido— Una voz femenina sonó dentro de aquel automóvil, mientras el conductor daba marcha y se alejaban del lugar —Un poco más y me haces ir por ti Gaara— La dueña de la voz giro su cuerpo para mirar al chico que estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás, parecía tranquilo pero su rostro mostraba algo ligeramente diferente para los ojos de esa mujer —¿Pasa algo hermano? — Curiosa, se atrevió a preguntar mientras trataba de analizar qué era ese pequeño detalle que podía ver diferente en su pequeño hermano.

—Temari...— La voz de Gaara llamó aún más la atención de la mujer por el tono en el que ahora estaba hablando—...Quiero a Hyūga Hinata como modelo de mis próximos videoclips— Los verdes ojos de Gaara se fijaron en los de su hermana.

—¿Hyūga Hinata? — Por un momento la mujer rubia pensó en ese nombre —¿El chef que sale en televisión? — Saco su celular y comenzó a buscar a ese chico en internet, le sonaba ese nombre pero era mejor asegurarse de él —Es bastante atractivo, y va a la perfección con nuestra idea para los videoclips, además ayuda que sea parte de la comunidad gay— Revisando las redes sociales del Hyūga, Temari vio cada una de las fotografías del chico y luego paso su celular a su hermano para que también las pudiera ver—Hace tiempo escuche de él en una agencia de modelos, pero honestamente no creí que estuviera teniendo éxito en esa rama y no en la de gastronomía—

—¿Puedes contactarlo? — Aunque le había dado su número, no era seguro que Hinata lo llamará, así que de alguna forma debía saber si podría volver a verlo.

—Claro que puedo... — Sonriendo arrogantemente, Temari, se acomodó en su asiento —...Abúrame Shino es su representante, no tienen mucha experiencia en este mundo del espectáculo, pero ese tipo sabe muy bien que le conviene a ese Hyūga y lo ha llevado hasta este punto de manera muy rápida— Dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio y dejo de ver a su hermano que parecía hipnotizado por lo que veía en su celular —Si acepta creo tener a su compañero perfecto para que salgan en tus videos Gaara—

— Yo...saldré con él en el video— Apenas despegando su mirada del celular, Gaara miró a su hermana.

—¿Qué? — Sorprendida, Temari, estuvo a punto de dar un salto y llegar hasta el asiento trasero junto a ese pelirrojo —Tú nunca has salido en ninguno de tus videos— Por años ella le insistió el que saliera como protagonista de sus propios videoclips, pero nunca logro nada, y ahora así de simple le decía que saldría en uno de ellos, eso no era para nada normal.

Gaara simplemente ignoró a su hermana y enfocó de nuevo su vista a esa imagen donde Hinata sonreía mientras vestía un conjunto de atletismo –_pronto nos veremos de nuevo...Hinata_\- una suave sonrisa se coló en los labios del pelirrojo ante la idea de volver a ver de nuevo a ese chico que por años creyó jamás volver a ver.

* * *

Cuando Hinata llegó a la mesa donde todos los demás estaban, bajo la mirada al ver como todos fijaban su atención en él y en la nueva prenda de ropa que ahora llevaba puesta.

—¿Que paso Hinata kun? — Ino fue la primera en preguntar mientras que los platos con comida comenzaban a desfilar frente a ellos y cada uno comenzaba a tener su comida.

—U-Un chico chocó contra mí en el baño y derramó café caliente sobre mí— Con lentitud, Hinata se sentó en su lugar y miro de reojo como ahora era Sasuke él que lo miraba y se acerca a él para tratar de abrir la chaqueta que traía

—¿Estas bien? — El Uchiha miró el rostro del Hyūga para luego mirar el pecho de este —¿Te quemo la piel? — Las quemaduras podían ser muy dolorosas e infectarse si no se tenía cuidado, lo mejor sería llevar a Hinata al hospital cuando antes.

—No fue gran cosa— Tomando la mano que Sasuke había puesto sobre él para ver su herida, Hinata simplemente sonrió y aprisiono esa mano Uchiha entre la de él —Cuando llegue a casa pondré un ungüento y estará bien — Miro a los ojos a ese moreno y sonrió aún más al ver como se preocupaba por él, deseaba darle un beso en los labios, pero estaban en público y sabía que eso sería imposible, así que solo acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano del moreno para luego soltarla suavemente.

—¿Estás seguro Hinata? — Neji miró a su hermano, si algo sabía él era que ese chico parecido a él siempre minimizaba las cosas que le sucedían para no preocupar a los demás, y era capaz de soportar una quemadura con tal de no molestar al moreno a su lado.

—Sí, Neji...—Fijó su mirada en la de su gemelo —...N-no es nada— Lentamente abrió la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y dejó ver al chico y a los demás como su pecho estaba bien, aunque aún estaba un poco rojo.

El mayor de los Hyūga solo afirmó con la cabeza al ver la herida de su hermano, al menos en realidad no era algo grave —Comamos, para que puedas ir a atenderte esa herida Hinata—

Con un sonrojo en su rostro, Hinata cerró de nuevo la chaqueta y sonrió tímidamente, sabía que su hermano no estaría en paz si no le mostraba la quemadura, pero aun así era muy vergonzoso descubrirse frente a todos solo por eso.

—Vaya que hay gente idiota en este mundo— Ino reclamó molesta mientras daba el primer bocado a su comida —Además, ¿Quién diablos lleva café al baño? — Hizo una mueca de desagrado y miro al menor de los Hyūga —¿Te dio su nombre ese idiota?, al menos para que le digas al encargado del restaurant mañana que dejes su chaqueta aquí—

—...S-Sabaku no –G-Gaara— No sabía si debía responder a la pregunta de su amiga en presencia de Sasuke, pero tampoco tenía por qué mentir, así que simplemente respondió mientras tomaba un vaso con agua y trataba de beber para calmar sus nervios.

—¿Kazekage Gaara está aquí? — Ino gritó tan fuerte que todas las demás personas que estaban comiendo giraron a verla —No lo puedo creer— Como cualquier adolescente comenzó a gritar mientras corría en dirección al baño de hombres emocionada.

—Ino...— Neji trato de detenerla, pero la rubia fue mucho más rápida y se alejó de él —...Ino—Dejando salir un bufido molesto Neji se puso de pie y fue tras su prometida para evitar hiciera alguna estupidez como la fangirl que era a veces.

Sasuke y Hinata fijaron su mirada en la rubia y el castaño mientras Shino simplemente comía tranquilamente sin prestarle atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ninguno de los dos entendía la reacción desmedida de la rubia, y mucho menos como algunas otras chicas del lugar parecían seguir a la Yamanaka buscando con la mirada también a ese hombre de cabellera roja.

—Tanto alboroto por ese tipo— Sin pensarlo, Sasuke hizo el comentario mientras miraba el alboroto que se comenzaba a formar a las afueras del baño de hombres, giro su vista hacia Hinata y este simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba de vuelta y luego al grupo de chicas que comenzaban a gritar el nombre del pelirrojo.

—¿P-Por qué se ponen así por G-Gaara san? — Por el alboroto que se estaba formando, parecía que una celebridad de Hollywood o un idol estuviera en ese lugar, y al menos para Hinata simplemente se había encontrado con un viejo amigo, no sabía que Gaara fuera a tal extremo conocido.

— Sabaku no Gaara es el artista del momento, comenzó su carrera como cantante en solitario hace más de 8 años cuando tenía 20 años, algo viejo para los artistas de su generación— Sin dejar de comer y sin siquiera alzar la vista para ver a Hinata, Shino comenzó a explicarle a su representado y amigo lo que había preguntado. — Hace 2 años comenzó a actuar en dramas y películas ganando aún más fama nacional, su actuación más sobresaliente fue un drama con temática ninja donde él era un Kazekage de una aldea o algo así— Bebió un poco del líquido que tenía en uno de los vasos a un lado de él y esta vez sí alzó su mirada hacia él Hyūga — Desde entonces sus fans lo llaman " Kazekage Gaara" como una forma de recordar esa actuación, no lo reconoces porque su fama internacional aún no es muy fuerte, y aunque en Estados Unidos llegaste a escuchar de él no fue algo que ocurriera seguido y tal vez no lograste recordarlo ahora—

—Pero ¿Por qué no sabía de él antes? — Si los datos de Shino eran correctos, Gaara comenzó su carrera cuando él aún no se iba al extranjero, pero aun así nunca supo de él, de otra forma al menos se habría vuelto su fan como los demás y hubiera tenido una forma de estar _cerca de él_.

—Siempre estabas trabajando o en actividades escolares— Esta vez fue Sasuke quien resolvió las dudas del hombre a su lado —Nunca notabas nada más— Todo ese tiempo que se la pasó simplemente observando a Hinata a la distancia, se había podido dar cuenta que nunca fue como un chico normal de su edad, jamás se reunía con amigos a pasar el rato por estar trabajando, nunca iba a bares o fiestas por no dañar su rendimiento físico y perder su tan preciada beca, y jamás se distraía o perdía tiempo en banalidades de internet o el mundo exterior que le quitaran el tiempo de estudio, así que era normal que Hinata no conociera la fama de Gaara, más que como un comentario exterior que llegaba a él sin pretenderlo.

—Hooo...— Bajando la mirada, el Hyūga tomo un vaso con agua frente a él y comenzó a beberlo algo avergonzado por saber que de cierta forma, él mismo se alejó de todo y de todos, siempre había estado tan metido en sus asuntos y su propio mundo que ahora se daba cuenta había prestado muy poca atención a lo demás. —Shino kun siempre lo sabe todo— Mirando a su amigo frente a él, Hinata sonrió y lanzó el comentario al Abúrame mientras este solo acomodaba sus gafas y seguía comiendo tranquilamente. Luego giró hacia el moreno a un lado de él y discretamente deslizó su mano sobre la de él —L-lamento no haber notado a Sasuke kun antes— Fue casi un susurro para que solo el moreno lo escuchara, pero tampoco le importaba si alguien más se enteraba de sus palabras, Shino sabía toda su historia, y si algún desconocido lo oía, tampoco le importaba, solo quería que ese Uchiha notara sus palabras. En el pasado no noto a ese pelirrojo que le traía tan buenos recuerdos, y tampoco a ese moreno a su lado que parecía siempre había estado ahí.

La mirada de Sasuke se perdió en el rostro del hombre a su lado, Hinata tenía ese suave sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras lo miraba y sonreía dulcemente sin dejar de acariciar su mano por debajo de la mesa, algo en el interior del pecho del Uchiha se aceleró provocándole un fuerte hormigueo en el estómago haciéndolo hacer algo que jamás creyó hacer.

Sin titubeos o dudas, Sasuke acerco su rostro al del Hyūga y pego sus labios con los de él en un beso que al principio solo fue un simple contacto, para luego volverse un suave juego entre ambos labios hasta que el moreno luego de algunos segundos se apartó del hombre de forma lenta dedicándole una de sus sonrisas arrogantes distintivas.

—S-Sasuke kun...— El rostro de Hinata estaba completamente rojo mientras sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa y el asombro que sentía en ese momento, Sasuke lo había besado en un lugar público y donde todos podían verlos, eso no lo podía creer.

Sin decir nada, el moreno simplemente se volvió a acomodar en su lugar y sonrió una vez más antes de comenzar a comer lo que estaba frente a su plato, por el alboroto de ese tal Gaara, todas las miradas estaban centradas donde se suponía estaba, y el único que los miro besarse era ese Abúrame, que simplemente parecía estar enfocado en terminar su comida y no en verlos a ellos. Si algo tenía que confesar Sasuke, era que besar a ese Hyūga sin miedo y sin ocultarse se había sentido bastante bien, y algo dentro de él se sentía menos pesado y mucho mejor, no fue planeado el besarlo, pero tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, además algo con ese nombre de –Gaara- le estaba incomodando, ya lo había escuchado muchas veces antes, pero ahora volver a escucharlo se sentía incómodo y no lograba saber por qué.

Hinata por su parte, simplemente sonrió nervioso, y se dedicó a tratar de comer torpemente, estaba nervioso y no sabía la razón exacta de eso, le había emocionado de sobremanera el que Sasuke lo besara así como así y a la vista de los demás - _¿Tal vez, ya no se avergüenza de sus sentimientos? _-, si eso era verdad, tal vez al fin podrían ser libres y vivir fuera de las sombras y el anonimato.

* * *

Ese día había sido el más cansado que Sasuke había tenido que soportar en su vida, cuando miro a Hinata por la mañana lo sintió extraño, y sabía estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido en la fiesta de Halloween junto a esa peli rosa, pero lo peor de todo fue tener esa sensación de que el Hyūga lo abandonaría, su mirada y sus gestos hacia él no fueron los mismos desde que lo miro abrirle la puerta y luego de escucharlo confesarle que sería capaz de dejarlo no podía evitar sentir ese miedo en su interior, miedo que aún después de que todo parecía volver a normalidad y donde incluso se atrevió a besar a ese hombre en público no lograba irse por completo de él.

Luego todo lo que pasó en aquel restaurante y el escándalo de Ino que solo provoco todos los que estaban ahí comenzaran un alboroto haciendo que el personal del lugar terminará por sacar a todos, para luego tener que lidiar con esa rubia e impedir que le quitara la chaqueta a Hinata sabiendo que no llevaba nada debajo de esta, fue más cansado que correr un maratón completo.

Ahora por fin estaban en la casa de esos gemelos Hyūga, y aunque Hinata se ofreció a preparar una cena sencilla para todos, algo en el interior de Sasuke continuaba tan intranquilo como esa misma mañana.

—Debo irme, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi padre y debo viajar temprano— La voz de Shino hizo que todos le prestaran atención, mientras Hinata corría hacia su habitación y sacaba un paquete que luego le entregó en las manos al Abúrame.

—Felicita a tu padre de mi parte Shino kun— Aunque tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a ese hombre, Hinata sentía cariño por aquel sujeto que lo ayudó cuando estaba lejos de su casa y en un país extraño, de no haberse encontrado con Shino y su padre en los estados unidos, Hinata no podría imaginar que hubiera sido de él.

El chico de lentes negros, solo afirmó con la cabeza para tomar el paquete entre sus manos y hacer una señal de despedida a los demás, recibiendo una de vuelta hasta que se perdió por la puerta de salida de aquella casa.

—Llevaré a Ino a su casa— Neji tomó la mano de su prometida y la jalo suavemente hacia él.

—No quiero irme— Como si fuera una pequeña niña, la rubia hizo un puchero ante el chico que la jalaba y giró su azul mirada hacia el menor de los Hyūga —Quiero quedarme a dormir aquí—

—Vámonos— Con un poco más de fuerza, Neji jalo a Ino y la obligó a seguirlo, esa rubia sí que no tenía vergüenza, pedía quedarse en su casa y giraba a ver a su hermano en vez de a él que se suponía era su prometido.

Ignorando los berrinches y quejas de su novia, el castaño salió de la casa con ella y abordó el automóvil que la rubia había dejado estacionado frente a su casa y en el que siempre iba a todos lados.

Ante la escena de la rubia y su hermano, Hinata solo pudo sonreír divertido, para luego dedicarse a terminar la cena de fideos con verduras que estaba cocinando, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su padre regresara del trabajo y ahora que él y Sasuke se conocían seria buen momento para cenar juntos si es que el moreno no tenía que irse también.

—¿T-te quedaras a cenar? — Mirando al Uchiha, Hinata apago el fuego con el que cocinaba y camino lentamente hacia donde el moreno estaba tranquilamente sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—¿Me estas invitando? — Clavando su mirada en el Hyūga, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver como el chico se sonrojaba a la vez que se sentaba a su lado - _¿Cómo podía tener esas reacciones tan lindas?_ -

—N-no preguntaría, si n-no te estuviera invitando— Con falso enfado, Hinata miró de reojo al moreno a su lado, para luego desviar la mirada.

Al ver la actitud de ese hombre, el Uchiha simplemente se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura con sus manos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo mientras sus labios se apoderan del cuello Hyūga _-¿Podría perder a ese hombre por el que tanto espero solo por sus miedos?-_ Esa pregunta había estado rondando la mente de Sasuke todo el día, _-¿Sería tan fácil para Hinata alejarse de él?-,_ Ante la sola idea de alejarse de ese Hyūga que tanto anhelo, un hueco se formaba en el pecho del Uchiha, aunque parecía que para el menor de lo Hyūga no pasaba igual.

Las manos del moreno se deslizaron suavemente de la cintura masculina que sostenía hasta las caderas Hyūga que jalaron fuertemente para hacer que el cuerpo de Hinata cayera de espaldas sobre el sillón y así Sasuke pudiera colocarse sobre él sin apartar sus labios de ese cuello que lo invitaba a seguir degustándolo sin restricciones.

—P-Pronto llegará mi p-padre— Sabiendo muy bien a donde llevarían las caricias de ese moreno sobre su cuerpo, Hinata intentó empujar suavemente el cuerpo masculino sobre él para alejarlo un poco.

—Llegará tarde...— Permitiéndole al Hyūga alejar su cuerpo del de él, Sasuke miro esos ojos blancos que por años siempre se conformó con ver a la distancia —...Antes de llegar aquí, le mando un mensaje a Neji para decírselo— Acercando de nuevo su rostro, esta vez el moreno tomó el labio inferior de Hinata con sus dientes y lo mordió suavemente.

Ante la acción del moreno sobre él, por un segundo la mente de Hinata se nublo, y simplemente se dejó llevar por ese Uchiha que ahora comenzó a bajar sus caricias hasta su pecho para descender aún más abajo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, haciendo que en ese momento la claridad en la mente del Hyūga llegara de nuevo, sujetando con su mano esa otra mano Uchiha que comenzaba a colarse por sus pantalones.

—A-Aquí no— Aunque su padre llegara tarde, y aunque el propio Neji parecía estar jugándole una broma al dejarlo solo con el Uchiha en la casa intencionalmente, él no debía ceder a ese deseo que sentía por el moreno, esa era la casa donde creció, donde su madre y padre vivieron por años, y donde ahora las cenizas de su madre descansaban, simplemente la idea de tener sexo en ese lugar no era una opción para él.

Al sentir como la mano de Hinata retiraba la de él de su entrepierna, una sonrisa se formó en los labios del Uchiha, ese hombre lo provocaba de tal manera que a veces olvidaba el lugar en el que estaba, pero deseaba tanto sentir la cercanía de ese Hyūga, tal vez sintiéndolo tan cerca de él podría desaparecer esa horrible sensación de su pecho que no quería dejarlo desde esa mañana.

Con tranquilidad, Sasuke alejo su cuerpo de el del Hyūga mientras acomodaba su cabello, a veces podía parecer un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas, que simplemente se dejaba llevar sin importarle nada.

—Sasuke kun...— Al ver la reacción del Uchiha, Hinata se acercó a él y suavemente pasó su mano sobre la negra cabellera —... ¿Puedo quedarme en tu departamento? — El menor de los Hyūga no podía negar que las caricias de ese moreno sobre su cuerpo, lograron excitarlo, y deseaba pasar esa noche con él para poder olvidar la anterior, solo esperaría a que su padre y hermano llegarán para cenar con ellos y luego poder irse con ese moreno.

Afirmando con la cabeza, Sasuke miró de reojo al Hyūga que ahora parecía ser él quien se contenía por no abalanzarse sobre él para volver a besarse

—¿En verdad nunca me notaste en el pasado? — Mirando la blanca mirada de Hinata llena de lujuria en ese momento, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado y cómo esa misma tarde ese chico que ahora lo miraba con deseo se disculpó por no haberlo notado en el pasado.

—¿He? — Por un segundo estuvo a punto de besar de nuevo esos labios Uchiha, pero cuando el moreno habló de nuevo la mente de Hinata volvió al presente y lo hizo desviar su atención de esos labios, a los ojos negros del hombre frente a él.

—¿Nunca sentiste nada por mí en el pasado? — Él, que desde el primer segundo que su mirada se cruzó con la de ese Hyūga no pudo dejar de verlo nunca más, no entendía como para ese chico había sido tan fácil no notar esos sentimientos que él había tenía siempre - _¿En verdad fue tan invisible para Hinata?_ -

—B-bueno...yo...— Vaya forma de cambiar el ambiente que tenía Sasuke, en un momento estaban excitados por el deseo y ahora quería preguntarle tal cosa del pasado.

—¿Por qué no te sentiste atraído por mí? — Si algo sabía Sasuke muy bien, era que si ese Hyūga hubiera hecho un movimiento con él en el pasado sin dudarlo se lanzaría por él olvidando todo. Su cordura y miedo de aquella época era tan fácil de derrumbar con tan sola una simple palabra o acción de aquel chico, entonces - _¿Porque nunca lo intentó con él?_ -, muchas chicas morían por estar con él, si a Hinata siempre le habían gustado los chicos - _¿Por qué no le gustaba él?_ -

—U-una vez intente robarte un beso...— Con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas, Hinata se acomodó al lado de Sasuke mientras lo miraba tímidamente —...Fue el primer año de universidad— Suspiro al recordar aquella etapa de su vida, y se giró un poco para ver mejor al moreno —Hacía tiempo que te miraba observándome por mucho tiempo...S-Sobre todo en mis entrenamientos— Sonrió un poco al ver la cara que el Uchiha estaba poniendo en esos momentos, era algo gracioso ver a ese chico con ese semblante de incredulidad en su rostro —Aunque seguías siempre distante...Tu mirada me ponía nervioso— Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que aún lo ponía nervioso tener esa negra mirada sobre él —U-Un día Kurenai sensei me convenció de arriesgarme y saber que pasaba contigo y conmigo...—

**_Flash Black:_**

_Primer año universitario y como si fuera por obra del destino, Neji, Hinata, Ino y Sasuke estaban en la misma universidad, aunque en diferentes carreras; Ino y Sasuke estaban en la carrera de administración empresarial, como futuros herederos de sus familias no tenían muchas opciones más que estudiar lo que en el futuro les ayudaría a hacerse cargo de las empresas de sus padres. Neji en cambio eligió la carrera de Fisioterapeuta para poder enfocarse al deporte y en las lesiones que este pudiera provocar. Hinata en cambio eligió estudiar Química a falta de la verdadera carrera que deseaba: Gastronomía internacional... Pero después de todo estudiar la universidad solo era un paso más para poder tener una profesión "segura", poder ganar algo de dinero y después estudiar lo que en verdad deseaba._

_Aunque los 4 habían entrado juntos a esa universidad, la realidad era que solo 3 de ellos permanecían juntos, ya que el Uchiha desde el último año de la preparatoria se había alejado del grupo sin decir nada, simplemente acercándose y alejándose cuando le daba la gana._

_—¿Por qué diablos tenía que seguirlo? — Hablando para el mismo y solo observando a distancia, Sasuke veía como Hinata y su gemelo buscaban entre las listas de alumnos para encontrar sus nombres y con ello sus horarios e incluso sus habitaciones dentro de aquella universidad. Él ya no quería estudiar, no quería seguir atado a libros, no soportaba lidiar con cierto tipo de personas, y sin embargo siguió a ese Hyūga hasta esa universidad._

_Al ver alejarse a ambos Hyūga, el Uchiha hizo lo mismo, pero en dirección contraria, odiaba no poder alejarse de ese chico, pero más odiaba no poder estar tan cerca como deseaba._

_Luego de solo una semana, el ritmo de aquella universidad tomó su curso y dejó a los nuevos alumnos adaptarse al ritmo de las clases y las actividades, incluso las primeras prácticas oficiales del club deportivo de aquella escuela comenzaban y así a la vez daban a conocer a sus nuevos integrantes. Pero un club en especial llamo la atención de un cierto grupo de hombres y mujeres; el club de natación, no solo era uno de los más famosos en la universidad por lo atractivo de sus integrantes, sino también por ser el campeón nacional y tener una vitrina llena con medallas de oro con su nombre._

_—¿Cómo logró Hinata kun entrar a este club? — Ino camino hasta uno de los asientos que estaban dispuestos en las gradas a la orilla de la piscina de la universidad para sentarse y ver mejor la primer práctica oficial del club de natación._

_—Durante las vacaciones estuvo realizando diferentes pruebas— Siguiendo a la rubia, Neji se sentó junto a ella —Yo logré una beca académica, pero él tenía que obtener una deportiva si quería estudiar aquí—_

_—Por eso nunca tenía tiempo para verme— Con cara de puchero, Ino miro molesta hacia la piscina, odiaba no poder reunirse con Hinata en las vacaciones, pero ahora que sabía el motivo no podía molestarse con ese Hyūga, después de todo era su futuro el poder entrar a la universidad tan prestigiosa como esa._

_—Hinata es increíble nadando— Al ver como un grupo de chicas y chicos vestidos con gorros que cubrían todo su cabello y una bata verde que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando solo la imagen de una gran hoja a sus espaldas salía de lo que parecían ser los vestidores, Neji se apresuró a hablarle a la rubia —No tiene rival— Tal vez pocas veces Neji presumía a su gemelo, pero ahora en verdad que deseaba hacerlo, sabía que Hinata lograría grandes cosas en ese equipo, y su beca además de estar asegurada tal vez lograría más de lo que el propio Hinata pensaba._

_Sin decir nada y solo mirando a los chicos salir, Ino identificó de inmediato a Hinata entre todos ellos, después de todo era el único chico que iba sonrojado e intentando cubrirse más de la cuenta con esa bata que llevaban puesta, comenzó a gritarle emocionada haciendo que más de uno de los presentes girara a verla y luego al chico al que gritaba con tanta emoción, provocando un sonrojo mucho más fuerte en Hinata al darse cuenta de las miradas que ahora estaban sobre él._

_Algunos asientos más atrás de donde Ino y Neji estaban, Sasuke permanecía en silencio simplemente observando al menor de los Hyūga y como este solo bajaba la mirada avergonzado, sonrió al ver esa tímida actitud en ese hombre -Eres un idiota Hyūga- se dijo para sí mismo mientras veía como ese chico recibía indicaciones de su entrenador y luego de solo unos minutos tanto Hinata como otros chicos más se deshacían de las batas que los cubrían y tomaban sus lugares en la plataforma de salida._

_Sasuke ya había visto hace años a Hinata semi desnudo, pero ahora que lo volvía a ver, era algo diferente, su cuerpo estaba marcado con abdominales y sus brazos parecían mucho más fuertes que en el pasado, aunque esta vez su cabello no se deslizaba sobre su espalda y piel, y podía ver esta vez esas piernas que antes no pudo ver._

_El cuerpo del Hyūga solo estaba cubierto por un traje de baño largo, ese short de natación lo cubría de su cintura hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, era de color negro y resultaba perfectamente en contraste con la piel blanca de Hinata._

_Al ver al chico deshacerse de su bata y quedarse con su traje de baño, el grito de algunas chicas no se hizo esperar provocando la sonrisa de algunos de los chicos que estaban junto al Hyūga, pero que extrañamente en Hinata no provocó nada. Su mirada estaba fija en el agua y su rostro adquirió un semblante serio que no era nada normal en él, solo estiro sus brazos, acomodó su gorra, se colocó los goggles de natación y espero la señal de salida de su entrenador._

_Cuando el silbato del entrenador sonó una vez, todos los chicos sobre las plataformas de salida frente a aquella piscina tomaron sus lugares y se prepararon para salir, una vez que el silbato sonó otra vez más fuerte y con un sonido más prolongado, todos se lanzaron al agua y comenzaron a nadar de un extremo a otro para girarse al llegar al final de aquella piscina y regresar de nuevo hasta el lugar de donde habían salido. Con una amplia ventaja sobre los demás, Hinata fue el primero en llegar y en tocar la superficie de la piscina para luego quitarse los goggles y mirar a su entrenador, que simplemente sonrió y miró el cronómetro que traía en las manos para luego hacer algunos apuntes en su libreta._

_Así como ellos, todos los demás del equipo comenzaron a practicar ante la mirada de algunos alumnos, esa se volvió casi una costumbre en todos los entrenamientos, siempre que sabían tendrían práctica algunos alumnos esperaban pacientemente para verlos, al menos hasta que el propio entrenador los corría y cerraba el lugar para que nadie más entrara._

_Entre las clases, los entrenamientos, y el trabajo de medio tiempo que Hinata tenía, el tiempo que le quedaba para él mismo era el mínimo, incluso no vería a su propio hermano si no vivieran en la misma casa y lo viera antes de irse a dormir, apenas habían pasado unos meses en la universidad y ya se acercaban los primeros exámenes y la primera competencia con su equipo de natación, no sabía si sentirse nervioso o estresado por eso._

_Con cansancio, Hinata miro la piscina frente a él y tiró a un lado el maletín que usaba para llevar sus cosas, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, las clases ya habían terminado y la escuela estaba prácticamente sola, pero él había logrado conseguir que el entrenador le permitiera practicar por las noches y ahora que tenía día libre en su trabajo aprovecharía para practicar un poco más._

_Una vez que se deshizo de su ropa y solo se quedó con el traje de baño que ya llevaba puesto debajo, se lanzó al agua y simplemente comenzó a nadar tranquilamente, se suponía debía practicar, pero deseaba más solo nadar en calma, luego de algunos minutos el timbre de su celular lo hizo darse la vuelta y nadar de regreso para salir del agua._

_Cuando Hinata se apoyó para salir de esa piscina su mirada fue a dar a un par de zapatos frente a él, al alzar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con el cuerpo de Sasuke que lo miraba atentamente mientras sostenía su celular en la mano._

_—Si no marco tu numero nunca saldrías del agua— La negra mirada del Uchiha no se apartaba del rostro húmedo de Hinata haciéndolo sonrojar_

_—U-Uchiha san...— Con vergüenza, Hinata salió por completo de aquella piscina, estaba completamente húmedo y semi desnudo frente a ese moreno —...V-voy por una toalla— Desviando la mirada de ese hombre, se apresuró hacia los vestidores y tomo la primer toalla y bata que encontró para ponérsela encima y secar un poco su cuerpo antes de regresar junto aquel Uchiha._

_Al regresar, Hinata pudo ver como el moreno ya estaba sentado sobre una de las gradas y simplemente miraba al frente, con pasos lentos se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado sin decir una sola palabra, los últimos encuentros con ese Uchiha habían sido igual, él lo buscaba y simplemente se quedaba a su lado sin decir o hacer nada para luego irse tal y como había llegado._

_En la mente de Hinata, Sasuke era solo un chico solitario que a veces necesitaba un poco de compañía sin que estuvieran hablando o intentaran hacer que él hablará, así que si lo buscaba por esa clase de compañía él se la daría._

_Para Sasuke el estar de esa forma junto a Hinata era lo más que podía aspirar, le gustaba estar a su lado, y sentir su cercanía, aún cuando no pudiera hacer nada más, esos simples momentos con el Hyūga lo hacían sentir bien, no hacía falta hablar entre ellos para poder sentirse acompañados, era raro, pero solo con ese chico podía sentirse de ese modo estando en completo silencio._

_De un momento a otro, Hinata se puso de pie y fue hasta su maletín donde saco un par de bebidas para luego regresar al lado del moreno y ofrecerle una._

_—Zumo de tomate...— Con una sonrisa el Hyūga le entrego una lata al moreno —...Su favorito—_

_Mirando la lata que tenía entre las manos, Sasuke intercambio miradas entre ese líquido y el hombre frente a él - ¿por qué diablos cargaba con esa cosa? ¿Acaso sabía que iría a verlo? -_

_—S-Sé que...s-siempre viene a ver mis entrenamientos— Con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Hinata comenzó a beber de la botella con agua que había llevado para él —P-pensé que tal vez...— Pero antes de que siguiera hablando la voz de Sasuke lo interrumpió._

_—Gracias— Abrió la lata que tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a beber el contenido, no quería que ese Hyūga se diera cuenta de que lo observaba, pero al parecer lo había hecho y además de todo se preocupó por llevarle una bebida esperando fuera a él. Sin poder evitarlo un sutil sonrojo se coló por las mejillas del moreno, haciéndolo girar el rostro para que el otro chico no pudiera verlo._

_—Mañana... ¿Puedo traerle el almuerzo? — hace mucho tiempo que Hinata no cocinaba para ese moreno, y él lo consideraba un buen amigo, algo especial de tratar, pero buen amigo al final, y si él tenía miedo acercarse, él comenzaría a acercarse a ese Uchiha de nuevo._

_Al escucharlo, Sasuke giró su rostro para ver al Hyūga, - ¿A qué venía esa pregunta ahora? -, pero en cuanto miro los blancos ojos de Hinata y esa cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba se arrepintió de verlo. Un fuerte deseo por tomarlo de la cara y besarlo se apoderó de él, deseaba tanto poder besar esos labios, sentir esa piel, si no hubiera sido por la voz de Hinata al hablar de nuevo, él hubiera hecho algo de lo que tal vez se hubiera arrepentido._

_—N-no tendré la primera hora de clases— Sin saber por qué, Hinata se puso nervioso ante la mirada de ese moreno, parecía como si quisiera besarlo o algo similar, sus negros ojos no dejaban de ver sus labios y luego sus ojos. —T-Tendré algo de tiempo l-libre—_

_—Hmp— Levantándose de golpe, el Uchiha solo hizo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes de ese hombre que siempre lograba hacerlo perder el control y cometer alguna estupidez — Mañana te busco— Deseo morderse la lengua en cuanto dijo eso, pero algo dentro de él fue más rápido que su cerebro y hablo sin pensarlo._

_Al día siguiente, Sasuke estuvo puntual ante Hinata y su almuerzo, y como si fuera obra de alguna brujería, los negros ojos de Sasuke no pudieron apartarse de ese Hyūga después. Las horas de entrenamiento eran casi una obligación para el Uchiha, estar ahí mirando a un Hyūga que siempre lo saludaba con una sonrisa y al terminar se acercaba a él para ofrecerle zumo de tomate y una hermosa sonrisa._

_Y como todos los días, de nuevo Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las gradas de aquel lugar mirando la piscina y esperando que cierto Hyūga terminara para poder estar, aunque fuera algunos minutos a su lado._

_—¿Sabes que Hinata kun es gay? — Un par de chicas tras Sasuke comenzaron a hablar entre ellas haciendo que el moreno las escuchara._

_—Sí, me enteré que está saliendo con alguien— La otra joven sonrió a la vez que el moreno giraba un poco para verlas de reojo_

_—Es con Uchiha Sasuke ¿no?, siempre viene a verlo en los entrenamientos—_

_—Cállate, está frente a nosotras—_

_—Pero no tiene nada de malo, aunque sean chicos se ven bien juntos—_

_—Aunque no sabía que Sasuke kun fuera también gay—_

_Las manos de Sasuke se formaron en un puño al escuchar a esas chicas, los rumores sobre él y él Hyūga ya estaban comenzando, fue tan idiota que se dejó llevar y pasó más tiempo del debido junto a ese hombre, antes, al menos Neji o Ino estaban con ellos, pero ahora solo eran ellos dos y nadie más._

_—Uchiha san...— Hinata llegó hasta el moreno como todos los días y extendió hacia él el zumo de tomate de siempre mientras se sentaba a su lado, solo que esta vez el moreno giró a verlo furioso y golpeó la mano con la que le ofrecía esa bebida lanzándola lejos de él._

_—Aléjate de mí— La mirada de Sasuke parecía furiosa y dejó inmóvil a Hinata que no supo cómo reaccionar o que hacer más que simplemente verlo alejarse rápidamente de él sin siquiera girar a verlo o decirle algo más._

* * *

_—¿Qué hice mal esta vez? — Hinata estaba recostado sobre un sillón en una habitación hermosamente decorada con flores y un dulce aroma a incienso —Siempre que creó estábamos bien, él siempre me trata mal y se aleja de nuevo— Se frotó el cabello desesperado y miró a la persona que estaba frente él maquillándose._

_—¿No has pensado que tal vez le gustas? — Terminándose de aplicar una máscara de pestañas, miró sobre el espejo al Hyūga tras él y sonrió al ver la cara de asombro que puso ante sus palabras —Por lo que me cuentas, al chico le gustas y tiene miedo de confesarse—_

_—P-pero Asuma sensei, no creo que él...— Antes de que pudiera seguir, Hinata miro como la Persona frente a él se giraba y lo miraba molesto —...P-perdón...Kurenai sensei— Aunque lo viera vestido como mujer, y él mismo le pidiera ahora tratarlo como una chica, le seguía costando un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a tener una "amiga" cuando lo conoció siendo un hombre que lo defendió de unos bravucones mientras lo golpeaban._

_—No lo pienses tanto Hinata— Sonriéndole de nuevo al joven que lo llamaban por su verdadero nombre ahora, la mujer se giró de nuevo y comenzó a pintar sus labios mirándose al espejo —Besalo y sal de las dudas—_

_—¿B-Besarlo? — Poniéndose de pie, él Hyūga se acercó hasta la mujer —¿Y si se molesta? — Fuera como fuera, él consideraba a ese Uchiha un amigo, no quería hacerlo enojar o molestarlo al grado de que no volviera a hablarle._

_—Se molesta por cosas que ni siquiera tu sabes que haces— La mujer también se puso de pie y tomo los hombros del chico con sus manos —Él sabe que tú eres gay ¿no es así? —_

_—S-Si— El último año de preparatoria él mismo se lo había confesado durante un almuerzo mientras el Uchiha intentaba hacerlo ver algunas revistas pornográficas que un chico del salón de clases había llevado._

_—Entonces entenderá lo que pasa si es que él no siente nada por ti— Despeinó un poco el cabello del chico y le sonrió —Y si él siente algo por ti, al fin tendrás tu respuesta y dejaras esos fantasmas que rondan tu mente sin saber qué pasa con ese hombre—_

* * *

_Durante el camino a la universidad, las palabras de Kurenai rondaban una y otra vez la mente de Hinata - ¿Besarlo? -, era algo drástico, pero la verdad ya eran muchos años de intentar entender a ese moreno y nunca lograrlo, tal vez con eso que pensaba hacer lo haría enojar, pero al menos estaría seguro de lo que pasaba entre ellos, no podía ser que unos días ese Uchiha se portaba bien con él y al siguiente lo tratara como basura, se jugaría todo ese día._

_Decidido, camino más rápido y espero pacientemente esa hora de descanso donde el Uchiha estaría libre y él podría acercarse. Tomo su celular y mando un mensaje al moreno, ese día todo sería aclarado y no pasaría de nuevo por esa sensación de no saber qué debía decir o hacer para no hacerlo enojar._

_Uchiha san ¿podemos hablar?_

_Tengo algo que deseo decirle_

_Espero alguna respuesta, pero esta nunca llego, al parecer ese moreno no se estaba dignando ni a responder sus mensajes de texto. Sin tener más opción, Hinata guardo su celular y comenzó a buscar a ese Uchiha, ya había decidido aclararlo todo, y no lo dejaría de lado simplemente porque al "niño" no le apetecía hablarle como tantas veces antes._

_Luego de buscar por algún rato, al fin la silueta del moreno se hacía presente frente a Hinata, estaba justo afuera del club de natación y sin pensarlo, él Hyūga corrió hasta él —Uchiha san...— Lo llamó fuerte para que él pudiera escucharlo, pero cuando más se acercó a ese moreno, pudo ver que no estaba solo. Una mujer de cabellera roja y gafas, con un cuerpo exuberante estaba con él y al verlo llegar Sasuke tomó por la nuca a esa mujer y la beso apasionadamente haciendo que los pasos de Hinata se detuvieran en seco a solo un par de metros de ese moreno y esa chica._

_—...Uchiha san— De nuevo, como un susurro Hinata intentó llamar a ese hombre que solo parecía estar interesado en besar a esa mujer frente a él. Por un momento, en verdad creyó que él podía gustarle a ese moreno, e incluso él mismo comenzó a ver a Sasuke de forma diferente, pero parecía que todo había sido solo un error de malinterpretación._

_Luego de algunos segundos, Sasuke rompió el beso con esa peli roja para tomarla de la mano y girarse hacia el Hyūga que aún permanecía inmóvil y simplemente mirando a la pareja. Sin decir nada, el Uchiha comenzó a caminar mientras la mujer se pegaba a su brazo y acariciaba la mano por la que la tenía sostenida de forma dulce sin poder dejar de sonreír. Al pasar al lado de Hinata, el hombro del Uchiha golpeo el cuerpo del Hyūga haciendo moverse a un lado y sacándolo un poco del propio trance en el que había caído._

_—Muévete...— Miró con desprecio a Hinata y sonrió de medio lado —...Estorbas maricon—_

_—¿Q-Que? — Las palabras del moreno entraron como un frío cuchillo en sus oídos, él era su amigo - ¿Por qué lo llamaba así? -, sin detenerse, el Uchiha continuó su camino y dejó atrás a Hinata que simplemente entendió todo lo que antes había comprendido mal._

_Esa vez que Sasuke se molestó con él y le arrojó el zumo de tomate, era porque esas chicas lo habían llamado gay, él mismo había escuchado esos rumores hace días y no les tomo importancia, pero parecía ser que el Uchiha en verdad los había tomado mal._

_—Perdón Uchiha san...— En la mente de Hinata revivió el recuerdo cuando Sasuke lo golpeó en los vestidores hace años sin motivo y solo por acercarse a él, además de las múltiples veces donde lo despreciaba o no soportaba se le acercara o lo tocara, ahora al fin entendía que Sasuke Uchiha sentía repulsión por él, por ser un chico homosexual —...No debí molestarlo— Tal vez en todo ese tiempo él fue el que intentó forzar al moreno a tener una amistad, aun cuando su inferencia y molestia estaba ahí, él siempre intentó acercarse y hablarle, pero ahora incluso lo metió en medio de un rumor absurdo y pensó incluso en besarlo._

_Sonriendo de forma hueca, Hinata toco su frente y la masajeo suavemente mientras caminaba y entraba al club de natación, vaya que era idiota al pensar que podía gustarle al gran Uchiha Sasuke._

_Después de ese día, Sasuke no volvió a ninguno de los entrenamientos, y cada vez que se encontraban por casualidad, él simplemente ignoraba a Hinata y fingía como si no lo conociera, mientras que otras veces se dedicaba a hacer burla junto con otros chicos con comentarios homofóbicos hacia el Hyūga o hacia cualquiera que creyeran afeminado o gay._

**_Fin Flash back_**

—C-Cuando fui a buscarte para robarte ese beso, tu...— Jugando un poco con el negro cabello del moreno, Hinata miro a los ojos a Sasuke —...Te besabas con Karin san, y luego anunciaste a todos que era tu novia, comenzaste a tratarme mal y te alejaste de mí...de nuevo— Sonrió al ver la cara de ese Uchiha —Ese día creí que me odiabas por ser como soy— Acarició la mejilla del chico frente a él tiernamente mientras lo veía bajar la mirada y tomar esa mano que tenía sobre su mejilla entre sus manos.

—Ese día quise darme la vuelta y correr hacia ti— Tomo la mano del Hyūga entre las de él y la apretó fuertemente mientras alzaba de nuevo su mirada hacia esos ojos blancos —Sabía que lo que sentía por ti no era amistad, con un simple gesto tuyo mi corazón se aceleraba, cuando me mirabas, mi cuerpo se sentía ligero y parecía flotar por esos momentos— El Uchiha sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata —Te tenía miedo— lentamente acerco su rostro al del hombre frente a él y pegó su frente a la de él —Miedo a todo lo que provocabas en mí— Soltó las manos del Hyūga y tomó el rostro de este con ambas manos sin apartar su frente de la de él — Jamás te he odiado Hyūga Hinata— Sin aviso, unió sus labios a los de ese hombre y los beso suavemente pero impregnando en ese beso todo el deseo y sentimientos contenidos en esos años —Siempre he estado enamorado de ti— susurro sobre los labios masculinos mientras fijaba su mirada en la de él, en verdad deseaba corregir esos errores del pasado que tuvo por miedo, en verdad deseaba hacerle saber a ese hombre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—U-Uchiha san— El corazón en el pecho de Hinata parecía detenerse un segundo para luego volver a latir con tanta fuerza que casi podía sentir se saldría de su pecho, ese moreno que en el pasado tan mal lo trato, ahora se le confesaba de esa forma, era como un sueño o algo irreal.

—Buenas noches— Una voz ajena al Uchiha y al Hyūga hizo que ambos hombres rompieran ese contacto visual que mantenían a la vez que se alejaban uno del otro.

—P-Padre...— Mirando al mayor parado a un lado del sillón donde él y el Uchiha estaban, Hinata se puso de pie inmediatamente mientras su rostro se tornaba completamente rojo —...i-iré p-por la c-cena—Nervioso, se apresuró a alejarse de su padre y del moreno mientras corría y entraba a la cocina dejando a Sasuke y al mayor solos.

Fijando su mirada el chico sobre el sillón, el mayor de los Hyūga se sentó junto a él sin pronunciar palabra alguna, desde hace un rato que había llegado a su casa y había visto a esos dos hablar, al parecer su presencia no era tan notoria cuando esos dos se miraban a los ojos, y pudo escuchar un poco de su plática. _\- ¿Así que amas a mi hijo desde hace años Uchiha?_ \- Pensando para él mismo, fijó aún más la mirada sobre ese chico, logrando que la incomodidad se apodera del moreno haciéndolo moverse y fingir acomodarse en el sillón de nuevo sin saber muy bien que hacer frente a ese sujeto.

**Continuará...**

* * *

❤❤❤❤❤Hola chicas y chicos, primero que nada quiero desearles salud, para que logremos pasar esta difícil contingencia del coronavirus, si pueden en verdad quédense en casa y si no, cuidense como nunca lo han hecho antes.

*******kioh**.- Mil gracias a ti por leer y comentar, espero te gustará esta actualización ;)❤❤❤❤❤

***kazumi123.**\- Yo amo a Gaara, pero curiosamente nunca he escrito nada GaaHina o con él como prota X-X, apenas en este fic me atrevo a ir comenzando a escribir de él xD...Pero entiendo tus sentimientos entre el moreno y el peli rojo U-U.  
Y como ya dije, no dejaré esta historia, de echo ya tengo hasta el capitulo 12 escrito y espero terminarla pronto xD. Es mi "capricho" escribir un yaoi SasuHina y lo terminaré...claro que si /. MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, y también de deseo mucha suerte y salud❤❤❤❤❤

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	9. Distancia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerca de ti Hitomi-chan

Aviso:

-Diálogo interno-

* * *

**::::: Distancia :::::**

* * *

—¿Quiere algo de comer padre? — Hinata le extendió una bandeja con algunos bocadillos a su padre mientras sonreía ante él.

—No, estoy bien— El hombre mayor miro la comida que su hijo le ofrecía y negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y trataba de sujetarse fuertemente de los descansabrazos que tenían esos asientos.

Mirando de reojo a su padre, Hinata le entrego la bandeja con comida a una azafata que se acercó a él y le sonrió mientras la mujer le devolvía la sonrisa y se alejaba de él con la comida entre sus manos.

Con suavidad, el menor de los Hyūga coloco su mano sobre una de las del mayor —Tranquilo padre— Esa era la primera vez del mayor arriba de un avión, y aunque jamás creyó verlo de esa forma, a Hinata le causaba ternura ver a su padre con ese temor a volar, pero también deseaba que se sintiera bien, no quería verlo con esa angustia por su culpa, después de todo fue él mismo quien le insistió lo acompañara a ese viaje de trabajo.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? — Tratando de tranquilizarse, el mayor relajo su cuerpo y miro a su hijo al lado de él

—Como 12 horas— Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al ver la cara descompuesta de su padre al responderle, el menor simplemente desvió la mirada hacia un Abúrame que estaba también sentado a un lado de ellos y que simplemente leía tranquilamente un libro sin prestar atención a nada.

Esa era la primera vez que Hiashi Hyūga se subía a un avión, y estaría doce horas arriba de esa cosa, peor situación no se podía imaginar, sentía que cada mínimo ruido que se escuchaba los mandaría directo al suelo en caída libre y sin tener a donde correr o una posibilidad de salvarse - _¿Porque todos parecían tan tranquilos arriba de esa cosa?_ -, Incluso Hinata parecía estar durmiéndose mientras el Abúrame revisaba algo en su portátil y comenzaba a escribir.

—Hinata— llamando a su hijo, el hombre giro a ver al chico a su lado mientras este parpadeaba un par de veces para evitar dormirse y giraba también a ver a su padre —Cuéntame del trabajo que iras a hacer— Necesitaba algo que lo distrajera, y al menos el menor de sus hijos debía de ayudarlo a distraer su mente, cuando fue él quien lo arrastro a ese avión y a esa situación.

—Es una campaña publicitaria...—Tallándose los ojos, el menor de los Hyūga se acomodó en su asiento y estiro un poco su cuerpo —...Para una compañía de moda— Bostezo sin poder evitarlo y sonrió tímidamente ante su padre —Seré su imagen el próximo año, pero ahora debo hacer algunas fotografías para promocionar la navidad—

—El rostro de Hinata aparecerá en diferentes lugares muy pronto— La voz de Shino hizo que ambos hombres desviaran su vista hacia él —No fue sencillo, pero Giorgio Armani tendrá a un Hyūga como su imagen ahora— Debía confesar que se sentía orgullosos de lograr tal contrato con esa marca, Hinata no tenía la trayectoria de otros modelos, pero aun así logro posicionarlo entre los mejores en tan pocos años, eso sin contar que el Hyūga prefería cocinar a modelar y eso le hacia el trabajo un poco más difícil.

—¿Giorgio Armani? — Para Hiashi ese nombre le sonaba familiar, pero no sabía muy bien, se quedó un momento en silencio y de pronto llego a su mente donde es que había escuchado ese nombre — ¿Donde unas simples gafas cuestan casi 300 dólares? — El haber trabajado en una empresa donde los ejecutivos siempre gustan de presumir lo que compraban, le sirvió al patriarca Hyūga para saber al menos el precio y costo de algunos productos que la gente rica solía adquirir.

—Si — Dejando de lado su portátil, Shino miro a ambos Hyūga —Hinata se encargará de promocionar todo lo que ellos venden— Mirando como el menor comenzaba a sonrojarse de vergüenza, el Abúrame acomodo sus gafas y decidió poner aún más nervioso a su amigo y representado —En el extranjero Hinata aparecerá junto a otros modelos, pero en Japón él será la imagen principal de la marca—

Con vergüenza y nervios, Hinata se hundió en su asiento y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sabia a lo que se exponía al saber que Shino trataba de conseguir ese contrato, pero una vez que el Abúrame lo consiguió fue que toda la "_realidad_" lo había golpeado, no podía creer que su imagen estaría así de expuesta y que su rostro estaría por tantos lugares.

Los ojos de Hiashi se fijaron en su hijo ahora avergonzado, siempre creyó que ese chico tímido y gentil lograría lo que él quisiera, pero jamás creyó que fuera al grado de convertirse en la imagen de una marca famosa de ropa, sobre todo porque parecía querer pasar inadvertido ante el mundo siempre en el pasado. El hombre sonrió al ver como el chico se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el baño del avión, tal vez para alejarse un poco y así controlar su vergüenza, era increíble como a pesar de todos los años y los sucesos de la vida, ese pequeño Hyūga seguía siendo igual que siempre.

* * *

El reloj en la muñeca de Sasuke marcaba las 2 de la tarde, hora en la que se suponía Hinata lo llamaría, y que no había hecho aún. La mirada del moreno recorrió su oficina solo para volverse a centrar en su reloj y luego en el celular que tenía sobre su escritorio y que no tenía señales de una nueva llamada

—Venga Hyūga, llama de una vez— Desde que ese hombre le dijo que se iría por unos días al extranjero por trabajo sintió un hueco en el estómago, sin poder evitarlo recordó ese día en que desde lejos lo miro irse y él no pudo hacer nada.

**_Flash Back:_**

_—Hinata se ira del país hoy...— La voz de Neji sonó fuerte para Sasuke mientras veía al Hyūga frente a él justo afuera de su propia casa, ese día le había llamado solo para que saliera a verlo y decirle eso —...Si quieres despedirte de él o.…decirle algo más, esta es tu oportunidad Uchiha— Sin decir más, el castaño se dio media vuelta y dejo al moreno parado a mitad de la calle._

_—¿Se va? — Antes de que el Hyūga se alejará por completo, Sasuke alzo la voz para que este lo escuchara y girará a verlo —¿Cuándo regresará? —_

_—No lo sé, tal vez en algunos años— Mirando apenas de reojo al moreno, Neji le respondió mientras seguía su camino sin detenerse_

_De pronto, el cuerpo de Sasuke se sintió frío, un hueco se sintió en su pecho y su mente por un segundo se desconectó de todo, dejándolo simplemente pensando en el menor de los Hyūga. Sin pensarlo y sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo, los pies del Uchiha comenzaron a avanzar y llevarlo hasta esa casa donde vivía ese hombre al que ahora deseaba ver tanto._

_Al llegar, se encontró con el mismo hombre que antes había ido a buscarlo a su casa; Neji al igual que él, recién llegaba a su casa y se encontraba con el mayor de los Hyūga y con Hinata que aún con la miraba baja jalaba una maleta tras de sí, los 3 hombres cerraron las puertas de su hogar y caminaron hasta la calle donde un taxi ya los esperaba para subir en él y marcharse._

_No hacía falta ser un genio saber a dónde es que ese taxi llevaría esos tres hombres, así que Sasuke se apresuró por detener otro taxi y subir en el indicándole el camino para llegar cuanto antes al aeropuerto de la ciudad._

_Cuando al final llego a su destino, el Uchiha descendió rápidamente del auto y corrió hasta llegar dentro de ese aeropuerto y comenzar a buscar con la mirada al Hyūga, había bastante gente en el lugar, pero para los negros ojos de Sasuke no fue difícil encontrar de inmediato a Hinata junto a su familia parados a un lado mientras esperaban su turno para documentar su maleta._

_La mirada de Hinata estaba fija al suelo, su brillo de siempre se había esfumado y su sonrisa no se dejaba ver en lo más mínimo, era como ver a una Hinata diferente a la que Sasuke siempre conoció. Sin darse cuenta los pasos del Uchiha lo llevaron hasta el lugar donde Hinata estaba, solo unos pocos metros lo estaban separando de ese hombre y el moreno podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente con cada paso que daba, por un segundo intento detener sus pasos para no acercarse más, pero al ver como de los blancos ojos de Hinata comenzaban a correr algunas lágrimas, sus pasos se hicieron aún más firmes hasta que llego a ese Hyūga y extendió su mano para poder tocarlo._

_—Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de New York favor de abordar por la puerta 5-B— La voz en los altavoces hizo que Sasuke contrajera de inmediato su mano y se diera media vuelta ocultándose tras un muro del lugar para evitar ser visto._

_La respiración del moreno se agito y aun cuando su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente, cerró los ojos intentando controlar su propio cuerpo, por poco cometía una estupidez, estuvo a punto de acerase a ese Hyūga y confesarle lo que sentía. Lentamente, Sasuke abrió los ojos y miro en la dirección donde esos Hyūga caminaban, solo para ver como Hinata se abrazaba de su padre para luego hacer lo mismo con Neji mientras intentaba sonreír forzadamente y limpiaba algunas lágrimas en su rostro, con pesadez, soltó a ambos hombres y comenzó a alejarse de ellos sin girar de nuevo hacia atrás._

_—Hinata...— De nuevo los pies de Sasuke lo hacían intentar alcanzar de nuevo a ese Hyūga, pero esta vez se obligó a él mismo a permanecer en su lugar, simplemente mirando alejarse a ese hombre de él —...Creo que me gustas más de lo que deberías— Casi como un susurro apenas entendible para él mismo al fin el Uchiha decía lo que tanto había deseado decir, aun cuando la persona que desea lo escuchara estaba tan lejos de él ahora que ya incluso se haya perdido de su vista._

_Inmóvil en su lugar, Sasuke dejo que el tiempo siguiera su curso a su alrededor, las personas simplemente pasaban a su lado, y el sonido de los aviones al despegar, aterrizar o la voz en esos altavoces era algo que no le importaba al moreno, simplemente sentía como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada y no pudiera moverse de su lugar , ¿cuánto tiempo paso así?, no lo sabía, simplemente sabía que el cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro cuando al fin sus pies decidieron moverse y lo llevaron fuera de aquel lugar para luego simplemente sentarse sobre el suelo de la entrada recargando su espalda en una de las paredes del lugar, dirigió su vista al cielo nocturno y miro como otro nuevo avión salía y comenzaba a cruzar el cielo._

_—Eres un hombre Hyūga, y yo también lo soy— Volviendo a hablar para él mismo, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras a su mente llegaba el rostro de Hinata sonriendo sonrojado —Entonces... ¿Por qué me siento así?— Por primera vez en su vida, el pecho de Sasuke se sentía tan pesado que sentía el aire le faltaba y un nudo se formaba en su garganta, tenía ganas de llorar por un hombre que se había alejado —Al menos ahora que te fuiste, te llevaras contigo este maldito sentimiento que me hiciste tener por ti— Ya no sabía si estar enojado con Hinata por provocarle tales emociones, o con él mismo por permitirse sentirse de esa forma, lo único que sabía era que ya entrañaba ver esa estúpida sonrisa del Hyūga, verse en esos ojos que siempre le transmitían calidez y armonía, extrañaba tanto escuchar la voz de Hinata, maldita sea, extrañaba a ese hombre que apenas se había marchado._

_Golpeo el suelo bajo él y rio para evitar llorar mientras se recriminaba una y otra vez esos estúpidos sentimientos que lo estaban consumiendo sin poder evitarlo_

**_Fin Flash Black_**

Cuando el amargo recuerdo de la partida de Hinata estaba dominando a Sasuke, el celular de este al fin sonó y dejo ver en la pantalla una fotografía del Hyūga mientras sonreía y miraba directamente al cámara sonrojado.

—Hinata— De inmediato el Uchiha contesto la llamada y pego el móvil a su oído para escuchar la voz de ese Hyūga —¿Por qué llamas hasta ahora? — Su voz sonaba molesta, ese hombre lo había hecho esperar por su llamada, y con eso dejo que su mente le jugara una muy mala jugada.

—P-Perdón S-Sasuke kun— Con su típico tartamudeo, Sasuke al fin pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz de ese hombre —M-mi padre quería llamar primero a Neji, a-además tardamos un poco en llegar hasta el hotel— La calma y suavidad en la voz de Hinata hicieron que el enojo en Sasuke se esfumara.

—Está bien— En realidad Hinata apenas había llamado 30 minutos después de la hora que dijo lo haría, y el mismo Sasuke sabía que ese no era un motivo para que comenzara una pelea sin sentido.

—S-Sasuke kun...— La voz de Hinata sonó de nuevo antes de que el moreno pudiera hablar de nuevo —...T-Te extraño—

Al escuchar esas palabras al otro lado de su teléfono, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron aún más y su boca trato de decir algo, pero simplemente sus palabras se ataron en su garganta haciendo que un silencio se instalará entre ambos hombres. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios del Uchiha luego de unos segundos mientras sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a sonreír a la vez que despeinaba su cabello.

—Apenas un día que no nos vemos Hyūga— Sin dejar de sonreír, Sasuke comenzó a jugar con un lápiz que tomo de su escritorio —¿Cómo puedes extrañarme ya? — No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero algo en el interior del moreno se sintió explotar al escuchar a ese hombre decirle que lo extrañaba, se sintió tan bien que fue cosa de solo segundos para que se olvidará de todo y simplemente pudiera pensar en ese Hyūga.

—P-pero...— Sasuke casi podía ver como el rostro de Hinata seguramente comenzaba a ponerse completamente rojo mientras le hablaba —... ¿U-Usted no me extraña? — Ahora le comenzaba a hablar de nuevo de "_usted_", era claro que la vergüenza estaba comenzando a apoderase de ese hombre de nuevo - _¿Cómo podía ser tan encantador?_ -

—Claro que no— Aun sonriendo, el Uchiha comenzó a jugar con Hinata mientras se acomodaba en su asiento —Apenas hace unas horas que te deje de ver, no puedo extrañar a nadie solo por eso— Claro que nunca le diría a ese Hyūga que siempre comenzaba a extrañarlo dese el primer minuto que sus ojos se apartaban de él, debía conservar algo de su dignidad ante ese hombre.

Silencio fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea luego de que termino de hablar, seguramente Hinata estaba haciendo su expresión de berrinche mientras miraba su móvil o algo así, pero simplemente ese Hyūga no podía esperar que él dijera esa clase de cosas, así como así.

—E-Entonces, aprovecharé para quedarme unos días más aquí...— La voz de Hinata de pronto sonó muy seria y fría para los oídos Uchiha.

—No puedes— Poniéndose de inmediato de pie, Sasuke golpeo el escritorio frente a él, mientras su sonrisa se esfumaba y en su lugar la expresión molesta de su rostro aparecía — Dijiste que solo estarías fuera una semana, no puedes irte ni un día más que eso—

—Le daré tiempo para que me extrañe— _¿Que le estaba pasando a ese Hyūga?, ¿Ahora él quería jugar, o estaba hablando enserio?_ —Me quedaré un par de semanas aquí—

—Hyūga— Era claro lo que ese hombre deseaba escuchar de labios de Sasuke, incuso se puso a jugar el mismo juego que el Uchiha intento poner en practica con tal de escucharlo decir que lo extrañaba — Esta bien...— Odiaba siempre ceder ante Hinata desde que estaban juntos, desde ese primer beso simplemente ya era imposible para Sasuke alejarse de ese Hyūga —...Te...—

—L-lo se Sasuke kun— Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la voz de Hinata interrumpió a Sasuke —R-regresaré el día y hora prometidos— Sasuke pudo escuchar una suave risa al otro lado de su celular, ese Hyūga simplemente había jugado con él —Gracias por extrañarme—

—Te extraño desde el segundo que te alejas de mi— Aunque Hinata parecía no necesitar escucharlo decir esas palabras, y simplemente lo quería involucrar en su propio juego, de pronto Sasuke sintió la necesidad de decirlas —No tardes en regresar a mi Hinata— Desde que lo dejo partir hace años atrás, esa era la primera vez que Sasuke volvía a alejarse de Hinata, y no podía evitar sentir el miedo de que como años atrás, este tardara de nuevo años en regresar a él.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ambos hombres de nuevo, el corazón de ambos latía fuertemente mientras sostenía sus celulares sobre su oído, aunque una gran distancia los separaba en ese momento, ambos sentían que estaban más juntos que nunca antes.

—Es tarde donde estas...— Moviendo la cabeza y sintiendo un suave rubor en sus mejillas, Sasuke trato de romper un poco la atmosfera que él mismo había creado, se sentía estúpido por comportarse así con ese hombre al otro lado del teléfono —...Ve a dormir, y no olvides llamarme mañana— Volvió a sentarse sobre la silla que estaba antes mientras intentaba controlar el ritmo de su corazón de nuevo.

—Te quiero Uchiha Sasuke— Una fuerte punzada atravesó el pecho de Sasuke al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, no fue una sensación dolorosa, pero si tan intensa que luego de haber sentido latir tan rápidamente su corazón ahora parecía haberse detenido por algunos segundos —D-Duerme bien, b-buenas n-noche— Con un tartamudeo más fuerte de lo normal, Hinata se despido del moreno y corto la llamada dejando simplemente ahora un sonido molesto en el oído del Uchiha.

Con una sonrisa, Sasuke aparto su celular de su oído mientras comenzaba a sonreír y se ponía de pie revolviendo sus cabellos a la vez que tiraba a un lado la silla en la que estaba —¿Me quieres Hyūga? — Miro hacia la ventana de su oficina y fijo su mirada en el cielo azul donde aún de día la luna podía distinguirse —Me quieres— Ya no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, al fin ese hombre le había dicho que lo quería, y eso no lo había podido poner más feliz.

Hipnotizado por la luna clara frente él y por las palabras de ese Hyūga, Sasuke se quedó parado frente a esa ventana simplemente sonriendo y deseando poder ver de nuevo a ese hombre que lo estaba trastornando cada día un poco más. Dentro de su propio mundo, el Uchiha no se dio cuenta en que momento la puerta de su oficina fue abierta y una chica entraba en ella para caminar hasta él y tomarlo suavemente del brazo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él.

—Sasuke kun— La voz de Sakura, acompañada de la cercanía de su cuerpo sobre el de él, hizo que el moreno al fin dejará de soñar despierto y enfocará su negra mirada en la joven recién llegada, a la vez que la sonrisa de sus labios se esfumaba y su rostro adquiría un semblante molesto —Te estoy llamando y no me escuchas— Sakura le regalo una sonrisa al moreno en cuanto lo vio mirarla —¿En qué tanto piensas? —

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Apartando a la mujer de inmediato de su lado, Sasuke miro molesto a esa chica de ojos verdes

—Vine a invitarte a comer— Sin apartar la mirada del hombre, Sakura se acercó de nuevo al Uchiha solo para ver como este daba un paso hacia atrás alejándose más de ella.

—No me interesa— Había vivido un gran momento hace poco y esa mujer lo había arruinado en un segundo con su sola presencia, solo quería sacarla cuanto antes de su oficina, aunque tal vez era el momento perfecto para terminar con toda esa farsa —…Tu, no me interesas—

—¿Qué? — Se suponía que ese hombre frente a ella sería su futuro esposo, _¿por qué le estaba hablando de esa forma?_

—Mejor vete y no vuelvas a buscarme— caminando hasta la salida de su oficina, Sasuke abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal a la peli rosa para que saliera — No me gustas y no quiero salir contigo— Hablar con Hinata momentos antes, le ayudo al moreno para terminar con todo de una vez, ya le había prometido al Hyūga que dejaría de fingir salir con chicas y tener citas, y no perdería a Hinata por culpa de esa peli rosa ni de nadie.

—Hijo— Justo cuando la mirada de Sasuke se clavó en la de Sakura para forzarla a que se fuera o él mismo la echaría, por la puerta entro la madre del Uchiha sonriendo y cargando una pequeña bolsa entre las manos, se colocó al lado de su primogénito y lo miro feliz mientras le enseñaba la pequeña bolsa, pero al ver la mirada furiosa del chico y a la joven frente a él a punto de llorar entendió que algo no estaba bien —¿Qué pasa?— Apenas ella y Sakura habían ido a darle la sorpresa a Sasuke de su visita, y ahora parecía que quería matar a la joven Haruno.

Girando su atención hacia su madre, Sasuke guardo silencio unos segundos, lo que dijera en ese momento definiría su futuro, podía simplemente guardar silencio y aceptar todo lo que su familia le impusiera, o hablar y arriesgarse a ir contra su padre y tal vez todo el mundo. _–"Te quiero, Uchiha Sasuke"_\- las palabras de Hinata que apenas minutos antes le había dicho llegaron de nuevo hasta el moreno, al fin había conseguido a ese hombre por el que tantos años se debatió internamente - _¿Lo dejaría ir de nuevo?_ -

—No quiero que vuelvas a buscarme citas— Mirando de frente a su madre, el Uchiha al fin tuvo el valor de decir lo que quería —No me interesa salir con nadie que mi padre o tu deseen—

* * *

Un sonido seco se escuchó por toda la habitación mientras el cuerpo de Sasuke golpeaba violentamente contra una de las paredes de la sala de la mansión Uchiha. Su padre acababa de golpearlo en el rostro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y golpearse de nuevo contra el muro.

—¿Tienes idea de quienes son los Haruno? — Completamente furioso, Fugaku Uchiha tomo a su hijo por el pecho de su camisa y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos —Acabo de invertir millones con ellos y no pienso perderlos por tu culpa—

—Entonces deberías casarte tú con Sakura— Era una mala idea molestar más a su padre, pero tampoco daría marcha atrás en su decisión, no se enredaría con esa peli rosada solo por complacer a ese hombre que ahora lo miraba con completo odio.

—¿Quieres perder todo lo tienes? — El hombre desafío con la mirada a su hijo mientras lo lanzaba de nuevo contra la pared —Si esa familia decide romper lazos con nosotros quedaremos en la quiebra—

—Si ellos buscan comprar un marido para su hija, yo no estoy a la venta— Con mirada arrogante y desafiando también a su padre con la mirada, Sasuke enderezo su cuerpo —No me casaré con quien usted me diga, lo haré con quien yo desee—

—¿Crees que tienes futuro con ese Hyūga? — Con una sonrisa burlona, Fugaku lanzo su pregunta haciendo que la mirada de Sasuke perdiera control y por un segundo su cara mostrara sorpresa ante sus palabras —¿Pensabas que no sabía lo tuyo y ese chico? —

Esta vez Sasuke no tenía como responder a su padre, lo había tomado desprevenido y no sabía cómo reaccionar - _¿cómo diablos se había enterado él de su relación con Hinata?_ \- Si algo deseaba era que ese hombre al que llamaba padre no se enterará aún de Hinata, pero al parecer él ya sabía todo.

—No pongas esa cara— Dándole la espalda a su hijo, Fugaku camino hasta una pequeña mesa y comenzó a servirse algo de vino en una copa para luego beberla de un solo trago —Deje que trabajara contigo porque eso era dinero para la compañía, deje que te metieras con él porque pensé era tu maldito capricho de adolecente y solo deseabas quitarte las ganas— Lanzando la copa vacía contra una de las paredes el mayor volvió su vista de nuevo hacia el menor —Sé que desde la secundaria ese tipo te atrae, pero ya lo dije una vez Sasuke…— Con tan solo un par de pasos llego hasta su hijo y lo tomo del cuello —…Yo no engendro maricones—

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sasuke luego de haber escuchado a su padre, al parecer era verdad lo que decía Neji, todos podían darse cuenta de lo que Hinata provocaba en él con tan solo una mirada —Ya sabe lo mío con el Hyūga, ¿Para qué insiste en comprometerme con esa Haruno? — No era así como planeaba confesarle a su padre su relación, pero ya que lo sabía que más daba tratar de comportarse como hijo modelo.

—No seas estúpido— Lanzando un nuevo golpe al rostro del moreno, el mayor enfureció aún más —En privado puedes meterte en los pantalones del tipo que desees— Apretando más su agarre sobre el cuello del moreno, Fugaku clavo su vista en la de su hijo —Pero para todo el mundo tú serás un verdadero hombre, te casaras y formaras una familia—

—No— Durante toda su vida, Sasuke se encargó de complacer a ese hombre frente a él, se comportó como él quería, estudio lo que él le dijo, incluso vivía su vida a la forma que su padre le indicaba, pero esta vez no sería así, no se casaría con Sakura solo porque él se lo dijera, no dejaría ir de nuevo a Hinata por él —No me casaré con esa Haruno ni con ninguna otra mujer—

—Idiota— Al ver la mirada decidida y retadora de su hijo, Fugaku sintió aún más ganas de golpearlo, conocía muy bien esa mirada, no podría doblegarlo una vez que ese chico decidiera algo, lo lanzo al suelo y se abalanzo sobre él mientras comenzaba a golpearlo sin que el moreno hiciera algo por frenar los golpes de su padre.

—Fugaku— La voz de Mikoto se dejó escuchar mientras corría hacia su marido e hijo intentando evitar que el mayor siguiera golpeando al joven en el suelo. Cuando los dejo solos para hablar, nunca imagino que llegarían a esto, no fue hasta que escucho la voz de su marido gritándole al moreno que se decidió a entrar para separarlos —Ya basta, deja a Sasuke— Tomando el brazo del mayor y jalándolo hacia atrás, se interpuso entre ambos Uchiha para de inmediato arrodillarse al lado de su hijo y abrazarlo.

—Te lo advierto Sasuke, no harás lo que te plazca—Lanzando una última amenaza sobre su hijo, el mayor miro al moreno aún en el suelo para luego dedicarle una mirada furiosa a su esposa y salir de la habitación con pasos largos y furiosos.

Quedándose solos, Mikoto abrazo aún más a su hijo contra ella, jamás había presenciado una escena tal, y ver a su hijo siendo golpeado por su padre era algo que no deseaba volver a ver, pero conociendo a ambos hombres tal vez eso se repetiría de nuevo, aun cuando Sasuke nunca desafío a su padre en el pasado, ella sabía que él tenía el carácter para enfrentarse al mayor sin miedo, y al parecer ahora había encontrado el valor para no temerle al gran Fugaku Uchiha ni a sus amenazas.

—No me alejaré de Hinata— La voz del moreno llego hasta los oídos de su madre, ya se lo había dicho a su padre, pero ahora también quería que esa mujer que lo abrazaba supiera su decisión.

—Lo se hijo— Mirando cómo se enfrentó al mayor, era claro que ese hombre significaba mucho para Sasuke, y ella en cierta forma podía comprenderlo, acaricio el negro cabello del chico y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza.

* * *

El humo de cigarro llegaba hasta la nariz del Uchiha mientras este solo se dedicaba a beber de la copa que traía entre las manos, esa tarde había tenido el mayor enfrentamiento que jamás tuvo con su padre, por primera vez se había opuesto a él y se atrevió a contradecirlo, siempre supo que no le temía a su padre, pero jamás había existido algo que lo hiciera llevarle la contraria hasta ahora.

—¿Y qué harás ahora Sasuke kun? — La voz de Kurenai a un lado del moreno apenas fue escuchada por la música a todo volumen que se escuchaba en el lugar.

—¿Que se supone que debo hacer? — Con tranquilidad volvió a beber de su copa sin prestarle mucha atención a la mujer a su lado —Seguir como hasta ahora—

—¿No dejaras a Hinata? — Esa pregunta estaba de más, Kurenai sabía perfectamente como pensaba ese moreno, pero igual deseaba probarlo, saber de su propia boca lo que pensaba y deseaba —Tu familia y la de esa chica pueden hacerle pasar malos ratos—

—Que lo intenten — Girando su vista esta vez hacia la mujer, Sasuke clavo su negra mirada en la carmesí de ella.

—Pueden arruinar el sueño del Hyūga si se lo proponen— La familia de Sasuke y los Haruno eran familias de negocios, con fuertes conexiones en el país y no implicaría ningún problema el eliminar un restaurante que aún ni siquiera abría las puertas como era el de Hinata, y Sasuke debía estar consiente de todo lo que podría implicar su relación con el menor de los Hyūga. —¿No lo dejarías con tal de salvar los sueños de Hinata? —

—No— Sonriendo de medio lado, dio un último sorbo de su copa y miro por una gran ventana que estaba en la oficina de Kurenai y que da una vista directa hacia el escenario y todo el bar, siempre que visitaba ese lugar y a esa mujer lo hacía de forma anónima y sin que nadie lo viera, y la oficina de la morena era el lugar perfecto para eso.

—¿En verdad? — Cuando supo que esos dos al fin estaban juntos, Kurenai sabía que no sería cosa fácil, pero tampoco era como si una relación heterosexual lo fuera, así que si ambos sentían cosas por el otro valía la pena arriesgarse.

—Soy un maldito egoísta Kurenai— El moreno se puso de pie y camino hasta el lugar donde la mujer tenía algunas botellas de licor acomodadas sobre una pequeña mesa —No me importa si Hinata lo pierde todo— Se sirvió un poco más de licor y volvió hasta su asiento —Siempre ponemos comenzar de nuevo los dos—

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer al escuchar a ese moreno, tenía algunos años de conocerlo, y cada vez que hablaba con él descubría que aquel jovencito miedoso y confundido que conoció se esfumaba cada día desde que Hinata había llegado a él

**_Flash Back:_**

_Ya habían pasado 7 días desde que Hinata se había alejado, 7 días en los cuales Sasuke como cada día estaba parado al otro lado de la calle frente a la casa del Hyūga con la inútil esperanza de que ese chico llegara como cada día a su hogar y así poder verlo, aunque fuera a la distancia, pero como los últimos siete días eso simplemente no pasaba y solo podía ver como la luz del día poco a poco se alejaba hasta dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche._

_Esos días habían sido una tortura que Sasuke había podido soportar, jamás imagino que no ver el rostro de ese Hyūga lo afectara tanto, lo extrañaba y solo deseaba verlo, si él se presentará frente a él en ese momento correría hasta ese hombre y lo abrazaría fuertemente sin importarle nada, solo quería volver a ver la sonrisa de Hinata, necesitaba verlo sonreír y que él lo viera con esa mirada cálida para poder sentirse bien._

_—Hinata...— Sintiendo la impotencia dentro de él por no poder ver a ese chico que tanto deseaba ver, Sasuke apretó los puños en su mano con fuerza y comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna intentando que, así como él se alejaba de esa casa Hyūga, el sentimiento dentro de él se alejara de igual forma._

_En su camino, el Uchiha no se dio cuenta en que momento cruzo una calle haciendo que su cuerpo quedará justo frente a un auto que avanzaba a toda velocidad en su dirección estando a punto de embestirlo pero que justo antes de que eso pasará un par de brazos lo rodearon y un cuerpo extraño lo empujo a un lado sacándolo del camino del automóvil y simplemente haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara el pavimento bajo él._

_—¿Estas bien? — Aturdido por el golpe, Sasuke apenas podía escuchar a la persona que le hablaba, parecía ser una mujer, pero su cabeza estaba dando tantas vueltas que ya no sabía ni donde estaba._

* * *

_Lentamente los negros ojos de Sasuke se fueron abrieron para parpadear un par de veces y acostumbrarse a la luz de aquel lugar, sus ojos lo primero que pudieron ver fue el techo blanco de aquella habitación, luego su nariz identifico el olor a alcohol y desinfectante, seguido de un olor extraño que no supo identificar en ese momento, pero que parecía ser de vitaminas o algo así._

_Apoyando sus manos sobre la cama bajo él, intento levantarse, pero una mano se lo impidió y empujo sumamente hacia atrás para evitar que se levantará._

_—Tranquilo, estamos en un hospital, debes descansar — Una voz que le sonaba conocida al Uchiha se dejó escuchar mientras sus ojos podían ver como un hombre de cabellera larga y negra lo veía fijamente —Por poco te atropella un automóvil jovencito—_

_Tal vez era producto del golpe, pero la voz de ese hombre sonaba demasiado femenina para Sasuke, pero ahora que lo escuchaba decir que por poco fue atropellado, fue que su mente lo hizo recordar ese momento, y como ese mismo hombre que estaba frente a él parecía ser quien lo había salvado._

_—¿Tú me ayudaste? — Era un hombre mayor que él, pero nunca había sido de muchas formalidades, y no comenzaría ese día, así que simplemente le hablaría informalmente._

_— Si, parece que solo fue el susto y el golpe que te diste cuando te empuje a un lado— Ignorando la falta de respeto del chico, el hombre acerco una silla hasta la cama del joven y se sentó a un lado de él —No se tu nombre, así que dije eras mi hermano menor—_

_—Soy Uchiha Sasuke— Mirando de reojo al hombre y su forma afeminada de actuar, el moreno simplemente fijo su atención de nuevo en el techo sin prestarle mayor atención._

_—Yo soy Asuma Sarutobi...— Sonrió de medio lado mientras veía al chico —Pero puedes llamarme Kurenai Yūhi— Cuando vio la mirada sorprendida del chico sobre él, sonrió un poco más —Pronto ese será mi verdadero nombre e identidad—_

_En verdad que su suerte era un asco, no solo estaba extrañando a un hombre con todo su ser, sino que estuvo a punto de ser atropellado y fue salvado por un maldito travesti que se creía mujer._

_Sin decir nada, el moreno se puso de pie y hecho a un lado la delgada sabana de hospital que lo cubría, aún si ese hombre, o mujer o lo que sea que fuera lo había ayudado no deseaba permanecer en una misma habitación que esa persona. Busco sus cosas y tomo la billetera que traía consigo para sacar todo el efectivo que traía en ella, se lo daría a ese hombre y que se conformará por ayudarlo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el dinero, la voz de ese hombre lo hizo paralizarse por un segundo._

_—Eres amigo de Hyūga Hinata ¿No es así? — Sin apartar la mirada del chico, Asuma sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro del moreno, cuando escucho su apellido y nombre recordó las pláticas que el Hyūga le decía sobre él —He escuchado hablar mucho de ti —_

_—¿Conoces a Hinata? — Acercándose al hombre, Sasuke olvido su meta de lanzarle el dinero que traía en su mano a ese hombre y salir de ese lugar —¿Él te hablo de mí? — No podía creer que ese Hyūga hablará con los demás sobre él - ¿Significaba que le interesa como a él? -_

_—Lo conozco...— Por la reacción del chico, Asuma podía ver claramente por que Hinata siempre estaba confundido con él —...Y sí, me ha hablado mucho de ti—_

_—¿Volverá? — Dejando de lado las ideas de su mente, Sasuke se acercó al hombre y lo tomo por los brazos para verlo fijamente a los ojos, necesitaba saber que Hinata regresaría, que podría volver a verlo de nuevo, no podía simplemente haberse ido para siempre de su lado._

_—Te gusta él...— Sin conocer a ese moreno, ya antes le había dicho a Hinata que ese chico gustaba de él, pero ahora que lo podía ver a los ojos podía asegurar que ese Uchiha estaba completamente perdido por el Hyūga_

_Las palabras de ese hombre, fueron como una corriente de aire frío que altero el cuerpo de Sasuke en un segundo - ¿Cómo era posible que a él le gustará un hombre? - él era un hombre y no podía gustarle otro hombre. Soltando bruscamente el agarré que tenía sobre los brazos de ese hombre, Sasuke se alejó de él y desvió la mirada —Que estupidez— Tomando sus partencias de una pequeña mesa a un lado de su cama, el moreno esta vez sí lanzo el dinero hacia el hombre que le había salvado la vida —Ambos somos hombres ¿Cómo me puede gustar? — Pasando a un lado de ese hombre, el Uchiha camino hasta la salida maldiciéndose internamente por perimir que un tipo extraño le dijera tal cosa._

_—Espera...— Apresurándose para que el Uchiha no se fuera, Asuma llego hasta él y le extendió un pequeño trozo de papel —...Si algún día quieres hablar, o saber de Hinata...— Tomando la mano del chico y poniendo el papel sobre esta, el hombre dejo que el Uchiha tomara lo que le entrego para luego él dar un paso atrás —...Puedes buscarme ahí—_

_No sabía si estaba haciendo bien, ese chico por un momento lo miro con odio, pero también parecía necesitar a alguien con quien hablar, a simple vista se veía confundido y asustado, era claro que sentía algo más por Hinata que una simple amistad, su negra mirada lo delataba al hablar del Hyūga, pero también era claro que estaba lleno de prejuicios y miedos, como alguna vez el propio Hinata lo estuvo, y al igual que a ese chico de ojos claros, ahora quería ayudar si podía a ese chico de ojos negros frente a él_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

El vino en la copa de Sasuke estaba por terminarse de nuevo, ya eran casi las 2 de la mañana y él solo deseaba escuchar la voz de Hinata de nuevo, aunque apenas unas horas antes lo había escuchado, de nuevo estaba deseando poder hablar con ese hombre. Sacando su celular de su bolsillo marco de inmediato el número de ese Hyūga, en donde estaba seguramente ya sería pasado el mediodía, así que debía responderle sin problemas.

* * *

Los ojos de Hiashi recorrían todo a su paso, jamás había estado en una ciudad como esa a la que su hijo lo había llevado, incluso jamás había estado en un lugar donde hiciera tanto frio, estaban en otoño y parecía que el invierno era el que se hacía presente, acomodo la gabardina que llevaba puesta y siguió a su hijo y al Abúrame hasta dentro de un hotel que parcia más una mansión con lujosos adornos dorados y un ambiente elegante que inspiraba a una época antigua de solo entrar.

—Buenos días Hyūga san, Abúrame san— Una chica con grandes lentes y cabello castaño se acercó de inmediato a ellos en cuanto los miro entrar —Ya tengo lista su habitación— Con una sonrisa, la chica le indico a los hombres que la siguieran, los tres lo hicieron mientras en el camino admiraban como el lugar en verdad parecía retroceder en el tiempo y hacer parecer acababan de entrar en un castillo donde el baile de los reyes se llevaría a cabo.

—Este lugar es muy bello— Hinata se atrevió a hablar mientras sacaba su celular y se detenía un momento para poder sacar una fotografía del gran salón por el cual acaban de pasar, en verdad que ese lugar no tenía nada que ver con el hotel en el que ellos se estaban quedando.

—¿Nunca habías estado aquí? — Al escuchar a su hijo, Hiashi de inmediato giro a verlo, cuando entraron ahí pensó que él ya había estado en ese lugar o al menos en muchos similares, pero parecía un niño fascinado por todo lo que veía, así que era claro su hijo nunca había estado en ese lugar.

—N-No— Algo sonrojado por la vergüenza, Hinata bajo su celular al igual que su mirada - _¿Se estaba viendo muy infantil ante los ojos de su padre por comenzar a sacar fotografías del lugar así? -_

—¿Quieren les tome una foto juntos? — Shino se puso frente a ambos Hyūga y tomo el celular de Hinata mientras esperaba a que ambos hombres se pusieran juntos para tomar la fotografía, si conocía bien a esos Hyūga, sabía que eran torpes para expresarse, y aunque quisieran algo no lo dirían, sobre todo el mayor que siempre parecía tan controlado y serio en todo, y por su amistad con Hinata sabía que este deseaba tomarse esa fotografía al lado de su padre, aunque no lo dijera.

Nervioso, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, Hinata se acercó a su padre y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de este para darle un abrazo mientras veía como el mayor simplemente suspiraba y mirada al frente esperando que el Abúrame tomara esa fotografía.

Una vez que Shino tomo la imagen, ambos Hyūga comenzaron a caminar para alcanzar a la chica que se había detenido un momento en espera de ellos, y que les sonreía sin decir nada.

Una vez que la joven les indico cual sería la habitación de Hinata ese día, se despidió de ellos no sin antes pedirles que el Hyūga se alistará cuanto antes para no hacer esperar a la producción de ese día.

—Me cambiaré— Sin perder tiempo, Hinata tomo la gran bolsa que contenía su vestuario de la cama y comenzó a sacar la ropa que usaría.

Al abrí la bolsa, se encontró con un hermoso traje color azul oscuro, una camisa del mismo tono y un pañuelo de seda un poco más claro, la tela parecía tan delicada y a la vez tan firme, con tan solo pasar sus dedos sobre esa tela Hinata podía sentir lo costoso del material, haciendo que incluso algo de miedo llegará a él por usar esa ropa -_ ¿Que haría si algo le pasaba a ese traje? -_

—V-Voy al baño primero— En cuanto se pusiera ese traje no quería ni moverse si no era necesario, así que mejor hacia todo lo necesario antes de ponerse esa tela sobre su cuerpo, miro a los hombres junto a él y corrió hacia el baño de la habitación cerrando la puerta casi de un golpe.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Hinata al fin estuviera listo para esa sesión de fotografías, el traje dispuesto para él le quedaba a la perfección, resaltando la forma de su cuerpo y su estatura, su cabello fue atado sujetando solamente la parte superior de su cabeza y tomando la mitad de este para dejarlo en una media coleta dejando todo lo demás suelto, un poco de maquillaje cubrió su rostro evitando así que el brillo de su piel arruinará alguna imagen y perfeccionando a la vez su piel.

Ante la atenta mirada de su padre, Hinata saludo a cada uno de los miembros de ese staff y tomo su lugar sobre un cómodo y elegante sillón victoriano mientras escuchaba las indicaciones del hombre a cargo de esas imágenes.

En cuestión de minutos, una suave música se escuchó al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la cámara lo hacía a la vez que era apuntada directamente hacia el Hyūga, que simplemente sonreía mientras miraba el flash de aquel artefacto y se colocaba de la forma que se indicaba.

El sonido del celular del menor de los Hyūga se mezcló con los sonidos de aquel lugar mientras Shino miraba la pantalla de este y respondía en lugar del Hyūga

—Hinata no puede responderte ahora Uchiha— Con tranquilidad, el Abúrame contesto la llamada apresurándose a hablar antes que el moreno al otro lado de la línea.

—Hmp— Sasuke esperaba escuchar la voz de Hinata, no de ese Abúrame, aunque entendía que tal vez el Hyūga estaba trabajando y no podía responderle en el momento que él lo quisiera, después de todo, ese maldito viaje era de trabajo y no de placer, cuando estuvo a punto de colgar esa llamada, la voz de Shino lo hizo detenerse.

—Espera Uchiha...— Recibiendo una notificación en su celular, Sasuke miro como su simple llamada ahora se convertía en una video llamada donde lo primero que vio fue el rostro del Abúrame —...Pronto tendrá un descanso, pero puedes verlo por ahora—

Ante los ojos de Sasuke apareció un Hyūga que sonreía tiernamente hacia un tipo que sostenía una cámara frente a él mientras a sus espaldas otros sujetos dejaban caer algunas hojas secas para así tal vez completar las imágenes.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios Uchiha al ver esa escena, ya antes había visto las fotografías que le tomaban a ese Hyūga, pero nunca lo había visto como en esa ocasión, en verdad que ese tipo era atractivo, no solo en su físico, su sonrisa resaltaba más que nada, y él incluso podía verlo a través de ese maldito teléfono.

—Muy bien chicos, tomen un descanso de una hora mientras montamos el siguiente escenario— El sujeto que sostenía la cámara, la dejo a un lado mientras alzaba la voz para que todos lo escucharan y así comenzaran a esparcirse por el lugar para tomar su merecido descanso.

Justo cuando Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia Shino para saber por qué sostenía su teléfono de esa forma, algo llamo su atención a un lado de él, una cabellera roja se dejaba ver mientras su dueño permanecía tranquilamente y en silencio observando desde la distancia.

—Gaara kun…— Con una enorme sonrisa, Hinata se apresuró hacia la dirección del peli rojo dejando de lado su curiosidad hacia Shino y su celular —¿Q-Que haces aquí? — Un sonrojo se coló por sus mejillas mientras veía los verdes ojos de ese chico.

—Me hospedo aquí, y por casualidad supe que estabas trabajando en este lugar…— Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Gaara al ver aumentar un poco el sonrojo en el rostro Hyūga —…Así que vine a verte, espero no te moleste—

—N-No…—Apresurándose a responder Hinata negó con las manos —…Me gusta vengas a verme— Justo cuando termino de hablar, se arrepintió de sus palabras _-¿Cómo podía decirle eso?-, _cerró los ojos fuertemente en un intento por borrar sus viejas palabras, para luego volver a abrirlos y ver tímidamente al chico frente a él —Q-Quiero d-decir, s-somos amigos y…— Su lengua estaba comenzando a trabarse más de la cuenta al intentar justificar sus palabras.

—Te vez muy bien Hinata…— Al ver el nerviosismo del chico, Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír mientras fijaba sus ojos en los del Hyūga —…Me gustas— tanto la mirada de Hinata como la de Gaara se perdieron en la otra en cuanto esas palabras salieron de labios del peli rojo, lo único que ambos podía ver era al otro frente a ellos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Esta vez solo 1 comentario ToT, pero omo ya dije, no me deprimiré por eso y terminaré este fic *_mirada determinada_*

*******kazumi123.**\- Primero MIL GRACIAS POR NO ABANDONARME T.T, se que esta puede se una historia algo extraña xD... Igual espero te guste la continuación y quieras un poquito a Sasuke con este nuevo cap. Estoy por terminar el fanfic, así que tal ve pronto suba los capítulos todos juntos *-*

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	10. Modelo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerca de ti Hitomi-chan

Aviso:

-Diálogo interno-

* * *

**::::: Modelo:::::**

* * *

—...G-Gaara san— El rostro de Hinata estaba a punto de tornarse completamente rojo ante las palabras de ese chico _\- ¿Le gustaba?, ¿Cómo era eso posible?_ – Intento abrir los labios para decir algo más, pero nada salió de su boca.

—Me gusta mucho la ropa que llevas puesta, creo que la compraré— Al ver la reacción de ese Hyūga, la sonrisa que el pelirrojo había puesto se hizo un poco más amplia, era increíble como un modelo podía ponerse de esa forma por un simple comentario, pero al final de cuentas era Hinata, en él eso era algo normal.

—...Haa...— Un sentimiento de decepción mezclado con tranquilidad se apodero de Hinata, se sentía bien que no le gustaba a Gaara de la forma en que pensó, pero también su ego se sintió un poco herido de no gustarle a ese chico, aunque eso era algo que ya sabía muy bien desde antes. —S-Se verá muy bien ti— Sonrió y su sonrojo se disminuyó también.

—Si estás en tu descanso — Dando un par de paso hacia el Hyūga, el pelirrojo extendió su mano para alcanzar un mechón de cabello rebelde que se había desacomodado —¿Podemos pasar tiempo juntos?... Si quieres— Miro los ojos de ese hombre y como sus labios comenzaron a temblar, tal vez en un intento por darle una respuesta, sonrió y acomodo ese mechón de cabello de nuevo en su lugar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, un cuerpo se interpuso entre ambos y una voz llamo su atención.

—Hinata, tienes una llamada— Entregándole el celular al Hyūga, Shino miro a su amigo para luego ver al hombre a un lado de él —Ve a contestar y aprovecha para descansar—

—¿Q-Quien es…? — La forma en la que Shino se había interpuesto entre él y Gaara no era muy propia de él, tal vez era Neji quien llamaba y por eso era tan importante responder.

—Es el Uchiha, está en video llamada desde hace un rato— Miro de reojo a Hinata y noto como casi se le cae el celular de las manos antes de mirar nervioso la pantalla y encontrarse con el rostro del Uchiha.

—A-Adiós G-Gaara san…— Torpemente, Hinata hizo una leve reverencia ante el pelirrojo y trato de decir algo más, pero sus labios se sellaron y solo pudo tragar saliva nervioso y alejarse de ambos chicos con su celular en la mano.

—…Me interesa Hinata…— Sin apartar su vista del Hyūga que se alejaba, Gaara llego hasta un lado de Shino —…Supongo que mi representante ya se puso en contacto contigo...— Apartando la vista del Hyūga que ahora se había perdido por completo de su vista, el pelirrojo giro a ver al chico de gafas que tenía al lado —... ¿Cierto? —

—Así es— Con tranquilidad, el Abúrame también giro su atención al hombre —Pero como le dije a su representante, Hinata no es actor— La realidad era que esa oportunidad era increíble para el Hyūga, pasaría a un nuevo nivel y su rostro se haría aún más conocido, ahora no solo estaría enfocado a cierto grupo de personas, sino que llegaría a miles en cuestión de solo algunos minutos en video, pero Shino también sabía que Hinata era torpe para actuar, o al menos eso pensaba, y tal vez no le gustara estar frente a una cámara donde tenía que fingir ser alguien más, después de todo en sus fotografías siempre era él mismo de uno u otro modo.

—Eso no me importa— Con la mirada fija en el Abúrame, Gaara adquirió un semblante serio —Podemos repetir las escenas si hace falta— Recién se había logrado encontrar con Hinata, y esos nuevos videos que estaban por grabar eran muy importantes, no importaba como fuera, pero Hinata debía estar en esos videos como modelo.

Mirando al hombre sin decir nada, Shino trato de analizar la actitud de ese pelirrojo, desde hace un rato había visto como él y Hinata se miraban, y no le estaba dando muy buen espina el que esos dos trabajaran juntos, Gaara era un chico talentoso en canto, composición y actuación, y por como el Hyūga lo estaba mirando, seguramente tenían una historia pasada, pero _-¿y el Uchiha?-._ —Hablaré con Hinata, y me pondré en contacto con ustedes— No tenía caso decir un no desde ahora, debía ser el Hyūga quien decidiera aceptar o rechazar tal oferta.

—Les hare llegar el guion de los videos— Gaara miro al hombre frente a él, y dejo salir una media sonrisa de sus labios —Gracias por todo…— Hizo una leve reverencia ante el Abúrame y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las esquinas del lugar para sentarse tranquilamente en uno de las sillas del lugar y pedir una botella con agua, esperaría a que Hinata regresara de nuevo, y así al menos verlo desde la distancia mientras estuviera libre para poder acercarse a él.

Si ya se había metido en problemas con Temari, por insistir en ir a ver a Hinata a ese trabajo, al menos haría que valiera la pena pasando algo de tiempo junto a ese hombre.

La mirada de Shino siguió al pelirrojo mientras se alejaba y se sentaba, al parecer se quedaría en ese lugar y por lo tanto estaría presente en toda la sesión de fotos de Hinata, tal vez aún era pronto para decirlo, pero para Shino ese tal Gaara quería algo más del Hyūga que solo tenerlo como modelo en sus videos.

* * *

En cuanto Hinata tomo su celular de las manos de Shino se alejó sin siquiera mirar la pantalla, solo quería alejarse cuanto antes de esa extraña situación en la que por un momento sintió como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido junto a Gaara. Luego de haberse alejado, al fin se detuvo en uno de los pasillos de aquel hotel mientras al fin miraba la pantalla de su celular que resultaba estar en una video llamada.

—S-Sasuke kun...— Al ver el rostro del moreno, un suave sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Hinata, se suponía que lo debía llamar más tarde, no podía ser que se olvidará de nuevo de llamar a su novio a la hora prometida.

—¿Qué hacia ese tipo contigo? — El rostro de Sasuke mostraba una clara molestia por lo que había tenido que presenciar a la distancia, ante sus ojos ese pelirrojo se había acercado excesivamente al rostro de Hinata —¿Qué te dijo? — En un segundo, el Uchiha podía sentir como su sangre hervía, él estaba tan lejos de ese Hyūga que no podía hacer nada más que ver como otro se le acercaba de esa forma.

—Sasuke kun...— Con una sonrisa, Hinata miro la pantalla de su celular y el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumento —...T-Te vez muy guapo — En realidad Sasuke apenas llevaba una polera roja con una chamarra de piel negra y un collar en forma de cadena sobre el cuello, pero para Hinata esa la primera vez que podía ver a ese Uchiha de forma tan "casual", su vestimenta siempre era tan formal y perfecta que a veces creía tenía más edad de la que en realidad tenia, pero ahora al fin lo veía de esa forma, y no pudo evitar decirle lo que salió de sus labios —Mis ojos...S-Solo pueden verte a ti— Sabia que el moreno estaba celoso, y aunque en verdad Gaara lograba ponerlo nervioso, no significaba que Sasuke debiera ponerse celoso por eso, así que sus palabras solo querían calmarlo, después de todo parecía que el Uchiha no había relacionado a ese pelirrojo con el pasado que le conto cuando fue por primera vez a su departamento -_¿En verdad aún no se daba cuenta de que Gaara era ese primer amor que le contó hace tiempo?-_ , igual él mismo no se atrevía a decírselo aún, tal vez tenía miedo de que esos celos irracionales del moreno actuaran por él y lo alejaran de un buen amigo por nada.

Así como en un segundo Sasuke sintió su sangre hervir de rabia, ahora sentía como esa sensación desagradable se esfumaba para dar lugar a ese maldito hormigueo en su estómago, el pelirrojo se borró del mundo en ese momento, ahora solo podía ver como esos hermosos ojos blancos de Hinata lo miraban a través de esa maldita pantalla mientras tenía ese sonrojo que tantas veces lo hipnotizo.

—Idiota...— Desviando su celular para hacer que el Hyūga no lo viera por un momento, Sasuke respiro profundamente para tratar de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, no podía verse débil ante ese hombre. Pego su móvil a su pecho y respiro en repetidas ocasiones sin logran calmarse realmente —...Deja de decir esas cosas— Luego de un momento, de nuevo había alzado su celular para ver al Hyūga que, aunque seguía sonrojado, su expresión ahora era de duda.

—E-Esta bien— En realidad nunca le había hecho un comentario así al Uchiha, era normal se molestará, para él aun debía seguir siendo "_extraño_" estar con un hombre, y más si este le decía que se veía atractivo —...L-lo siento S-Sasuke kun— Al principio solo quería hacer sentir bien al moreno, pero parece que se equivocó y no podía disimularlo al desaparecer la sonrisa sincera de su rostro.

—Si me sonríes de esa forma, si me vez como lo has hecho...— La mente de Sasuke le gritaba que así no era él, que se callara y se tragara sus palabras, pero hacia tantos años que hacia eso que ahora simplemente sus palabras salían por si solas de sus labios sin que él pudiera hacer mucho por detenerlas —...Si me dices que te gusto...— Fijando su negra mirada en la de Hinata, una sonrisa se formó en los labios Uchiha —...No podre evitar salir corriendo hasta donde tu estas—

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de todo el rostro del Hyūga al escuchar las palabras de ese moreno, su corazón dio un salto en su pecho y una sonrisa nerviosa se coló en sus labios —M-Me g-gustaría tenerte a-aquí...— Era increíble como con cada día ese Uchiha hacia latir más fuerte su corazón, en un principio solo se dejó llevar por él sin esperar mucho, pero ahora no podía negar que había caído ante ese moreno —...Cerca de mí—

Por algunos segundos ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, simplemente mirándose uno al otro atreves de esa pantalla que, aunque les permitía verse también los hacía sentir tan lejos que era imposible tocarse.

—Hyūga san, su cambio de ropa está listo— La misma chica que antes había recibido a Hinata en aquel lugar ahora llegaba tras él interrumpiendo sin querer el pequeño momento que entre el moreno y él habían creado a la distancia.

—A-Ahora voy...— Sonrojándose violentamente sin saber por qué, Hinata miro a la chica para de inmediato dirigir de nuevo su atención a su celular —...H-Hablamos l-luego S-Sasuke kun— Mirando esa negra mirada del Uchiha no podía evitar sentirse nervioso a la misma vez que emocionado.

Dedicándole una sonrisa, Hinata termino la video llamada mientras que el moreno simplemente sonreía de medio lado mientras miraba el celular en su mano hasta que la pantalla se comenzaba oscurecer. -_Maldito seas Hyūga, tenías que estar frente a mí para decirme que te gusto-_

A la distancia y sin decir nada, Kurenai miro cada una de las expresiones de ese moreno al hablar con Hinata, no había duda que ese hombre estaba más que enamorado del Hyūga, aunque en realidad eso no era algo que no supiera ya, desde el primer día que lo conoció pudo ver ese sentimiento en la mirada del moreno, solo que ahora parecía más dispuesto a expresarlo sin tanto temor

* * *

Con un elegante y hermoso traje blanco con detalles azules, Hinata se colocó frente a la lente del fotógrafo que no dudo en comenzar a tomar una gran cantidad de fotografías mientras el Hyūga hacia diferentes poses y sonreía ante él.

—Abúrame...— La voz de Hiashi llamo al chico mientras ambos estaban sentados a la distancia observando en silencio el trabajo de Hinata —...¿Cómo es que Hinata termino siendo modelo?— él más que nadie conocía a su hijo, y sabía que la timidez y personalidad de Hinata no era como para ser expuesto de esa forma como ahora lo estaba haciendo, y aunque siempre se lo quiso preguntar a él, la realidad era que nunca podía sacar el tema con su propio hijo, después de todo fue él quien lo mando lejos de su hogar y aunque Hinata nunca se lo dijera, sabía bien que había pasado malos momentos mientras estuvo lejos de su familia.

Mirando al hombre a su lado, Shino permaneció un momento en silencio antes de responder —El destino, la casualidad, la suerte...— Acomodo sus gafas y fijo su atención en el chico que ahora se sonrojaba mientras el fotógrafo frente a él le comentaba algo —...La necesidad de ser mejor cada día—

**_Flash Back:_**

_Eran más de las 12 del día, pero las cafeterías de New York aún seguían llenas de gente mientras muchas más corrían de un lado a otro por las calles, al parecer nunca se podría tener un momento de paz en un lugar como ese._

_Un chico con gafas oscuras y semblante serio entro a una de esas cafeterías en un intento por al menos aislarse del ruido del exterior, tomo asiento en el primer lugar vacío que encontró y suspiro al sentir al menos un poco de calma al no escuchar los automóviles y el incesante caminar de las personas._

_—B-Buen día— Tímidamente un chico llego hasta él y le sonrió mientras sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo —¿Qué puedo servirle? —_

_Por un momento el chico de gafas se quedó observando al joven, era raro que no le hablará en inglés y en cambio utilizara su lengua natal, que por fortuna era la misma que la de él, no cabía duda que los dos eran nacidos en el mismo país, pero - ¿Cómo sabia ese joven que él hablaba su idioma? -_

_—Hyūga, I've already told you to speak English, and more when you take a customer's order. — Una fuerte voz sonó a un lado del chico que traía la libreta entre sus manos haciéndolo bajar la vista y sonrojarse al momento._

_Ahora podía entender un poco mejor porque ese joven le había hablado en su idioma tan tranquilamente, no es que supiera que ambos eran del mismo país, solo era una coincidencia de lo que parecía ser un torpe mesero._

_—S-Sorry...— Sin levantar la mirada el Hyūga volvió a hablar —W-What do you want to eat? —_

_—Descuida, puedes hablarme como lo hiciste antes— Mirando como el joven volvía a alzar la vista al escucharlo, el chico de gafas se atrevió a continuar —Solo tráeme un capuchino y un poco de pastel de chocolate— no estaba muy acostumbrado a comer tanta azúcar, pero ese día sentía que su cuerpo lo necesitaba, y luego de ver como el joven le sonreía y corría a traer su pedido, él simplemente se enfocó en mirar el lugar tratando de calmar el estrés que llevaba con él._

_No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ese Hyūga volviera hasta él y comenzara a colocar sobre la mesa todo lo que ante le había pedido, era extraño pero ese chico continuaba sonriendo antes de con una leve reverencia, alejarse para dejarlo comer tranquilo. En todo el tiempo que estuvo tomando su café y comiendo ese trozo de pastel, pudo ver cómo el Hyūga iba de un lado a otro corriendo y limpiando las mesas sin perder nunca su sonrisa y de vez en cuando con un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Cuando termino de comer, busco su cartera para poder pagar y no logro encontrarla, busco en cada uno de las bolsas de su ropa y nada, se puso de pie y volvió a buscar en todos sus bolsillos con el mismo resultado, al parecer no llevaba dinero con él porque su cartera había desaparecido, tal vez la perdió en algún lugar sin darse cuenta. Ahora tendría que dejar su reloj para poder regresar a pagar después, llamo al mismo chico de antes y cuando este llego ni siquiera lo dejo hablar._

_—Descuida...— Clavando sus blancos ojos en él, ese Hyūga se apresuró a limpiar la mesa —...T-Todos pasamos por malos momentos— Una vez que recogió los platos sucios sonrió de nuevo —Y-Yo te invito la comida— Después de todo no era mucho, y si él podía ayudar a un hermano en apuros, eso haría, después de todo eran hermanos de nación._

_—Pero yo...— No necesitaba que le pagaran la cuenta, simplemente perdió su cartera, pero regresaría después a pagar sin problemas._

_—Está bien, puedes regresar a pagarme cuando lo desees— Con una última sonrisa, el Hyūga se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero casi de inmediato se detuvo y regreso de nuevo frente al chico —Soy Hyūga Hinata— Hizo una leve reverencia ante él y miro fijamente hacia esos lentes negros que ese chico parecía no querer quitarse nunca._

_—Abúrame Shino— La actitud de ese chico era extraña, pero de cierta forma le agrado —Volveré a pagarte mañana— Terminando de decirlo, fue él quien esta vez se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás._

_Al día siguiente, y prácticamente a la misma hora, Shino volvió al mismo restaurante y busco con la mirada a ese Hyūga que un día antes se ofreció a pagar su comida, al verlo se sentó en una mesa cercana a la que el joven estaba terminando de limpiar y llamo su atención._

_Cuando Hinata lo vio, sonrió y se acercó a él —Hola Abúrame san— Con una leve reverencia ante el hombre se quedó parado a su lado esperando la orden de lo que el chico desearía comer ese día._

_—Tráeme un almuerzo simple— Sin prestarle mayor atención al joven, Shino pidió su comida mientras veía de reojo como el Hyūga se alejaba de inmediato y poco tiempo después regresaba con una bandeja entre las manos donde llevaba su plato con comida y un café._

_—Que lo disfrute Abúrame san— Con una nueva reverencia se alejó de él y fue a atender otras mesas siempre sonriendo y saludando de buen humor._

_Con tranquilidad, Shino comenzó a comer, tomándose su tiempo de revisar de vez en cuando los mensajes de su celular y las noticias que siempre se empeñaba en leer a través de un periódico que simplemente leerlas en línea, y que por fortuna un periódico estaba justo a su lado. Cuando termino de comer, llamo de nuevo a Hinata para que le entregara la cuenta, dándole el dinero de todo lo que había consumido ese día._

_—Esto es lo que me diste ayer— Aparte del dinero de su comida, le entrego algunos billetes más, a cuenta de lo que ese Hyūga pago por él, el día anterior. —No te debo nada—_

_—Nunca me debió nada Abúrame san— Sonriéndole al chico, Hinata tomo el dinero que este le daba —Me ofrecí a pagar su cuenta, porque deseaba ayudarlo...— Comenzó a limpiar la mesa en la que él Abúrame acaba de comer —...No para que se sintiera en deuda conmigo— Era increíble como a veces un gesto simple de ayuda podía ser interpretado como algo negativo o algo más._

_Dedicándole una última sonrisa al Abúrame, Hinata hizo una reverencia ante él y se alejó dejando todos los trastes sucios que llevaba entre las manos a un lado para de inmediato correr y atender a un cliente más que estaba llegando._

_Mirando al joven, Shino simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, ese tipo Hyūga era raro, pero daba igual ahora._

_Por una semana, Shino y Hinata no se volvieron a ver más, el Abúrame ya no regreso más a ese restaurante y el Hyūga parecía no frecuentar los mismos lugares que el chico de gafas negras, al menos no hasta cierto fin de semana cuando de nuevo sus caminos se volvieron a encontrar._

_Shino había ido a un centro comercial cercano a su casa para poder comprar algo decente que comer ese día, estaba harto de siempre comprar comida preparada, y al menos por un día quería comer algo aunque fuera sencillo pero cocinado en casa, para su desgracia se dio cuenta de que en su nevera no poseía más que un par de botellas con agua y algunas cervezas, obligándose así a salir y comprar algo en el momento._

_Cuando llego al área de frutas y verduras de aquel centro comercial, el Abúrame de inmediato se acercó a comprar un poco de verdura, deseaba probar, aunque sea un poco la comida de su país, y por desgracia en ese lugar solo podría comprar ramen deshidratado y acondicionarlo con algo de verdura extra, pero al menos era algo un poco más "casero" a lo que siempre compraba, y sobre todo un poco más japonés que la comida estadounidense que venía comiendo siempre._

_Entre pasillo y pasillo, nunca logro encontrar el área donde se suponía debía encontrar el ramen que tanto buscaba, así que sin remedio se acercó a un hombre que en ese momento estaba limpiando el piso de lo que parecía ser una bebida derramada por alguien._

_—Excuse me know where it is...— Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Shino identifico a ese hombre que ahora vestía un overol color azul y el cabello atado en una coleta baja, haciendo que sus palabras se detuvieran en sus labios y no siguiera hablando más._

_—What I can help? — Al escuchar una voz tras él, el hombre de inmediato se giró a ver al cliente que lo llamaba, aunque su deber era mantener todo el lugar limpio, también debía ser de ayuda para los clientes cuando estos se lo solicitaran, así que con gusto se giró para atender al hombre a sus espaldas, llevándose una grata sorpresa al ver un rostro conocido para él —…Abúrame san—_

_—¿Ya no trabajas en el restaurante? — No es que le importara mucho, pero en ese momento la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de pensarla realmente._

_—Aún lo hago...— Sonrojándose un poco, Hinata dejo de lado un momento su labor con ese piso manchado, y enfoco su atención en el hombre frente a él —...E-este es mi segundo trabajo—_

_El Hyūga se veía como un chico sencillo ante los ojos de Shino, tenía una buena apariencia física y parecía ser que sus modeles eran siempre correctos, después de todo siempre lo trababa con respeto y llamaba por su apellido en vez de tutearlo o llamarlo por su nombre aun cuando parecían tener la misma edad, tal vez ese Hyūga era como muchos otros que estaban en ese país en busca de una mejor vida económica y por eso se dedicaba a tener dos trabajos al mismo tiempo._

_—¿Sabes dónde está el ramen? — Sin querer involucrarse más en la vida de ese chico, Shino pregunto al fin por lo que realmente le interesaba._

_—S-si, en el pasillo 6, junto al área de comida oriental— Señalándole con una mano, el Hyūga le indico por donde debía de irse para encontrar lo que buscaba_

_—Gracias— Dándose la media vuelta, el Abúrame comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le fue indicada, pero la voz de Hinata lo hizo detenerse para girar a verlo de nuevo._

_—Y-Yo estudio p-para ser un chef...— Tímidamente Hinata dio un par de pasos hacia el hombre —...P-por las n-noches voy a clases — Sonrojándose trato de mantener la mirada en alto para poder ver al chico —S-Si usted l-lo desea y-yo puedo c-cocinar algo t-tradicional para u-usted— Tal vez se estaba tomando una confianza que no debía, pero ese chico Abúrame era el único con el que al menos había tenido más contacto durante todo su tiempo en ese lugar, era increíblemente horrible estar siempre solo y sin nadie con quien al menos pudiera charlar un poco, y aunque tal vez se estaba "pegando" a ese chico en verdad necesitaba tener un amigo, y justo ahora no era muy difícil adivinar que lo que Shino deseaba era probar un poco de su tierra natal en ese país extranjero._

_—¿Encontraras aquí todos los ingredientes que necesitas? — Pensó en rechazar la oferta de ese chico, pero era una comida casera al fin de cuentas, y no podía darse tal lujo de rechazarla así como así, además de cierta forma extraña ese Hyūga le agradaba, aunque apenas y lo conociera._

_—S-Si— Sonriendo al ver que ese chico aceptaba su oferta, Hinata se apresuró a terminar de limpiar el suelo en el que antes estaba trabajando —M-mi hora de salida casi llega— Miro el reloj en su muñeca y luego al hombre frente a él —M-me permiten usar la cocina de mi escuela si llego antes...— Apresurándose a acomodar todo su material de limpieza comenzó a caminar hacia la bodega de aquel lugar —Espéreme aquí, regreso enseguida— Dedicándole una última sonrisa al chico se apresuró hasta desaparecer de su vista, solo para volver a aparecer algunos minutos después, esta vez vestido con un simple pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa gris con un curioso estampado de rollos de canela con ojos y boca y una mochila desgastada colgada en su hombro. —V-Vamos Abúrame san—_

_Por casi media hora, Shino estuvo conduciendo en la dirección que Hinata le indico, si en automóvil hacia ese tiempo en llegar, no quería saber cuándo era lo que hacia ese chico llegando caminando, pero al final los ojos del Abúrame pudieron distinguir un edificio con claros anuncios de una escuela culinaria, y parecía ser una bastante buena, por lo que ahora entendía como ese Hyūga necesitaba de dos trabajos para poder costearse estudiar en un lugar así._

_Al llegar, Hinata de inmediato bajo del automóvil del abúrame y saco las bolsas con los ingredientes que el chico había comprado, se apresuró a entrar al lugar y saludo a las personas en la recepción, así como algunas otras personas que se encontraba en el camino hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser el área de la cocina, un espacio grande e impecablemente limpio, los sartenes y utensilios de cocina colgaban perfectamente, así como algunos más estaban acomodados en las esquinas._

_Sin perder tiempo, el Hyūga comenzó a atarse el cabello mientras se colocaba un delantal y comenzaban con su trabajo de lavar cada uno de esos ingredientes para luego picarlos y comenzar a cocinarlos. Shino simplemente se dedicó a mirar las acciones de ese chico mientras se sentaba a un lado en silencio, el Hyūga parcia ser feliz en ese momento, su sonrisa no desaparecía y aún con un leve rubor en sus mejillas sus ojos brillaban cada vez que cortaba o revolvía algo que acababa de lanzar al fuego._

_—Listo — Con una enorme sonrisa, Hinata extendió hasta Shino algunos recipientes de comida perfectamente sellados —Puede ir a comerlos antes de que se enfríen— Dejo la comida sobre las manos del chicos —H-Hace mucho que no c-cocinaba para un a-amigo— Hizo una reverencia ante él — G-Gracias Aburarme san— Tal vez ese hombre ni siquiera lo consideraba un conocido, y él ya lo llamaba amigo, pero daba igual, estaba en un país extranjero y estaba solo, necesitaba tener un amigo, aun cuando él no lo considerara como tal._

_—Gracias...Hinata kun— Con lo que parecía ser una media sonrisa en sus labios, Shino tomo lo que ese chico le ofrecía —Suerte en tus clases— El Abúrame pudo ver como un brillo especial se coló en los blancos ojos de Hinata al alzar la vista para verlo, mientras sonreía feliz y se despedía de él. Era increíble como ese chico podía ponerse feliz con ese simple gesto de llamarlo por su nombre._

* * *

_La comida que Hinata cocino para Shino era más que perfecta, a pesar de que muchos de los ingredientes ya eran precocidos del supermercado, ese Hyūga logro impregnar algo especial en cada uno de ellos haciendo una comida exquisita para el paladar del Abúrame._

_Al día siguiente, Shino regreso de nuevo al restaurante donde Hinata trabajaba, y como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, se decidió a hablar con ese chico más que un simple saludo o pregunta. Así, día a día visitándolo se pudo dar cuenta de que no solo contaba con 2 trabajos, sino que los fines de semana tenía un trabajo más como mesero en un bar nocturno de la ciudad, que mandaba dinero a su padre y hermano gemelo en Japón, que no poseía un teléfono celular, y que cuando quería contactarse con su familia o amigos siempre rentaba una computadora con internet de un local cercano a donde vivía, que por cierto solo era un pequeño cuarto en un barrio modesto._

_—Shino kun...— Hinata se sentó frente al Abúrame mientras le extendía una pequeña caja, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a hablarle a ese chico con confianza dejando de lado su apellido y llamándolo por su nombre, pero ahora era tan natural hablar con él aunque fuera por pocos momentos en sus tiempos libres que en verdad se habían vuelto buenos amigos —...Hice un pastel de chocolate, te guarde un poco— Le sonrió al joven y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos —P-por cierto...— Bajo la mirada algo avergonzado, pero casi de inmediato volvió a alzarla —¿N-No sabrás de algún trabajo para mí?— No quería que ese chico pensara se estaba aprovechando de él, pero en verdad necesitaba trabajar._

_—¿Que no tienes ya 3 trabajos? —Shino miro fijamente al chico sentado frente a él en un intento por comprenderlo, justo en ese momento acaba de terminar su turno en ese restaurant y en pocos minutos iría a trabajar al centro comercial, para luego ir a clases, así que no entendía que otro trabajo necesitaba o a qué hora es que lo planeaba realizar._

_—S-Si, pero necesito d-dinero— Estaba vez los ojos del Hyūga mostraron una sombra que Shino jamás había visto desde que lo conoció —P-padre necesita unas medicinas, y no quiero que Neji se haga cargo de todo solo— Bajo sus hombros y dejo salir un largo suspiro de sus labios — E-Ellos se esfuerzan por que yo estudie aquí, no puedo dejar que pasen dificultades por mi culpa— Con los ojos llorosos por la impotencia, miro a su amigo en busca de algo de comprensión, tal vez él podría ayudarlo con un buen trabajo extra._

_Por algunos minutos Shino simplemente miro fijamente a Hinata, hace días venia pensando en una idea para él, pero con esa personalidad del chico parecía algo complicado llevarlo a cabo, aunque mirando su situación actual y su desesperación podría al menos intentarlo y ver que sucedía._

_—¿Quieres ser modelo Hinata? — Tranquilamente el Abúrame abrió la pequeña caja que ese chico le dio antes y miro el trozo de pastel que contenía —Tengo algunos contactos y si lo deseas puedes ser modelo para ellos— Tomo un poco del pastel y saboreo el betún en sus labios — Serian solo algunas fotografías con su ropa y accesorios— Al comprobar el exquisito sabor, llevo de nuevo uno de sus dedos de nuevo al postre y tomo un poco más —Te pagarían 1000 dólares por ello—_

_—¿M-Modelo? — Si eran como esos que salían en las revistas y la televisión, él no poseía nada de eso, era simplemente un chico común que a veces incluso pasaba desapercibido para el mundo —¿Y-Yo? — Mirando con incredulidad al Abúrame, Hinata por un segundo pensó que tal vez ese chico se estaba burlando de él._

_—Si lo deseas podemos ir ahora mismo y comienzas con algunas fotografías— Sin pensarlo mucho, Shino comenzó a devorar ese pastel sin esperar más._

_—P-pero debo ir a.…— Mirando como el Abúrame se ponía de pie, él instintivamente hizo lo mismo._

_—Vamos, sígueme— Con la caja entre sus manos, y apenas una mínima parte del pastel que ese chico le había entregado antes, Shino comenzó a caminar a la salida de aquel lugar sin hacer caso a las quejas o dudas que el Hyūga le decía mientras caminaba tras él._

_Aún con dudas y miedo, Hinata siguió a su amigo hasta un gran edificio donde ambos entraron mientras el Abúrame parecía llamar a alguien por teléfono a la vez que le indicaba que entrara en una habitación donde había grandes lámparas y cámaras instaladas justo al centro enfocando una pared cubierta de tela blanca y luces del mismo color._

_—Bienvenido Abúrame san— Un hombre mayor con rasgos femeninos, se acercó a Shino mientras lo saludaba dándole un beso en la mejilla dirigiendo segundos después su atención al chico de ojos blancos que estaba a un lado de él —¿Este es el chico del que me hablaste?— La mirada del hombre se centró en la fina cara de Hinata para luego ir bajando poco a poco hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo para luego comenzar a rodearlo como si fuera un animal de presa —No está mal, tiene buen cuerpo y su rostro es bastante lindo— Sonriendo al terminar de analizar por completo al chico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar entre una gran pila de ropa amontonada en una esquina de ese lugar —Veamos que tal lo trata la cámara— Escogiendo un par de prendas las tomo entre sus manos y se las entregó a Hinata —Póntelas y regresa pronto niño—_

_La mirada del Hyūga fue a dar de inmediato hacia Shino en un intento por que este le indicara que debía hacer, aún todo eso le resultaba demasiado irreal, y para ser una broma o algo más ya no lo estaba entendiendo._

_Con un simple movimiento de cabeza, Shino le indico a Hinata que hiciera lo que ese hombre le pedía. Tímidamente el Hyūga fue hacia donde ese hombre le indico podía cambiarse e hizo lo que le dijo._

_Apenas era unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con estampado de rosas y una chamarra negra, algo con un estilo urbano y sencillo a la vez, pero por alguna razón Hinata se sentía completamente fuera de lugar vistiendo algo así, tal vez eran solo los nervios o algo más, pero se sentía extraño._

_—Se ve bastante bien— El mismo hombre de antes, tomo a Hinata por el brazo y lo jalo hasta donde estaba la pared cubierta con tela blanca que el Hyūga había visto al entrar —Tranquilízate y fluye con lo que te diga ese señor de ahí— Le señalo al fotógrafo frente a él y sonrió mientras lo dejaba ahí parado._

_—Bien, comencemos— Ajustando la lente de su cámara, el fotógrafo apunto directamente hacia Hinata y comenzó a tomar sus fotografías —Por favor sonríe y mira hacia mí—_

_Con nerviosismo, y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Hinata hizo lo que el hombre le indicaba paso por paso —Relájate, te vez demasiado tenso— Bajando su cámara, el hombre llamo la atención del chico frente a él —Tomate 5 minutos para continuar— El hombre se dio media vuelta y fue a hablar con el hombre de rasgos femeninos que en todo ese rato no se había alejado ni un solo momento._

_En cuanto el hombre le dio la espalda, Hinata dejo salir un gran suspiro de sus labios, casi podía sentir que su cuerpo temblaba por nervios y miedo, en verdad que no sabía que diablos estaba haciendo ahí en lugar de ir a su trabajo de siempre, seguramente lo despedirían por no ir a trabajar y ni siquiera avisar de su ausencia._

_—Hinata...— La tranquila voz de Shino, hizo que el Hyūga alzara su vista hacia él_

_—M-Me quiero ir— Él no estaba hecho para estar parado frente a una cámara modelando, siempre le gusto más bien pasar desapercibido, no ser visto por todo mundo._

_—Cálmate, respira y mírame— El Abúrame tomo los hombros del chico y fijo su vista en él —Termina este trabajo, y si al final no te sientes bien, jamás te pediré lo vuelvas a hacer— Acomodo un poco su cabello y él mismo respiro lentamente para que Hinata lo imitará —Yo estoy aquí, así que no estás solo Hinata— Si había llevado a ese Hyūga a ese trabajo fue como una forma de ayudarlo para que al menos no se esforzara tanto en ganar lo mínimo, pero era claro que ese chico poseía una personalidad demasiado tímida —Piensa en tu familia si eso te ayuda— Después de todo era por su padre y hermano que él estaba ahí, así que tal vez esa era la clave para que se relajara un poco._

_-mi familia- En cuanto Shino pronuncio esa palabra, la imagen de su padre y hermano llegaron hasta la mente de Hinata, por ellos no debía darse por vencido nunca, ya en el pasado soporto la vergüenza de besar a un chico en público por no perder su beca, esto no era nada comparado con lo de aquella ocasión. Afirmo con la cabeza ante su amigo y respiro tan hondo como le fue posible._

_La voz del fotógrafo llamo la atención de ambos chicos para comenzar de nuevo con las fotografías, Shino se hizo a un lado y Hinata ahora había desaparecido casi por completo su sonrojo mientras miraba al frente y sonreía como antes le habían indicado hacerlo, incluso fue capaz de colocar un semblante serio y distante a pedido del mismo hombre._

_—Genial Hinata kun, es todo, estuviste genial— El fotógrafo felicito al Hyūga mientras le mostraba las fotografías que había tomado al hombre de antes que fue quien recibió a Hinata y a Shino._

_Relajando su cuerpo por completo, Hinata al fin pudo respirar tranquilamente, al menos todo había terminado ya, pudo cumplir con ese trabajo y superar un reto más en su vida, hizo una reverencia ante todos los presentes y corrió hacia la habitación donde antes se había cambiado para poder volverse a cambiar y ponerse su ropa._

_Al salir, pudo ver como Shino hablaba con el hombre que los recibió y fue hasta ellos —Tu paga Hinata kun— El hombre le extendió un cheque a Hinata mientras le sonreía —Me encanto como se ven mis modelos en ti— Golpeo suavemente un hombro del Hyūga mientras este tomaba el cheque que le ofrecía —Te estaré llamado pronto para que modeles mi nueva colección— Le guiño un ojo y sin esperar respuesta se despidió de ambos hombres y se fue tarareando una canción felizmente._

_Los ojos de Hinata fueron del hombre hasta el trozo de papel que traía entre las manos, el numero 1 seguido de 3 ceros estaba escrito en ese pequeño papel, ¿apenas había estado parado frente a una cámara unos momentos y ya había ganado tanto?, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían._

_—S-Shino kun...— Mirando a su amigo de reojo, Hinata trago un poco de saliva —Q-Quiero ser modelo— Fijando esta vez su mirada en el Abúrame pudo notar como una leve mueca en forma de sonrisa se formaba en los labios del chico_

_—Bien, pero tendrás que entrar a un curso para que aprendas a modelar— Comenzando a caminar, el Abúrame fue hasta la salida sintiendo como Hinata lo seguía de cerca, no lo había planeado, pero ahora ya tenía el trabajo de convertir a ese chico en un modelo y de cierta forma no le disgustaba, era mejor que estar metido en los libros llenos de números que debía tratar por la empresa de su padre._

**_Fin Flash back_**

—Hinata puede hacer lo que sea por usted y por su hermano— Mirando al hombre a su lado Shino respondió a la pregunta del mayor —Justo ahora, desea que disfrute este viaje junto a él—

Sin decir nada, Hiashi miro como su hijo le dedicaba una mirada y sonreía para él en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, parece ser un pequeño niño que saludaba a su padre en medio de su función escolar, y por primera vez en muchos años, es que Hiashi se permitió sonreír mientras veía al menor de sus hijos, hace años había perdido al amor de su vida, pero siempre supo que si algo no le permitió rendirse en ese momento, fueron esos dos hijos suyos que estuvieron ahí para él, y más ese chico tímido que se esforzó por ser más fuerte cada día para no dejarlo solo.

Luego de un largo día de fotografías, al fin Hinata era libre para poder pasar su tiempo como mejor le convenciera, al menos por un par de días antes de volver a tener una sesión fotográfica nuevamente.

—Padre, vayamos a cenar— De nuevo con su ropa normal, Hinata se colocó a un lado del mayor y sonrió —Shino kun dice que cerca de aqui abrió un nuevo restaurant—

—Si me lo permiten yo puedo invitarles esa cena— La voz de Gaara a espaldas de ambos Hyūga hizo que inconscientemente Hinata pasara algo de saliva por su garganta.

—¿Quién eres tú? — Mirando fijamente al recién llegado, Hiashi hablo con su tono de voz frío de siempre.

—Sabaku No Gaara— Haciendo una reverencia, el pelirroja se presentó ante el hombre —Hinata y yo éramos amigos en secundaria— Fijo sus verdes ojos en el hombre y luego los desvió hacia Hinata.

—N-No hace f-falta Gaara san...— Con un suave sonrojo y más tartamudeo del normal para oídos de su padre, Hinata negó sumamente con la mano mientras miraba al chico —...G-gracias por l-la invitación—

—Por mi está bien— La voz de Hiashi hizo que los blancos ojos de Hinata se abrieran por la impresión —Si eres amigo de mi hijo, puedes venir con nosotros— Sin esperar más, el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la salida deteniéndose apenas un poco para esperar los demás lo siguieran.

* * *

Un temblor inexplicable se apodero de la mano de Hinata mientras trataba de ensartar su tenedor sobre una pequeña zanahoria rebanada en su plato, frente a él estaba Gaara y a su lado su padre y Shino, todos parecían comer tranquilamente menos él que sentía su cuerpo y su alma se separarían en cualquier momento.

—Entonces...— Con tranquilidad, el patriarca Hyūga hablo llamando la atención de todos en la mesa —... ¿Cómo era su amistad en la secundaria? — Mirando fijamente a Gaara, Hiashi lanzo su pregunta, algo dentro de él le decía una posible respuesta, sobre todo mirando la actitud de su hijo a su lado, pero aun así quería ver que le respondería ese chico y sobretodo que haría su propio hijo.

—Hinata era mi único amigo en ese entonces— Sin darse cuenta, Gaara fijo su mirada en la de Hinata y él hizo lo mismo.

—¿Ustedes nunca fueron novios? — Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, el mayor miro a ambos chicos haciendo que el contacto visual entre ambos se perdiera y ahora tuviera un par de ojos verdes sobre él, así como unos blancos.

—P-Padre...— Sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Hinata trato de llamar la atención de su padre que solo veía fijamente al pelirrojo.

—No.…— Con la misma tranquilidad con la que el mayor le pregunto, Gaara respondió —...Solo nos besamos una vez—

Ahora sí, Hinata podía sentir que el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo - _¿por qué diablos le decía eso a su padre?_ -, sin poder evitarlo tomo una copa de vino que era de Shino y la tomo de un solo trago para de inmediato tomar la botella frente a él y rellenar de nuevo la copa y beberla igual.

Desde su asiento, Shino simplemente miraba y escuchaba todo, pensó que la cena sería normal y tranquila, pero ahora en verdad se estaba divirtiendo al ver las reacciones de su amigo, ese Hiashi era más peligroso de lo que parecía, y ahora él estaba empezando a ver qué clase de juego es el que estaba jugando ese hombre con ambos chicos.

—Ya veo— El mayor tomo un poco de su comida y la mastico tranquilamente antes de volver a hablar —¿Y estas interesado en mi hijo ahora? —

Un silencio se formó en aquella mesa, donde ni siquiera el sonido de un cubierto se dejó escuchar, los ojos de Hinata solo podían ver hacia la mesa por vergüenza a ver a Gaara o a su padre ante sus preguntas incomodas, mientras el pelirrojo y el mayor intercambiaban miradas entre ellos.

—Si...— Al escuchar la voz de Gaara decir eso, la vergüenza se fue a un lado y los ojos de Hinata se centraron en esos ojos verdes que ahora lo veían con tanta intensidad —...Me interesa...— Los labios de Hinata se abrieron para decir algo, cuando la voz del pelirrojo se le adelanto —...trabajar con él ahora— Al escucharlo, un poco del alma perdida del Hyūga regreso a su cuerpo _\- ¿Por qué tenía que responder tan pausadamente a eso? _-

—¿Trabajar? — Uno era cantante, y el otro era un chef y a veces modelo, así que, en ese momento, Hiashi no entendió muy bien cómo es que esos dos trabajarían juntos.

—Quiero que Hinata sea el modelo de mis próximos videos— Como si adivinara el pensamiento del mayor, Gaara se apresuró a responder —Temari quiere que la comunidad LGBT se sienta apoyada por nosotros— Esta vez sus ojos verdes fueron a dar hasta Shino —Por eso queremos a Hinata en nuestros videos— Ese chico de gafas negras era el que más peros le ponía a la hora de dejar a su representado trabajar a su lado, así que esta vez era a él a quien debía dirigirse si quería lograr algo.

—¿Apoyar? — Aunque seguía algo nervioso, Hinata se atrevió a hablar sin pensar mucho antes, no entendía muy bien como Gaara podría apoyar a la comunidad gay si él parecía en sus videos.

—Sí, queremos mostrar que el amor es amor, no importa si se trata de una mujer o un hombre— La voz calmada del pelirrojo hizo que el corazón de Hinata se calmara también al escucharlo.

—Eso suena bien— Ante la respuesta de ese chico de cabellera roja, las dudas e inquietudes que Hiashi tenía se esfumaron un poco, ahora atendía mejor la relación de Gaara con Hinata, pero también había logrado descubrir ese nerviosismo de su hijo que no le agrado nada hacia ese otro chico.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Chicos esta vez me tarde con la actualización por que me puse a escribir y llegue hasta el cap. 17, así que ya tengo bastante avanzado este fic y estoy por terminarlo al fin *-*, honestamente creí poder terminarlo en el cap. 15 pero sentí que seria algo muy apresurado y la historia quedaría incompleta y para nada como la tenia en mi mente, así que mejor agregó unos cap. más y desarollar bien la trama.

PD: La trama se pondrá intensa al final, y puede que algo que suceda no le agrade mucho a alguna(o)s, pero estoy tratando de escribir algo un poco diferente y más "real" xD, así que espero lo disfruten igual. Además les informo que para conpensar mi retrazo, les actualizaré esta misma semana un nuevo cap. ;) MIL GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME Y SEGUIR EL FIC

***hinatalphard.**\- Primero respondo a tus preguntas...-Si, los Haruno son poderosos casí tanto como los Uchiha-, -Fugaku es un tipo que odiaras aún más ;(-, -y con el lemmon, admito que me da miedo escribirlo en yaoi u/u, soy nueva en esto y me da miedo no hacerlo bien y por eso me limito X-X. Mil gracias por escribirme, espero que te siga gustando la historia luego de lo que esta por venir xD.

*******LavenderCoffee.**\- Que bueno que tu curiosidad pudo más y terminaste por leer el fic xD, Aunque se que hago uso de algunos cliché siempre trato de usarlos demaciado, y al menos en este fic confieso que me estoy divirtiendo al escribir algo "diferente" a lo que se ve en un yaoi SasuHina (o de otro fandom normal), estoy por terminarlo y espero que lo esta por venir les guste *-*, y confieso que si...corte el cabello de Hinata U/u. GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME aun cuando no es tu estilo hacerlo *_*

*******o-my-kira.**\- Pues la historia estoy pronto a terminarla *-*, espero que en verdad te logre atrapar hasta el final. Yo se bien como te absorve el trabajo, así que espero estes bien y MIL GRACIAS por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, eso me hace querer actualizar pronto y escribir lo mejor que pueda.

*******Perla.**-Este capitulo no es tan interesante xD, pero es uno necesario para que la trama se vaya desarrollando *-*, prometo que se viene un buen drama, así que mil gracias por escribirme.

*******Hinaliz**.-...Temo que para ver "arder el mundo" por los celos Uchiha aun falta un poquito xD, no quise meter demasiado drama en este cap. por que el bueno se viene más adelante *-*, pero te aseguro que se viene algo interesante ;)

*******Mena-sshi.**\- Mil gracias a ti por escribirme y decirme todo esto... ¿Es la primera vez que lees un SasuHina?, y además ¿Un yaoi?, me pone nerviosa saber que es así U/u, amo el SasuHina y me da miedo que alguien nuevo no guste de la pareja por mis fics xD [Trauma raro mio], pero me alegra que hayas llegado hasta aqui leyendo el fic *-* .  
Gracias por tus palabras, no importa que apenas ahora puedas comentar, lo importante es que lo hiciste y de forma muy linda, en verdad gracias, espero que la trama te siga gustando como hasta ahora, estaré escribiendo aún más para terminar cuanto antes y así no hacerlos esperar mucho tiempo.

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	11. Juntos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerca de ti Hitomi-chan

Aviso:

-Diálogo interno-

* * *

**:::: Juntos ::::**

* * *

El fuerte sonido de decenas de bocinas y automóviles se dejó escuchar antes de que un fuerte golpe callara todo por un momento. Sobre una de las calles de Japón un vehículo deportivo de color negro acababa de chocar directamente sobre un camión repartidor de alimentos, dejando al conductor del automóvil inconsciente y al camión algo dañado.

**_Flash Black:_**

_—¿A dónde diablos crees que vas? — La mano de Fugaku agarro fuertemente el brazo de Sasuke mientras este intentaba alejarse y salir por la puerta de su hogar —Aún no he terminado de hablar—_

_—¿Estaba hablando? — Con una arrogante sonrisa, el moreno vio a su padre —Creí que me estaba dando solo ordenes—_

_—Deja de jugar o te arrepentirás Sasuke— La paciencia se le estaba agotando, si su hijo seguía desafiándolo de la forma como lo estaba haciendo solo lograría que él en verdad se enfureciera y le demostrara de lo que era capaz._

_—No estoy jugando padre— Con brusquedad se zafo del agarre que ese hombre tenía en él y lo desafío con la mirada —Ya le dije que estoy enamorado de un hombre, y no puedo casarme con ninguna mujer— Una mueca similar a una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como el rostro del hombre frente a él se distorsionaba de rabia._

_—Esta noche los Haruno vendrán a cenar— Ignorando las últimas palabras del moreno, Fugaku simplemente respiro profundamente y trato de calmar su enojo —Hablaremos de tu próxima boda con Sakura...— Se dio media vuelta y se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los sillones dispuesto a él en aquella sala —...No me importa si vienes o no, igualmente es algo ya decidido— Miro a su hijo y esta vez sí lo vio alejarse de él para salir por la puerta dando un gran golpe a esta para luego escuchar el sonido de su automóvil al arrancar e irse del lugar._

_La rabia en el cuerpo de Sasuke era una mezcla de frustración y enojo que no sabía controlar, ese hombre al que llamaba padre quería controlar su vida con el mayor descaro que era irreal, siempre se había esforzado por ser un buen hijo, y jamás había desafiado al líder Uchiha como lo estaba haciendo ahora, tal vez por eso mismo su padre se creía que él sería fácil de manipular, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba eso, que él jamás lo hubiera desafiado, no significaba que no fuera capaz de hacerlo._

_Tomo su celular con una de sus manos mientras mantenía la otra al volante y marco un número mientras lo pegaba a su oído y miraba hacia el camino frente a él. Apenas un par de tonos más tarde la voz de una mujer sonó al otro lado de la línea._

_—Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes verme ahora? — Sin esperar a que la otra persona respondiera él se adelantó —Te veo en media hora en el mismo restaurant donde mi madre nos hizo ir— Terminado de hablar colgó su teléfono y condujo directamente hacia ese lugar. A esas alturas debía valerse de lo que pudiera para no ceder ante su padre, y aunque antes no lo había pensado no solo él era una "victima" en todo eso de un matrimonio arreglado, la Haruno también estaba involucrada en un posible matrimonio por convencía, y si lograba hacer que ella comprendiera las cosas, tal vez todo eso al fin terminaría._

_Al llegar al restaurant, Sasuke tomo la primer mesa libre y espero tranquilamente a que la chica de cabellera rosa llegara, para su fortuna no paso mucho tiempo antes de que esa mujer de ojos verdes llegara hasta él vestida con un hermoso y elegante vestido blanco con adornos florales de colores, una sonrisa en sus labios y un sonrojo en su mejillas...Aunque su ropa era de diseñador y se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, Sasuke aún podía ver en esa mujer la simpleza que irradiaba, aún con joyas sobre ella y maquillaje. no lograba ser una mujer que lograra llamar la atención, al menos para él no lo era así._

_—Sasuke kun...— Sentándose frente al moreno, la peli rosa trata de hablar tímidamente mientras un mesero llegaba hasta ellos para pedir su orden y solo recibir un -"dos cafés"- por parte del Uchiha que no se tomó la molestia de preguntarle a ella que desea tomar —...Me alegra me llamaras— Después de la última vez donde la corrió de su oficina y le pidió no lo molestara más, recibir ahora una llamada de él era algo increíble._

_—No deseo casarme contigo— él no estaba en ese lugar para socializar con esa mujer, deseaba que ella fuera consiente y tampoco se dejará llevar por esa estúpida idea de los mayores —Y supongo que tú tampoco deseas casarte conmigo...— El mesero de antes llego de nuevo hasta ellos y dejo las dos tazas de café frente ambos chicos antes de retirarse de nuevo. Tomo la taza de café y la llevo hasta sus labios para saborear un poco de ese amargo líquido._

_—Yo si deseo casarme contigo Sasuke kun— Clavando su verde mirada en el moreno, Sakura hablo con sinceridad_

_—Apenas nos conocemos— Al escuchar a esa chica, Sasuke dejo de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa de forma brusca —No hables estupideces—_

_—Yo me enamoré de ti, desde que te vi— Con un sonrojo en las mejillas, la Haruno no aparto un solo momento sus ojos del Uchiha._

_Sasuke quería gritarle a esa mujer frente a él, la había llamado con una esperanza de que ella pensará como él y así deshacer el maldito compromiso entre ambos, pero ahora ella le decía eso, y aunque quería decir algo no podía, él mismo se había enamorado de Hinata desde el primer segundo que lo miro a los ojos- ¿cómo podía decirle a Sakura que era una estupidez lo que le decía cuando él mismo sabia eso era posible? -_

_—Estoy enamorado de un hombre— Tal vez hablarle con la verdad a esa peli rosa la haría entrar en razón —Y tengo una relación con él— Fijo su negra mirada en la de la chica —No puedo casarme ni estar contigo—_

_—Has salido con muchas mujeres antes Sasuke kun— La fama de ese moreno era bien sabida como un mujeriego, así que el que le estuviera diciendo eso ahora no significaba mucho para ella —Entiendo que buscaras otra clase de entretenimiento, sé que ahora eso está de moda— Sonrió ante el hombre frente a ella y tomo un poco del café que antes le habían llevado —Pero no me importa eso, sé que yo puedo curarte—_

_—¿Curarme?— Sin comprender como, al escuchar las palabras de esa mujer, una rabia aún mayor de la que sintió con su padre recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, si, era verdad que él también había llegado a pensar que estaba enfermo o algo similar, después de todo desde niño le habían dicho que no era normal ni natural que dos personas del mismo género estuvieran juntos como una pareja, pero si estaba enfermo o no, era algo que a esa estúpida mujer de cabello rosa no le importaba y muchos menos tomar como cualquier cosa sus sentimientos hacia el Hyūga_

_—Tranquilo Sasuke kun...—Con suavidad, Sakura extendió una de sus manos hasta alcanzar una de las manos del moreno y acariciarla —...Todos cometemos errores, pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y no dejarte solo— Sonrió ante el hombre y acaricio aún más la mano entre la de ella._

_Una mueca similar a una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se emocionara al verlo sonreír, pero de inmediato la sonrisa de la peli rosa se esfumo —Te aseguro que nunca cometeré el error de casarme contigo— Con una mirada fría y arrogante que casi logro congelar la sangre de la chica frente a él, el Uchiha aparto de forma violenta la mano de la mujer sobre él y se puso de pie mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba de ella y de ese lugar, estúpidamente pensó que esa mujer lo podría ayudar, y al parecer solo sería una molestia más._

_Sin detenerse a ver a nadie, ni nada a su alrededor, Sasuke subió de nuevo a su automóvil y dio marcha, esa noche Hinata llegaría de nuevo a la ciudad, y al menos sería una bocanada de aire fresco el verlo de nuevo, pero antes tenía que pensar en una forma de librarse de la estúpida cena que su padre organizo esa noche, y de ser posible liberarse de su familia por algunos días sin sentir la presión que estaban poniendo sobre él._

_Al detener su automóvil justo sobre un alto en la carretera, una idea cruzo por la mente del moreno -Si estaba lastimado, su padre lo dejaría tranquilo- después de todo él era el primogénito y único hijo de los Uchiha, claro que lo dejarían tranquilo y reponiéndose en calma... Miro fijamente al camión frente a él que cruzaba la calle y sin pensarlo mucho puso su pie sobre el acelerador y fue directamente hacia ese otro vehículo._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

No paso mucho tiempo antes de algunas ambulancias y curiosos llegaran al lugar del choque para ver lo ocurrido. El auto deportivo de Sasuke era casi una pérdida total, pero gracias a su buen diseño, él apenas se veía con un par de golpes en el cuerpo, lo más llamativo fue una herida sobre su frente que sangraba y la cual tal vez fue la causa de su desmayo. El otro vehículo sin embargo apenas había sufrido daños y su ocupante no necesitaron de atención alguna.

* * *

Con dificultad los ojos de Sasuke se fueron abriendo poco a poco, la luz de aquella habitación lo golpeaba directamente haciendo que penas fuera capaz de abrir por completo los ojos.

—Hijo_—_ La voz de su madre llego de inmediato a los oídos del moreno haciendo que girara su cabeza en dirección hacia donde provenía dicha voz —Al fin despiertas— El contacto de la mano de la mujer sobre su frente hizo que al fin los ojos de Sasuke se enfocaran en la mujer.

—¿Qué paso? — Con tranquilidad miro a su madre y luego a la habitación a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación y nunca antes la había visto.

—Chocaste y terminaste en el hospital— Ayudando a su hijo a enderezarse un poco de la cama, Mikoto acomodo un par de almohadas a la espalda del moreno.

—Hmp— Ahora recordaba todo claramente, y podía ver que esa habitación decorada con elegantes cuadros, un par de sillones y todas las comodidades no era más que un cuarto de hospital VIP, típico de su familia.

—Dormiste toda la noche y casi todo el día...— Mikoto se enfocó en acomodar la cama para su hijo que no se dio cuenta de cómo este abría los ojos y enfocaba su atención en ella —...Aunque el doctor dice que ya estas dado de alta, solo sufriste un pequeño golpe en la frente y tu brazo izquierdo deberá estar inmóvil unos días— Al alzar la vista hacia el chico, los ojos negros de ambos se encontraron y ella pudo sentir como el joven hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama. —Espera Sasuke...—

—Debo irme ya— Al parecer su plan había sufrido un pequeño fallo, nunca planeo que lo sedaran a tal grado de dormir toda la noche y no poder haber ido por Hinata a su regreso, seguramente él ya estaba en su casa y preguntándose donde diablos estaba su novio —Mi celular...— Busco con la mirada ese maldito aparato, al menos necesitaba mandarle un mensaje al Hyūga, pero la mano de su madre sobre la de él.

—Tranquilo, ya le he avisado...— Tomando al moreno de un brazo, la mujer sonrió maternalmente hacia él, no hacía falta adivinar el motivo por el que él estaba tan ansioso de salir del hospital y encontrar su celular —...Sabe de tu accidente, y de que estas bien— Al escucharla, Mikoto pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su hijo se relajaba y le permitía regresarlo de nuevo hacia la cama.

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de abrir su boca para preguntar más sobre Hinata, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre vestido con bata blanca y tras él una chica de cabellera rosada y un hombre adulto de cabello y ojos negros, al parecer el doctor había llegado a verlo junto a Sakura y su padre.

—Bueno días Uchiha san— El doctor se acercó al moreno y tomo de un lado de la cama donde estaba una carpeta de metal para leer lo que en ella estaba —Puede irse ahora a su casa, solo guarde al menos 2 semanas de reposo con su brazo— Se acercó al chico y ajusto un poco más el cabestrillo que traía puesto. Se giró hacia las demás personas en la habitación y se despidió de todos de forma respetuosa para luego salir del lugar y dejarlos solos.

—Aquí están tus cosas Sasuke— Mikoto le mostro al moreno como en uno de los sillones de esa habitación estaba su ropa perfectamente doblada y su celular sobre ellas —Cámbiate y te esperamos afuera hijo— Le sonrió al chico y revolvió un poco su negro cabello antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida seguido de su marido que apenas y le había dedicado una fría mirada a su hijo antes de salir con su esposa.

—Sasuke kun...— Dando algunos pasos hacia el frente, la peli rosa intento acercarse al moreno —...Me preocupe mucho cuando me llamaron por tu accidente—

—Lárgate— Sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada, Sasuke hablo fríamente mientras lentamente se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia donde estaba toda su ropa

—Déjame ayudarte Sasuke kun— Llegando hasta el moreno, lo sujeto por uno de los brazos para ayudarlo a caminar un poco, recibiendo un empujón del Uchiha haciéndola retroceder unos pasos lejos de él.

—Que no entiendes que no te quiero ver— Alzando la voz para que esta vez esa chica lo escuchara claramente, Sasuke miro de reojo a esa peli rosa con una rabia que esa mujer nunca antes había visto y que por un segundo le provocó miedo.

—Te estaré esperando afuera Sasuke kun— Para la mente de la Haruno, Sasuke solo estaba confundido y necesitaba ayuda, y ella tenía la paciencia y el amor para poder estar a su lado aún con esos pequeños berrinches de su parte, así que solo le sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Con algo de dificultad, Sasuke termino de vestirse y tomo su celular antes de salir de esa habitación. Al salir se encontró que su padre ya no estaba ahí, solo estaba Sakura y uno de los choferes de la casa de sus padres que al verlo de inmediato hizo una reverencia ante él y espero que alguno de los dos jóvenes ahí le diera alguna orden.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? — Se suponía que ella lo esperaría afuera, no entendía por que ahora solo estaba esa molestia rosa.

—Mikoto y Fugaku san me pidieron que sea yo quien te cuide Sasuke kun— Sonriendo ante el chico, Sakura se acercó a él para ayudarlo a caminar, y de nuevo solo recibió rechazo haciéndola retroceder.

Molesto, Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, ahora entendía por que su padre también estaba ahí antes, seguramente él fue quien llamo a Sakura y el que se había llevado a su madre para dejar a esa Haruno a solas con él. Era una jugada bastante barata para alguien como el líder Uchiha, pero ya daba igual, se largaría de ese hospital para poder buscar a Hinata.

En el ascensor del lugar, mientras bajaban, el celular del Uchiha sonó indicándole un nuevo mensaje, al ver la pantalla se topó con que era de su madre:

**_HINATA ESTABA ABAJO, ESTA ESCONDIDO TRAS UN ÁRBOL EN LA ENTRADA._**

Justo cuando terminaba de leer, la puerta del elevador se abrió y él pudo salir de prisa para llegar hasta la calle, tras él Sakura y el chofer corrieron para alcanzarlo deteniéndose justo cuando el moreno lo hizo.

—Sasuke kun ¿qué pasa? — Sakura, fijo sus ojos verdes en el chico que ahora parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada en aquella calle, y que de un segundo a otro centro su mirada en un punto fijo mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia aquel lugar.

Los ojos del Uchiha no tardaron mucho tiempo en ver cómo tras un árbol la silueta de Hinata se dejaba ver, el Hyūga estaba de espaldas y parecía frotar sus manos una contra otra mientras soplaba en ellas, el invierno estaba tomando fuerza y ese chico parecía que lo estaba sintiendo mientras estaba parado en ese lugar.

—¿Llevas mucho esperándome Hyūga? — La voz de Sasuke hizo que Hinata diera un pequeño salto en su lugar y girara de inmediato a verlo, se suponía que ese moreno no debía saber que él estaba ahí, simplemente debía verlo de lejos y confirmar que estaba bien, no se suponía que ahora lo tuviera frente a frente.

—S-Sasuke kun...— En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con ese penetrante y profundo color negro de los ojos del moreno, un sonrojo se coló por las mejillas de Hinata y dio inconscientemente un paso hacia ese chico, pero se frenó inmediatamente al ver como una cabellera rosa llegaba al lado del moreno y lo tomaba suavemente del brazo.

—No debes corres así Sasuke kun, tu brazo está herido— Ignorando por un momento al Hyūga, Sakura enfoco su mirada en el moreno, para luego de unos segundos girar a ver al chico de ojos blancos parado frente a ellos —Hola Hinata kun— Le sonrió al hombre y se aferró un poco más al brazo del moreno —¿Qué haces aquí? — Ella ya sabía lo que ese chico estaba haciendo ahí, ya conocía la historia de esos dos, pero aun así fingió ser ignorante ante ellos y seguir en su papel de prometida Uchiha.

—Y-Yo...—Por más que Hinata intentara inventar una mentira no podía, sus labios simplemente se habían sellado al ver a esa chica junto a Sasuke, él no había podido entrar a ver al Uchiha por no levantar rumores sobre ellos, había permanecido lejos y oculto de las miradas curiosas, pero ella podía estar junto a él sin problemas y gritándole al mundo lo que él no podía. Sin poder detenerse una fuerte punzada golpeo su pecho mientras bajaba la mirada —...S-Solo p-pasaba por aquí—

—Sasuke kun debemos irnos ya— Los ojos de Sakura dejaron de ver a Hinata para enfocarse de nuevo en el moreno, la verdad es que no le importaba las falsas excusas que ese hombre pudiera darle, solo estaba siendo educanda con él —Espero encontrarnos luego Hinata kun...— Sonriendo y jalando un poco al Uchiha hacia un lado para comenzar a caminar hacia el automóvil, le dedico una última mirada al Hyūga —...Ojalá puedas ir a nuestra boda—

Durante todo el tiempo que paso, desde que los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los de Hinata, el mundo a su alrededor dejo de tener importancia, incluso cuando los blancos ojos el Hyūga se apartaron de él, aun podía ver ese perfecto rostro y con eso bastaba, pero cuando sintió era jalado a un lado y la voz de esa peli rosa decía algo de "nuestra boda", los sentidos regresaron a él y aparto de inmediato su mano del agarre de esa peli rosa.

—¿Quién diablos se casará contigo? — Ya estaba harto de repetir hasta el cansancio que no se casaría, y parecía que nadie lo escuchaba, y menos esa chica parada junto a él ahora.

—Sasuke kun...— Al verlo alejarse de ella, intento volver a tomarlo del brazo, pero solo logro ver como el moreno llegaba al lado del Hyūga y estuvo a punto de tomarlo de la mano de no ser porque una fuerte voz masculina lo llamo a lo lejos de forma autoritaria.

—Sasuke— Al girar su mirada, los tres chicos lograron ver al líder Uchiha caminar hacia ellos sin apartar su mirada de Hinata y del propio Sasuke —Entra ahora al auto— Le indico con la cabeza hacia la dirección del automóvil donde su madre estaba simplemente mirándolos con cara angustiada.

—Padre...— Aunque había pensado que ese hombre ya se había marchado, ahora podía ver que no, y que estaba esperándolo. Se acercó a él e intento inútilmente que dejara de mirar a Hinata de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo —…Deje que se vaya— Aunque no se intimidaba por su padre, la realidad era que ahora estaba herido, y si ese hombre quería, podía golpear a Hinata frente a él sin que pudiera hacer mucho, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, así que por esa ocasión simplemente obedecería y así evitarle un mal momento a Hinata.

—Entra al auto ahora— Desviando apenas un poco su mirada del Hyūga, Fugaku miro a su hijo y luego a Sakura que de inmediato tomo el brazo del moreno y ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente en dirección donde el mayor les indico. —Mi hijo se casará con una mujer— Una vez que sintió el moreno y la peli rosa se alejaban de él, dio un paso hacia Hinata —Aléjate de él y no lo molestes más— Golpeado el pecho del chico con su puño, el mayor sonrió burlonamente al ver como este solo bajaba la mirada y no se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo —Sasuke no es un maldito marica como tú—

Cada palabra que ese hombre le decía, llegaba como puñalada a los oídos de Hinata, pero junto con ellas también llegaban las palabras de su padre que apenas unos días atrás había hablado con él como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**_Flash Black:_**

_Luego de esa tan vergonzosa cena junto a su padre y Gaara, Hinata había seguido con su trabajo normalmente, tomándose fotografías en lugares que jamás había creído conocer, a la vez que podía regalarle a su padre una nueva experiencia y hacerlo conocer algo más fuera de su ciudad natal._

_—Hinata...— Apenas en dos días regresarían a casa, y Hiashi sentía que ese era el momento ideal para hablar con su hijo, así que espero su trabajo terminara y se acercó a él mientras ambos contemplaban el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad cubierto por luces de colores y anuncios luminosos —... ¿Podemos hablar? —_

_—Claro padre— Sonriéndole al mayor, Hinata le pidió a uno de los asistentes que le habían asignado para esa sesión fotográfica que lo esperara antes de cambiarse de vestuario y así poder caminar un poco al lado de su padre._

_—¿Que sientes por ese Uchiha? — él no sabía darle vueltas al asunto, lo mejor era ser directo y llegar al punto cuanto antes. Además, ya había hecho lo mismo con ese moreno en el pasado cuando lo encontró en su casa._

_—P-Padre...— Casi de inmediato que escucho al mayor, el rostro de Hinata se tornó completamente rojo, hablar con los demás de esas cosas era vergonzoso, pero hablar con su padre de su pareja era 10 veces más vergonzoso, haciendo que simplemente no pudiera responderle._

_—¿Lo amas? — Deteniendo sus pasos, Hiashi fijo su mirada en el joven —¿O simplemente estas con él sin sentir amor? —_

_—Y-Yo...— La mente de Hinata estaba nublada, - ¿cómo se suponía que debía responderle? - era su padre, no era fácil hablar de esas cosas, entonces - ¿porque él parecía tan tranquilo? -_

_—Eres un hombre Hinata...Y estas con otro hombre— Aunque sus palabras no tenían ese tono frío que a veces solía tener, Hiashi pudo ver como su hijo tensaba un poco su cuerpo al escucharlo, mientras bajaba la mirada —¿Te avergüenza que te lo diga?— Tomando la barbilla del chico, lo hizo alzar la mirada hacia él — Creí que no te avergonzabas de ti mismo— Después de todo ese tiempo, era claro que Hinata había crecido internamente, después de todo él mismo lo mando lejos de ese ambiente toxico que lo había estado dañando tanto en el pasado._

_—U-Usted...— Con los ojos algo llorosos, Hinata enfoco su mirada en la de su padre —... ¿N-no se avergüenza de mí? — Durante esos años, había aprendido a soportar los comentarios de la gente, algunos incluso extremadamente crueles e hirientes, pero aún no podía soportar escuchar a su padre decirle algo respecto a su orientación sexual, aunque él jamás le había dicho nada, seguía teniendo el temor que algún día se lo dijera._

_—Lograste ser un chef profesional como tanto deseabas— Miro los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su hijo y no pudo evitar recordar aquellos años cuando él y Neji eran apena unos niños que corrían en la casa en cuanto aprendieron a caminar, cayéndose a cada momento y llorando por ello —Eres incluso un modelo cuyo rostro estará pronto en muchos lugares del mundo— Sonrió de medio lado al ver como los ojos de Hinata se desviaban un poco de los de él por vergüenza —¿Por qué debía sentirme avergonzado de ser tu padre?—_

_Una de las manos de Hiashi llegó hasta el cabello de Hinata y lo acaricio suavemente, era tan parecido al de su madre, solo ese pequeño había sacado el color de cabello de esa mujer que él tanto había amado, haciendo que ella cada vez que podía le reprochara por hacer que sus dos hijos fueran tan similares a él dejándola solamente heredar su tono de cabello al menor de sus hijos._

_—Yo no tengo el derecho de decirte a quien debes amar— Esas eran las mismas palabras que su esposa le dijo cunado le confeso Hinata era gay, y que le repetía una y otra vez cada vez que él intentaba reprender a Hinata, porque si, debía confesar que cuando se enteró de todo, deseo golpear a ese chico hasta hacerlo entrar en razón, que mil veces pensó en obligarlo a estar con una chica, e incluso llego a pensar en contratar una prostituta para que experimentara estar con una mujer y se olvidara eso de ser gay, pero al final de todo, siempre estaba la madre de ese chico que terminaba por reprenderlo a él y obligándolo a ver todo desde el punto de vista de su hijo y no solo del de él._

_Si decía que ahora lo podía entender sería una mentira, había crecido en una época diferente y ver a su hijo junto a otro hombre seguía siendo extraño y raro para sus ojos, pero al ver la sonrisa que Hinata colocaba en sus labios cada vez que estaba junto a ese Uchiha, hacía que sus prejuicios se esfumaran y solo pudiera ver a su hijo feliz, tal y como su amada esposa lo hizo verlo años atrás._

_—Hace días vi a tu corazón vacilar ante ese pelirrojo— Hiashi pudo ver como los ojos de su hijo se abrían más ante sus palabras —Por eso es que ahora hablo contigo— Ese chico de cabello rojo había pasado más de un par de días junto a Hinata, comiendo y hablando durante largo tiempo mientras sonreían, no era normal ver como el menor de los Hyūga se sonrojaba ante ese chico o incluso tartamudeaba más de la cuenta, algo parecía estar pasando entre ellos, aun cuando tal vez ni ellos mismos se dieran cuenta._

_—…Gaara san es mi amigo— Luego de escuchar a su padre decir que no estaba avergonzado de él, su corazón se sintió tan bien, como jamás creyó sentirse —Él fue...mi primer amor— Incluso su tartamudeo se había esfumado, por primera vez hablaba con ese hombre frente a él tan naturalmente que la vergüenza se había esfumado un momento —Pero yo amo a Sasuke kun— Era la primera vez que decía amaba a ese moreno, y se lo decía a su padre de frente._

_—Ya veo...— Por el carácter de ese chico, para muchos tal vez no era raro haberlo visto tan nervioso e intranquilo junto a ese pelirrojo, pero algo se notaba diferente en el menor de los Hyūga, aunque era bueno saber que los sentimientos de Hinata estaban claros en su mente, ojalá que fuera igual en su corazón. —...Sabes que su familia tal vez no te acepte ¿cierto? — Por lo que Ino le había contado, era claro que los Uchiha no permitirían que su único hijo estuviera con un hombre, y para Hinata no sería nada sencillo enfrentarse a eso._

_—L-lo sé...— Desde el primer día era algo que Hinata tenía demasiado claro._

_—¿Y aun así estarás a su lado? —_

_—Si—_

_—¿Aun cuando te vuelvas un amante si él se casa con una chica? — Según su rubia hija política, ese moreno tarde o temprano terminaría casándose con alguien que su familia le dijera, y aunque él respetaba lo que Hinata decidiera, jamás admitiría que su hijo menor se quedara en las sombras esperando que un cobarde le dedicara un poco de su tiempo._

_—...— En otro momento, Hinata hubiera respondido inmediatamente que no, pero sus labios se sellaron impidiéndole hablar, alejarse de Sasuke le dolía solo de pensarlo, pero tampoco podía aceptar eso, el mismo Neji se lo había preguntado ya en el pasado y pudo responder rápidamente, pero ahora, no podía hacerlo con la misma rapidez. —S-Si él decide hacer eso, yo...me alejaré de él—_

_Al menos su hijo tenía eso claro, sin apartar la vista de ese chico, Hiashi puso una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de este —Si él quiere estar contigo, y es tan valiente como para seguir a su corazón, tú debes ser igual de valiente para enfrentarte a su familia, si en verdad lo amas—_

_Las palabras de su padre, eran claras. Ellos eran una familia de clase media, y él había logrado todo gracias a su trabajo, si los Uchiha lo quisieran podían destruir todo lo que construyo con años en un solo segundo. El sueño de su restaurante podría verse truncado, incluso su trabajo como modelo podía irse a pique si ellos así lo deseaban, todo simplemente por estar al lado de Sasuke - ¿Podía enfrentarse a todo eso por ese moreno? -. Recordando solo unos pocos de los momentos vividos con él, y de cómo su corazón se aceleraba al verse en esa negra mirada la respuesta a su propia pregunta llego de inmediato._

_—Por Sasuke kun, puedo enfrentar a todo el mundo si me lo pide— Su sueño de tener un restaurante solo era una extensión de su amor por cocinar, siempre y cuando pudiera cocinarles a todas las personas que amaba no importaba si nunca podía tener un negocio propio. Si su trabajo como modelo se perdía siempre podía trabajar en mil cosas más para ganarse la vida, eso era algo que no le daba miedo, así que si Sasuke quería él no se acobardaría nunca._

_Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hiashi y sin pensarlo jalo a su hijo hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo, sus dos hijos estaban tan jodidamente enamorados de sus parejas que él sentía un poco de envía al no poder tener a esa persona tan especial para él como ellos lo tenían, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de haber logrado lo que su esposa y él mismo deseaban desde el momento que esos dos pequeños llegaron al mundo... que fueran felices en esta vida._

**_Fin Flash back_**

—Sasuke kun...— Ignorando al hombre frente a él, Hinata alzo la mirada para ver a ese moreno que se alejaba lentamente de él —...Por ti, no me importa que pueda pasar, siempre y cuando estés cerca de mí— Los ojos Hyūga miraron como el Uchiha se detenía al escucharlo, pero aún sin girar a mirarlo —Si yo soy valiente... ¿Tú también lo serias? — Ni el propio Hinata sabia como su tartamudeo no estaba presente mientras se confesaba a ese chico delante de su familia. Aunque por las palabras de ese hombre mayor, era claro que ya sabían todo lo relacionado a ellos dos —Te amo Uchiha Sasuke— Al fin había confesado sus sentimientos a ese moreno, al fin había dicho en voz alta lo que su corazón sentía.

Al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, el corazón de Sasuke se aceleró fuertemente, era la primera vez que ese chico le decía que lo amaba, él había logrado que Hinata sintiera lo mismo que él sentía desde hace años, se giró y su mirada se cruzó de inmediato con esa blanca mirada Hyūga que le sonreía tiernamente a la vez que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hacía presente, dio un par de pasos hacia ese chico olvidándose por completo de las demás personas a su alrededor hasta que el contacto de sus ojos se perdió con el de Hinata, ya que este había sido fuertemente golpeado en el rostro lanzándolo al suelo.

—! Maldito maricon ¡— Fugaku, podía sentir la rabia de su enojo fluir a través de sus venas, ese chico se había atrevido a confesarse a su hijo frente a él —Te dije que dejaras tranquilo a mi hijo— Se abalanzo sobre el joven dispuesto a arremeter de nuevo a golpes cuando un cuerpo se interpuso entre él y ese chico.

—Basta— Con su propio cuerpo, Sasuke se había interpuesto para evitar su padre volviera a golpear a Hinata, se suponía que quería evitar eso, y fue lo que al final termino ocurriendo. Clavo su mirada en la del hombre y ambos se desafiaron silenciosamente, alguno de los dos debía darse por vencido dejando que el otro hiciera lo que le diera la gana, pero ninguno de los dos se disponía a perder.

Suavemente, la mano de Hinata se deslizo sobre la de Sasuke haciendo que fuera él quien primero aparto la vista de su padre y ahora girara a ver al Hyūga que estaba de nuevo de pie a su lado y mirándolo mientras sonreía sin perder ese sonrojo, aunque ahora una de sus mejillas estuviera más roja de lo normal

—¿A-Aceptas enfrentar el mundo a mi lado? — Ahora estaban un más cerca el uno del otro, y Hinata podía mirar más claramente esos hermosos ojos negros que siempre le robaban el aliento cuando los veía fijamente

—¿En verdad pretendes que deje todo solo porque me dijiste una vez que me amas? — Iría al infierno y lo congelaría por ese hombre de ojos blancos, pero deseaba que él no tuviera la más mínima duda de hacer lo mismo por él, y que lo de hace un momento no fuera un simple impulso.

—Si...— Apretando un poco más fuerte la mano del moreno entre la de él, se acercó un poco más —...Te amo Sasuke— Cuando fue a ese hospital para ver a ese moreno, jamás creyó que todo terminaría así, pero ya que más daba —Se valiente junto a mí—

—Maldito...— El puño de Fugaku estaba de nuevo por golpear a Hinata cuando una mano femenina lo sujeto y le impido continuar, junto a él, Mikoto había llegado y esta vez su mirada no era como la siempre, la noble y gentil mujer de siempre, ahora mostraba una mirada severa y domínate. Sin decir palabra alguna, hizo que el hombre al que llamaba esposo bajara su puño —Piensa en lo que harás Sasuke, yo no tengo hijos maricas— Aunque no logro golpear a ese chico, al menos si podría escupir sus palabras llenas de odio.

Ignorando las palabras de su padre, Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba fijamente al Hyūga —Al fin dices que me amas Hyūga— Pego su frente a la de ese chico —Ya no puedes retractarte de tus palabras nunca— Dejo que una media sonrisa apareciera en sus labios mientras veía como Hinata sonreía para él y acariciaba suavemente su mano, tantos años soñando con ese hombre y al fin lograba hacer que lo amara, al fin escuchar de esos labios un "te amo" que por un segundo se olvidó que no estaban solos en aquel lugar.

—Sasuke— Al ver lo que su hijo hacía, Fugaku se soltó del agarre de su esposa, y tomo al moreno de brazo haciéndolo alejarse de Hinata violentamente.

—La siento padre…— Sonrió burlonamente hacia el mayor y se deshizo de su agarre para tomar de la mano a Hinata —…Me voy con él…— Miro directamente a los ojos de su padre y se dio media vuelta jalando al Hyūga con él que parecía oponer resistencia a irse de esa forma —Si nos quedamos, él ganará— Susurrándole a Hinata, el moreno lo jalo un poco más fuerte para hacerlo caminar, sintiendo como esta vez se dejaba llevar por él. Su padre podría llamarlo como deseara, pero no le arrebataría a ese chico de ojo blancos, ni la agradable sensación que sintió al escucharlo decir que lo amaba.

Aunque Fugaku deseaba gritar el nombre de su hijo mientras lo obligaba a regresar, no podía, ese hospital tenia a muchas personas caminando por ahí, entrando y saliendo que le hacían imposible montar un espectáculo en ese lugar donde todos se darían cuenta si continuaba, así que simplemente se mordió la lengua y apretó sus puños con fuerza, ese Hyūga se las pagaría por provocarle semejante vergüenza, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que conociera lo que un Uchiha era capaz de hacer cuando ofendían su orgullo.

—Tranquilícese Uchiha san— La voz de Sakura volvió a sonar luego de permanecer callada simplemente observando todo sin atreverse a intervenir. —Sasuke kun solo está confundido, al final hará lo correcto— Sonrió ante el mayor y trato de tranquilizarlo.

—Gracias Sakura, espero que esto no te haga dar marcha atrás con tu matrimonio— Aunque seguía lleno de rabia, no podía demostrarlo tan abiertamente frente a esa chica de cabellera rosada, bastante había visto ya como para que él siguiera, así que trato de calmarse —Como tú misma has dicho, ese tonto solo está confundido, pero tú eres la mujer perfecta para él y la que se convertirá en su esposa y madre de mis nietos—

—Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar a Sasuke kun, Uchiha san— Al parecer todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar fue invisible ante los ojos de esa Haruno —Cuando nos casemos sé que él volverá a ser como antes—

Los ojos de Mikoto no podía dejar de ver como su esposo y esa chica hablaban, era tan irreal que esos dos en verdad parecían vivir en un mundo alterno donde solo lo que ellos pensaban y querían importaba, era tan estúpido todo que no soporto estar un momento más ahí, y dedicando una última mirada hacia donde su hijo y Hinata se fueron sonrió y se alejó en la dirección contraria.

* * *

El suave olor a violetas llego hasta la nariz de Sasuke mientras estaba sentado sobre la suave cama de Hinata mirando como el Hyūga buscaba entre los cajones de su armario algo de ropa que prestarle. Luego de alejarse del líder Uchiha, ambos habían llegado a la casa Hyūga casi por instinto, en el camino apenas y habían dicho un par de palabras, simplemente sujetaron sus manos y caminaron uno al lado del otro sin importarle nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—N-No tengo nada de marca— La tímida voz de Hinata se coló a los oídos de Sasuke mientras este sonreía tímidamente extendiéndole un cambio de ropa —E-Espero te guste e-esto— Aunque modelaba para reconocidas marcas de ropa, la realidad era que apenas poseía un par de prendas costosas, siempre había optado por comprar ropa económica para vestir a diario.

—Hmp— Mirando la ropa en la mano de Hinata, Sasuke simplemente sonrió de medio lado y jalo una de las manos del Hyūga hacia él para hacerlo sentarse a su lado sobre esa cama — Lo que sea está bien— Clavo sus ojos en los de Hinata de nuevo —Dime otra vez que me amas— Hace unos momentos no pudo disfrutarlo como deseaba, así que quería escucharlo otra vez.

Sonrojándose, Hinata paso algo de saliva por su garganta —Te amo Uchiha Sasuke— Curiosamente se sentía muy bien decirle a ese moreno esas palabras, hacían hormiguear su estómago y su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte —Te amo— Una de las manos de Hinata fue hasta la mejilla del moreno y la acaricio suavemente.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del moreno mientras miraba esos profundos ojos blancos, nunca creyó que aquel sentimiento de joven que no sabía ni explicar terminara en algo así, y escuchando de labios de Hinata decirle que lo amaba, acerco sus labios a los de él y esta vez sí se permitió besarlo con la misma intensidad con la que su corazón latía por estar a su lado, haciendo que ambos perdieran el aliento.

—Ahora ya no poseo dinero, ni poder— Alejándose apenas un poco de los labios Hyūga, Sasuke susurro suavemente —No tengo casa, ni un trabajo— En verdad había perdido todo por desafiar a su padre y querer a ese hombre, pero extrañamente no se arrepentía de nada y al contrario se sentía demasiado bien —¿Te harás responsable de mi Hyūga? —

—N-Nunca te dejare solo— Tomo el rostro del moreno con ambas manos y fijo su vista en él —S-Siempre estaré a tu lado Sasuke kun— Por él, ese chico había abandonado todo, por primera vez había sido tan valiente que dejo todo atrás, claro que él sería igual o más valiente y haría que ambos fueran felices.

—Entonces...— Sonriendo de medio lado, Sasuke desvió un poco su mirada de los ojos de Hinata a sus labios y luego de nuevo a sus ojos —... ¿Puedo considerar esta mi habitación ahora? —

Paralizándose por un momento, Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente ante esa pregunta y solo afirmo suavemente con la cabeza, no sabía que diría su padre o Neji, pero ahora no quedaban muchas opciones más que dejar a Sasuke vivir en su casa y dormir en su habitación.

Había perdido una vida de lujos, pero tal vez la nueva vida que había ganado no sería tan mala, aunque no vistiera ropa de marca como antes. Tomando de la nunca a Hinata, Sasuke jalo al chico hacia él con su brazo sano para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso entrelazando sus lenguas y cayendo hacia atrás de la cama dejando el cuerpo del Hyūga bajo él —Olvide decirte...— alejándose un poco para poder ver los dos de Hinata Sasuke sonrió —...También te amo Hyūga Hinata—

—Lo sé— Con una sonrisa Hinata volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos para volver a fusionarse en un beso.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, como prometí aquí esta la actualización esta misma semana *-*... Les comento que estoy terminando un capitulo que me esta dando depresión X-X, tal vez cuando lo vuelva a leer y corregir lo edite, por que siento esta quedando algo intenso, pero igual sigo escribiendo para actualizar pronto, como saben ya tengo algunos cap. adelantados xD.

Ahora, si dejo mis agradecimientos por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme chicos, en verdad me hacen el día.

*******LavenderCoffee**.- Debo confesarte que si, se viene el drama pronto, y no se que tanto vayas a sufrir, pero al menos Sasuke y Hinata si van a sufrir bastante ;(...Aún estoy tratando de hacer una trama "real" siguiendo las personalidades de los personajes -_¿Que harían en un momento asi?_\- confieso que ya he editado un par de cosas ue tenia escritas anteriormente por que al momento de leerlas de nuevo, no me gustaron...  
Con Hiashi, siento que te caera aún mejor xD, siempre lo he puesto de malvado en mis tramas, así que ¿por que no esta vez hacerlo bueno?, y con Fugaku, pues... odialo de una vez.  
Espero te gustará la actualización y también espero poder leer algo tuyo en un futuro ;). GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.

***kazumi123.**\- No sabes como agradezco que me digas que te gusta mi forma de escribir, siempre que escribo algo trato de que los que lo lean imaginen y vean lo mismo que mi cabeza estaba mirando en ese momento xD, lo sé, es algo raro de explicar, pero me gusta que puedan comprender la trama e imaginar a los personajes en las situaciónes y todo...Espero te gustará la actualización , y prometo hacer que ames mucho más a Gaara hasta el punto de no saber si quieres SasuHina o GaaHina (Porque justo ahora tengo ese dilema X.X)

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	12. ¿Es un nuevo comienzo?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerca de ti Hitomi-chan

Aviso:

-Diálogo interno-

* * *

**::::: ¿Es un nuevo comienzo? :::::**

* * *

En completo silencio, y simplemente sentados uno frente al otro, Hiashi Hyūga clavó su mirada en el Uchiha que tenía enfrente, la taza de café que tenía en una de sus manos ya comenzaba a enfriarse y poco le importó, simplemente continúo mirando fijamente al chico frente a él _-¿Era eso un déjà vu?-_ tanto para el mayor de los Hyūga como para Sasuke ese momento ya lo habían vivió tiempo atrás, y ahora de nuevo les volvía a ocurrir, solo que esta vez no están solos, Hinata, Neji e Ino estaban también sentados alrededor de ellos en completo silencio simplemente mirando fijamente tanto al Uchiha como a Hinata.

—No es justo Uchiha...— Ino fue la primera en romper el silencio —Yo tengo años como novia de Neji, incluso nos vamos a casar pronto— Inclino su cuerpo hacia el frente y le dedico una furiosa mirada al moreno —...Y nunca he dormido en la habitación de Neji— Con uno de sus dedos golpeo el pecho de Sasuke —¿Porque tu si puedes quedarte con Hinata kun?— Años atrás, tal vez Ino hubiera caído fascinada ante la actitud fría y arrogante de Sasuke, pero ahora simplemente no podía soportar verlo con esa media sonrisa burlona en sus labios al verla.

—No tengo casa, ni trabajo y mucho menos dinero...— Al ver a esa rubia con las mejillas rojas por el coraje, algo en el interior de Sasuke se sintió increíblemente bien —... ¿A dónde quieres que vaya Yamanaka? — En realidad quería gritarle que él era mejor que ella y por eso podía dormir con Hinata en esa casa, pero no podía hacerlo estando frente al padre del Hyūga, así que suplemente se conformó con ver a la rubia enfurecer con sus simples palabras.

—Yo te pago un hotel— Era increíble como ese moreno intentaba burlarse de ella, se podía ver su cara de satisfacción al saber que él se quedaría ahí mientras ella debía irse.

—No quiero...— Deslizando suavemente su mano sana sobre una de las de Hinata, el Uchiha miro a la rubia para luego mirar al Hyūga a su lado —...Hinata prometió hacerse cargo de mi— Sintió como la mano del Hyūga se tensaba al momento y un fuerte sonrojo se colaba por sus mejillas.

—S-Sasuke kun d-dejo todo por mi Ino chan...— Mirando a la rubia, Hinata trato de calmarla primero a ella, ya que al parecer ni su padre ni hermano se habían dignado siquiera a regañarlo por sus acciones de traer a vivir a Uchiha junto a él —...N-no lo dejare solo ahora— Giro un poco la mano que el Uchiha tenía sobre la de él y entrelazo sus dedos mientras apretaba fuertemente esa mano masculina entre la de él.

—Al menos esta vez dejo de ser un cobarde— Al fin, la voz de Neji llegaba a los oídos de los presentes mientras parecía tener los ojos cerrados y una actitud calmada —Tantos años deseando estar con Hinata y apenas ahora se decide de verdad— En la mente de Neji aún estaba aquel día cuando fue con ese moreno a decirle que su hermano dejaría el país, tenía la intensión de que fuera y al menos confesara sus sentimientos, pero en cambio lo encontró escondido en un rincón sin atreverse a acercarse.

—No todos tenemos una familia que nos acepta...hermano— Aunque parecía que Neji siempre se había mantenido al margen de ellos, ahora parecía tener una actitud desafiante que antes no había mostrado, incluso su mirada ahora se había fijado en Sasuke duramente.

—¿En verdad crees que para Hinata todo fue fácil?— La actitud antes calmada de Neji, ahora era todo lo contrario —Siempre fuiste un maldito cobarde que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sufría día a día por ser él mismo— Por un instante la actitud de ese Uchiha había alterado los nervios del Hyūga, pero luego de solo unos momentos se volvió a calmar —Te lo advierto Uchiha, si te quedas aquí junto a Hinata, no puedes volver a ser el idiota que le tenía miedo a su padre y a lo que los demás dijeran...—Deseando que su mirada fueran dagas que se incrustaran en el cuerpo del moreno, Neji lo fulmino con la mirada —...Ya no puedes ser el mismo idiota de siempre Uchiha—

Ahora lo podía entender mejor Sasuke, Neji estaba hablando desde su posición de hermano mayor al fin, ahora tanto él como Hinata estaban dando un gran paso en su relación, y el Hyūga al fin había admitido que lo amaba, seguramente Neji lo que estaba tratando de advertir y prevenir era que él lastimara a Hinata por ser como el propio castaño decía, un cobarde.

—Hmp...—Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke al escuchar a su ahora hermano —...¿Crees que deje a mi familia y dinero por un simple juego?— Aunque entendía que ese castaño solo estaba tratando de proteger a su hermano, también le molestaba que luego de todo lo que él sabía aún pensara que podía dar marcha atrás con Hinata —No me importa lo que pase, desde que Hinata acepto estar conmigo, tiene prohibido alejarse de mi— Giro su negra mirada hacia el Hyūga a su lado — Porque yo nunca me alejaré de él— Si decía que ya no tenía miedo a nada sería una mentira, era verdad que había enfrentado a su padre, pero aún no tenía el valor suficiente de enfrentar también al mundo, aunque al ver los ojos de Hinata le ayudaban a sentir ese valor para hacerlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hinata por las palabras de ese moreno, lo conocía desde hace años y jamás hubiera creído que ahora estarían ellos dos sentados frente a su padre y diciéndose tales palabras.

—Uchiha...—Después de todo ese tiempo, Hiashi al fin había alzado la voz, aunque en el exterior permanecía tranquilo y en calma, su tono de voz dejo ver un estado algo diferente, al menos para sus dos hijos que lo conocían bastante bien —... ¿En verdad no tiene a dónde ir? — Cuando hablo con Hinata sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ese moreno, jamás creyó que el resultado sería tenerlo viviendo en su casa, ahora entendía mejor que nunca ese famoso dicho de "el pez por su boca muere".

—No, solo tengo lo que traigo puesto y nada de dinero—Los ojos de Sasuke dejaron el rostro de Hinata para centrarse el hombre frente a él.

Por unos segundos Hiashi no supo exactamente que decirle a ese chico, preguntarle que si en verdad amaba a su hijo estaba de más, era claro que lo hacía y ahora incluso había dejado todo por ese chico tímido y avergonzado que se había dedicado a sostenerle la mano todo ese tiempo. Cerro por un momento sus ojos y recordó a su esposa _-¿Que haría ella en una situación así?-,_ la respuesta era demasiado fácil, gritaría de emoción mientras abrazaba al Uchiha y le daba la bienvenida oficial a su casa y como su nuevo hijo, estar solo en ese momento fue más difícil para Hiashi que antes, de nuevo sintió la enorme ausencia de esa mujer a la que tanto amo, y por la que jamás podría dejar solo a Hinata sean cuales fueran sus decisiones —Puedes quedarte...— Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, el líder Hyūga miro al moreno y luego a Hinata —...Supongo que ahora son oficialmente una pareja ante todos—

—NO— La voz de Ino sonó fuerte, haciendo que todos los presentes giraran a verla —Si él se queda, yo también— En verdad que no era justo para la rubia como Sasuke había logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo, ella tenía años junto a los Hyūga y jamás paso una maldita noche en esa casa.

—I-Ino chan...— Tratando de calmar a la rubia, Hinata soltó la mano de Sasuke y trato de tomar la mano de su amiga sin poder lograrlo, ya que ella se alejó para poder acercarse al mayor de los Hyūga.

—Yo seré pronto su hija Hiashi san— Colocando sus ojos más suplicantes, Ino se acercó al mayor hincándose para poder estar a su altura y verlo mejor —Déjeme vivir también aquí—

—Ino— Neji corrió hasta la rubia y trato de jalarla hacia un lado —Tu eres una mujer, no puedes vivir aquí— aunque fuera su novia de años y pronto se convirtiera en su esposa, seguía siendo una chica que no podía simplemente vivir sola entre hombres.

—Eso que tiene que ver...— Algo molesta por el comentario del castaño, la rubia giro a verlo —...No es como si tú y yo nunca hubieras tenido sex...— Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la mano de Neji cubrió su boca y le impidió seguir. Claro que las miradas de todos ya estaban sobre la pareja de la joven rubia y un sonrojado castaño que simplemente miraba hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar las palabras de su novia.

—Mejor vete a tu casa Yamanaka, es tarde para que una señorita este fuera de su hogar— Con filo en sus palabras, Sasuke rompió el incómodo silencio que se formó brevemente entre los presentes.

—Ino se puede quedar si así lo desea— Poniéndose de pie, Hiashi trato de terminar esa absurda pelea de "poder" que se había creado en su sala, y camino hasta su habitación dejando a los más jóvenes solos. Si ya estaba dejando vivir en su casa a ese moreno, también podía dejar a esa rubia que conocía desde hace años, y que seguramente no lo dejaría tranquilo ni un solo segundo de su vida si es que le negaba vivir ahora con ellos, la mejor opción era quitarse al menos un problema rubio de encima.

—Iré por mis cosas— Sonriendo felizmente, la rubia dio un rápido beso al castaño a su lado y corrió hacia la salida de aquella casa sin esperar nada más, apenas dando tiempo de que Neji pudiera reaccionar y corriera tras ella.

Una cara de molestia se coló por el rostro de Sasuke al saber que no solo él, sino que también esa molestia rubia viviría en esa casa, por un momento creyó que le ganaría a esa mujer y ella se iría molesta y llorando, pero no... Al parecer al mayor de los Hyūga no le molestaba tener su casa llena de personas. Giro su rostro hacia Hinata y solo encontró ese perfecto rostro sonriéndole mientras acariciaba sutilmente una de sus mejillas al intentar echar hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello.

—Necesito darme un baño— Ya no tenía caso pensar en que tendría que soportar a Ino en esa casa, lo mejor para Sasuke era enfocarse ahora en que viviría con ese Hyūga frente a él y ya que lo había perdido todo, al menos debía disfrutar su momento.

—T-traeré la ropa— Apenas hace poco le había dado un cambio de ropa a ese moreno, así que Hinata corrió hasta su habitación y tomo esa ropa para luego llegar hasta el Uchiha y guiarlo hasta el baño —E-Estaré afuera— Sonrió ante el chico y dio un paso atrás para ser inmediatamente detenido por una mano.

—No puedo bañarme yo solo...— Si dejaba ir esta oportunidad, sería un idiota, así que se inclinó hacia el Hyūga y fue él quien cerró la puerta de ese baño dejando a Hinata dentro con él —...Necesito que me ayudes— Se acercó hasta el oído del Hyūga y susurro suavemente.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo de inmediato, estaban en casa de su padre y él estaba a unas puertas de distancia, pero también era verdad que Sasuke no podía asearse el solo por el momento, su brazo seguramente le causaría molestias y dolor, así que respiro tan profundamente como pudo y afirmo con la cabeza mientras desviaba su mirada del cuerpo del moreno y lo ayudaba lentamente a desvestirse.

Por fortuna la herida que tenía Sasuke en el brazo podía mojarse y simplemente ser limpiada luego para remplazar el vendaje, así que con cuidado Hinata abrió la llave que dejaba caer el agua sobre ellos y regulo la temperatura para que no estuviera demasiado caliente ni fría y empujo suavemente en cuerpo del moreno bajo aquel chorro de agua.

—¿Enserio piensas no verme Hyūga? — Desde el momento que ese ojiblanco lo comenzó a desvestir no se dignó a verlo, al principio eso era tierno y hasta gracioso en él, pero ahora era algo frustrante estar ambos bajo esa agua y no verse siquiera a los ojos.

—P-por favor...— Trago un poco de saliva y trato de pensar en otra cosa, ese moreno era como el mismo diablo que lo tentaba a pecar y dejarse llevar por la lujuria que le provocaba, pero esa era la casa de su padre, simplemente no podía dejarse llevar por ese hombre —...Sasuke kun...— El nombre del Uchiha salió de labios de Hinata en forma de un suave gemido, el moreno acababa de llevar su mano hasta la entrepierna del Hyūga y comenzó a acariciar esa parte mientras sus labios se apoderaban de la blanca piel en el cuello de Hinata.

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba desnudo, y el de Hinata aún cubierto por esa ropa molesta que el Uchiha, aunque quisiera no podía quitar con una sola mano —Quítate la ropa— Apenas separo sus labios del cuello masculino, y el moreno clavo sus ojos en los de Hinata que, aunque lo mira dudoso y jadeante obedeció sus órdenes y comenzó a sacarse la camisa que llevaba puesta para luego dudar un momento al llegar al cierre de su pantalón.

—Sasuke y-yo...— Ese moreno lo estaba haciendo perder el control, todos esos días sin verlo lo hicieron desearlo más, pero - _¿podría atreverse a hacer el amor con Sasuke en la casa de su padre? _-

Sin esperar a que el Hyūga terminara de hablar, Sasuke coló su mano sobre ese pantalón apenas abierto y sujeto con algo de brusquedad esa erección que el cuerpo de Hinata ya tenía, sonrió para sí mismo al escucharlo dejar salir un suave jadeo y se apodero de sus labios para saborear esa lengua y ese sabor único del Hyūga. La timidez de ese chico era excitante para él, sus mejillas sonrojadas de verguiza y su titubeo para reaccionar a sus carias por temor a hacerlo en esa casa eran una mezcla embriagadora junto a ese calor que su cuerpo desprendía y esa palpitante erección en su mano que claramente deseaba más.

Perdiendo la poca cordura que existía en su mente, Hinata tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y profundizo ese beso aún más haciendo que sus caderas chocaran una contra otra mientras sus erecciones hacían lo mismo, la mano del moreno viajo hasta el trasero del Hyūga y lo acaricio sin pudor —Déjame hacértelo ahora yo a ti Hinata— La voz entrecortada y jadeante de Sasuke fue hasta los oíos del ojiblanco mientras apenas se cortaba un poco ese beso para jalar aire a sus pulmones.

Los ojos de Hinata se fijaron en esos profundos abismos negros que Sasuke tenía por ojos, no es que antes no hubiera estado como pasivo en una relación, solo le sorprendió que apenas hasta ahora ese Uchiha le pidiera algo así. En un principio él tomo la iniciativa para tratar de intimidar y acobardar a Sasuke, luego simplemente se dieron las cosas de ese modo y él siempre actuó como el activo, pero si eso era lo que ese moreno deseaba se lo concedería, sonrió ante ese hombre y abrió sus labios para responder, pero fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta del baño.

—Si no salen en 5 minutos, yo entraré por ustedes— La voz del mayor de los Hyūga sonó fuerte y clara para ambos jóvenes mientras unos golpes más se dejaban escuchar —¿Me escucharon? —

Desde el momento en que esos dos habían entrado al baño, Hiashi tomo el tiempo que tardarían en ese lugar, y ya habían pasado su límite, conocía bien las hormonas de los hombres jóvenes y seguramente esos dos no estarían tomando un simple baño solamente, y claro que no permitiría esa clase de actos en su hogar, aún cuando les haya permitido vivir en esa casa juntos.

Una mirada de vergüenza mezclada con pánico se coló por los ojos de Hinata mientras inconscientemente empujaba a Sasuke lejos de él y miraba hacia la puerta de donde provenían esos golpes.

—¿Es enserio Hyūga? — Hinata parecía un niño asustado ante los ojos de Sasuke, era increíble como ese hombre podía intimidarse así ante su padre, incluso su erección comenzaba a desaparecer rápidamente, pero la de él no, así que intento acercarse de nuevo al ojiblanco, pero solo logro que este lo empujara de nuevo y esta vez abriera por completo la llave del agua fría y cerrara la caliente.

El choque del agua fría sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke hizo que un leve escalofrió se colará por su piel mientras sentía como ese Hyūga comenzaba a rociar shampoo sobre su cabello y lo tallaba de forma rápida y hasta brusca.

—Hinata, más vale que me respondas— De nuevo la voz del mayor sonó fuertemente mientras Sasuke podía sentir la tensión en las manos de Hinata sobre él.

—Y-Ya c-casi t-terminamos p-padre— El tartamudeo habitual se intensifico a la vez que su cara se coloreaba por completo de rojo y el aire comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones.

Sin esperar más, Hinata volvió junto al Uchiha y se apresuró por terminar de bañarlo para luego jalarlo hasta un lado y pasar una toalla seca sobre su cabello mojado, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo realmente, su cuerpo actuó como por inercia y simplemente se enfocó en hacer lo que se suponía debía hacer en el menor tiempo posible. Giro su mirada en busca de algún cambio extra de ropa y tomo lo primero que vio para vestirse con una sudadera gris y unos pantalones deportivos del mismo color, sin impórtale que su cabello escurrirá agua y que esa ropa poco a poco comenzara a mojase.

Vistió con la misma velocidad, pero procurando lo lastimar a Sasuke y ni cuenta se dio en la mirada molesta que este le dedicaba en completo silencio.

Luego de algunos minutos, la puerta del baño al fin se abrió y ambos hombres salieron para encontrarse de frente con un molesto y sumamente serio Hiashi que simplemente los fulminaba con la mirada.

—I-Iré a l-limpiar l-la h-herida de S-Sasuke...— Sin atreverse a ver a los ojos a su padre, Hinata paso a un lado de él jalando suavemente al moreno, el vendaje sobre el brazo de Uchiha estaba completamente húmedo y debía ser cambiado, así que eso le podía ayudar para desvía un poco el tema y que su padre dejara de verlos así.

—Yo lo hago— Sin apartar la mirada del moreno, Hiashi tomo del brazo al Uchiha y lo guio hasta uno de los sillones de aquella sala para luego indicarle que se sentará y lo esperara mientras iba por el botiquín médico —Tu ve a cambiarte de ropa Hinata— Pasando a un lado de su hijo, el mayor de los Hyūga miro de reojo al chico que ahora estaba completamente rojo y simplemente bajo la cabeza para luego ir hasta su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Hiashi regreso al lado del moreno, este simplemente desvió también la mirada de él y extendió su brazo herido para que el mayor comenzara su trabajo de curación.

—Sí que eres sinvergüenza Uchiha— Con rudeza, el Hyūga comenzó a retirar todo el vendaje mojado y parte de las gasas con las que la herida del moreno había sido cubierta —¿Que estaban haciendo en el baño? — Los blancos ojos de Hiashi se clavaron en los de Sasuke mientras comenzaba a pasar un algodón con antiséptico sobre la herida del moreno.

—Hinata solo me ayudaba a bañarme— Sin mirar a los ojos de ese hombre que ahora parecía querer agrandar la herida de su brazo por estar aplicando demasiada fuerza sobre él, Sasuke simplemente giro su vista hacia la cocina donde ahora Hinata se había apresurado a ir una vez que salió de su habitación con un cambio nuevo de ropa.

Con un poco más de brusquedad, el mayor de los Hyūga termino por limpiar la herida del Uchiha para comenzar a vendarla de nuevo —Será mejor que controles esas hormonas tuyas Uchiha— Ahora es cuando comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión de dejar que ese moreno viviera ahí, no es que fuera un ingenuo que pensara sus hijos nunca hubieran tenido sexo con sus parejas, sobretodo Hinata que aunque su carácter era tímido y reservado seguramente con ese Uchiha ya habían pasado de todo y más de una vez, pero de saber o pensar eso a confirmarlo en su propia casa y estando él ahí era algo muy diferente que aún le costaba asimilar.

—Prometo no hacer nada en su casa Hiashi san— Ese padre de Hinata ya lo había atrapado en más de una ocasión en su casa, pero no podía pedirle se controlará de estar con su hijo fuera de aquel lugar.

Al escuchar las palabras de ese chico, el mayor de los Hyūga presiono fuertemente la herida del moreno haciendo que un quejido de dolor saliera de sus labios, ni siquiera Ino con su personalidad e irreverencia se atrevía a decirle tales cosas —Ni dentro , ni fuera de esta casa Uchiha— ok, tal vez se estaba sobrepasando al prohibirle a ese chico que hiciera lo que se suponía una pareja sana hacía en sus momentos de intimidad, pero era su hijo de quien estaba hablando, y además un hijo el cual tenía de compañero a otro hombre _-¿Quién era el activo en la relación?- -NO_-, mejor no quería ni siquiera pensar en eso, era más que traumaste para su vieja mente en solo imaginar algo así.

Ambos hombres fijaron su mirada en el otro de manera desafiante, Sasuke no se dejaría amedrentar por ese padre de Hinata si le prohibía tener intimidad con su hijo, y Hiashi no dejaría que un tipo mancillara el cuerpo de su hijo menor, así como así.

El ambiente en la casa Hyūga de repente se volvió silencioso y demasiado tenso, incluso Hinata desde la cocina podía ver como las miradas de su padre y Sasuke cortaban más que el cuchillo que él traía en la mano, sin atreverse a acercarse a aquellos dos hombres en la sala, el menor de los Hyūga simplemente permaneció en silencio e inmóvil sin saber que hacer _\- ¿Era algo malo que su padre y su novio se vieran de esa forma? _-

—Ya estamos aquí— Con voz alegre Ino abrió la puerta de aquella casa rompiendo un poco la tensión del ambiente y también interrumpiendo la mirada de ambos hombres para fijarla esta vez en la recién llegada.

—Ino, dormirás en la habitación de Neji...— Poniéndose de pie, Hiashi miro a la rubia y luego desvió su mirada al moreno dedicándole aún esa mirada de desaprobación que tenía antes —Sasuke dormirá en la habitación de Hinata...— Giro su vista y miro a su hijo mayor que apenas entraba a la casa cargando el equipaje de su novia para luego ver al menor de los gemelos en la cocina —...Y ustedes dos dormirán en mi habitación—

Un silencio casi sepulcral se formó entre todos los presentes en cuando el mayor termino de hablar, Ino y Neji no sabían exactamente que sucedía, el patriarca Hyūga se veía y sonaba molesto, y luego de hablarles simplemente se dio media vuelta para sentarse a la mesa y esperar su cena. Por más que alguno quisiera objetar su orden no podían, simplemente debían callar y obedecer lo que ese hombre ya les había ordenado sin más.

* * *

Las luces navideñas comenzaban a adornar el ambiente, las calles lucían más coloridas y el frío se hacía presente haciendo que todos comenzaran a usar ropas más abrigadoras en sus cuerpos.

Hacía casi más de una semana que Ino y Sasuke se habían quedado a vivir en la casa Hyūga, y esta era la primera vez que todos salían en familia para comprar los adornos y regalos navideños, aún faltaban algunas semanas para la navidad, pero para el patriarca Hyūga siempre era mejor adelantarse y comprar todo antes que esperar al último momento y no encontrar nada o perder tiempo en filas interminables.

—¿Podemos comprar algo de ropa primero? — Ino llamo la atención de los hombres que la acompañaban mientras señalaba a una de las tiendas en aquel centro comercial al que todos habían ido —Neji no tiene suficientes abrigos para el invierno, y supongo que ustedes tampoco— Mirando a Hinata, Hiashi y Sasuke, la rubia tomo del brazo a su prometido y lo jalo hacia la tienda donde antes había señalado llevándoselo con ella.

—¿Podemos comprar en ese lugar? — Sasuke miro la tienda a la que la rubia llevaba a Neji, era una tienda donde solo se vendía ropa de diseñador, los costos debían ser altos, y aunque su madre se había dedicado a mandarle dinero sin que su padre se diera cuenta, tampoco era que podía derrocharlo así con así, al menos no hasta que encontrara un buen trabajo de nuevo.

—Supongo que comprar una buena prenda de vez en cuando no nos hará mal— Aunque nunca lo admitiera, Hiashi gustaba de vestir buena ropa, era complicado comprarla, pero algunas veces que Hinata podía regalarle una prenda costosa o él mismo podía comprársela con su dinero era una experiencia gratificante, tal vez en su otra vida fue un sujeto adinerado, por que en verdad adoraba sentir esa fina tela sobre él.

—Vamos, después de todo es navidad— Sonriendo, Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia esa tienda para estirar su mano hacia Sasuke —Padre tiene razón— Aunque él ahorraba para su restaurant, no veía nada de malo gastar de vez en cuando en algo lindo como bien decía su padre. Tomo la mano del Uchiha y como antes lo había hecho Ino, él también jalo a ese moreno hacia la tienda mientras tomaba con su otra mano a su padre y los guiaba a ambos a aquella tienda.

Al entrar a aquel lugar, el rostro de Hinata de inmediato se tornó completamente rojo, sobre las paredes de aquella tienda, estaban colgadas grandes imágenes de él con aquella ropa costosa que modelo en su última sesión fotográfica. Al parecer la campaña para la que fue imagen ya se había encargado de distribuir ese material por todo el país, después de todo se trataba de una campaña navideña de la marca, era obvio que ya estuviera lista.

—Es él— Neji señalo a su hermano recién llegado haciendo que los encargados de la tienda dejaran de centrar su atención en él para dirigirla a Hinata. Cuando Ino lo había arrastrado hasta esa tienda, de inmediato al verlos entrar los empleados se habían abalanzado sobre él creyendo que era la persona que estaba sobre sus paredes y tuvo que soportarlo un momento hasta que el verdadero había llegado.

—Hinata san— Una mujer se apresuró a acercarse a Hinata dejando atrás a Neji —Es un placer tenerlo a usted y a su familia aquí—No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que el castaño de antes con el que había hablado era el hermano de ese chico, y el hombre a su lado era su padre, y seguramente la chica rubia y ese moreno eran amigos cercanos, así que educadamente saludo a todos —Por favor pasen— Haciéndose a un lado, la mujer les indico que continuaran su camino mientras los demás empleados se apresuraban a ponerse también junto a la mujer. Era sumamente raro que un modelo de sus publicidades visitara la tienda, por lo general siempre eran modelos extranjeros o que vivían en el extranjero, por lo que nunca los podían conocer en persona, pero ahora era diferente, el chico que adornaba sus paredes era el mismo que ahora les sonreía amablemente y se sonrojaba a la vez que caminaba nerviosamente y miraba tímido la ropa.

—Eres una celebridad— Con tono divertido, Ino se acercó a Hinata y lanzo su comentario mientras sonreía feliz —¿Crees que nos hagan descuento? — Miro al chico y luego a las empleadas del lugar que no habían apartado la mirada de ellos un solo momento.

—I-Ino...—Avergonzado, Hinata trato de hacer que la rubia se callara

—Claro que podemos ofrecerles un buen descuento señorita— Una mujer adulta que no había estado antes presente, ahora aparecía de la nada frente a Ino y el Hyūga —Tener a un modelo de nuestra marca en una de nuestras tiendas siempre supone una buena publicidad—Sonriendo, la mujer les indico que eligieran lo que más les gustará y se lo llevaran completamente gratis, solo a cambio de que Hinata posará para algunas fotografías más con los empleados del lugar y algunos clientes antes de subir todas esas fotografías a internet.

Sin esperar mucho, todos comenzaron a elegir lo que más les agradaba, incluso Sasuke se apresuró a encontrar un buen cambio de ropa, en esos tiempos apenas tenía con que vestirse y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener algo de buena marca de nuevo, nunca se había preocupado por pensar en su ropa hasta el día en que lo perdió todo y tuvo que conformarse con vestirse con lo poco que su madre le podía dar a escondidas o con lo que Hinata tuviera, ese día estaba resultando bastante bueno para él, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con Hinata y con un chico que luego de tomarse una fotografía con él se había quedado sonriéndole como idiota mientras no apartaba la vista de él.

El chico parecía ser un empleado de ese lugar, al menos llevaba el mismo uniforme que las otras chicas que encontraron antes, solo que este era un tipo pequeño y de cara demasiado linda para ser de un hombre, sus facciones eran delicadas y suaves, incluso sus expresiones eran como las de una chica y más al quedarse embobado mirando a un Hyūga que simplemente sonreía ante todo aquel que se le acercara para fotografiarse con él.

—Hyūga san— El chico se acercó de nuevo a Hinata una vez que las fotografías con él parecían haber terminado y una última chica se alejaba feliz por haber obtenido su fotografía —¿Puedo tomarme otra fotografía con usted? — Con un tierno sonrojo, el chico bajo la mirada tímidamente al sentir la blanca mirada de aquel hombre sobre él

—Claro que si— Al ver las reacciones de ese chico, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco también, era tan lindo, por un momento deseo abrazarlo y hacerlo sonrojar un poco más para que esa linda carita que tenia se viera como un lindo conejito apenado. Se acercó al chico y se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura mientras sonreía y el chico tímidamente tomaba esa fotografía con su celular.

—Gracias...— El chico presiono su teléfono celular sobre su pecho y parecía estar reuniendo fuerzas para decir algo más, alzo su mirada hacia Hinata y al fin se atrevió a hablar —...Me llamo...— Pero una silueta se situó al lado del Hyūga haciendo callar de inmediato a ese joven.

—A nadie le importa cómo te llamas— Lanzándole algunas prendas de ropa al chico, Sasuke fijo su mirada en él —Lárgate a hacer tu trabajo— Con odio y furia en sus ojos, el moreno hizo que el color rojo que antes adornaba el rostro de aquel chico se esfumara por completo, dejando en su lugar un pálido rostro y una expresión aterrada. —Que no escuchas, lárgate— Al ver que el chico no se movía, el Uchiha alzo un poco más su voz y le hizo una señal con la mano para se movieran, logrando al fin que el chico saliera de su trance y comenzara a alejarse de ellos rápidamente.

—Sasuke kun— Al ver la actitud de ese moreno, Hinata giro hacia él algo molesto —No es correcto que trates así a ese chico— Sabia que el Uchiha tenía una actitud complicada y que muchas veces se creía superior a todos, pero nunca se había comportado de esa forma.

—¿Y es correcto que coqueteés con él? — Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sasuke tomo por el brazo al Hyūga y lo jalo hasta los vestidores para empujarlo dentro de uno de ellos y cerrar la puerta —¿Por qué estabas coqueteando con ese afeminado? — El cuerpo del moreno presiono el de Hinata contra la puerta de aquel pequeño espacio mientras los ojos del moreno se encargaban de recorrer el rostro del ojiblanco sin fijar su mirada en la de él.

—Y-Yo no estaba coqueteando— Era la primera vez en años que volvía a ver y sentir esa parte agresiva de Sasuke, solo que esta vez tenía su cuerpo pegado al de él. —Solo estaba siendo...amable— El aliento del moreno choco contra su cuello mientras sentía las manos de este recorrer descaradamente sus caderas hasta colarse por debajo de su ropa y llegar a la piel de su abdomen.

—Pero él sí, y no lo detuviste— Los labios de Sasuke besaron suavemente la piel en el cuello de Hinata para luego darle paso a sus dientes y comenzar a dejar una marca sobre la piel Hyūga.

—S-Sasuke kun...— Hinata tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar cualquier sonido saliera de ellos, ese moreno estaba jugando sucio ahora, estaban en un lugar público y estaba actuando así, trato de alejarlo de él, pero solo logro que ese Uchiha se pegara más a él y que hiciera esa marca sobre su cuello aún más grande, apenas alejándose de él para volver a hablar.

—¿Te gustan los tipos como él? — De nuevo la voz del moreno sonaba casi hueca y distante ante los oídos de Hinata —¿Te gustan afeminados Hyūga? — Las manos de Sasuke subieron más y llegaron hasta el pecho Hyūga.

Al escucharlo, Hinata entendía lo que ese moreno tenia...celos. En el pasado cada vez que ese Uchiha tenía celos, se alejaba de él y comenzaba a tratarlo mal o simplemente no hablarle, pero ahora parecía que sus celos se traducían en lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora.

Tragando un poco de saliva y recobrando un poco sus sentidos, Hinata tomo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos, por alguna razón ese chico se negaba a verlo a los ojos desde que lo empujo a ese lugar —M-me gustan los chicos masculinos—Y era verdad, el chico de antes le parecía sumamente lindo y adorable, pero era como ver una chica, y a él no le atraían las mujeres —Me gustas tú, Sasuke kun— Era increíble como ese moreno podía ponerse así por algo tan simple.

—Hyūga— Las manos de Sasuke se congelaron en su lugar en cuanto Hinata lo obligo a verlo a los ojos, no quería ver esos ojos blancos porque sabía no podría seguir con esa ira y furia que ardía en su interior, en el pasado ocurría lo mismo, siempre que estaba molesto con ese Hyūga por algo y él lo veía a los ojos y sonreía se le olvidaba todo y solo deseaba estar cerca de él, y ahora además de todo le decía que le gustaba, en un segundo Hinata lo había desarmado —No me gusta que otros se acerquen tanto a ti...— Esta vez su voz era calmada y las manos que antes acariciaban el pecho de Hinata descendieron de nuevo hasta las caderas de este y se aferraron a ese lugar —...No me gusta que mires y sonrías a otros— Sabia que ese era parte del trabajo de Hinata, pero no podía soportar como algunos aprovechan eso e intentaban acercarse más de la cuenta, el en pasado, por años guardo distancia con ese Hyūga, no podía permitir que ahora cualquiera pudiera acercarse así como así.

Hinata deslizo una de sus manos tras la nuca del moreno y lo jalo hacia él uniendo sus labios en un simple pero sincero beso —M-Mi sonrisa... siempre es mejor cuando es para Sasuke kun— Sonrió ante el Uchiha y acaricio suavemente los labios de este con su otra mano —Y mis ojos...— Fijo su mirada en la de Sasuke y se sonrojo al ver la intensidad con la que ese chico lo miraba, en verdad perdía el aliento cada vez que ese moreno lo veía de esa forma —...S-Solo pueden verte a ti—Ya se lo había dicho antes, pero fue a través de un teléfono, y esta vez podía decírselo de frente.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo por un momento, una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y simplemente dejo caer su frente en el hombro de aquel chico frente a él, en ese preciso momento acababa de descubrir que estaba completamente jodido, lo que sentía por ese Hyūga cada día sofocaba más su corazón, él que siempre se distinguió por ser frío y distante, ahora estaba ahí, completamente indefenso ante un hombre que con solo verlo a los ojos y decirle que le gustaba desmoronaba su mundo y lo volvía a crear a su antojo —Vámonos de aquí Hyūga— Alzo su rostro para apenas mirar el de Hinata —Quiero hacer el amor contigo— Desde que vivía en casa de esos Hyūga no habían podido estar en la intimidad con ese hombre, y lo deseaba más de lo que debía admitir, quería ser el dominante en algún momento, pero justo ahora solo deseaba que ese chico lo arrastrara a la cama y lo hiciera sentir esas sensaciones nuevas y excitantes que solo él podía provocarle.

Con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, y con un suave temblor en su cuerpo, Hinata paso algo de saliva en su garganta y saco su celular de entre sus ropas, comenzó a escribir un mensaje para luego tomar la mano de aquel Uchiha y salir de ese lugar tratando de no ser vistos por nadie y apartándose de aquella tienda.

Mientras Neji esperaba a que su novia terminará de buscarle la camisa perfecta para el traje perfecto, su celular recibió un mensaje, al revisarlo vio que era de su hermano.

**_Neji, por favor dile a nuestro padre que nos vemos en la casa. Y pídele a Ino chan que compre algo para mí y Sasuke kun_**

**_:)_**

_-¿Porque la carita sonriente?-_ al terminar de ver ese mensaje, Neji alzo su mirada tratando de buscar a esos dos, pero parecía que ya no estaban ahí, una sonrisa se coló por sus labios, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber a dónde y a que se habían ido esos dos, lo divertido seria cuando le dijera a su padre que su adorado hijo menor lo dejo botado en un centro comercial para fugarse con su novio, y como si fuera magia en ese preciso momento el líder Hyūga salía de los vestidores con una cara que era capaz de exterminar el mundo con solo una mirada.

—Padre...— Aunque dudo en hablarle en ese preciso momento, Neji se acercó al hombre lentamente —...Hinata...— En cuanto pronuncio el nombre de ese chico, Hiashi giro a verlo y logro paralizar el cuerpo de su primogénito, él no había hecho nada, pero por un momento Neji sintió que su padre deseaba golpearlo.

—Lo sé...— Las manos de Hiashi estaban formadas en un puño mientras desviaba su mirada de Neji hacia la salida de aquella tienda —...Castraré a ese Uchiha— Su voz sonaba tan determinada que todos a su alrededor que lo escucharon no pudieron evitar mirarlo fijamente mientras imaginaban a ese moreno en manos de ese hombre con un cuchillo sin filo y sin anestesia.

—Yo lo ayudo Hiashi san— Ino apareció de repente tras el mayor y con su cara más seria y decidida miro al hombre —Nadie es digno de tocar a Hinata kun—

—¡Ino! — Neji llamo la atención de la rubia a la vez que la tomaba del brazo, no hacía falta avivar las flamas de la ira de su padre —Mejor vayamos a buscar más ropa— A como diera lugar debía alejar a su novia de su padre, o entre esos dos en verdad destrozarían al Uchiha, aunque para ser honesto aún no comprendía del todo por que Ino estaba en contra de Sasuke últimamente, incluso en el pasado ella fue una de las fans de ese moreno, y ahora parecía que se había vuelto su rival.

Sin prestar mayor atención a su alrededor, Hiashi enfoco su mirada hacia esa salida, para su mala fortuna había entrado al vestidor de esa tienda solo unos segundos antes de que Sasuke y Hinata entraran, y para su aún mayor infortunio había escuchado la plática de esos dos y a donde es que se habían largado. Cuando escucho al Uchiha decirle a su hijo que deseaba hacer el amor, quiso patear la puerta de ese vestidor y golpearlo, pero su cuerpo reacciono lento y para cuando recobro el sentido ese dos ya no estaban, pero algún día regresarían y es cuando ese moreno sabría quien es el mayor de los Hyūga.

* * *

Las prendas de ropa comenzaron a estorbar apenas los cuerpos de ambos hombres habían pasado la puerta de la habitación de aquel hotel, la sensación de volver a tocar la piel del otro se sentía exquisita y como si hubieran pasado mil años desde la última vez.

—S-Sasuke kun...— En cuanto sintió sus pantalones estaban siendo desabrochados, Hinata trato de llamar la atención de moreno, pero este parecía ignóralo y simplemente se dedicó a devorar sus labios sin permitirle hablar. —...S-Sasuke kun— Sin previo aviso, el Uchiha mordió el labio inferior de Hinata haciendo que dejara salir un gemido de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Los pantalones de Hinata se liberaron por completo y cayeron al suelo junto con su ropa interior, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de la mordida anterior cuando pudo sentir un cálido aliento sobre su miembro antes de ser tomado e introducido dentro de la boca de aquel moreno. El rostro Hyūga enrojeció de inmediato al sentir la placentera sensación que la boca Uchiha le daba, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio para no dejar salir esa erótica voz que se empeñaba en salir de su garganta con cada movimiento que Sasuke tenía sobre él. Sin pensarlo, las manos de Hinata se deslizaron sobre la negra cabellera Uchiha mientras enredaba sus dedos sobre ese suave cabello y se dejaba llevar por él, parecía que día con día ese moreno mejoraba en sus técnicas, Hinata no dudaba de que fuera bueno en la cama con las mujeres, pero desde que estaba con él, el cuerpo de Sasuke parecía reaccionar de formas muy distintas.

La boca de Sasuke dejo la erección de Hinata y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos y saliva hasta llegar al cuello Hyūga, rodeo la cintura de ese hombre con una de sus manos y lo guio hasta una silla cercana obligándolo a que se sentara en ella mientras él se sentaba sobre Hinata.

—S-Sasuke kun, t-tu...—Hace poco ese moreno le pido ser él quien fuera el activo en la intimidad -_ ¿Acaso quería serlo ahora?_ -, no sería su primera vez, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado y ni siquiera llevaba con él lubricante o algún condón decente que funcionará, y admitía que no sabía cómo podía ser Sasuke al momento de tomar el control sobre él.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo, el celular de Hinata comenzó a sonar insistentemente, el aparato al igual que algunas prendas de ropa habían sido lanzadas a un lado de la habitación, pero curiosamente ese celular estaba a un lado de ellos con la pantalla hacia arriba, dejando ver claramente el nombre de la persona que estaba llamado al Hyūga... Padre.

El color se esfumo un poco de las mejillas de Hinata al ver la fotografía y el nombre de su padre en su celular, seguramente lo estaba llamando para regañarlo por haberse ido y dejarlos tirados en el centro comercial, con una temblorosa mano intento tomar ese celular, pero otra mano se lo impidió haciéndolo retroceder.

—Olvida eso— Los labios del Uchiha mordieron ligeramente la oreja de Hinata mientras dejaba caer algo sobre la erección del Hyūga —Concéntrate en mi — Ya había sido lo suficientemente paciente y tolerante con ese viejo Hyūga, era hora de que Hinata se olvidara un momento de su padre y se concentrara en él. Sonriendo de medio lado escucho un suave gemido de labios de ese chico frente a él mientras apretaba ligeramente su erección entre su mano y esparcía ese líquido que acaba de colocarle.

_\- ¿De dónde diablos saco Sasuke el lubricante?_ \- Aunque la mente de Hinata intento razonar un momento, de inmediato todo se nublo al sentir la estreches de Sasuke sobre él —N-No e-estás listo S-Sasuke kun...— Ese chico por momentos parecía saber lo que hacía y luego ya no, si lo dejaba entrar así como así, solo se lastimaría. Tomo las caderas del moreno e intento empujarlo hacia arriba para salir de él, pero este se negó a moverse de su posición.

—No soy de azúcar Hyūga— Si algo debía admitir Sasuke que le molestaba de Hinata, era que a veces lo tratará como si él fuera una chica o si se pudiera romper en algún momento, desde que ese Hyūga le había hecho el amor, le gustaba sentir esa mezcla de dolor y placer, era algo sumamente placentero, tal vez era sadomasoquista, pero, aunque Hinata fuera quien entrará en él, al final de cuentas él era siempre quien imponía el ritmo y su ritmo era hacerlo así... mezclar un poco de dolor con placer.

Sin hacer caso a las demandas del Hyūga, Sasuke comenzó a moverse sobre la erección de Hinata mientras sus labios se dedicaban a saborear el cuello del chico para luego hacerlo con sus labios, mezclando sus salivas y jugando con sus lenguas hasta perder el aliento.

Las manos de Hinata inconscientemente se aferraron a las caderas de Sasuke simplemente siguiendo su ritmo, en algún momento intento volver a detenerlo, pero luego simplemente lo dejo seguir como otras veces lo había hecho ya, le permitió hacer y llegar hasta donde él deseara, sus ojos se fijaron en esa perfecta cara Uchiha para desviarse solo un poco al volver escuchar sonar su celular, solo que la imagen y nombre que apareció esta vez en la pantalla no era la de su padre, sino la de un apuesto chico de cabellera roja y ojos verdes.

Gaara acababa de envía un mensaje al celular del Hyūga…

**Continuara...**

* * *

¿Se dan cuenta de que ya actualizo cada semana? *-*, les dije que ya no tardaria tanto tiempo a menos de que algo extraordinario pase xD... Ahora y como siempre quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, y por siempre leer este fic ❤❤❤

*******DAngel7**.- Unfortunately in the world people like Sakura or Fugaku abound, in future chapters the story will become more intense and that is when I will try to capture how society is often double-sided and so some gay people must go through simply loving "different" from others in a "conservative" society.

Thank you very much for reading and commenting, I hope you like this update, try to make it more fun to forget a little about the bad taste in your mouth.

***LavenderCoffee.**\- Primero dire que si...puede que llores proximamente si en verdad eres tan llorona como dices xD, cuando comencé este fic no tenia planeado el drama que estoy escribiendo X-X, pero bueno, así se dan las cosas (?)... Mientras tanto espero disfrutaras este capitulo y a Hiashi xD, es un papi-suegro muy especial xD [Y aqui no es el malo *_*], prometo que tendrás al menos unos 3 cap. (o 2) más sin mucho drama, y ya luego se viene lo bueno :)

En cuanto a lo de Gaara, ahora que estoy por escribir el final, yo también estoy indecisa ToT, creo que el final lo dejaré sin escribir y un capitulo antes abro una encuesta y ustedes votan por si es un final SasuHina o GaaHina... O un poquito de ambos *¬*, dejemos que Hinata sea el afortunado aqui xD.  
Mil gracias por comentarme, espero te gustara el capitulo *-*

*******Guest(1).**\- First I must say that Gaara was never the lover, or anything like that, he and Hinata were FRIENDS in the past, and although a kiss passed between them and Hinata discovered that he felt more than friendship for the redhead, nothing else happened.

So just to clarify, Hinata is not looking at Gaara as an old lover, but only as an old friend and her first love ... What happens from now on can change things, but so far nobody has done anything that exceed a line. Please wait to see how things play out before judging Hinata so harshly, Sasuke will also do things that can look bad, but that doesn't mean there is no love between the two of them.

Thanks for reading and commenting

***Guest(2)**.-It may still be too early to judge everything ... As it may be that Hinata ruins everything for Gaara, it can also happen that Sasuke is the one who ruins everything for fear, because no we must forget the Uchiha is afraid of his feelings, and although I already face Her father, still has to face himself and a world that does not see it right for two men to fall in love ... So please wait a little and see how the plot unfolds, maybe in the end you still think that Hinata is bad, or maybe you change your mind a bit * - *, meanwhile thanks a lot for reading and commenting, I hope you will like this update.

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	13. Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerca de ti-Hitomi-chan

Aviso:

-Diálogo interno-

* * *

**:::: Navidad :::**

* * *

El olor proveniente de la cocina solo estaba haciendo que los estómagos de Ino y Sasuke despertaran y gruñeran por un poco de esa comida, desde que el día comenzó esos dos habían sido rezagados a la sala y sin posibilidades de acercarse a esa cocina Hyūga. Al Uchiha se le prohibió entrar porque no podía ayudar en nada y simplemente estorbaba y molestaba a Hinata, según las palabras del propio Hiashi. Mientras que Ino simplemente fue alejada de aquel lugar para evitar comiera antes de tiempo o estuviera -"_comprobando la comida estuviera bien_"-.

—Tengo hambre— La rubia se llevó una mano al estómago y coloco una expresión de cachorro hambriento mientras miraba hacia esa cocina.

—Yo también— Sin tener la intención de responderle a la mujer, Sasuke respondió inconscientemente, su estómago se adelantó a su mente y hablo sin pensarlo, haciendo que Ino girara a verlo y le dedicara una sonrisa.

—Mejor iré a cambiarme ahora— Ino se puso de pie y camino hacia la habitación de Neji, cuando conoció a Sasuke hace años jamás creyó que se volverían familia, pero luego de un tiempo viviendo en esa casa, ya se sentía tan orgánico convivir con ese moreno que, aunque a veces la hacía odiarlo, otras veces como ahora era cómodo y tranquilo tratar con él.

Al ver marcharse a la rubia, Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro de fastidio y también se puso de pie para hacer lo mismo que esa mujer y cambiarse de ropa, después de todo esa noche seria Noche buena y la tradición demandaba cenar en familiar y vestir sus mejores ropas, desearía pensar como las demás personas y desear vivir esa noche con su familia, pero la realidad era que nunca había cenado con sus padres en Noche Buena, así que no era nada que extrañara, tal vez solo a su madre, ella al menos siempre lo llamaba y tratara de saber un poco más de él que su propio padre.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un par de pasos hacia la habitación de Hinata, el timbre de la puerta sonó y lo hizo girarse para ir a abrir, ya que parecía nadie más tenía tiempo de hacerlo o simplemente ignoraron ese timbre esperando fuera él quien se encargara de eso. Al abrir aquella puerta, se encontró con un hombre alto, de cabellera larga y rubia y unos grandes ojos azules..._\- ¿Ino versión hombre?_ – Fue lo primero que llego a su mente al ver a ese hombre parado frente a él y solo observándolo sin decir nada.

—Padre— Tras Sasuke, la voz de la rubia sonó ruidosa y fuerte mientras lo empujaba a un lado y corría a brazos del recién llegado —Pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde— Apartándose apenas un poco del abrazo del hombre, sonrió feliz —Estaba a punto de arreglarme un poco—

—Mi vuelo llego a tiempo esta vez, y vine directamente para acá— Dando un suave beso en la frente de su hija, el hombre le sonrió y luego miro al chico que recién le había abierto la puerta, no recordaba a ese moreno, parecía ser alguien nuevo en esa casa.

—Él es Uchiha Sasuke...— Al ver la mirada de su padre sobre el Uchiha, Ino se apresuró a aclarar la duda del mayor —...Es el novio de Hinata kun— Esa última frase la arrastro de sus labios, aún no le gustaba llamar a ese chico como "el novio de Hinata kun", pero al ser la realidad no tenía más remedio que decirlo de esa forma, claro que su gesto de desagrado al decirlo también se podía considerar normal.

—Vaya, no sabía que Hinata tenía ya un novio— El hombre sonrió ante el moreno y extendió su mano hacia él —Me llamo Inoichi Yamanaka, soy el padre de Ino— Eso último estaba de más, ya que el moreno podía saber que era el padre de la rubia por como esta lo había recibido, pero igual debía presentarse de esa forma. —Gusto en conocerte Sasuke kun— Una vez que el chico tomo su mano también en señal de saludo, el hombre recordó algo con ese apellido que acaba de escuchar —¿Eres el hijo de Fugaku? — En cuanto termino de hacer la pregunta, el rubio sintió como la mano que tenia entre la de él se tensaba y el moreno la alejaba rápidamente de él.

—Yamanaka san— Antes de que se pronunciara alguna otra palabra, la voz de Neji llego hasta los presentes —Bienvenido — Llego hasta el hombre e hizo una reverencia ante él.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de llamarme Yamanaka san y me digas padre? — Con cara de falso enojo el hombre se acercó al castaño y revolvió un poco su cabello —Pronto serás el esposo de mi hija, y por lo tanto mi hijo—

—Hasta que no estén casados, él no será tu hijo Inoichi— Hiashi apareció tras Neji y se puso a un lado de su hijo mirando directamente al hombre rubio con una cara seria.

—¿Y por qué tu si llama hija a **mi** hija? — El rubio jalo de la mano a Ino y la abrazo —Ella tampoco será tu hija hasta que estés casados— Ambos hombres fijaron su mirada en el otro por algunos segundos antes de sonreír y extender sus manos para saludarse.

—Bienvenido Inoichi— El mayor de los Hyūga miro al rubio y le indico que entrará por completo a la casa, desde que sus hijos era novios ellos crearon una conexión bastante fuerte, tal vez para ambos hombres era raro poder encontrar un buen amigo viviendo vidas tan diferentes, pero al menos para Hiashi le agradaba tener a alguien de su edad con quien conversar, y para Inoichi debía confesar que era la primera vez que podía llamar a alguien un verdadero amigo, con el que no solo hablará de negocios o de cosas superficiales.

—Yamanaka san...— Desde la cocina, Hinata se apresuró a salir en cuanto escucho la voz del padre de Ino —...Bienvenido—Al igual que su hermano antes, él también hizo una reverencia ante el mayor y sonrió para él.

—Hinata— Acercándose al chico, el hombre puso sus manos sobre los hombros de este —Felicidades por tu último trabajo— Sonriendo, el hombre rubio miro esa linda cara que el chico poseía junto a esos ojos blancos que ahora lo miraban fijamente —Veo tu rostro por todas partes últimamente— Sonrió aún más al ver el sonrojo en ese chico, era increíble como aún con el tiempo no dejaba de tener esas expresiones tímidas.

—G-Gracias— Sonrió tímidamente ante el hombre sin saber que más decir, en verdad le ponía nervioso y hasta algo incómodo que hablaran de su trabajo como modelo, estar expuesto de esa forma no era lo suyo, aunque admitía era algo divertido.

Hiashi, Inoichi, Neji e Ino comenzaron a hablar entre ellos mientras Hinata se acercaba a Sasuke y ambos veían a los dos adultos hablar alegremente.

—No creí que tu padre fuera capaz de verse feliz— Sasuke se burló de la actitud de su seguro mientras lo veía tan animado al lado de ese rubio recién llegado, después de todo esos últimos días habían sido un infierno para él gracias a ese hombre que Hinata llamaba padre, al parecer él al igual que Ino y varios más, pensaban que Hinata era el "ultrajado" en esa relación, y que él era el malvado hombre que mancillaba el hermoso cuerpo del menor de los Hyūga, lo cual le había hecho ganarse el que su -_suegro-_ lo obligara a bañarse con agua fría todos los días, mientras lo obligaba también a hacer los labores de la casa e incluso se vio forzado a acompañar a ese hombre a su trabajo para evitar se quedara solo en la casa junto con Hinata.

—Tiene pocos amigos, así que disfruta el momento con ellos— Hinata miro tiernamente hacia su padre y vio como una media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios ante algo que el Yamanaka decía, amaba ver a ese hombre así, desde que su madre había muerto, su padre parecía que jamás había vuelto a sonreír en verdad.

—...Hinata— Tras ambos chicos, la voz de Shino hizo que tanto Sasuke como el mencionado giraran hacia la puerta que había quedado abierta desde que el rubio había llegado.

—Shino kun...— Apresurándose a llegar hasta su amigo, Hinata sonrió feliz al verlo y al hombre que venía tras él también —...Shibí san bienvenido a casa—Hizo una reverencia ante ese hombre mayor que ahora se colocaba a un lado de Shino y que al igual que al joven junto a él también llevaba unas gafas oscuras, pero también una pequeña barba y bigote que enmarcaban su rostro.

—Gracias por siempre invitarme Hinata— El hombre miro al Hyūga e hizo una leve reverencia ante él también.

Cuando Hinata y Shino se conocieron en el pasado mientras ambos estaban en el extranjero, Shibí con padre de Shino también conoció a ese Hyūga por un tiempo, no solo había vivido Hinata junto a ellos por alguna temporada, también el propio Shibí había vivido algún tiempo en esa casa Hyūga cuando tuvo que regresar solo de nuevo a su país y se vio obligado a permanecer en cama por algún tiempo, y ante la insistencia de Hinata y hasta de su propio hijo prefirió quedarse con esos Hyūga antes que contratar a un desconocido que lo cuidara en su propia casa, aunque al principio tanto Hiashi como Neji eran desconocidos para él, al menos tenia de referencia a Hinata y todo el tiempo que lo había conocido, haciendo que al final una fuerte relación de amistad se formara entre los Abúrame y los Hyūga.

—Abúrame— La voz de Inoichi sonó fuerte mientras el hombre llegaba hasta el recién llegado —Creí que hoy no vendrías, me enteré que un magnate árabe te está buscando para que lo asesores con inversiones en Japón— Shibi miro al rubio y a Hiashi para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

—Hiashi, gracias por invitarme a cenar hoy— Antes de decir cualquier cosa, se apresuró a hablar con el jefe de esa casa a la que recién acababa de llegar, ignorando por un momento al rubio que simplemente le dedico un gesto de molestia.

—Sabes bien que siempre eres bienvenido a esa casa—El mayor de los Hyūga miro al hombre y luego a Shino que ahora estaba junto a Hinata y Sasuke hablando de algo —Tu, y tu hijo pueden venir cuando lo deseen—

Era increíble como esos tres hombres mayores se habían conocido gracias a sus hijos, los tres parecían vivir en mundos completamente diferentes, pero por capricho del destino se conocieron y habían formado una buena amistad que siempre los hacia relajarse y disfrutar del momento estando juntos, casi al grado de que sus hijos decían se convertían en otras personas estando juntos.

* * *

—¿Usaras corbata Sasuke kun? — Sonriendo al ver como el moreno intentaba inútilmente hacer el nudo de su corbata, Hinata se acercó a él y deslizo sus manos sobre la fina tela de la corbata.

—¿No se supone que debo vestir formalmente? —harto de haber estado intentando atar esa cosa, Sasuke simplemente dejo que Hinata tomara esa corbata, para él las navidades implicaban estar tirado sobre la cama sin hacer nada o mirando una serie mientras comía comida china, pero ahora debía cenar junto a Hinata y toda su familia más los añadidos, y no sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer.

—No necesariamente...— Jalo un poco de esa corbata y acerco el rostro del moreno al de él —Solo Inoichi san y Shibi san visten así en nuestras cenas— Sonrió para ese Uchiha y beso tiernamente una de sus mejillas —T-te vez muy guapo Sasuke kun— Parecía una mentira que últimamente cada vez que veía a ese moreno le parecía un poco más atractivo que el día anterior_...-¿Se podía ser más guapo día con día?_\- Al parecer Sasuke tenía un especie de hechizo o algo similar, ya que aunque vestía un simple traje negro y muchas veces lo había visto de esa forma, ahora lo veía completamente diferente.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios Uchiha al escuchar a Hinata, ese beso había sido tierno y simple, pero al menos para Sasuke no tenía el grado de inocencia que el Hyūga intento darle. Deslizando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Hinata, Sasuke pego el cuerpo del chico por completo al de él mientras con su otra mano sujetaba la barbilla de ese chico de ojos blanco para obligarlo a que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

—Hagámoslo antes de ir a cenar— Sonrió aún más al ver el sonrojo de Hinata y pego su frente a la de él —No te das cuenta de que me haces desearte cada segundo del día, y más al decirme que te gusto—

—...Sasuke kun— Hinata deslizo sus manos sobre el rostro del Uchiha y se mordió el labio para no besarlo, ese moreno era una dulce y embriagadora tentación en la que caía con tanto placer y gusto que a veces le daba miedo, pero que ahora debía decirle no —... ¿P-Puedo darte mi regalo de navidad? — Se suponía que ese regalo debía dárselo hasta el siguiente día, pero de cierta forma deseaba que ese moreno lo tuviera antes, de hecho, deseaba que él lo tuviera desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Cambias el tema ¿cierto? — Él que deseaba jalar la ropa de ese Hyūga y desnudarlo para lanzarlo sobre la cama y hacerle el amor, y Hinata que intentaba desviarlo de sus deseos.

—S-Si...— Que caso tenia negárselo a ese moreno, poco a poco estaba conociéndolo y sabia cuando quería desviarse de algunos temas, aunque eso no impidió que se sonrojara y bajara su vista al suelo.

—Hmp— Ya sabía que estando toda esa gente fuera de la habitación, Hinata nunca accedería a nada más que un beso con él, pero nunca estaba de más intentarlo y tal vez tener un golpe de suerte. Resignado, Sasuke solo afirmo con la cabeza ante la anterior pregunta de Hinata y este de inmediato sonrió y corrió hasta una de las cajas de cartón que mantenía apiladas a un lado de la habitación. —Te dije que no compraras nada— Estando su situación como estaba, gastar dinero en un regalo innecesario era algo inaceptable

—No lo hice— Sacando una caja pequeña, Hinata camino hasta la cama y se sentó en ella mientras abría la caja y buscaba algo en su interior. —Aunque no lo parezca, el apellido Hyūga proviene de un linaje muy antiguo— Girando a ver al moreno, le indico que se sentara junto a él mientras le dejaba ver algunas fotografías viejas enmarcadas en pequeños marcos para protegerlas de ser dañadas —Neji dice que nuestra familia tenía poder y dinero...— Al ver una de las imágenes sonrió al recordar las palabras de su hermano —...Pero que en algún momento de la historia algún idiota nos hizo perderlo todo— Continuo sacando cosas y dejando algunas fotografías más recientes de algunas personas con ojos blancos como los de él —Aunque la verdad, no sé qué tan cierto sea eso—

—¿Todos tienen el mismo color de ojos? — Mirando a los personajes en esas fotografías, todos tenían como distintivo ese color de ojos, solo algunas personas no los tenían del mismo color, _\- ¿tal vez fueran sus parejas en ese tiempo? -_

—Sí, es un gen que hemos heredado desde siempre, todo Hyūga posee el mismo color de ojos que yo— De alguna manera a Hinata le enorgullecía pertenecer a su familia y llevar el apellido Hyūga, aunque no poseían dinero o poder, sentía que por su sangre corría algo más que lo hacía especial gracias a todos sus antepasados y su propia sangre.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera volver a preguntarle algo a ese Hyūga, Hinata sonrió ampliamente al sacar de esa pequeña caja lo que parecía ser un colgante con un dije prendido de él.

—¿Qué es eso? — Al verlo un poco más de cerca, parecía ser una especia de flama encerrada en un circulo

—El emblema Hyūga— Mirando al pequeño dije entre su mano, Hinata suspiro al recordar lo que ese pequeño objeto significaba y giro a ver al moreno —Este es el mío, incluso tiene mi nombre en el— Con cuidado, Hinata retiro el dije de la cadena y lo dejo a un lado mientras desataba una pulsera de las que llevaba puesta sobre su muñeca —Todo Hyūga tiene uno igual— Tomo de nuevo el dije y lo ato sobre la pulsera para que ahora fuera parte de esta. Apretó la pulsera entre su mano y respiro profundamente antes de continuar —...N-No te compre un regalo, pero...— Extendió su mano hacia Sasuke y abrió su puño para mostrarle la pulsera y ese colgante —...P-por favor, a-acepta esto Sasuke kun— Aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada de Hinata no se apartó ni un solo segundo de los negros ojos Uchiha hasta que este desvió un poco su mirada hacia el objeto en su mano para tomarlo delicadamente.

—Yo no tengo nada para ti— Aunque ahora era un sujeto sin dinero, si hubiera pensado un poco más seguramente encontraría algo para regalarle a ese Hyūga, y ahora se sentía miserable de ver como ese chico le regalaba algo que pertenece a su familia.

—S-Solo usa esta pulsera...— Puso su mano sobre la del moreno —...Y nunca te la quites— Se acercó al rostro Uchiha y rozo sus labios contra los de él en un suave beso —E-ese será mi mejor regalo siempre— Sonrió tímidamente y se alejó un poco de él, aunque había vivido muchas cosas con ese moreno, lo que acaba de hacer al entregarle ese sencillo dije era algo más especial de lo que el propio Sasuke pensaba.

—¿Esto les dirá a todos que le pertenezco a Hyūga Hinata? — Sonriendo arrogante ante la actitud del ojiblanco, Sasuke miro más de cerca el dije y leyó el nombre de Hinata para luego comenzar a ponerse esa pulsera en una de sus muñecas, no sabía que Hinata podía ser tan posesivo y actuar a ese nivel.

—N-no significa que me perteneces...— Clavando su mirada en el moreno, Hinata extendió su mano hacia él y acaricio sus negros cabellos —...S-Significa que tienes, mi c-corazón— La mirada de Sasuke se clavó de inmediato en la de Hinata haciendo que este último se sonrojara violentamente ante sus propias palabras —L-La c-comida s-se q-quema, d-debo i-ir...—Completamente nervioso, Hinata se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de esa habitación sin darle oportunidad a Sasuke de hacer nada más que simplemente mirar hacia la puerta por donde ese chico de cara roja había salido.

—Idiota— Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, el Uchiha acaricio con la punta de sus dedos ese dije que ahora colgaba de su mano y delineo suavemente el nombre de Hinata que estaba grabado en el —¿De verdad tengo tu corazón Hyūga? — la sonrisa en sus labios fue desapareciendo poco a poco sin que su vista se apartará de esa pulsera —¿Nunca te alejarías de mí, aunque fuera un cobarde? —

* * *

El ambiente era sumamente cálido dentro de aquella casa, aunque el clima afuera marcara claramente que estaban en invierno, la voz de los dos Yamanaka sobresalía sobre la de los demás para luego escucharse la risa del hombre rubio y la de Hinata que no puedo evitar reír al escuchar al padre de Ino contar su historia cuando su pequeña hija jugaba a ser estilista y rapo casi por completo toda su cabeza.

Era algo raro, pero esos tres hombres adultos en la mesa, habían tenido diferentes experiencias en su vida, y en ese momento parecían tan amigos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, aunque los tres se encontraban únicamente con la compañía de sus hijos, ya que ninguno tenía una pareja. El padre de Hinata había perdido a su esposa hace años y no había vuelto a casarse, el padre de Ino estaba divorciado desde hace casi 10 años y ahora solo tenía encuentros casuales con mujeres, el padre de Shino había sido un padre soltero desde que su hijo nació, ya que la madre de este simplemente decidio dejarlo al cuidado de su padre, y aunque se casó hace 5 años de nuevo, ahora estaba en proceso de divorcio.

—Esta cena esta exquisita Hinata— Ino probo un poco de la comida que estaba en su plato y no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar al Hyūga responsable de tal platillo —Cada año cocinas mejor—

—Gracias Ino chan— Sonriendo, Hinata se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario y dedico una mirada a todos los presentes —P-por favor disfruten la cena...— Siempre que cocinaba impregnaba un poco de su corazón en cada platillo, deseaba ver como aquellos que probaron lo que él preparo sonrieran al comerlo y se sintieran mejor si es que algo les pasaba, o sonrieran aún más —...Feliz navidad— Pero ese día en especial, había preparado esa cena para todas esas personas frente a él, deseaba más que nunca que cada uno de ellos disfrutara de esa comida y sintieran un poco del amor que impregno al cocinar para ellos.

Todos sonrieron ante el menor de los Hyūga y desearon casi al unísono feliz navidad a los presentes, tal vez para Sasuke seria nueva esa situación, pero para los demás era una tradición que ya tenían desde años atrás. Luego de solo unos segundos Neji se puso de pie y tomo un plato hermosamente decorado que había permanecido a un lado de la mesa para luego caminar hasta el pequeño altar donde estaba la fotografía y cenizas de su madre, coloco con cuidado el plato e hizo una reverencia ante ella.

—¿Tu madre fue quien te enseño a cocinar? — Casi como un susurro, Sasuke lanzo la pregunta a Hinata mientras lo veía ver fijamente a su hermano, pero como todos estaban en completo silencio en ese momento, la pregunta fue escuchada por todos.

—No, ella cocinaba realmente mal— Quien respondió la pregunta del moreno, fue Neji mientras aun miraba el retrato de su madre frente al altar —Pero por ella Hinata comenzó a cocinar— Sonrió levemente ante la imagen e hizo una última reverencia antes de regresar a su asiento.

—Una vez me invito a comer...— Ino se apresuró a hablar en cuanto Neji se sentó junto a ella —...Estaba emocionada porque la madre de Hinata kun me invitaba a su casa luego de encontrarla en la calle camino aquí...— poco a poco un sonrojo se iba apoderando del rostro de la rubia —...Nunca debí comer lo que me dio— Bajo la mirada y por primera vez su voz fue débil —Una dama no debería sufrir tales problemas estomacales— Completamente sonrojada cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos y negó con la cabeza —Sufrí casi una semana del estómago—

—N-nosotros nos acostumbramos a su comida— Aunque pareciera ser un tema triste para esos Hyūga, los tres parecían estar tranquilos, y Hinata incluso sonreía al escuchar a la rubia —Pero yo te lo advertí Ino chan—

—Pero era tu madre, no podía negarme a ella— Aun sonrojada, Ino miro a Hinata y luego a Neji —Además, era mi prueba para que me entregara a su hijo— le robo un beso al castaño y sonrió al verlo sonrojarse ahora a él levemente.

—Nuestra madre amaba cocinar, aunque lo hiciera siempre mal— Neji tomo la mano de su prometida y fijo su vista en la comida como una forma de no perder de su mente la imagen de su madre mientras intentaba que la comida no se le quemara.

—Nos provocó dolores estomacales casi a diario mientras cocinaba — Esta vez fue Hiashi quien tomo un sorbo de su vino al recordar como esa mujer a la que amo por años siempre salaba cada platillo aun cuando este llevara azúcar en vez de sal.

—Pero en cada platillo, siempre nos demostraba su amor—Ahora Hinata era quien con una sonrisa tomaba la copa frente a él y la alzaba en el aire mientras veía en su mente a su madre sonriendo cada vez que intentaba cocinar sin importar si sus manos estaban heridas por el filo de algún cuchillo o el fuego de la estufa.

En silencio, esta vez todos tomaron entre sus manos la copa de vino que tenían enfrente e hicieron un brindis por esa mujer que ahora era recordada.

Aunque Sasuke se enamoró de la sonrisa de Hinata y siempre lo había visto sonriendo y radiante, por primera vez podía ver una sombra cruzar por los blancos ojos de ese Hyūga -_¿Quería llorar?_\- Esos hermosos ojos de Hinata comenzaban a humedecerse y una traicionera lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos, sin pensarlo tanto, Sasuke tomo la mano de ese chico y lo jalo hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente, nunca había visto a ese Hyūga llorar pero sabía que no lo soportaba, no quería que llorara, aún si fuera por su fallecida madre, ahora él estaba a su lado, podía aferrarse a él tanto como quisiera, pero no debía llorar.

* * *

La noche había sido cálida, nostálgica y mágica al mismo tiempo, los tres hombres mayores se habían dedicado a beber después de la cena mientras platicaban de sus viejos tiempos hasta que terminaron dormidos sobre el suelo de la sala. Ino y Neji habían desaparecido casi al amanecer luego de haber estado jugando con Shino, Hinata y Sasuke juegos de mesa. Shino había ido a dormir a la habitación de Neji una vez que él se fue con la rubia, y ahora Hinata se secaba el cabello luego de haberse dado un baño cuando Sasuke se quedó dormido unos minutos sobre uno de los sillones mientras veía al gran Hiashi babear al estar tirado en el suelo.

—Sasuke kun— Con delicadeza, Hinata acaricio el cabello del moreno mientras besaba su frente y este despertaba —ve a darte un baño, quiero q-que me acompañes a un l-lugar— miro los profundos ojos negros del chico, y este simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y casi automáticamente hizo lo que ese Hyūga le había dicho, tal vez aún estaba algo adormilado, pero parecía un niño obediente en ese momento.

Con una sonrisa, Hinata vio al moreno ir directamente al baño mientras él entraba a su habitación y comenzaba a vestirse para salir, afuera hacia bastante frío así que uso una gabardina larga color café y una bufanda negra, espero que el moreno terminara su baño y se vistiera también, este simplemente uso una chamarra negra corta de piel al parecer era bastante tolerante al frio.

—Vamos— Hinata extendió su mano hacia el Uchiha y le sonrió para él tomara su mano y así salir de esa casa.

—¿Dejaremos así a tu padre? — No es que le importara mucho que ese hombre permaneciera en el suelo, después de todo lo había hecho pasar bastantes malos ratos en ese tiempo, pero igual le daba algo de curiosidad que Hinata si se atreviera a dejarlo en ese estado.

—D-Despertaran hasta el mediodía, estarán bien— Jalo un poco al moreno para que comenzara a caminar y llego hasta la puerta —Además Shino kun los cuidara— Ya le había mandado un mensaje a su amigo, y como casi cada año, era seguro que esos hombres despertaran solo a comer y volver a dormir, mientras Shino tal vez despertara algo tarde y los dejará también por ir al lado de su nueva novia, así que todo estaba bien.

Sin decir mucho más, ambos chicos salieron de la casa y caminaron tranquilamente mientras el frío de la mañana golpeaba sus rostros y una suave brisa meneaba los largos cabellos Hyūga, nunca, ni en sus más profundos sueños Sasuke imagino verse caminar un día de la mano junto a Hinata sin que le importara nada, aunque tenía que confesar que ayudaba que la calle estuviera prácticamente desierta y solo ellos dos fueran los que caminaran en ese momento.

* * *

-_ ¿El centro comercial?_ \- Ese lugar especial al que insistió lo quería llevar, era un simple centro comercial. Sasuke giro su vista hacia Hinata que sonreía como un niño al entrar a ese lugar mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo llevaba hasta las escaleras eléctricas, a pesar de ser navidad y de ser relativamente temprano, había mucha gente en ese lugar, aunque todas parecían ser parejas.

—Llegamos— Emocionado, Hinata avanzo rápidamente entre una pequeña multitud reunida alrededor de un pequeño puesto improvisado a un lado de uno de los grandes locales de aquel edificio.

Sin protestar realmente, Sasuke siguió al Hyūga hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver que aquel puesto al que Hinata había llegado tan apurado era el de una anciana y un pequeño que adornaban delicadamente pequeños pasteles creando en ellos verdaderas obras de arte que iban desde paisajes, animales o frases.

Hinata se acercó al pequeño y sonriendo este le entrego un pastel que la anciana acababa de terminar decorándolo con unas hermosas flores color lila y el carácter japonés que representa el amor a un lado. El Hyūga entrego dinero al pequeño y se despidió de la anciana como si la conociera antes de darse media vuelta y acercarse a Sasuke indicándole que lo siguiera para alejarse un poco de todas las personas que estaban reunidas en ese lugar.

—¿Me despertaste temprano y me trajiste aquí por un simple pastel? — Si algo se podía saber de Hinata con solo un día de conocerlo, era que adoraba las cosas dulces, pero él era un chef y podía preparar lo que le diera la gana, no hacía falta ir precisamente ese día a ese lugar por un pequeño postre. Los ojos de Sasuke fijaron su atención en la pequeña cajita transparente en la que le entregaron ese postre y luego en la cara sonriente y feliz del Hyūga.

—D-desde que tengo 11 años vengo aquí por un pastel como este— Alzo un poco el postre en el aire para que el moreno lo viera mejor —Ni mi padre, ni Neji, ni nadie sabe que me escapaba en navidad para comprar esto— Sonrió como un niño travieso —Trabajaba en secreto haciendo recados para juntar el dinero— En ocasiones se sentía un poco egoísta por eso, siempre que compraba esos pasteles los comía solo y sin su familia, pero si llegaba a compartirles seguramente su madre lo reprendería por comer tanto dulce, su padre le diría que ahorrara ese dinero, y Neji seguramente se negaría a probarlo por ser algo demasiado dulce, así que -_¿estaba mal ser egoísta en algunas ocasiones y tener algo solo para él?_\- Además ese era su pequeño secreto que también era solo de él, pero que por primera vez deseaba compartir con alguien, y ese alguien era Uchiha Sasuke —S-sé que no te gusta el dulce, pero...— Las manos de Sasuke rodearon las de Hinata mientras sostenía ese postre.

—Quiero probar eso que hace al siempre perfecto Hinata comportarse mal— Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del moreno, ese chico Hyūga lo estaba haciendo parte de su mundo, un mundo incluso que ningún otro conocía, le estaba mostrando a un Hinata que solo él conocería, y eso le estaba gustando bastante, incluso hacia que su corazón se agitara aún más por ese chico de ojos blancos.

Los ojos de Hinata se perdieron un momento en los de Sasuke y su cuerpo inconscientemente se acercó a él para poder alcanzar esos labios que desde que los había probado, le robaban el aliento, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más, una voz al lado de ellos hizo que el momento se rompiera, y ambos hombres girara a ver al dueño de dicha voz que acababa de interrumpirlos.

—Sasuke kun...— A pocos metros de ellos estaba una chica de cabellera rosa y unos profundos ojos verdes, al ver que ambos hombres giraban su atención a ella, sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ellos —...Hinata kun— Miro al Hyūga un momento y luego desvió su atención hacia el moreno —Feliz navidad—

Sin responder a la chica, Sasuke tomo el brazo de Hinata y lo jalo hacia él haciéndolo caminar para alejarse de esa peli rosa que recién acababa de interrumpirlos, no tenía ganas de ser cortes con ella, ni de responder a su saludo, pero sabía que Hinata si lo haría, así que se apresuró a alejarlo de esa mujer antes de hablar más de lo necesario.

—Espera Sasuke kun— Apresurándose hacia el moreno y el Hyūga, la chica se interpuso en el camino del Uchiha para evitar se alejará más —Por favor hablemos— Trato de ver esos ojos negros del chico, pero solo se encontró con su fría mirada para luego ver como simplemente desviaba la mirada de ella y la enfocaba en su camino para intentar caminar de nuevo.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo— Sea lo que sea que esa mujer quisiera decirle, ya había quedado claro, solo quería comprarlo como marido.

—Quiero ayudarlos a Hinata kun y a ti— Al ver como sus esfuerzos por retener a ese moreno no funcionaban, Sakura se apresuró a ir directamente al tema que quería hablar con él, solo así pudo ver como el Uchiha detenía su paso y tanto él como el Hyūga fijaban al fin su atención en ella.

—¿Ayudarnos? — Esa chica que antes le dijo estaba enfermo por sentirse atraído por un chico y que según ella "curaría" _\- ¿ahora le ofrece ayuda?_ -, eso era ridículo.

—Si...— Mirando a su alrededor todas las personas que pasaban junto a ellos y giraban a verlos, Sakura sonrió de nuevo —...Vamos a tomar un café y les explico—

Con dudas y sin confiar completamente en las palabras de esa mujer, Hinata giro su vista hacia el hombre a su lado y afirmo levemente con la cabeza, no deseaba que Sasuke perdiera de esa forma a su familia, de algún modo u otro sus padres tarde o temprano lo aceptarían, y si poco a poco ese acercamiento podía pasar gracias a esa peli rosa, no estaba de más escucharla y ver lo que les tenía pensado decir.

Molesto, Sasuke solo chasqueo su lengua, no confiaba en esa mujer, y Hinata ahora le pedía que la escuchara, a veces en verdad odiaba esa actitud de caballerosidad y amabilidad que el Hyūga tenía, a veces bastaba con que se comportara como un idiota y mandara al diablo a todos y solo lo sostuviera a él de la mano, pero igual hizo lo que ese chico le indico y ambos caminaron tras la peli rosa hasta una cafetería cercana que estaba abierta.

Los tres pidieron un simple café mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas libres. —Soy la envidia de todas aquí— Sakura rio al ver como algunas chicas giraban a verla a ella y a esos dos mientras se sonrojaban y hablaban entre si —Estoy junto a los dos chicos más guapos de todo este lugar— La personalidad de Sasuke era como un imán que atraía la atención de todas las mujeres, y la apariencia y sonrisa de Hinata hipnotizaba a cuanto chica lo viera, así que si, Sakura en verdad se sentía una mujer envidiada en ese momento, lástima que esos dos fueran homosexuales y no estuvieran interesados en las mujeres.

—Habla de una vez— Impaciente, el Uchiha le reclamo a esa mujer que hablará, no estaban ahí para convivir, así que dijera lo que tenía que decir y que se largara.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Sakura tomo un poco de su café y miro de reojo como el Hyūga simplemente permanecía en silencio contemplando por momentos a ella y luego a la mesa frente a él —Mis padres aún no saben que no quieres casarte conmigo porque te gusta un hombre—Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y esta vez su cara tomo un semblante serio —Si no se enteran de nada al menos en un par de meses, las inversiones de tu padre pueden estabilizarse y ya no tendrá problemas—

Al escuchar a esa chica, el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó, no sabía de finanzas, no era un genio como Neji, tampoco era tan audaz como Ino, ni tan inteligente como Shino, pero pudo entender de inmediato lo que esa peli rosa intentaba proponerle a Sasuke, y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se apremia un poco.

—Entonces no les digas nada— Sasuke entendía que su decisión de estar junto a Hinata no sería fácil, y que era claro tendría problemas, pero esos eran negocios de su padre, donde él no tuvo nada que ver - _¿por qué ahora tenía que sacrificarse por eso?_ -

—No es cuestión de que yo les diga o no, eso lo sabes bien— Con delicadeza Sakura volvió a beber un poco de café —Tarde o temprano ellos preguntarán por nosotros—

—¿Y qué es lo que propones? — No era idiota, Sasuke sabía lo que esa mujer pretendía, pero aun así pregunto para que fuera ella quien dijera sus deseos y así poder mandarla al diablo.

—Finjamos que somos pareja estos meses, tu puedes estar con Hinata kun cuando nadie los vea, y en público se mi prometido amoroso— Con la taza entre las manos miro fijamente al moreno en espera de su respuesta, pero fue otra voz la que respondió en vez de la del Uchiha.

—No— Desde que esa peli rosa había aparecido, esta era la primera vez que Hinata hablaba, y lo había hecho mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de esa chica haciendo que la atención que ella le prestaba al moreno, ahora se la prestará a él —Podemos no gritarle al mundo que somos pareja...— Entendía que algunas personas aún no pudieran aceptar ver a una pareja homosexual, y que en el mundo de los negocios tal vez eso fuera un obstáculo o algo que pudiera dañar una inversión como decía esa chica, pero aun así se negaba a aceptar tal cosa —...Pero Sasuke no fingirá por ti un amor que no siente solo por quedar bien con algunos— Antes había permitido que ese moreno aparentara ante su familia y ante los demás con esa mujer, pero esta vez no, esta vez él sabía que amaba a ese moreno y no volvería a caer de nuevo en esas hipocresías de fingir lo que no era. Tomo la mano de Sasuke entre la de él y no aporto la mirada de la chica.

Por primera vez, Sakura no había escuchado tartamudear a ese Hyūga al hablar, y sentía su mirada de forma diferente, ya no era esa sensación cálida y agradable de antes, esta vez era fría y decidida, lo que logro hacer que su sangre hirviera de rabia, y la taza entre sus manos fuera presionada a tal grado de casi romperla en pedazos, ese maldito chico se atrevía a verla y hablarle así, no era más que un maldito maricon que había mal influenciado a Sasuke kun para tratar de hacerlo como él, y ahora se atrevía a decirle que no a ella, a la heredera de una de las familias más ricas de todo Japón.

—Hinata kun...— Con la voz más tranquila con la que pudo hablar al contener la rabia en ella, Sakura dejo la taza sobre la mesa —...Tu no entiendes el mundo de los negocios, no es tan fácil como crees— Ese Hyūga no era más que un simple chico pobre que había conocido un poco las mieles del mundo de los ricos, no era absolutamente nadie. —La familia Uchiha puede quedar en la quiebra si las inversiones con mi familia se pierden—

-_ ¿Eso era una amenaza?_ \- Tal vez lo estaba malinterpretando, pero al escuchar a esa peli rosa, Hinata sintió una extraña sensación amenazante _\- ¿Le haría daño a Sasuke, solo porque no la quiere?_ -

—Si mi padre se arriesgó a esa clase de inversión, era porque sabía lo que podía pasar— el corazón de Sasuke había dado un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de Hinata tan decida, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, después de todo era un hombre y claro que no aceptaría ver a su pareja con nadie más, sonrió y se puso de pie, no hacía falta seguir hablando, esa chica ya había dicho lo que quería y ellos ya habían dicho también lo que pensaban.

—Puedes ir hoy con tu padre—Antes de que ese moreno se fuera por completo, Sakura llamo su atención —Estará en su mansión— Si no lograba que aceptara su propuesta, al menos lo llevaría frente a su padre —Él y otros inversionistas están reunidos hoy, no es nada formal, solo una junta amistosa para futuros negocios— Miro como el moreno se detenía y aún sin mirarla no seguía avanzando más —Puedes ir y tratar de buscar aliados para que te sea más fácil librarte de tu padre— No había aceptado nada de ella, pero al menos le haría creer que estaba de su lado y que en verdad intentaba ayudarlo, al fin de cuentas sea cual sea el camino que Sasuke decidiera este lo separaría del Hyūga y lo uniría a ella.

Luego de escuchar a la mujer, Sasuke volvió a tomar su camino, seguido muy de cerca por Hinata que apenas se había girado a ver la peli rosa cuando la miro sonreírle haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

Ambos hombres salieron de esa cafetería y de ese edificio solo para llegar hasta un pequeño parque y sentarse en una de las bancas bajo el frío clima que parecía pronto se convertiría en nieve.

—Piensas ir con tu padre— Dejando de lado el pequeño pastel que aún no había podido comer, Hinata metió sus manos en la gabardina que llevaba puesta para evitar se enfriaran de más, no le estaba preguntando a ese moreno lo que haría, por su actitud sabía que iría a ver a ese hombre.

—Debo hacerlo, Sakura tiene razón, puedo encontrar algún socio que respalde la inversión y haga las perdidas sean menos— Odiaba darle la razón a esa peli rosa, pero era verdad, si lograba encontrar a alguien todo sería más sencillo para todos. Giro su cuerpo hacia Hinata y miro la expresión tranquila de ese chico, aunque ahora estuviera "distanciado" de su familia, la realidad era que no podía simplemente ignorarlos y dejarlos a su suerte de esa forma -_¿Que pasaría si en verdad perdían todo?_-, su madre había nacido en una familia adinerada y jamás había sufrido problemas de dinero, no podría soportar el perderlo todo de la noche a la mañana, al menos por ella, más que por su propio padre es que debía hacer algo e intentar ayudar.

-_¿Tan malo era no tener una fortuna?_\- Al parecer Sasuke y su familia tenía un gran miedo de no tener la vida de lujos y riquezas que habían disfrutado todo ese tiempo, según recordaba fue el abuelo de Sasuke quien comenzó con una pequeña empresa y la volvió algo exitoso, luego fue Fugaku quien continuo el legado de su padre y refirmo el capital de la compañía, pero no es que siempre hubieran vivido en la riqueza, solo Sasuke fue el que disfruto de ese mundo por completo, porque aún el gran Fugaku vivió una vida de clase media por que su padre deseaba viviera como él lo hizo.

—Confía en mi— Hinata no había dicho una sola palabra, pero Sasuke sabía lo que pasaba por esa cabeza Hyūga, seguramente estaba creyendo que él aceptaría fingir al lado de la Haruno, y claro que jamás haría eso —Ya sé que te pone celoso— Tratando de aligerar un poco el rostro serio de ese chico, Sasuke lanzo su comentario logrando que Hinata se sonrojara y lo mirará con esos ojos blancos tan llenos de calidez.

—N-no hagas n-nada que me haga enfadar— Confiaba en ese moreno, en verdad podría poner su vida en esas manos que recorrían su cuerpo con deseo y amor cada noche, pero no podía estar completamente seguro que no existieran segundas intenciones en aquella peli rosa o el propio lider Uchiha, aun así no tenía caso decir algo más, Sasuke debía solucionar los problemas con su familia, y él no sería un obstáculo en eso, así que decidió seguir esa pequeña broma del moreno y le sonrió mientras sacaba una de sus manos de la gabardina y acariciaba suavemente una de las mejillas Uchiha —Saluda a Mikoto san de mi parte—

Sasuke no sabía si el tener una relación con un hombre siempre era así, pero por primera vez sentía que la persona que tenía frente a él era la indicada en todos los sentidos, sonrió de medio lado para ese chico y beso rápidamente sus labios para evitar alguien más los viera, se puso de pie y se despidió de ese hombre con un gesto de mano —Regresaré cuanto antes, espérame— Comenzó a caminar hasta que desapareció de la vista del Hyūga que simplemente permaneció en silencio mirándolo partir.

Claro que esperaría por él, pero ahora estaba completamente solo en navidad, había planeado estar todo ese día junto a Sasuke y terminar en un lindo hotel o algo, pero ahora estaba sentado solo en un parque mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían y poco a poco se comenzaban a convertir en nieve. Si regresaba a la casa, su padre y los otros dos hombres seguramente lo atraparían en una conversación de los viejos tiempos, si intentaba buscar a Neji e Ino seguramente ni le responderían el teléfono, y con Shino no se atrevía a llamarlo, él merecía tener su tiempo libre junto a su nueva novia sin que él molestara por sentirse solo. La única opción era ir al bar de Kurenai, que seguramente estaría lleno por la temporada y ella ni siquiera tuviera tiempo para hablar con él, pero igual era mejor que estar solo en ese lugar mientras comenzaba a nevar.

Se puso de pie algo desanimado por su situación y tomo ese pastel que había dejado de lado, solo para escuchar el sonido de su celular antes de que siquiera comenzara a caminar, saco el aparato de una de las bolsas de su abrigo y miro la fotografía de la persona que lo llamaba, sonrió y se sonrojo inconscientemente antes de poder contestar.

—G-Gaara kun— Había intentado llamar a ese chico el día anterior para desearle feliz navidad y este no le había respondió, ahora que era él quien lo llamaba no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

—Perdona que no te respondiera ayer, estaba en una presentación privada—

—D-descuida, supuse estabas ocupado— Comenzó a caminar mientras sostenía el celular en su oído

—¿Estas libre hoy? —

—¿Q-Que? — Los pasos de Hinata se detuvieron en cuanto escucho esa pregunta al otro lado de su móvil.

—Sé que tal vez este día lo pasas junto a tu familia, pero...— Por un momento la voz de Gaara se silenció —... ¿Puedes venir a verme un momento? —

—... ¿E-en dónde estás? — No sabía muy bien porque ese pelirrojo lo llamaba, seguramente era una celebridad ocupada, pero no podía haberle llegado en mejor momento esa invitación, aunque tal vez Gaara solo tuviera un poco de su tiempo para él, era mejor a permanecer solo todo el día —Iré a verte Gaara kun— Sonrió feliz y comenzó a correr sin esperar a que el chico al otro lado de la línea le diera la dirección a donde debía ir.

**Continuara**...

* * *

De nuevo me atrase en la actualización X-X, pero esta vez fue por algo externo a mi...Ya les conté en twitter que paso, pero bueno, al fin aquí les traigo la continuación, espero les guste comenten que les parece...

***hinatalphard.**\- Con lo del trio lo estoy pensando xD, pero tal vez lo haga como un "sueño" o un capitulo extra luego del final... Como van las cosas ahora no se si pueda poner a Gaara junto a Hinata [Sobretodo por como es que pronto se volveran las cosas, y nuestro pelirrojo se vuelve un poquito heroe.] Pero gracias por comentar y espero este capitulo te gustará ;)

*******Guest**.-Hi.

Well, in some of what you comment you are absolutely right ... Hinata does not love Sasuke with the same intensity as the Uchiha. Sasuke has had that love for years and since he met Hinata, however, the Hyuga barely started to see the Uchiha that way.

In this fic there is no perfect white, nor perfect black ... The characters have errors and flaws, Hinata is in love with Sasuke, that is real, but also has a life of years where that boy was not and he had more FRIENDS and important people, who will not let go so easily. This is a SasuHina fic, and although at some point you think it is not, I confirm that this is SasuHina.

And that neither Sasuke has been, nor is he the "perfect man" who can be 100% loving Hinata ...

Thanks for always commenting, I hope you like this chapter;)

***LavenderCoffee**.- Primero gracias por siempre comentar xD, eres de las pocas personas que lo sigue haciendo U-U... Y bueno, solo debo decir que Hiashi tendrá muchas más participaciones en el futuro, y al menos yo me enamore de este "papá luchon" como dices xD, que aunqu sigue con su genio y sus ideas un poco "conservadoras" aún así sigue siendo un gran padre para Hinata...  
Y con Gaara... Pues vienen un par de capítulos muy buenos /, pero ya no te digo más xD, espero te gustará este capitulo y me comentes que te parecio ;)

*******Mena-sshi**.-Una cosa antes de responder a tu comentario...¿Por que no confías en Gaara?... Él es un buen chico *-*.  
Ahora si, mil gracias por leer este fic extraño cuando nunca habias leido un yaoi, se que a primera vista no llama mucho la atención xD, pero en verdad mil gracias por darle una oportunidad, tenia mucho tiempo con esta idea en mi cabeza y tenia que escribir esta historia, muy pronto se vendrá algo de drama y luego el final del fic xD.  
Espero poder leer tus comentarios mientras tanto y saber que te esta pareciendo la historia ;), si entras a mi whattpad estoy dejando algunas imagenes editadas para que se puedan hacer un poco más a la idea de ver a Hinata como un chico, por si te interesa *-*.

* * *

**_MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO._**

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;), así como cuando me tarde en publicar X-X, como esta vez que ya les explique por que fue en twitter ToT.

Mil gracias por su apoyo y por sus palabras de ánimo *-*


	14. Un viejo amigo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto\\\Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerca de ti**\\\**Hitomi-chan

**Aviso**:

Siento la necesidad de aclararles que los personajes en este fic **NO SON PERFECTOS** por lo que pueden tener errores, inseguridades y hasta ser inmaduros, la trama al final se trata de ir creciendo poco a poco mediante situaciones y personas a la vez. Así que tal vez vean que pasan algunas situaciones que de pronto puedan verse "mal o raras" pero como pasa en la vida real, todos nos hemos encontrado con eventos que no pedimos o que al principio no sabemos enfrentar, así que por favor les pido no me juzguen a Sasuke, Hinata o Gaara tan pronto, dejen que el fic avance y ya en el final pueden decidir qué les pareció todo /. En verdad no deseo hacer un personaje perfecto en su personalidad o acciones, porque honestamente no creo exista nadie perfecto en la realidad, y en la ficción es muy aburrido tener a un personaje perfecto ¿o no? xD, te arruina la trama…

-Diálogo interno-

* * *

**:::: Un viejo amigo:::**

* * *

Con una temblorosa mano Hinata tocó el timbre de aquel departamento, era un lugar bastante lujoso, incluso podía decir que era un poco más que el departamento que Sasuke tenía, pero era una simple impresión de alguien que veía lujoso casi todo. Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos y espero pacientemente que la puerta fuera abierta.

—Creí que tardarías en llegar— La puerta se abrió y el cabello rojo de Gaara se dejó ver mientras el chico de ojos verdes miraba fijamente al Hyūga sonrojado que tenía enfrente.

—Y-Ya estaba fuera cuando llamaste...— Seria muy vergonzoso decirle a ese chico que no tenía nada que hacer y que estaba solo en navidad, así que era mejor decir una pequeña verdad a medias.

—Pasa— Haciéndose a un lado, Gaara invito a Hinata a entrar y este lo hizo de inmediato, al entrar, sintió la calidez de aquel lugar y sintió como su cuerpo se relajó en automático. —Ponte cómodo— Pasando a un lado del Hyūga, el pelirrojo camino hasta un enorme sillón y se dejó caer en él.

—¿Y Temari san? — Quitándose la bufanda que traía puesta y la gabardina que dejo a un lado, Hinata miro rápidamente todo el lugar para al fin quitarse los zapatos y caminar hasta el pelirrojo.

—Con su familia— Tranquilamente, Gaara respondió y tomo una cerveza que tenía en una mesa a un lado del sillón donde estaba.

_\- ¿Estaba solo?_ \- cuando eran jóvenes, ese fue uno del motivo por los que se volvieron amigos, el hermano mayor de Gaara acababa de morir y su hermana era casi 10 años mayor que él, así que no eran demasiado unidos, además su padre siempre estaba trabajando y casi nunca prestaba atención a su pequeño hijo, lo que lo volvió un chico distante y aislado de todo el mundo, Hinata aún podía recordar esa primera vez cuando se atrevió a acercarse a ese pelirrojo.

**_Flash back_**

_—Quítate Hyūga, si no sabes jugar no estorbes— Un grupo de niños de no más de 10 años golpearon con un balón la cabeza de un pequeño Hyūga que estaba tirado en el suelo con una rodilla herida y unos ojos llorosos._

_—L-lo s-siento— Apenas tenía un mes en esa nueva escuela y esos chicos ya no lo dejaban jugar con ellos por hacerlo mal, si tan solo estuviera su hermano con él todo sería más fácil - ¿por qué tenían que estudiar en escuelas diferentes?, tal vez si él fuera tan inteligente como Neji podría tener también una beca y estar junto a su hermano -_

_Conteniéndose las ganas por llorar, el pequeño Hyūga se puso de pie y se alejó de la cancha donde los demás comenzaron a jugar apenas él se había apartado, busco con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse y vio como un pequeño pelirrojo estaba sentado bajo un árbol con la mirada fija en nada y solo, así que se apresuró y se acercó a él._

_—H-Hola...— Al estar cerca de ese chico llamo su atención, pero este simplemente no giro a verlo —... ¿P-puedo sentarme junto a ti? —Aun cuando apenas preguntaba, igual se sentó junto al chico y este siguió sin mirarlo, así que el pequeño comenzó a ver su rodilla lastimada intentando limpiar un poco la sangre con su pequeña mano mientras intentaba no llorar, seguramente su hermano lo regañaría en cuanto lo viera herido._

_—Vete— Al fin la voz de ese pelirrojo se escuchaba haciendo que la atención del pequeño Hyūga se centrará en él —¿No has oído lo que los demás niños dicen de mí? — El pequeño bajo la mirada, aún sin ver al chico —Si te quedas, nadie se juntará contigo—_

_—Tú lo harás— Olvidando un poco el dolor de su rodilla, el pequeño Hyūga giro un poco su cuerpo hacia el pelirrojo —T-Tu estas solo, y yo-yo también...— Sonrió al ver como al fin ese niño giraba su vista para verlo —...N-No me importan los otros niños— Igual nadie quería jugar con él ahora, que más daba lo que dijeran, además su madre siempre le decía que no debía hacer caso a lo que otros decían de los demás, y para él ese niño de cabello rojo parecía ser agradable, y además tenía unos muy bonitos ojos verdes._

_—Vete— El pequeño de ojos verdes empujo suavemente al Hyūga mientras volvía a centrar su atención al frente, no quería que ese chico se le acercará, al final como todos los demás terminaría dejándolo solo por miedo, siempre pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que alguien decía algo sobre él y su madre todos se alejaban, dejándolo solo. _

_—¿Q-Quieres una paleta? — Sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un dulce e ignorando un poco la negativa de ese niño, Hinata se acercó aún más al chico y le ofreció la golosina —A-a mí me gusta mucho comer d-dulces— Sonrió cuando al chico giro a verlo y saco otra paleta más que traía guardada, se suponía no debía comer eso, pero siempre los compraba a escondidas de su madre._

_—¿Por qué quieres sentarte conmigo? —El pelirrojo miro el dulce que el chico le ofrecía y luego esa sonrisa que le dedicaba._

_—¿Por qué no? — Mientras el oji verde se dedicaba a mirarlo, el Hyūga ya había comenzaba a comer su paleta, y ahora en vez de una sonrisa, le dedicaba una mirada de dudas. Muchos niños decían que por culpa de ese pelirrojo su madre había muerto, pero - ¿cómo un niño mataría a su madre? -, y aún si fuera verdad, la propia madre del Hyūga le había dicho que, si ella murió al dar a luz a su hijo, él no tendría ninguna culpa y que seguramente su madre dio feliz la vida por ver nacer a su hijo cuando le conto lo que algunos niños decían de ese pelirrojo en su nueva escuela, así que no veía nada malo en acercarse a él, y más cuando los dos parecían no tener amigos en esa escuela y siempre se veían solos._

_Ese chico de ojos blancos era tan simple que el pelirrojo no tenía ánimos de seguir discutiendo, solo esperaría a que él solo se aburriera de estar ahí y se fuera. Tomo el dulce que ese chico le ofrecía y comenzó a comerlo sin prestarle mayor atención, por todo el tiempo que tenían libre antes de regresar a clases ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y simplemente vieron a los otros chicos jugar o pasar el tiempo hasta la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó._

_—T-Te veo mañana— El pequeño Hyūga se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia ante el pelirrojo mientras le sonreía y se iba corriendo hacia su salón de clases._

_El niño de ojos verdes simplemente miro a ese chico alejarse y se puso de pie tranquilamente para comenzar a avanzar también hacia su salón de clases, por lo general ya nadie lo molestaba directamente, solo ese pequeño de ojos blancos era el primero en volver a molestar su tranquilidad, aunque se alejaría pronto también._

_A la mañana siguiente, a la misma hora, de nuevo ese chico de ojos bancos corría para sentarse junto a ese pelirrojo, y a diferencia del día anterior esta vez traía consigo una galleta que quebró a la mitad para ofrecérsela al de ojos verdes, no decía mucho, simplemente sonreía y miraba a los demás._

_Eso se volvió una rutina diría por casi una semana, el de ojos blancos llegaba al de ojos verdes y ambos se sentaban en silencio mirando a los demás, mientras el Hyūga de vez en cuanto llevaba algo que compartir con el pelirrojo mientras le sonreía._

_—Gaara...— Luego de esa semana, al fin el pelirrojo volvía a hablar luego de ver llegar a ese chico junto a él y ofrecerle un jugo de uva —...Me llamo Gaara— Hace tres días había visto como unos chicos molestaban a ese de ojos blancos diciéndole que se sentaba junto a un demonio que se comía a los demás y como él simplemente los ignoraba e iba a él como siempre sin decir nada y solo sonriéndole y compartiéndole de su comida, Tal vez no era del todo un mal chico y si podía hacer al fin un amigo._

_—H-Hinata— Un suave sonrojo se coló por las mejillas del niño mientras veía a ese pelirrojo, al fin le decía su nombre - ¿había hecho un amigo al fin? -, sonrió feliz y de nuevo se sentó junto a él, todos esos días al lado de ese niño lo habían hecho sentir cómodo aun cuando ni siquiera hablaban, era tal vez por el simple hecho de sentirse acompañados por alguien más, pero al final de todo era cómodo estar junto a él._

_La pequeña mano de Gaara se extendió y le mostro a Hinata un puñado de dulces de colores haciendo que el de ojos blancos dejara de ver a los demás, para centrar su atención en esos dulces y en el pelirrojo —Mi hermana me lo dio esta mañana— Ese chico parecía amar lo dulce, y él siempre se había comido lo que le daba sin compartirle nunca nada, así que esa mañana especialmente le pidió a su hermana le comprara algo de dulces para compartirlos con ese niño de ojos blancos._

_—G-gracias Gaara san— Sonrió aún más y comenzó a comer de esos dulces que le ofrecía el pelirrojo, ahora si podía decir que tenía un amigo, al fin había hecho un amigo sin ayuda de Neji, él solo había logrado hacer que otro chico deseara ser su amigo, más feliz no podía estar, ya no estaría solo en esa escuela._

_\- ¿Gaara san? - nunca un niño de su edad lo había llamado así, era extraño, pero a la vez le provoco gracia al pelirrojo haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se colocara por sus labios a la vez que veía al niño frente a él comer para luego hacerlo él también._

**_Fin Flash back_**

Hinata miro el pequeño pastel que recién había comprado y luego al pelirrojo, se acercó lentamente a él y le extendió el postre que traía entre las manos —¿Quieres comer pastel? —Sonrió mientras recordaba ese primer encuentro con ese hombre hace años —A mí me gusta mucho comer dulces— Aunque compro ese pastel para compartirlo con Sasuke, tampoco estaba mal compartirlo con un viejo amigo.

Los ojos de Gaara se fijaron un momento sobre ese pastel y luego en los ojos de Hinata -_ ¿Le acababa de decir lo mismo que cuando se conocieron?_ -, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y dejo de lado la cerveza que traía entre las manos para tomar ese pastel que el Hyūga le ofrecía y ponerlo sobre una mesa frente a él mientras lo abría.

—¿Y tu novio? —Gaara miro de reojo a Hinata y noto como se tensó un poco ante su pregunta mientras se sentaba a su lado, no sabía si en realidad ese chico tenia novio, simplemente lanzo la pregunta como una forma de sacar información, pero por la reacción de ese chico de ojos blancos era claro que lo tenía.

—...Con su familia— Mirando el pequeño postre en vez del pelirrojo, respondió lo más tranquilo que podía, no estaba cómodo con saber que el moreno lo había dejado por ir a ver su padre, pero tampoco era nadie para detenerlo, así que sin darse cuenta había respondido tal y como Gaara lo había hecho antes.

Ambos hombres giraron a verse y sonrieron mientras el pelirrojo negaba con la cabeza por haber escuchado al Hyūga, podían haber pasado años, pero ese chico seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y de nuevo parecía que de nuevo la soledad los había vuelto a reunir. Cuando Gaara llamo a Hinata simplemente pensó en pasar un par de horas juntos y ya, pero ahora que parecía él tampoco tenía a nadie con quien estar, no estaría de más pasar todo el día juntos.

Sin importarle el hermoso decorado que ese pequeño pastel tenia, Gaara tomo algo del betún que lo adornaba con uno de sus dedos y lo llevo hasta su boca —No está mal—

—Pero cómelo bien...— Tomando la pequeña cuchara de plástico que aquel pastel traía pegada a un lado, Hinata tomo algo más que solo betún de ese pastel y lo acerco a los labios del pelirrojo—...Lo mejor está bajo el betún— Sonrió y espero que ese chico comiera lo que él le estaba ofreciendo.

Pero en lugar de que Gaara comiera lo que ese Hyūga le ofrecía, tomo de la muñeca de Hinata y lo jalo suavemente hacia él mientras clavaba su verde mirada en la blanca de él —Se el modelo de mis videos—

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata al sentir la presión de la mano de Gaara sobre la de él, además su mirada era tan fuerte que lo ponía nervioso, ya había leído de que se tratarían esos videos, y honestamente no se creía capaz de hacerlo, él era modelo de fotografías y chef, no un actor —G-Gaara yo...— No es que no quisiera ser parte de esos videos, tal vez al final sería una experiencia divertida y buena para su carrera, pero no quería hacerlo mal y dañar el trabajo del pelirrojo.

—Yo tampoco se actuar del todo bien, pero si lo haces junto a mí, podemos aprender los dos— Esa había sido el mayor obstáculo que tanto Hinata como Shino daban para no aceptar aun su propuesta, así que, si pensaba decirle lo mismo ahora, ya tenía con que convencerlo, no importaba si ya había estado participando en algunos dramas, tenía que convencer a ese Hyūga que era tan inexperto como él.

—¿P-por qué q-quieres que yo sea el modelo? — Aunque Shino había logrado que él obtuviera cierta fama como modelo, había muchos más que era mejores, más atractivos y sobretodo con el talento para actuar, en verdad no comprendía porque ese pelirrojo insistía en que fuera él.

—¿Por qué no? — Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Hinata, acerco la mano del Hyūga hasta sus labios y comió ese pastel que le estaba ofreciendo.

Un sonrojo se apodero de Hinata al ver a Gaara comer ese pastel -_¿por qué se sonrojaba?_\- él mismo se lo había ofrecido -¿_entonces por qué sintió esa vergüenza innecesaria?, ¿tal vez era el hecho de que luego de tantos años lejos el uno del otro, ambo se recordaban aún y sentían la misma amistad de antes?- _Respiro profundamente para tratar de calmar su inquieto corazón y bajo la mirada para evitar ponerse nervioso por esos ojos verdes —E-Esta bien...— Reuniendo valor, alzo su vista y miro esos verdes ojos que lo miraban intensamente —...Seré el modelo de tus videos— Esta vez fue Gaara quien luego de solo un par de segundos desvió su mirada y soltó la mano que tenía sujeta. Aunque Hinata no estaba del todo seguro lo que estaba haciendo, y tenía miedo de arruinar todo, en verdad parecía que Gaara necesitaba que él fuera su modelo, y no dejaría a su viejo amigo con problemas solo por sus miedos a aparecer frente a una cámara.

—Comenzamos a grabar en 3 semanas, dile a tu representante— Apenas mirando de reojo al Hyūga, el pelirrojo comenzó a devorar ese pastel, hasta que la mano de Hinata le quito la cuchara y robo un poco de ese pastel también

—No lo comas tu solo— Solo comía cada año ese postre, y ahora ese chico pretendía comerlo solo, robo una segunda cucharada antes de que el pelirrojo tomara todo el pastel y lo devorara de un solo bocado.

Con una expresión de asombro, Hinata miro a ese chico y como masticaba y pasaba por completo ese postre por su garganta mientras lo miraba —Era mío, ¿o no? — En el pasado cada vez que ese Hyūga le entregaba algo de comida, era para que lo comiera por completo, así que esta vez no sería diferente, reclamaría lo que era de él desde el principio.

—Que cruel— Bajando la mirada y con un gesto de tristeza fingida, Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras saboreaba lo poco que quedo en su cuchara —Me debes un pastel Gaara san— Miro al chico frente a él y lo señalo con la cuchara.

—Te pagaré 10 si quieres— Hace mucho tiempo que no podía sentirse cómodo con alguien, y desde que encontró de nuevo a ese Hyūga se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, incluso se había atrevido a sonreír como no lo había hecho recientemente, tomo una cerveza sin abrir y la lanzo hacia Hinata para que comenzara a beber junto a él, después de todo tenía mucha cerveza en ese lugar para él solo.

Y así, ambos chicos comenzaron a contar sus vidas en todo este tiempo que no se habían visto, contando desde el primer momento en que Gaara le dijo a Hinata que es mudaría junto a su padre a una nueva ciudad cuando tenían 15 años, hasta el momento en que comenzó su carrera de cantante. Igual Hinata le conto como fue su vida en el extranjero y como se convirtió en un modelo y chef, no sin antes recibir la incredulidad del pelirrojo por ser un modelo aun cuando no soporta que las personas lo miren fijamente o le digan cumplidos.

Ambos evitaron hablar de temas sensibles o que les causaran dolor, ese día solo deseaban recordar los buenos momentos, así que bebieron toda la reserva de cerveza que Gaara tenía en ese departamento hasta que sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse y el alcohol hacia su efecto.

—C-creo… q-que debo...i-irme— La cabeza de Hinata ya estaba comenzando a dar muchas vueltas, se sentía mareado, nunca pensó en emborracharse ese día, pero ahora apenas y podía ponerse en pie, trato de caminar un poco y sintió como su mano era sujetada fuertemente mientras era jalado hacia abajo y caí de espaldas sobre el suelo —G-Gaara...s-san— El rostro de ese chico que lo había jalado y que ahora se subía sobre él estaba rojo, casi tan rojo como su cabello.

—…Duerme… esta… noche…. conmigo— El rostro de Gaara se acercó tanto al de Hinata que el aliento del pelirrojo choco de frente contra el Hyūga haciendo que su rostro se enrojeciera no solo por el alcohol en su cuerpo —Solo… hoy— Desvió un poco su cabeza y fue a dar hasta uno de los oídos del de ojos blancos para susurrar esa última frase —…Quédate… solo …hoy… Hinata— Abrazo el cuerpo del Hyūga y se dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo sin soltar su agarre, solo pegando su cabeza a la del Hyūga y acurrucándose en el espacio entre el cuello y la cabeza de Hinata.

La mente de Hinata daba mil vueltas, tal vez sería por el alcohol, pero no tenía fuerzas para negarse, solo podía sentir la calidez de ese pelirrojo pegado a su cuerpo y su suave respiración chocando contra su cuello -_¿Ya se había dormido?_-, fijo su mirada en el techo y cerro un poco sus ojos —N-no me ha-abraces así...— Toco su frente con una de sus manos —...A S-Sasuke kun, n-no l-le g-gustara..— Trato de zafarse un poco del agarre de ese oji verde, pero fue inútil, parcia que solo lograba hacer que este se aferrara aún más a él, intento abrir de nuevo los ojos, y sintió como el sueño lo comenzaba a vencer y simplemente se dejó llevar quedándose profundamente dormido en el suelo de aquel departamento que le pertenecía al pelirrojo y que ahora lo abrazaba mientras ambos dormían.

* * *

Lentamente los ojos de Hinata se fueron abriendo, un suave sonido llego a sus oídos despertándolo poco a poco, parecían ser pájaros cantando, pero se escuchaban a la distancia y apenas distinguía el sonido, parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder ver bien y se encontró de frente con un hermoso rostro masculino dormido tranquilamente mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo -_¿Me abrazaste toda la noche?_\- desvió su mirada de ese rostro y vio como los brazos del pelirrojo lo rodeaban y lo acercaban a su cuerpo —E-Esto no es muy heterosexual Gaara kun— Sonrió para él mismo y se quedó un momento más admirando las facciones dormidas de ese hombre —Eres tan guapo— Siempre había sabido que ese chico era atractivo, pero nunca lo había visto tan de cerca y tranquilamente como en ese momento, aun cuando sus ojos se marcaban por algunas ojeras no podían empañar para nada su aspecto. Con uno de sus dedos comenzó a delinear suavemente la nariz del pelirrojo para terminar en sus labios —¿Por qué todos los artistas son así de perfectos? — Al sentir la suavidad de los labios masculinos en su dedo, se reprendió a él mismo por lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie de inmediato, logrando que un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hiciera llevarse las manos hasta la cabeza para sujetarla fuertemente. —A-Aún estoy ebrio—

Se había prometido no volver a beber de esa forma, y ahora estaba en lo que ya se había prometido no volver a caer, con todas las fuerzas que tenia se puso de pie sintiendo como los brazos de Gaara caían a un lado y el pelirrojo seguía sin despertar, busco con la mirada lo que parecía ser la cocina, o al menos donde la noche anterior Gaara había ido por un par de vasos y camino hasta ahí, para encontrarse con un refrigerador y abrirlo en busca de un poco de agua fría. Encontró algunas botellas con ese líquido y tomo una de inmediato para beber su contenido casi de un solo trago —¿D-Donde estará el baño?— En cuanto termino de beber sintió la fuerte sensación de orinar y volvió a buscar con la mirada donde podría ir a hacerlo, pero no conocía ese lugar y el dueño estaba profundamente dormido, así que lentamente se deslizo por el lugar en busca de un baño hasta que abrió una puerta y logro encontrar al fin tan preciado lugar, entro apurado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró, los ojos de Gaara se abrieron y lentamente enderezo su cuerpo hasta sentarse sobre el suelo en el que estaba, llevo una de sus manos hasta su rostro y comenzó a dibujar el mismo camino que el Hyūga antes había delineado desde su nariz hasta sus labios, deteniéndose en estos últimos para dibujar una sonrisa. Había despertado mucho antes que Hinata gracias a que este roncaba cuando dormía y logro despertarlo, intento tapar su nariz para evitar siguiera roncando y solo había logrado que abriera los labios para respirar y roncar aún más fuerte, se dio por vencido y dejo que el Hyūga siguiera roncando mientras retiraba el desordenado cabello que caía sobre el rostro de ese chico de ojos blancos, aun mientras dormía conservaba un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas dándole una apariencia inocente y demasiada linda para ser de un hombre de su edad, sin darse cuenta, Gaara volvió a rodear ese cuerpo masculino a su lado y se quedó mirando ese rostro por un largo tiempo, solo hasta que vio como él poco a poco abría los ojos fue que sin saber por qué lo hacia él mismo fingió dormir.

Cuando la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse, Gaara se puso de pie y espero a que el Hyūga se acercará a él —Pediré el desayuno— Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo, el pelirrojo se alejó de él y fue directamente hacia el teléfono fijo que estaba a la entrada de aquel edificio y comenzó a marcar.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, Hinata también busco su celular y lo encontró tirado a un lado de donde se había quedado dormido, lo tomo y reviso la pantalla...Cero llamadas y cero mensajes, al parecer Sasuke no había intentado buscarlo en todo el día de ayer, y eso que se suponía regresaría cuanto antes, y él que ya estaba pensando que debía decirle al moreno cuando le reclamara por no responder sus llamadas o mensajes, sonrió tristemente y marco el número de ese Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie en espera de que le respondiera, pero eso nunca paso, en cambio la llamada fue directamente a buzón sin respuesta alguna. De inmediato, Hinata comenzó a escribir un mensaje en su celular:

**_¿Estás bien Sasuke kun?, ¿Que paso con tu padre?_**

Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al no tener noticias de ese moreno - _¿Estaría bien?_ -, aunque hubiera ido con su padre, tal vez podría hacerle algo por no aceptar casarse con esa chica de cabello rosa, incluso parecía que la resaca que sentía momentos antes disminuya con tan solo pensar en ese Uchiha y en cómo no había tenido ninguna noticia de él.

—¿No te responde tu novio? — Mirando la actitud del Hyūga al ver ese celular, Gaara se acercó un poco para para ver como Hinata afirmaba con la cabeza a su pregunta. —¿Sabe que estas aquí? — No sabía ni por qué hacia esa pregunta, pero cuando menos lo pensó ya la había hecho.

—No— Hinata apretó su celular con más fuerza entre sus manos, y sintió como cada segundo parecía eterno sin que Sasuke le respondiera.

—¿Crees que se moleste porque su novio paso la noche con otro hombre? — - ¿_por qué diablos estaba haciendo esas preguntas?_ -, debía morderse la lengua para callarse de una vez.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hinata antes de responder —Tal vez, pero...— Camino hacia la salida y se detuvo un momento antes de tomar su gabardina y bufada, conocía a ese Uchiha, claro que se sentiría incomodo —...Ese hombre con el que pase la noche es un heterosexual— Se puso la gabardina y la bufanda —No se molestará con alguien que no ve a su novio como nada más que un simple amigo— Sonrió y miro al chico frente a él, en verdad eran amigos, y no es como si no hubiera bebido y dormido tirado en el suelo con Shino también, así que no veía un problema en todo eso, se inclinó y estaba a punto de ponerse los zapatos cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y entro una mujer rubia de ojos verdes con un gran bolso en una de sus manos. —Temari san— Al ver a la mujer hizo una reverencia ante ella y termino por ponerse los zapatos rápidamente, justo cuando su celular comenzaba a sonar y la imagen de Sasuke aparecía en la pantalla —Debo irme, gracias por invitarme Gaara san— Hizo una rápida reverencia ante el pelirrojo y comenzó a correr para salir de ese departamento mientras respondía la llamada del moreno.

Los hermanos miraron al Hyūga irse, hasta que se perdió de su mirada, haciendo que la mujer girara a ver a su pequeño hermano solo para verlo con un gesto molesto y sin decir nada darse la media vuelta y dejarla parada en la entrada.

* * *

Justo en la entrada de su casa, Hinata pudo ver el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras miraba su celular y se recargaba en la puerta de entrada, sin esperar corrió hacia ese moreno y lo abrazo fuertemente en cuanto estuvo cerca de él.

—Sasuke...— Apenas eran unas horas que no lo veía, entonces _\- ¿por qué se sentía que tenía años sin ver a ese moreno?_ -, por alguna extraña razón deseaba sentir a ese chico cerca de él, lo necesitaba como nunca creyó necesitarlo antes —...No te alejes de mi— Hundió su rostro en el cuello del Uchiha y aspiro su aroma sintiendo como las manos del moreno rodeaban su cintura y lo presionaban contra él en un abrazo igual de fuerte que el que él le estaba dando.

—Sabes que eso nunca va a pasar Hyūga— sonriendo por la actitud de ese hombre, Sasuke sintió esa sensación de sentir su corazón latir más rápido mientras su estómago hormigueaba al escuchar que Hinata lo deseaba tan cerca de él como él mismo lo deseaba. —Perdona por no haberte llamado antes— Acaricio suavemente el cabello de ese Hyūga y sintió como un olor extraño llegaba a su nariz —¿Bebiste? — el alcohol se había mezclado con el perfume de Hinata, pero aun así podía olerlo claramente —¿Fuiste con Kurenai? — Se alejó un poco de él y noto como llevaba puesta la misma ropa que el día anterior.

Los labios de Hinata se abrieron para decir que había estado con Gaara y no con Kurenai, pero sus palabras simplemente se negaron a salir, no quería mentir, pero tampoco podía decir la verdad _-¿Por qué no decía simplemente que bebió y paso toda la noche hablando con Gaara hasta que se quedaron dormidos?- _Tal vez no lo hacía por el hecho de que al dormir lo habían hecho abrazados y eso ni con Shino había pasado, además de que a Sasuke parecía no agradarle mucho el pelirrojo, sabía muy bien que si lo decía, Sasuke se molestaría, y no escucharía razón alguna, y por más que dijera era su amigo, tal vez él no le creyera del todo, así que solo sonrió y vio como el moreno parecía tomar esa reacción como una afirmación a su pregunta.

—Vamos a que te des un baño— Tomo la mano del Hyūga y ambos entraron a la casa para encontrarse completamente solos, al parecer Neji e Ino no habían regresado, y Hiashi y los otros dos hombres habían salido también.

Antes de siquiera poder hablar de algo más, Hinata tomo el rostro del moreno y unió sus labios a los de él mientras sus lenguas poco a poco se encontraban una a la otra saboreándose entre sí, para luego separarse repentinamente mientras el Hyūga corría hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta sin decir nada más.

Al verse solo de nuevo, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hinata, las sensaciones que Sasuke le provocaba eran algo completamente diferente al solo sentir su corazón acelerado, aunque por un segundo tuvo miedo de que su corazón estuviera dudando en el pasado, o que se apresurara a decir y hacer cosas, la verdad siempre se presentaba cuando el moreno estaba junto a él, estaba seguro que no había sentido nunca nada igual por ningún otro hombre antes y eso lo hacía sentirse nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo. Aun sonriendo se apresuró a bañarse y salir cuanto antes apenas con una toalla enredada en su cintura y otra secando su cabello, camino hasta su habitación y busco algo cómodo para ponerse, encontrando una polera negra y unos pantalones deportivos blancos, miro a su alrededor en busca del Uchiha y lo encontró sentado en el sillón de la sala completamente concentrado en su celular que aún no se daba cuenta de que él acababa de salir del baño, se vistió rápidamente y camino hasta el moreno aún con el cabello húmedo.

—¿Paso algo? — Hablo suavemente al oído del Uchiha mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno y acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro quedándose tras él —¿Que dijo tu padre? —

—Parece que comienza a ceder...— Dejando de lado un poco su celular, acaricio la mano de Hinata suavemente —...Siempre y cuando tú y yo nunca hagamos nada público—

—Por mi está bien— Sonriendo, Hinata beso la mejilla del moreno, a él no le importaba si no podían tener muestras de cariño en público, o poder publicar una fotografía de ambos en internet, si esa era la condición para que los Uchiha lo aceptaran, estaría encantado de complacerlos.

—Pero también desea que Sakura permanezca a mi lado— Esta vez Sasuke pudo sentir como la mano de Hinata que tenía entre la de él se tensaba y poco a poco se alejaba de él —No fingiremos nada, pero tampoco puedo negar nada— El suave abrazo que el Hyūga le estaba dando se desvaneció hasta que poco a poco Hinata rodeo ese sillón y se sentó junto a él.

—N-no entiendo eso...— En realidad si lo entendía, no era tan tonto como tal vez muchos pensaban, pero de cierta forma deseaba que Sasuke le dijera todo lo contrario a lo que él estaba pensando, no quería haber entendido en realidad lo que entendió.

—El rumor de que ella y yo nos casaremos, seguirá en pie...— Sin atreverse a ver esos ojos blancos que seguramente están fijos en él, Sasuke trato de decir todo lo que tenía que decir rápidamente —...Trabajaré en la empresa como siempre, pero debo ser discreto al estar contigo, y cuando alguien me pregunte por Sakura no puedo decir si es verdad o una mentira nuestro compromiso—

En la garganta de Hinata podía sentir como un fuerte nudo se formaba impidiéndole pasar saliva e incluso respirar, su estómago se contrajo y un enorme deseo de llorar se apodero de él. Sasuke en verdad no había cambiado nada, estaba dispuesto a cumplir los caprichos de su padre por dinero y a él lo dejaba en las sombras y la oscuridad, solo y simplemente recibiendo lo poco que deseara darle.

—Así podre estar cerca de ti— Extendiendo su mano, el Uchiha intento tomar las manos de Hinata, pero este se alejó y se puso de pie dándole la espalda al moreno.

—Iré a correr— Sin decir más, el Hyūga entro a su habitación y se colocó sus zapatos deportivos mientras ataba su cabello aún húmedo.

—¿Porque tienes que irte ahora? — Apenas le estaba contando lo que había acordado con su padre, y ese chico simplemente lo ignoraba de esa forma y pretendía irse, se acercó a él y lo tomo de brazo para impedir se alejara.

—Debo entrenar, pronto seré el modelo en los videos de Gaara kun, y debo tener una buena figura— La mirada de Hinata estaba vacía para los ojos de Sasuke, lo veía como quien miraba nada, y su forma de hablar era tan fría, que ni siquiera había tartamudeado una vez o sonrojado en lo más mínimo, no tenía la calidez de siempre.

—¿Estarás con ese tipo en un video?— El agarre que el moreno sostenía sobre Hinata se apretó un poco más, ya sabía que ese tipo era el primer amor de Hinata, no podía soportar el verlos juntos —No debes acercarte a él Hinata— Esta vez no solo fue uno de los brazos del Hyūga el prisionero, sino que Sasuke esta vez tomo ambos brazos del oji blanco y lo obligo a verlo —Aléjate de ese sujeto— Tal vez fuera una exageración, pero el corazón de Sasuke se sentía pesado y demasiado incomodo de tal solo pensar que Hinata podía estar con ese hombre, era verdad que era un tipo celoso y hasta posesivo, pero algo en ese pelirrojo le daba muy mala espina y era mucho peor que todos los demás, haciendo que casi fuera imposible contenerse cuando se trataba de él y de Hinata.

—No fui con Kurenai...—Suavemente Hinata aparto las manos de Sasuke sobre él —...Pase la noche en el departamento de Gaara kun...— Miro directamente a esos ojos negros que ahora lo veían con rabia y algo más que no supo descifrar —...Cuando llamaste esta mañana, aún estaba con él— Al principio no deseaba decirle esa verdad al peli negro, pero ya que él era tan "sincero" y le decía cuál será su relación a partir de ahora, él también prefería decirle la realidad, y tal vez con eso hacer sentir a Sasuke un poquito como él se sentía en ese momento.

—¿Dormiste con él? — Una rabia que jampas creyó tener se apodero de Sasuke, con el simple hecho de imaginar a ese sujeto poner uno solo de sus dedos sobre Hinata.

—Si...— _¿Que le estaba pasando?,_ algo en el interior de Hinata deseaba herir a Sasuke con sus palabras, sino podía golpearlo físicamente, quería herir esa posesividad con la que se manejaba —...Pero no tuve sexo con él—Aun si ese Uchiha era un cobarde y un idiota, era el hombre del que estaba enamorado, y no lo traicionaría de esa forma —Solo bebí, y aleje mi soledad al lado de un amigo. —

—¿Corriste con ese tipo en cuanto yo te deje solo? — No podía creer lo que ese chico le estaba diciendo, basto con que él se alejara un poco para que corriera con ese que fue su primer amor, él que estaba luchando por poder estar cerca de ese Hyūga y él simplemente se refugiaba en brazos de otro a la primera oportunidad, no podía evitarlo, deseaba ir y golpear a ese pelirrojo. —¿De verdad deseas tanto cogerte a ese tipo? — Tomo por los hombros al Hyūga y lo empujo hasta la pared haciendo que un pequeño grito de dolor saliera de sus labios ante el impacto de su cuerpo.

—¿M-me escuchas a-alguna vez Sasuke?— Esa actitud del moreno era la misma que la de hace años atrás —N-No solo eres cobarde, eres un maldito egoísta— Con todas sus fuerzas, Hinata empujo al Uchiha haciéndolo retorcer y estar a punto de caer al suelo —Dices que amas, pero...— Deseaba llorar en ese momento, pero no lo haría, no frente a Sasuke —...¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo me siento?— Clavo su mirada en la de ese chico que ahora parecía haber apagado un poco su furia —Ni en el pasado, ni ahora...Me puedes entender— Bajo la mirada y paso algo de saliva por su garganta, ese Uchiha había logrado por primera vez en años hacerlo sentir tan vulnerable como para desear llorar y esconderse bajo la cama, intento darse la vuelta y salir de ese lugar, pero los brazos de Sasuke rodearon su cuerpo y los presionaron en un abrazo tan fuerte que le fui imposible alejarse en ese momento.

Para los ojos de Sasuke era la primera vez que veía a Hinata de esa forma, _\- ¿estaba tan molesto_? -, no, estaba herido, esos hermosos ojos blancos estaban llenos de dolor y no de rabia, y ahora dejaba de verlo para -_ ¿alejarse_? -, no permitiría que ese Hyūga se alejara de él, no de esa forma, sin pensarlo había corrido hasta él y lo abrazo tan fuerte que no pudiera escaparse de sus brazos, por fin había logrado tenerlo cerca, no le permitiría alejarse nunca.

—Lo soy...— hablando a un lado del oído de ese Hyūga sin soltar un poco su abrazo, el moreno se aferró un poco más a ese cuerpo masculino entre sus brazos —...Soy cobarde por no tener el valor de ser completamente libre a tu lado— Soltó un poco su agarre al sentir como el cuerpo de Hinata no luchaba por alejarse y llevo una de sus manos hasta la nuca del oji blanco —Y soy un egoísta porque no me importa nada, solo deseo que estés a mi lado y seas mío— Beso la mejilla del Hyūga recorriendo un camino de suaves besos hasta uno de los ojos de ese hombre que apenas momentos antes había parecido querer llorar, para besarlo —Puedes gritarme, incluso puedes golpearme cada vez que te haga sentir mal— beso la nariz del hombre y esta vez llego hasta sus labios susurrando suavemente en ellos —Pero jamás puedes alejarte de mí— Beso los labios del oji blanco como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, él no podía engañarlo y alejarse, no podía entregarse a otro nunca, Hinata era suyo, y aun con todas sus fallas, no tenía permitido dejarlo, nunca podía hacerlo.

—Sasuke...— En algunos momentos, Hinata se preguntaba cómo pudo enamores de un chico como ese Uchiha, pero ya era demasiado tarde y estaba enamorado de un tipo posesivo, celoso y arrogante —... ¿Sabes por qué me fui al extranjero? — Se alejó un poco del moreno y pego su frente a la de él mientras acariciaba los brazos del Uchiha en un intento por sentirlo, como una forma de confirmar que en verdad estaba justo frente a él.

En todo ese tiempo desde que se volvieron a ver, Sasuke no le había preguntado nada de eso, a él solo le había importado lograr estar cerca de él y ya, verlo cada día y hacerlo enamorarse de él al menos un poco como él se había enamorado, el pasado en realidad no le importaba si el presente era tan bueno, incluso el futuro importaba poco, solo deseaba vivir cada minuto junto a ese Hyūga y listo, pero al parecer ese pasado estaba afectando ahora su presente.

Igual ese día que vio partir a Hinata sintió por primera vez lo que era ese horrible sentimiento de pérdida y no deseaba volver a recordarlo, además, por primera vez se había atrevido a aceptar sus sentimientos por un hombre y ese hombre se estaba alejando de él sin siquiera saber lo que sentía por él, así que no, en definitiva, el pasado no importaba para Sasuke.

—Solo me importo que regresaras— Si Hinata necesitaba algo más para confirmar que era un egoísta, ahí lo tenía —No me importa el pasado, no importa por qué este fuiste o porque decidiste regresar— Acaricio una mejilla del Hyūga y sonrió de medio lado la ver la mirada sorprendida de ese chico por sus palabras —Solo me importa que hoy te tengo entre mis brazos y puedo ver tus ojos—

—E-en verdad eres egoísta— Aunque deseaba reprochar esa actitud del moreno, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír _\- ¿En verdad no le importaba nada el pasado? ¿en verdad lo aceptaría sin importar nada?_ \- De alguna forma, sentir esa clase de amor era nuevo para Hinata, era una mezcla muy extraña de tantas cosas que solo lograban confundirlo.

—Lo soy...— Tomando el rostro de ese Hyūga volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez pidiendo permiso para entrar esa esa cálida boca que deseo tanto tiempo, haciendo que sus lenguas jugaran una con la otra en un sensual movimiento. En el interior de Sasuke aún estaba esa sensación de que Hinata podía dejarlo por ese pelirrojo_, -¿por qué tenía que correr a él a la primera oportunidad?_, y además de todo se había quedado a dormir con él, aun cuando no pasara nada entre ellos , habían estado solos en una habitación, al imaginar tan escena la sangre en las venas Uchiha comenzaban a hervir de rabia de nuevo —...Pero debes esperarme, tenerme paciencia y esperar a que solucione todo con mi familia, solo espérame Hinata, espérame y no te acerques a ese pelirrojo—

—Cuando murió mi madre...— Tal vez a Sasuke no le importaba, pero igual Hinata sentía la necesidad de contarle a ese Uchiha parte de su pasado, y el por qué lo que ahora le estaba pidiendo era tan difícil para él de aceptar —...Me convertí en alguien que ni yo mismo conocía…— Aparto la mirada del moreno, sentía vergüenza de él mismo —Cuando me fui...huía de quien era en ese momento—

**Continuara..**.

* * *

Con pocos comentarios ToT, pero aquí tienen su continuación, como dije no dejaré esta historia a medias /, se que quieren actualice It´s just sex?, pero eso lo haré hasta que termine este fic (Lo cual casi ocurre xD), así que por mientras ténganme un poquito de paciencia y déjenme cumplir este deseo mío de escribir un yaoi *-*. Mientras tantos les agradezco sus comentarios a todas y todos, mil gracias por leer y comentar ;)

*******Guest**.-This time I can not tell you anything, I know you hated this chapter ... And yes, maybe Hinata is being selfish, soon there will be many more situations that can be taken wrong, but as I said, NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY IS PERFECT, Gaara will be a very important character for Hinata in the future, and even even for Sasuke himself. For now I can only confirm that this story is SASUHINA, with the rest have a little patience to see what happens.  
Thank you for reading and commenting on this story, even if it is in a different language from yours * - *, I really appreciate it.

***hinatalphard.**-Honestamente, yo no odio a Sakura (Aunque lo parezca xD), me da igual el personaje, pero si te voy a decir que en este fic es una maldita pero por una razón que sabrán luego [Igual no es algo grandioso], y en cuanto a Fugaku, prepárate, por que él viene con todo en el futuro U...U.  
Gracias por siempre dejar un comentario *-*

***Bianca Carrasco.**\- Aún no saques los pañuelos...Aunque ya puedes comerte esa comida chatarra xD, Se viene un poco de drama en el siguiente capitulo, pero aún no es el drama final, así que calma, yo les aviso cuando tengan listo el pañuelo ;) ... Gracias por tu comentario, y espero te gustara esta actualización *-*

* * *

**_MIL GRACIAS P_****_OR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO._**

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;), así como cuando me tarde en publicar X-X, como esta vez que ya les explique por que fue en twitter ToT.

Mil gracias por su apoyo y por sus palabras de ánimo *-*


	15. Dolor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto\\\Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerca de ti**\\\**Hitomi-chan

**Aviso**:

Siento la necesidad de aclararles que los personajes en este fic **NO SON PERFECTOS** por lo que pueden tener errores, inseguridades y hasta ser inmaduros, la trama al final se trata de ir creciendo poco a poco mediante situaciones y personas a la vez. Así que tal vez vean que pasan algunas situaciones que de pronto puedan verse "mal o raras" pero como pasa en la vida real, todos nos hemos encontrado con eventos que no pedimos o que al principio no sabemos enfrentar, así que por favor les pido no me juzguen a Sasuke, Hinata o Gaara tan pronto, dejen que el fic avance y ya en el final pueden decidir qué les pareció todo /. En verdad no deseo hacer un personaje perfecto en su personalidad o acciones, porque honestamente no creo exista nadie perfecto en la realidad, y en la ficción es muy aburrido tener a un personaje perfecto ¿o no? xD, te arruina la trama…

-Diálogo interno-

* * *

**:::: Dolor ::::**

* * *

La calidez de una taza de chocolate caliente entre las frías manos de Hinata era lo único que en ese momento lo hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo, estaba a punto de contar algo que jamás había dicho antes, si alguien lo sabía era porque lo vivió junto a él, e incluso había detalles que nadie aparte de él mismo conocía. Ni Kurenai misma sabía todo lo que él había vivido, y Shino simplemente sabia detalles sueltos que jamás se había atrevido a decirle de más, pero ahora era diferente, esta vez le contaría a ese moreno junto a él todo su pasado y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso - _¿Cómo reaccionaría Sasuke? _-, ese moreno siempre lo había visto como un chico calmado y tímido, _\- ¿Qué haría si el Uchiha comenzaba a pensar diferente sobre él? -._

—S-Supongo que d-debo comenzar desde que le confesé a mi padre todo...— Tímidamente y con algo de dudas, Hinata giro su rostro para ver a Sasuke que simplemente estaba sentado a su lado sobre la cama y sin decir palabra alguna.

—No necesito me cuentes nada— Por la actitud de ese chico, era claro que ese pasado no era muy bueno, así que no necesitaba saberlo si eso lo lastimaría de nuevo.

—E-Esta bien, quiero contártelo— Suspiro y jalo todo el aire que pudo a sus pulmones —M-Mi primer novio, f-fue Kiba kun— No es que el pasado lo lastimara de nuevo, solo que algunas partes eran tristes y era inevitable volver a sentir esa tristeza de antes.

—¿Kiba? — Ese nombre le sonaba, y basto con solo pensar un poco para poder recordar ese chico —¿El Inuzuka que gano ese beso en la subasta de Ino? — En cuanto Hinata afirmo con la cabeza, recordó a ese maldito perro castaño cuando beso a Hinata ese día, era claro que ese tipo quería algo más luego de besarlo de esa forma -_maldito perro, lo castraré si lo vuelvo a ver_\- —¿Cómo es que nunca supe de ti y ese perro? —

—Y-Yo le pedí que no dijéramos nada— Aún era joven, y tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos, claro que no se atrevía en el pasado a ser de la forma que era ahora —Además...Tu siempre intentabas evitarme— Miro de reojo al moreno y como este chasqueaba la lengua molesto y miraba a otro lado —…Él me convenció de decirle a mi padre la verdad—

Por un momento, el Uchiha simplemente guardo silencio y espero que Hinata continuara, no deseaba saber que paso entre él y ese perro, pero si deseaba saber que paso cuando dijo la verdad a su familia, ya antes le había contado un poco, pero nada demasiado detallado.

—Cuando le confesé a mi padre mis sentimientos, él simplemente me miro, se dio la vuelta y dejo de hablarme por un par de días— Jugando un poco con la taza entre sus manos, el Hyūga sonrió melancólicamente —Luego, simplemente y poco a poco volvió a ser como antes...Aunque yo sé que lo lastime— Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que su padre había sido educado en otro tiempo más conservador, pero si, en aquel tiempo Hinata supo muy bien que su padre se vio herido por él, y aunque ahora tal vez lo aceptara, nunca supo realmente lo que el líder Hyūga pensaba de él.

—¿Y tu madre y Neji? — Sasuke ahora estaba pasando por lo que ese Hyūga vivió hace años, solo que el líder Uchiha había reaccionado de una forma completamente diferente a la que el padre de Hinata reacciono.

—Neji es mi hermano...mi gemelo— Sonriendo, Hinata tomo un poco de ese chocolate caliente que comenzaba a enfriarse —Él siempre está a mi lado, como yo al de él— Miro hacia Sasuke, y repitió lo mismo que le dijo a ese moreno la primera vez que lo invito a su departamento —"Mis sentimientos no tienen por qué avergonzarme"... Eso fue lo que Neji me dijo cuando supo me gustaba un chico, aunque sé que lo sabía incluso antes que yo mismo— Ese castaño era un maldito genio que lo conocía mejor que él mismo, no necesitaba contarle mucho para que su hermano supiera todo de él, así que no tenían problemas con eso.

Por un momento Sasuke deseo tener un hermano, tal vez si tuviera a alguien como Hinata tienen a Neji seria todo un poco más fácil, no importaba si no fuera su gemelo, tal vez un hermano mayor sería una buena opción de apoyo, pero no, era hijo único y debía enfrentarse solo a su padre y a todo lo que estuviera por venir.

—Mi madre, siempre me apoyo en todo, ella incluso invitaba a Kiba kun a comer— Sin poder evitarlo rio al recordar a su madre sirviéndole un gran plato de lo que parecía masa cruda a Kiba y este comerlo como si nada —Creo que él fue el único en tolerar su comida y pedir más—

Una mueca de fastidio se formó en los labios del Uchiha al ver como Hinata recordaba a ese sujeto y sonreía feliz, ese tipo era un perro, claro que se comería lo que le dieran, no era para que él lo idolatrara tanto ni lo recordara con tanto cariño.

—Pero luego, su madre tuvo que mudarse a Europa... Y nosotros terminamos— Aunque Kiba se hubiera ido de su lado, Hinata agradecía el haberlo conocido, sin él tal vez no sería el chico que era ahora —Kiba kun, me enseñó a ser valiente—

Aunque Hinata hablará con cierto cariño de ese perro, no se podía comparar a la vez que le hablo de Gaara, era claro que ese ese Inuzuka había sido importante para Hinata, pero no como el pelirrojo, y honestamente, Sasuke no sabía cómo sentirse con eso _-¿Acaso ese maldito de Gaara era el único hombre importante en el pasado de Hinata?, ¿no sentía por nadie más lo que sintió por ese sujeto?_-, tal parecía que la mente del Uchiha le estaba jugando mal y solo estaba escuchando lo que quería y no toda la historia completa.

—Hacia algún tiempo que un grupo de chicos me fastidiaba...— Al ver como el moreno simplemente lo observaba en silencio, Hinata decidió seguir hablando, al parecer Sasuke si le estaba prestado atención a sus palabras —...Cada vez que los encontraba, me golpeaban, insultaban o incluso iban a mis trabajos para buscar problemas—

—¿Qué? — Esas últimas palabras si llegaron a la mente Uchiha completas y claras —¿Porque nunca dijiste nada? — Era verdad que algunas veces había visto moretones en el rostro de Hinata, pero siempre que preguntaba discretamente la justificación era que eran por sus entrenamientos en artes marciales y su torpeza en el trabajo.

—¿A-a quien le diría? — Bajo la mirada ante los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke sobre él —...Ellos me golpeaban por ser gay— Trago un poco de saliva con dificultad y dejo la taza que traía entre las manos a un lado —Mi padre me dijo que tratara de esquivarlos, Neji intentaba estar conmigo lo más posible, y mi madre... Ella me decía que le dijera donde estaban para ir y hablar con sus madres— Volvió a sonreír al recordar a su madre a punto de salir corriendo de la casa cuando lo vio llegar algo golpeado y decirle lo que había pasado —Cuando Kiba kun se fue, ellos empeoraron en sus agresiones... Creo que, de algún modo, le temían a Kiba— Después de todo él era el hijo de una mujer importante en el país, meterse con él no era cosa fácil, y hasta esos tipos parecían saberlo. —Conocí a Kurenai sensei de esa forma, ella me ayudo una vez que me estaban golpeando—

Algo en el interior de Sasuke se estaba sintiendo incomodo - _¿De verdad había descuidado tanto a Hinata en el pasado?_ \- hace tiempo él mismo le reclamo a ese Hyūga por no fijarse en él, pero en realidad fue él quien nunca le presto en verdad atención a ese chico, solo lo había visto en sus buenos momentos, cuando sonreía feliz, cuando era amable y gentil, cuando disfrutaba de hacer sonreír a otros con su comida, pero jamás se preocupó por ver más allá de la sonrisa de Hinata.

—P-Pero todo se arruino en verdad cuando...— Hinata se puso de pie y revolvió un poco su cabello en un vago intento por no sentir esa amarga y dolorosa sensación en su pecho ante sus recuerdos —...Mi madre murió—

Sasuke recordaba ese momento, la muerte de la señora Hyūga fue noticia porque era una "joven mujer que murió por un infarto fulminante al ser asaltada", según las noticias ella no soporto la impresión de ver como un par de sujetos con armas la arrinconaban en una solitaria calle para intentar robarla, haciendo que la mujer sufriera un infarto y muriera en ese mismo momento. Aunque el Uchiha intento asistir al funeral, él se había dedicado a fastidiar a Hinata, apenas hace solo un tiempo atrás le había dicho "maldito maricon" mientras se reía de él e intentaba no acercársele _-¿Que pensaría Hinata si llegaba como si nada mientras él sufría la muerte de su madre?_-, así que mejor opto por quedarse a la distancia como siempre y solo ver al Hyūga y sus hermosos ojos apagados por el dolor, era como ver a un chico completamente diferente, su semblante era gris y completamente triste, y aunque deseo correr a él y abrazarlo, siempre permaneció en su lugar sin moverse. Después su padre le había dado más responsabilidad en la empresa y casi nunca lograba ver a Hinata, al menos no tanto como el día en que se fue del país.

—Me sentía triste, y con un enojo que no sabía realmente porque lo tenía...— En ese tiempo, a pesar de tener a su hermano y a su padre, por primera vez Hinata había sentido una soledad que lo lastimaba, como si una parte de su cuerpo hubiera sido arrancada y no pudiera hacer nada —...Cuando esos sujetos me volvieron a molestar yo...d-descubrí una parte de mí que no conocía hasta ese momento. —

**_Flash Back:_**

_—Miren al mariconcito llorando por su mamá— Uno de los tipos que siempre lo molestaba estaba parado justo frente a él mientras reía y otros 2 sujetos comenzaban a rodearlo —¿Tu madre murió de vergüenza al tener un puto maricon como tú?— El sujeto se acercó a Hinata y golpeo su pecho mientras este solo bajaba la mirada y se enfocaba en ver el suelo —Eres una maldita aberración— Desde que comenzaron a molestarlo él jamás les había respondido nada, así que riendo esos tipos soltaron el primer golpe hacia el Hyūga haciéndolo tambalearse un poco, pero aún sin levantar la vista para ver ninguno de ellos —Te golpearemos hasta que la perra de tu madre llore en su tumba...— Antes de que el tipo terminara de hablar, el puño de Hinata se estrelló por completo en su mejilla haciendo caer al suelo sin poder siquiera hacer algún movimiento por defenderse._

_—Te arrancaré la lengua— Un semblante amenazador comenzó a rodear a Hinata mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en ese sujeto sobre el suelo, su rostro antes casi angelical ahora se mostraba distorsionado por la rabia haciendo que unas finas venas aparecieran alrededor de sus ojos y rostro —Veamos si puedes volver a pronunciar esas malditas palabras— dio un paso hacia el sujeto y sintió como otro de los tipos se abalanzaba hacia él en un intento por golpearlo —¡Vengan todos si se atreven!— Gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, Hinata esquivó al tipo que iba directo hacia él para luego golpearlo con una de sus piernas sobre el pecho y sacar todo el aire de su cuerpo, se giró hacia los demás y tomo a uno de la cabeza para golpearla contra un poste de luz cercano y hacerlo sangrar de inmediato._

_Desde que era un niño había practicado el taijitsu tradicional de su familia, pero era para evitar un enfrentamiento no para hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, con la adrenalina corriendo sobre su cuerpo, no sintió dolor al momento de que el primer tipo clavaba un pequeño cuchillo sobre una de sus piernas, y en cambio giro hacia él para volver a golpearlo en el rostro tirando en el momento algunos de los dientes de ese tipo y llevándolo hasta el suelo donde se colocó sobre él impidiéndole poder levantarse de nuevo._

_—¡Grita más...!— El sujeto bajo Hinata comenzaba a sangrar con cada golpe que el oji blanco le propinaba en el rostro, intentaba empujar al hombre sobre él a un lado, pero este parecía ser más fuerte y solo lograba sentir los goles cada vez más fuertes —¡...muéstrame tu asquerosa lengua para arrancarla!— Por un momento Hinata dejo de golpear a ese tipo para tomarlo por la barbilla y obligarlo a abrir la boca —¿Quién es la perra que llora ahora?— Una sonrisa se formó en los labios Hyūga al ver como el sujeto dejaba salir algunas lágrimas mientras lo veía con miedo._

_Antes de que Hinata pudiera dar otro golpe más a ese sujeto, un fuerte dolor y golpe a un costado de él lo hicieron caer a un lado y dejar libre al sujeto mientras otro de los que iban con él comenzaba a golpearlo en el suelo con su pie sin darle tiempo a nada más que cubrirse de esos golpes._

_—¡Vámonos! — El otro sujeto al que había golpeado contra el poste de luz estaba cargando al primer tipo que apenas y permanecía consiente mientras ese al que había golpeado en el pecho ahora lo golpeaba con todo lo que tenía para impedir se levantara del suelo. En cuestión de segundos los tres sujetos comenzaron a alejarse dejándolo tirado sobre el suelo._

_Al verse solo y tirado en el suelo, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hinata, al menos por un momento, al golpear a esos tipos esa opresión que sentía en el pecho y que era tan sofocante se había ido, incluso los golpes en su cuerpo dolían mucho menos que su corazón en ese momento. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente sin rumbo fijo, sin importarle la herida en su pierna que aún seguía sangrando._

* * *

_La música sonaba a todo volumen mientras todas las personas dentro de ese bar bailaban a su ritmo y se pegaban unas a otras, todas, menos un chico que simplemente veía todo en silencio mientras tomaba un tarro de cerveza en silencio._

_—¿Puedo sentarme? — La voz de un hombre al lado de ese silencioso chico llamo su atención mientras giraba a verlo —Estas solo ¿cierto? — El hombre recién llegado era un tipo alto, de mediana edad, cabellera plateada y un hermoso rostro que parecía sonreír mecánicamente —Me llamo Kakashi— Se sentó junto al chico y lo miro fijamente —Te invito una copa—_

_El chico simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y acepto una nueva bebida que les era entregada a ambos hombres, sin pensarlo mucho, tomo esa bebida y la dejo pasar por su garganta de un solo trago, mientras muchos decían que el alcohol adormecía los sentidos, en ese momento parecía que no era del todo verdad, porque al menos el dolor no se iba con una simple copa de licor para el Hyūga._

_—¿Cómo te llamas? — Acercándose un poco, el peli plateado miro más de cerca a ese chico, como su larga cabellera llegaba hasta su cintura, y sus ojos blancos, aunque parecían tristes eran hermosos en combinación con esa perfecta cara sonrojada por el alcohol y piel delicada._

_—Hinata— Sin girar a ver a ese tipo a su lado, el Hyūga pudo sentir como una mano de ese tipo se colocaba por su mejilla y tomaba un mechón de su cabello para ponerlo tras su oído._

_—¿Quieres que nos divirtamos un rato Hinata kun? — Acariciando la mejilla masculina, Kakashi se acercó cada vez más al chico hasta que alcanzo sus labios y le robo un beso —Me gustas mucho— Desde el primer momento que lo vio había llamado su atención, y por eso se había acercado a él, y de cerca aún más le gustaba así que no quería perder demasiado tiempo._

_Un leve escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del Hyūga al escuchar a ese hombre, desde Kiba nadie se le había acercado de esa forma, y mucho menos lo habían besado, fue como si su cuerpo se congelara por un momento, pero su corazón latió tan rápido que su cerebro simplemente pareció desconectarse y se acercó de nuevo a ese sujeto de cabellera plateada para besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad y demanda._

_Sin ser consiente de cómo es que llegaron hasta un hotel, Hinata estaba ahora medio desnudo en una habitación, mientras ese hombre se dedicaba a explorar y saborear cada parte de su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, la adrenalina que había sentido al golpear a esos tipos la vez pasada, no era nada en comparación cuando ese sujeto había tomado su erección y la había metido a su boca, su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que la cama bajo el parecía lo tiraría en cualquier momento, incluso el dolor punzante que sintió al momento que Kakashi se introducía en él con un solo movimiento podía ignorarlo al sentir a ese peli plateado moverse dentro de él a la vez que una de sus experimentadas manos tomaba su erección y lo masturbaba a la vez._

_Mirando de reojo a ese sujeto tras de él embistiéndolo fuertemente, los ojos de Hinata pudieron notar un suave destello dorado en la mano izquierda de ese peli plateado que ahora lo masturbaba con esa mano... Tenía un anillo de bodas en su dedo y aun así gruñía como un animal mientras lo empujaba sobre la cama y lo tomaba de las caderas para entrar una y otra vez en él fuertemente._

_Al parecer podían casarse con una mujer como todos decían era lo normal, pero a escondidas podían cogerse a un chico mientras gritaban de placer al sentir su clímax llegar. Sintiendo como el sujeto le daba la vuelta para volver a meter su erección en el mientras alzaba una de sus piernas y besaba su piel expuesta, Hinata se dejó llevar por la sensaciones, aunque el dolor seguía presente y su cuerpo le estaba doliendo más de la cuenta, era mucho mejor soportar esa clase de dolor que venía acompañada con un poco de placer que aquel dolor que no lo dejaba respirar, que le importaba al Hyūga quien fuera esa mujer a la que ahora le eran infiel, incluso si tal vez hasta hijos tuviera, ese no era su problema, sino del sujeto que ahora iba hasta él para robarle un demandante beso a sus labios._

_Durante toda la noche, Hinata dejo que ese sujeto moldeara su cuerpo como él quisiera, simplemente perdiéndose en las sensaciones del momento, al llegar el día, el peli plateado simplemente se despidió de él sonriendo mientras le decía -"Espero nos volvamos a ver"- para luego dejarlo solo en aquella habitación de hotel. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie de aquella cama y busco su ropa para ponérsela mientras hacía a un lado los condones usados que ese sujeto había dejado tirados, no se bañaría en un lugar como ese, esperaría llegar a su casa para hacerlo, pero justo cuando comenzaba a vestirse el sentimiento del cual había estado huyendo llego de nuevo a él, solo que esta vez fue mucho peor que antes, esta vez la soledad se siento mil veces peor y unas fuertes ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él sin que pudiera hacer nada para contenerse._

_Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y comenzó a llorar mientras golpeaba el suelo con una de sus manos, pero casi de inmediato limpio sus ojos y se puso de pie sintiendo como sus piernas parecían fallarle e intentar tirarlo al suelo, pero sosteniéndose en pie igual. No lloraría, no ganaba nada con eso, se terminó de vestir y salió de ese lugar con paso lento, había entregado su primera vez a un tipo que había conocido en un bar, y del cual apenas sabia su nombre, incluso ni siquiera sabía si era su nombre real, pero ya daba igual, al final el dolor volvía a hacerse presente como siempre lo hacía._

* * *

_La beca que por tanto tiempo se había esforzado en mantener ahora la había perdido por completo, por semanas la universidad le había otorgado permiso a Hinata para faltar a clases por el duelo de su madre fallecida, pero aun así pasaron más de un par de semanas sin que el menor de los Hyūga se apareciera, el club de natación lo dio de baja y con eso su beca se fue a la basura, y con ella la oportunidad de seguir estudiando en esa universidad._

_—Igual ni siquiera me gustaba estudiar esa carrera— Tirando a un lado el trozo de papel que le informaba de su baja en la universidad, Hinata se dio media vuelta y salió de su casa antes de que su padre o Neji llegaran y comenzaran a sermonearlo por haber abandonado esa universidad._

_Y tal como lo había estado haciendo desde hace días, de nuevo Hinata salió a la calle sin rumbo fijo solo para meterse en una pelea con algunos sujetos que lo comenzaban a molestar o enredarse una noche con algún sujeto atractivo que se le acercara mientras iba al bar de Kurenai por la noche._

_—¿Quieres olvidar todo y probar el cielo? — Un tipo de mirada parecida a una serpiente, con cabello largo y piel pálida, se le acerco discretamente mientras miraba a su alrededor dejando que las personas bailaran libremente en aquel bar_

_—¿Cómo? — Ya antes había visto a ese sujeto por el bar, pero nunca se le había acercado hasta ese momento._

_—Con esto— Acercando su mano hacia el Hyūga, el tipo le entrego una pequeña bolsa con un fino polvo blanco en él._

_—No tengo dinero— En cuanto tuvo en sus manos ese paquete, Hinata supo lo que le estaba dando ese sujeto, pero por alguna razón no lo lanzo de nuevo contra él y le dijo que se largara con su maldita droga._

_—El primero te lo regalo— Sacando su lengua como cualquier serpiente, el sujeto se lamio los labios mientras mirada al Hyūga lascivamente —Te he visto y parece que lo necesitas cariño— En un rápido movimiento acaricio la mejilla de Hinata y se alejó tal y como había llegado, pero dejando ese pequeño sobre de polvo blanco._

_Mirando al sujeto irse, los ojos del Hyūga de inmediato fueron a dar al sobre en su mano, muchos decían que mejor que el alcohol era eso que ahora tenía en su poder, tal vez lo haría sentirse mejor y mucho más rápido que simplemente emborracharse. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia el baño donde aspiro cada gramo de ese polvo por su nariz sintiendo como su mente de inmediato se perdía y dejaba en cambio una agradable sensación en su cuerpo._

_Justo en su mejor momento de éxtasis, una cabellera negra se coló por la mirada de Hinata sintiendo como era jalado hacia afuera y el sonido de un hombre gritando a lo lejos era sujetado por un tipo alto y vestido con un uniforme negro, le parecían conocidos ambos sujetos, pero no podía recordar muy bien en ese momento._

_—Maldita sea Hinata, este no eres tu— Sintiendo como su rostro era tomado por una suave mano, los ojos de Hinata se encontraron con el rostro de Kurenai._

_—Qué bonita eres— Alzando una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de la mujer —Y también eres un maricon travesti— rio fuertemente mientras trataba de alejar a la mujer de él —Aléjate, nadie quiere a los maricones—_

_—Ustedes háganse cargo de ese tipo— Sujetando fuertemente a Hinata por los brazos, Kurenai ignoro los reproches del Hyūga y lo empujo hasta su camioneta para meterlo a la fuerza mientras giraba a ver a sus hombres de seguridad —Asegúrense de que no vuelva a envenenar a nadie más con su porquería— Vio como sus hombres golpeaban al sujeto y lo metían al bar de nuevo para luego ella echar a andar su camioneta y dirigirse hasta la casa de ese chico que ahora simplemente iba diciendo incoherencias mientras reía escandalosamente._

_Al llegar a la casa Hyūga, Kurenai jalo a Hinata fuera de su camioneta y lo llevo casi arrastrando hasta el interior de esa casa donde el líder Hyūga y Neji veían sin poder creer el estado en el que el menor se encontraba._

_Apresurándose hacia su hermano, Neji sujeto a Hinata entre sus brazos y lo ayudo a seguir de pie mientras lo veía reír sin comprender del todo porque lo hacía, de repente el menor giro a ver a su hermano y su risa se desvaneció para dar paso a una mueca de desagrado._

_—¿Por qué te pareces a mí? — Golpeo la cara del castaño sin que este hiciera nada por detenerlo para luego comenzar a reír más fuerte que antes —Cierto, eres mi gemelo—_

_—Llévalo al baño y déjalo bajo el agua fría— Kurenai se acercó a Neji y le indico que hiciera, al parecer tanto el castaño como su padre se habían congelado en sus lugres sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir —Quítale la ropa, y no te separes de él, no debe tardar mucho en pasarse el efecto— Miro a ambos hermanos y le indico al mayor que hiciera lo que le dijo, una vez que ambos se fueron y entraron al baño se giró hacia el hombre mayor —Creo que es la primera vez que hace algo así— Los blancos ojos del hombre se fijaron en la mujer frente a él —Hinata no está bien...—_

_—Lo sé— Claro que Hiashi sabía que su hijo no estaba bien, lo supo desde el día en que su madre murió y él no había llorado, simplemente algunas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos sin llegar a más, incluso Neji había llorado mientras creía nadie lo veía, pero Hinata nada, simplemente se guardó todo y llego a ese estado._

_—Iré por algo de medicina— Al ver el duelo mental que parecía tener ese hombre, Kurenai decidió dejar a la familia sola en ese momento y salió de esa casa en silencio._

_Al ver a la mujer marcharse, el cuerpo de Hiashi se giró en dirección a donde el chorro del agua se escuchaba caer y camino hasta ahí. Bajo la regadera de aquel baño estaban los cuerpos de sus dos hijos, uno aun riendo descontroladamente y el otro tratando de desvestirlo mientras intentaba no hacerle daño ni que el otro le hiciera daño. Camino hasta ambos chicos y ayudo al mayor a desvestir al menor, poco a poco la risa incontrolable de Hinata se apagaba y en cambio su voz adquiría un sonido de sollozos._

_—¿Por qué se fue? — Con la mirada perdida en el suelo y en como el agua fluía hasta perderse en el desagüe, Hinata al fin dejo de reír para comenzar a llorar suavemente —¿Por qué me dejo? —_

_—Cálmate Hinata...— Tratando de que le menor reaccionara, Hiashi tomo el cabello de su hijo y lo ato en una coleta con la cinta que él mismo traía en su propio cabello y el cual quedo suelto —... Pronto pasará— Si debía ser honesto con el mismo, el líder Hyūga no sabía lo que pasaría pronto - ¿el dolor de la muerte de su madre?,¿la droga en su cuerpo? -, era mucho más fácil que esta última pasara rápidamente que la primera._

_—Solo ella me amaba como soy— Empujando a su padre, Hinata se sentó sobre el suelo de aquel baño dejando que el agua siguiera cayendo sobre él mientras se aferraba a sus piernas y ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas —Solo ella me aceptaba en verdad— Pronto el cuerpo del menor comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo en clara señal de que había comenzaba a llorar._

_Tragando saliva con dificultad, Hiashi solo podía ver impotente a su hijo en ese estado -¿que debía hacer él?- se suponía que los hombres no lloraban, se suponía que eran fuertes y podían superar la perdida de alguien amado, incluso se suponía que un hombre ama a un mujer y no a otro hombre, pero su hijo menor estaba rompiendo con todo lo que él sabía y aprendió desde niño... Hinata lloraba como un pequeño, no podía superar la muerte de su madre, y además gustaba de otros chicos como él -¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? ¿Cómo podía cuidar a su pequeño hijo? - Sin tener respuesta a sus preguntas, simplemente se acercó al cuerpo de su hijo y lo rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndolo fuertemente a su cuerpo y dejando que llorara amargamente sobre su pecho, dejo que llorara como nunca lo había hecho antes y como seguramente había deseado hacerlo desde hace días cuando su madre murió._

_—Yo también te amo...— Desde el día que nacieron sus dos hijos, era la primera vez que decía algo como eso, se suponía que para un hombre cuando tiene hijos va implícito que los ama, no hacía falta el decirlo con palabras, pero esta vez en verdad necesitaba decirle a ese chico que lo amaba con palabras y no solo con sus acciones —...Y aunque tal vez no te comprendo del todo, siempre serás mi pequeño hijo que amo— Beso la frente del chico y limpio un poco el cabello que se había pegado a su cara, el agua que caía sobre ellos limpiaba las lágrimas de ese chico a la vez que le impedía un poco abrir los ojos por completo._

_Al ver a su padre y hermano, Neji cerro el flujo del agua y se inclinó junto a ellos para tomar la mano de Hinata entre las de él —Tu y yo somos uno mismo Hinata, lo que tu sientes yo lo siento, lo que tú vives...— Espero a que su hermano girará a verlo y terminará esa frase que desde que eran pequeños se habían dicho como un juego infantil entre gemelos._

_—...Yo lo vivo, compartimos cara y emociones— Apretó la mano de su hermano y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su padre sin soltar al castaño —Perdón, por favor perdónenme— Ahora sentía vergüenza, se dejó llevar a un abismo por ser débil, no podía ser como Neji y soportar todo de pie, él siempre caía._

_Sin decir más, Hiashi simplemente se dedicó a abrazar a ese chico mientras Neji no soltó la mano de su hermano, sino hacia algo por ese chico lo perderían tal como habían perdido a la mujer más importante en sus vidas, aunque no sabían que debían hacer exactamente._

* * *

_Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Hinata había llegado en tal estado a su casa, y eran los mismos días en los que no había salido de su habitación ni un solo día, simplemente permaneciendo en la cama sin moverse y mirando a la nada o durmiendo._

_No fue hasta que un fuerte olor a pan quemado llego hasta su nariz que su cuerpo en automático se enderezo y sus pies salieron de la cama para pisar el suelo y caminar hasta la cocina._

_En aquella cocina, Neji intentaba sacar lo que parecía ser un pastel del horno mientras luchaba por evitar el humo que se había generado al quemar aquel pan le nublara la vista y no lo dejara ver lo que estaba haciendo._

_—...Neji— Apenas con un hilo de voz, Hinata llamo la atención de su hermano, haciendo que este cerrara de inmediato la puerta del horno y el humo dejara de salir._

_—Hinata— Mirando al menor, se sonrojo un poco de que viera el desastre que acababa de ocasionar —Que bueno estés despierto, ¿Quieres algo de comer? — Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que en el interior del horno parecía querer comenzar un incendio, Neji simplemente miro a su hermano y abrió el refrigerador tranquilamente para sacar un poco de jamón._

_—¿Que intentabas hacer? — Acercándose al horno, el menor de los Hyūga lo apago y tomo un paño húmedo para sacar el recipiente con cenizas que su hermano tenia dentro de aquel aparato y dejarlo caer sobre el fregadero de aquella cocina, dejando que a la vez el humo saliera por completo por la ventana._

_—...Rollos de canela— Que más daba quedar en completa vergüenza frente a su hermano, pretendía tratar de animarlo preparándole él mismo ese postre que él tanto amaba, pero al final solo termino por casi incendiar la casa, y arruinando todo._

_Una suave sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hinata al escuchar a su hermano, - ¿Neji quería preparar rollos de canela para dárselos? - sabía perfectamente que comer esas cosas eran su mayor placer, aún con todo lo que había pasado, su hermano seguía preocupándose por él. Limpio una traicionera lagrima que corrió por sus ojos e hizo a un lado a su hermano para comenzar a sacar más ingredientes del refrigerador._

_—¿Cocinaras? — Al ver al menor lavarse las manos, y colocarse su mandil, no había duda de lo que pensaba hacer, pero hacia tanto que no cocinaba, de hecho, no lo hacía desde la muerte de su madre, y ahora después de tanto volvía a hacerlo._

_—¿Quieres ayudarme? — Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Neji veía en el rostro de Hinata una enorme sonrisa sincera mientras le lanzaba un tomate para que comenzara a picarlo._

_—Claro que si— Como diablos no lo había pensado antes, Hinata amaba cocinar, y si algo podía sacarlo del abismo en el que había caído, era precisamente cocinar, y ahora que lo veía sonreír cada vez que mezclaba algún ingrediente o cortaba verduras lo podía comprobar, sonrió para él mismo y se dedicó a obedecer las órdenes que el menor le daba para preparar esa comida._

_Desde la calle, Hiashi pudo olor un exquisito aroma a comida, antes de entrar a su casa, no hacía falta preguntarse lo que pasaba...Hinata estaba cocinado. Entro rápidamente a su hogar y vio como sus dos hijos preparaba la mesa para que él llegara a comer._

_—Bienvenido padre— Volteando a ver al recién llegado, Hinata sonrió e hizo una reverencia ante él mientras seguía acomodando la mesa y luego se giraba hacia la cocina e iba por algunos platos llenos de comida._

_Los ojos del mayor se enfocaron en el menor de sus hijos, para luego mirar al mayor y entre ambos compartir una mirada cómplice con una media sonrisa, sin palabras, ambos hombres sabían que su pequeño Hyūga saldría bien de todo al final._

_Sentándose a la mesa, los tres dieron las gracias y comenzaron a comer, Hiashi sin poder evitar cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de ese exquisito sabor que se deshacía en sus bocas, era tan jodidamente buena esa comida, que parecía no había comido en siglos, así que se apresuró a comer rápido y todo lo que podía. Neji por su parte simplemente paso su lengua por sus labios e hizo lo mismo que su padre._

_Era extraño, pero cada vez que Hinata cocinaba algo dentro de él se sentía cálido y de alguna manera su corazón se tranquilizaba al grado de sentirse bien. No era un bienestar momentáneo como el que había experimentado antes, este era algo complemente diferente, el cocinar y ver los rostros de esas personas que comían su comida lo hacían feliz, una felicidad que no duraba un solo momento y que en cambio podía hacerlo sonriera fácilmente._

* * *

_—¿Hinata quieres irte al extranjero y convertirte en un chef internacional? — Entregándole algunos folletos, Hiashi interrumpió a su hijo mientras preparaba la cena de ese día._

_—¿A-Al extranjero? — Tomo todos esos papeles que su padre le entregaba y los miro con detalle._

_—Puedes obtener una media beca y nosotros te apoyaríamos con lo demás desde aquí— Hace días que entre él y Neji habían pensado en opciones para hacer a Hinata salir de su oscuridad, y gracias a Ino ambos habían encontrado esa escuela que era más que perfecta para su hijo, pero que por desgracia estaba casi al otro lado del mundo._

_—Puedes convertirte en un verdadero chef—Neji alentó la idea de su padre —Ese siempre ha sido tu sueño ¿no? — Igual no es que el propio Hinata alguna vez hubiera comentado que eso era lo que deseaba, pero era más que obvio lo que en verdad le apasionaba al menor._

_—¿P-pero está en estado unidos? — Eso significaría no solo dejar su casa, sino también su país, - ¿podría hacer algo así? -_

_—Ya perdiste la beca en la universidad, y sé muy bien que no te gustaba estudiar ahí— Hiashi tomo por los hombros a su hijo y fijo su mirada en la de él —¿Quieres irte a estudiar en el extranjero? —_

_—...Pero yo...— De alguna forma, un sentimiento de rechazo se coló por en el pecho de Hinata - ¿acaso había sido tan malo que ahora su padre y hermano lo querían lejos de ellos? - Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer mientras veía esos folletos, las imágenes parecían ser de una buena escuela, y lo que a él realmente le gustaba hacer, pero todo eso significa alejarse de su familia._

_—Si te vas debes regresar convertido en un gran chef hermano— Al ver la expresión del menor, Neji golpeo suavemente su cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar —No es un castigo idiota, solo queremos que estés bien—_

_Al escuchar a su hermano, los ojos del menor terminaron por llenarse de lágrimas y refugiarse en brazos de ese chico idéntico a él, era increíble como sin palabras ese chico sabía lo que sentía._

_Era verdad, si ese no era un castigo lo tomaría como su tabla de salvación, se aferraría a ese sueño que él tenía y que ahora su familia le ayudaba a realizar._

_—Lo hare...— Respiro hondo y contuvo las lágrimas mientras miraba con decisión a su padre y hermano —...Me convertiré en un chef internacional— Sin desviar la mirada apretó los trozos de papel entre sus manos con fuerza —Perdóneme de nuevo por todo lo que hice—_

_—Ese no eras tú— Revolviendo un poco el cabello de su hijo menor, Hiashi le regalo media sonrisa a ese chico —El Hinata real es un chico tímido y cálido que siempre es educado y está intentado hacer sentir bien a los demás— Por primera vez, el líder Hyūga se daba el privilegio de decirle a ese chico lo que pensaba de él, ya había comprobado que dar por hecho que sus hijos supieran que los amaba no funcionaba con Hinata, y en verdad no deseaba volver a ver a ese chico como hace unos días lo miro._

_—Además de torpe y miedoso — Neji termino por enumerar las "cualidades" de su hermano mientras sonreía al ver la cara de reproche del menor y ese sonrojo tan típico de él que se colaba por sus mejillas._

_—Ve a empacar tus cosas Hinata, mañana sale tu vuelo— Ignorando un poco la actitud de Neji por molestar a su hermano, Hiashi saco de entre sus ropas un boleto de avión que le entrego al menor —Confió en ti, hijo—_

_\- ¿mañana? ¿tan pronto?, ¿cómo sabia su padre que él aceptaría irse? - Con una mano algo temblorosa tomo ese boleto de avión, comenzaría pronto una nueva vida y ni siquiera sabía muy bien que es lo que haría o como sobreviviría._

_—Ino rento un departamento sencillo para ti, al llegar al aeropuerto ella estará ahí para recibirte— Neji camino hasta la habitación de su hermano y comenzó a sacar una maleta que estaba debajo de la cama —Dice que puede estar contigo un par de días, y luego ella regresará— Sin girar a ver al menor, comenzó a sacar la ropa de este y a empacarla en esa maleta._

_Al parecer ya estaba todo planeado, y él simplemente debía ser valiente y salir de ese maldito agujero en el que se había metido, no podía volver a ver las expresiones de miedo y angustia en los rostros de su padre y hermano por su culpa, no los defraudaría, en verdad que no lo haría. Se acercó a su hermano y comenzó a ayudarlo a empacar todas sus cosas mientras le decía todo lo que Ino había planeado para él a la vez que su padre simplemente los miraba desde el arco de la puerta._

_A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba listo para que Hinata partiera lejos de todo, pero antes de que fuera la hora de irse al aeropuerto, Neji salió corriendo de la casa sin decir a donde es que iba y solamente diciendo que tenía algo urgente que hacer. Sin poder detenerlo, tanto Hiashi como el menor simplemente lo vieron irse y ellos quedaron en silencio antes de que Hinata se pusiera de pie y caminara hasta el pequeño altar donde estaban las cenizas y la imagen de su madre._

_—Madre...— Hizo una reverencia ante la imagen y unió sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos —...S-Su hijo debe irse, p-por favor cuide de mi padre y hermano mientras no estoy con ellos— Un nudo se formó en su garganta, extrañaba tanto a esa mujer —Prometo no defraudarla nunca más y regresar a casa— Sonrió ante el retrato de la mujer e hizo una reverencia más antes de girar hacia su padre y tomar la maleta que contenía su ropa y luego salir de esa casa._

_Si decía que no tenia miedo era una mentira, tenía mucho miedo de lo que estaba por venir, pero también estaban emocionado de vivir esa experiencia y poder convertirse en chef, aunque en ese momento la tristeza fuera mayor por tener que dejar a su familia y hogar atrás, Miro por última vez esa casa donde vivió desde que era niño y avanzo hasta el taxi que esperaba por él, viendo como justo en ese momento Neji también llegaba y los tres partían rumbo al aeropuerto._

**_Fin Flash back_**

—Sasuke...—Al terminar de contarle parte de su pasado al moreno, Hinata se arrodillo ante él mientras lo miraba a los ojos, desde que comenzó a habar el Uchiha simplemente había permanecido en silencio sentado sobre la cama —...No quiero volver a sentirme así de nuevo— Tomo el rostro masculino entre sus manos y acaricio suavemente las mejillas del moreno —No me hagas sentir que mi amor por ti es incorrecto, no me hagas creer que debemos ocultarnos para poder amarnos— Pego su frente a la de él mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta el negro cabello del chico —No me hagas volver a sentir que mis sentimientos son una aberración que no puede ser expuesta y debe permanecer en las sombras— Si algo había aprendido en todos esos años, era que él mismo sentía que era incorrecto ser como era, y por eso era tan fácil dejarse caer cuando no se cree ni en uno mismo _-¿cómo diablos puedes quedar en pie?_ —Si lo haces por tu padre, Inoichi y Shibi san pueden ayudarte, ellos también tienen muchos contactos y poder aquí y en el extranjero— Se alejó un poco para ver esos profundos ojos negros —Tu familia no quedara arruinada por eso Sasuke kun—

La mente de Sasuke aún estaba algo aturdida -_¿En verdad Hinata había pasado por eso mientras él estaba intentando alejarse de él?_\- Justo cuando ese Hyūga estaba en las sombras él fingía no verlo, y ahora pretendía hacer lo mismo al estar aparentando frente a los demás, deseaba decirle a ese chico frente a él que no lo soltaría y que sería valiente como se lo prometió antes, pero no era tan fácil, tenía miedo de que los demás lo señalaran y se burlaran de él, después de todo era un Uchiha y nadie jamás se había atrevido a ofenderlo, pero si sabían era gay y tenía una relación con un hombre todo su orgullo se iría a la basura, y con él además el apellido de su familia, no solo perderían dinero por romper relaciones con los Haruno, también su reputación como una de las familias más influyentes, porque si, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Sasuke aún pensaba que ese sentimiento que tenía por Hinata estaba incorrecto, que no era normal y que estaba mal, pero aun así deseaba estar junto a ese chico que ahora lo miraba tiernamente, aún si todo fuera incorrecto amaba a ese hombre, aunque tal vez jamás se atreviera a gritarlo al mundo.

—Siempre estaré cerca de ti— Deslizando sus manos sobre las de Hinata que sujetaban su rostro, el Uchiha acerco sus labios a los del Hyūga y le dio un suave beso —Perdóname por hacerte sentir así— susurro sobre los labios de Hinata antes de verlo sonreír y sonrojarse —Te amo— No podía prometerle nada a ese hombre por ahora, más que el hecho de estar cerca de él, aunque por la expresión de ese Hyūga había tomado ese _-te amo_\- como una afirmación a que haría lo correcto, y tal vez lo hiciera, pero dependía de que era lo correcto para cada uno.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Confiezo admito que si me sentí mal por que no recibí sus comentarios ToT, pero prometí terminar esta historia y lo voy a hacer *-*, así que aqui esta la continuación prometido xD

*Mena-sshi .- Hola, Mena-sshi yo me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntarme *-*, ¿Tu como estas? ¿Te sigue gustando esta trama?. Para mi escribir esta clase de trama también es nuevo, apenas había escrito un one-shot yaoi en el pasado, pero nunca una trama tan larga, así que el que me digas que te gusta sin ser fan de estas tramas me alegra bastante, quiere decir que algo hice bien xD.  
MIL GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME Y DECIRME TAN BONITAS PALABRAS, te prometo actualizar pronto terminar el fic cuanto antes... Cuidate mucho espero poder saber de ti pronto *-*

**_MIL GRACIAS P_****_OR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO._**

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat **Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;).


End file.
